Everlasting Love
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: She thought everything will be fine after she regained her memories back. But now after she finally remembered everything, will she really be fine? Or will she regret it? Now she had realized that he won't ever be her to hold anymore, will she really able to let him go despite everything that the two of them have gone through? After all, he was her raison d'être. KanamexOC
1. Prologue: The Change of Their Destiny

Everlasting Love

Prologue

The Change of Their Destiny

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

Warnings: It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be)

Author's Note: First of all, I want to say my gratitude for my amazing beta reader, miss89 for checking and fixing my error^^ This story contains a lot of OC so don't read it if you don't like it, you still can go back by pressing back in your computer or laptop (which one it is just pick one) or just close it if you want to make it simple and quick. This one is made pure based from my wild imagination and like what I said before the true story which is Vampire Knight is still belongs to our beloved Hino Matsuri sensei. Also this story is back to back with Cross Mayhem which is written by my best friend, BrideOfsataN. Please try to read the story in her version too, it's good too^^

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

She looks to the school building in front of her, thinking about her next day during her stay in that school. She knows it won't be easy as she should do whatever she could to obtain her memories. It was the only clue that she can get from the orphanage. She walks towards the school building and headed to the chairman's room. Her guardian mother from the orphanage had told her to go the chairman once she arrived because she had told him about herself. She knocks the door softly before opening it. She has prepared herself for whatever the reaction she would get from him, fully aware that her guardian mother at the orphanage must has told him about her past.

"Ah, you must be Tsukiyomi Yumi-san,"

"Yes good night for you headmaster Cross,"

"Nah no need to be so formal like that to me, you can just call me Kaien-sama, Tsukiyomi-san since your guardian mother is a friend of mine,"

"I'm sorry, it's just my habit. Okay then Kaien-sama,"

"Well then shall I show you your new class?"

"Yes please,"

"Then please come with me. First, I'll show the dorm that you'll be staying at during your time here,"

And with that he takes her along to the other building. She knows that this is her only chance to get something that she wants and this time she will make sure she knows the changes of her fate starting on that fateful day.

* * *

Please read and review and no flames please~

Thank you for your review^^


	2. First Night: Cherry Blossom

Everlasting Love

First Night

Cherry Blossom

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

Warnings: It contains a lot of OC. And it's rated M for safe

Author's Note: First of all, I want to say my gratitude for my amazing beta reader, miss89 for checking and fixing my error^^ This story contains a lot of OC so don't read it if you don't like it, you still can go back by pressing back in your computer or laptop (which one it is just pick one) or just close it if you want to make it simple and quick. This one is made pure based from my wild imagination and like what I said before the true story which is Vampire Knight is still belongs to our beloved Hino Matsuri sensei. Also this story is back to back with Cross Mayhem which is written by my best friend, BrideOfsataN. Please try to read the story in her version too, it's good too^^

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

"I hope you can enjoy your days in here, Tsukiyomi-san," the chairman said.

"I'm really looking forward for my days in here," the girl replied.

"I see. It's nice to know that. Anyway if you need any help during your first day, you can just ask my daughter. She'll help you,"

"Your daughter, Kaien-sama?" the girl asked, looking to the man in front of her.

"Yes, you'll be in the same class with her. I hope you two can get along well."

The chairman opens the door as he walks inside the room with the girl following behind him. All the students suddenly went quiet as they look to the girl curiously.

"Class, I have an announcement for all of you. Today you'll get a new friend, she has just moved here and she'll be staying in the same class with all of you starting today," the chairman said.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Yumi it's nice to meet all of you. I'm looking forward for my days in here, I hope all of you can help me," she said with a smile.

The next thing she knows, she was being sitting beside a girl named Yuuki which was the chairman's daughter.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki, it's nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san,"

"I've already heard about you, Cross-san. Kaien-sama has told me about you. It seems that he really loves you,"

"Uh... He must have said something embarrassing,"

"Ah don't worry, he has not. He said that you're the cutest girl in the world with such a great personalities as well,"

"Uh..he just can't stop do that," she lets out a chuckle before she looks at her.

"It's normal Cross-san, it means he's loving you so much. Every father would always be proud of their children," she said softly.

"I guess so. Anyway it's Yuuki, Tsukiyomi-san; just call me like that,"

"Hmm okay Yuuki and you can call me Yumi if you want, I don't mind," she replied.

Both of them become friends easily as she also gets along with Sayori which is Yuuki's best friend as well. They were just about to go back to the dorm when she notices that Yuuki doesn't seem to follow her.

"Where are you going, Yuuki?"

"Ah well, here you know I'm a prefect in here and as a prefect it's my duty to watch over all of the fan girls of Night Class,"

"Fan girls? Night Class?"

"Uhm well I haven't explained it to you but there are two different classes in this academy. One is Day Class which is the one we take and the other is Night Class,"

"Hmm, I see but why there's such a thing as Night Class?"

"Well it's because Night Class is made for some special students who's busy during the day and only have a free time to study at night,"

"So you mean it's kind of like a class for rich or special students?"

"Kind of. Anyway I should go there now with Zero since he's also a prefect like me. So if you want to go back, you can go back with Yori-chan,"

"Oh okay then, I'll go back with Sayori-san now. See you later, Yuuki. Oh and you too, Kiryuu-kun,". Zero just stayed silent as she said that. He doesn't even bother to reply her neither to talk to her. It was Yuuki who introduced him to her. And his reaction is cold.

On the way back, somehow Yumi found a cherry blossom tree that catch her attention. Stopping on her way, she went closer to the tree.

"Sayori-san, I think I'll stay here for a while. You can go back first," she said.

"Just call me Yori, Yumi-san, unless you want me to call you Tsukiyomi-san. And are you sure it's okay for me to leave you alone? I don't want you to get lost in your first day in here,"

"Ah I'm sorry, Yori-chan, it's a habit. Yes it's okay, I know the way to the dorm from here. I just want to stay here a little longer,"

*****

Sayori walked away after telling her to head back soon once she finished. Yumi walk closer to the tree while admiring the beauty of it. She loves to watch the soft pink petals flew, carried by the wind. It's such a lovely scene. She closed her eyes trying to memorize the sweet scent of the flowers.

Meanwhile Yuuki was busy to keep all of those fan girls away from the front gate of the Night Dorm, just when the gate was about to close, she heard Kaname calls her.

"Good work Yuuki, thank you,"

She wouldn't help but to blush as she heard that comment. Kaname and the other vampires went inside the Night Class building. But something or someone catches his attention and he decides to check it up and ordered the rest to go first but keeps Takuma with him. When he gets closer, he can smell a sweet scent from a girl who is standing in front of the cherry blossom tree.

It seems that the girl is too captivated with the cherry blossom tree until she doesn't realize his presence. The sun already goes down and the sky is going dark but Yumi just too caught by the cherry blossom tree in front of her until suddenly she felt the wind blew coldly. Her body shivers as she felt the wind passed her.

And just at that time she realizes that she's not alone in there. She turns and see a slim tall man with a long dark brown hair and long bangs wearing a white uniform, not to mention his handsome face, and the other man who was standing not too far away from the dark brown-haired man with blonde hair and is wearing the same white uniform, this one also has such a handsome face too and both of them are looking to her now.

"Yumi?" the dark brown-haired man called her. He has such a smooth voice that somehow made her shivers again.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" she asked calmly. The man doesn't answer her question, but he's still looking at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here at this time?" the blond man asked, crushing the silent between them.

"I'm just looking to the cherry blossom tree. It seems I was too caught by it until I forgot about the time," she said.

"Cherry blossom tree?" he asked again.

"Yes, somehow I felt like it's calling to me," she said with a dreamy tone.

She always feels like that every time she was close with a cherry blossom tree. It just always happens since she was just a child, even as she doesn't understand what it, that makes her feel like that.

"You shouldn't walk around here at this time. It's getting dark already, besides it's better if you stayed in the dorm," the blond man said.

"Oh is it forbidden for us to be walking around at this time?" she asked while looking back to the tree.

"Yes it is. Didn't you know that?" he asked again.

Just when she was about to answer, she heard Yuuki's voice calling to her. She turns around just to see Yuuki and Zero running towards her.

"Yuuki.." she said slowly.

"Yumi, aren't you suppose to be in the dorm with Yori-chan right now?" Yuuki asked, worry in her face.

"I am, but when I was on my way back, I saw this cherry blossom tree and well, I just can't take my eyes from it," she answered.

"You better go back now," Zero said coldly. Yumi turns to see Zero's face and stares at him.

"You know Kiryuu-kun, it's the first time you said something to me and it's not in a nice tone too. Have I done something wrong since you dislike me?" she asked calmly but this time she wasn't looking at him anymore and continues to watch the tree. She touches the tree and leans against it while closing her eyes.

"Yumi?" Yuuki's voice called her, afraid if she is upset because of Zero. Zero himself seemed to try to say something back to her.

"Never mind Kiryuu-kun, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, also it's okay Yuuki, I'm not upset or anything. Could you give me a minute before we headed back?" she asked, still closing her eyes and leaning against the tree. She didn't receive any answer, which she assumed as yes so she lets herself relax a bit before the brown-haired man turns and see Yuuki.

"Yuuki.." his smooth voice called Yuuki's name.

"Kaname-senpai…"

"Is she a new girl from the Day Class?" he asked.

"Yes, she's a new one, that's why she doesn't know the rules. Please forgive her,"

"I see, it's okay Yuuki. She's new and it's not her fault to be wandering near the Night Class building, after all she doesn't know it," he said calmly. Zero keeps looking at the girl who is still leaning against the cherry blossom tree. Somehow she resembles someone that he knows but it's impossible, since it's just his first time meeting this girl. Yumi could feel Zero's stares even as she's still closing her eyes. Not even bothering to open her eyes, she let out a sigh.

"What is it, Kiryuu-kun? Am I bothering you? Or you want us to go back now?"

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised to see that even though she's closing her eyes she still can felt Zero's glances. Also, she is the second one who can act normally towards Zero without fear by his coldness, except Yuuki of course.

"Could you just go back now? We have so many things to do than just baby sit you here just to make you satisfied by looking at the cherry blossom tree," he answered coldly. She opens her eyes and stared at him before she lets out another sigh again.

"I'm sorry I made you watch over me, but I can take care of myself Kiryuu-kun, I'm not a baby girl, also what's wrong with me getting attracted to the cherry blossom tree? At least I know I have emotions, compared to you who try to hide it all the time," she replied with a sharp tone. She can felt the tense grow up because of what she said but she doesn't regret it. She has had enough with this guy, he has never known her yet he judged her like she's the same girl like the other girls. Just when she was about to say something again, another cherry blossom petal falls from the tree to her palm. It's like its telling her to calm down.

"Please calm down Zero... You don't have to be rude to her like that. And I'm sorry Yumi, but could we go back now?" Yuuki's voice tries to calm the tension. She looks up to Yuuki, then to Zero before she dropped the cherry blossom petals slowly.

"It's okay Yuuki, we can go back now. I'm sorry for making you got involved in this," she said.

Just before she goes, she looks to the tree once again and touch it softly.

"Goodbye..." she whispered. It was just a small whisper but it's enough to be heard by both Kaname and Takuma. She was just about to leave when she is tripped by the trunk of the tree and was going to fall. But before she hits the ground, she can felt an arm catches her little body. Looking up to see whose arm it is, she sees herself looking to a pair of reddish brown eyes which were staring back to her. She then pulls herself out from his arm.

"I'm sorry and thank you," she said slowly, too afraid to looks back to his eyes. Somehow his eyes made her felt like drowning in a deep of brown and she doesn't want to feel it again.

"It's okay," he said softly.

Yumi saw the others went silent as the accident happened, not enjoying the silent between them; she decided to just walk back to the dorm. She can tell that Yuuki and Zero are following not too far behind her. Meanwhile, just when they've already left, Kaname and Takuma were still standing in the same place, not bothering to move.

"Kaname..." Takuma called.

"That girl, how could she be here?" Kaname asked, more like to himself than to Takuma.

"Do you know her, Kaname?"

"Nothing,"

"Huh?"

"Let's get going. Class must have already started now and Takuma, please make sure that girl doesn't wander around here again at this time. You must realize that she has a sweet scent that's stronger than anyone, even than Yuuki's scent. So make sure she doesn't get close with the other Night Class. We don't need any problem again now,"

Takuma just nodded as he heard Kaname's orders and went back to the Night Class building with him. Meanwhile Kaname's mind is busy thinking about the girl earlier.

'_Is it really her? Could that be? But how?! And why I never realize her presence before..?!! But most of all why is she here..? ...Yumi…'_

*****

Yumi was staring at the ceiling while her mind is thinking back about what just happened today. Somehow the voice of the man who called her sounds so familiar for her, like it's been a long time since the last time she heard that voice. And a part of her was longing to hear that voice again. But her mind is getting distracted as Yuuki enters the room. She shares room with Yuuki in the dorm since it's just Yuuki and Sayori who are close with her now.

"Yuuki..."

"Yes, what is it, Yumi?"

"Who are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Two man who stay with us earlier who were wearing white uniforms, do you know them?"

"Yes I know. They're Kaname-senpai and Takuma-senpai,"

"Kaname?"

"Yes he's one of the Night Class students and he's the leader of Moon Dorm. His name is Kuran Kaname,"

The name of the dark brown-haired man echoes in Yumi's mind like something that's trying to recall her memories. She doesn't even have time to think about it when she realizes a faint blush on Yuuki's face.

"Yuuki, do you like him?" She could see Yuuki blushed even darker than before and immediately gets her answer without Yuuki answering it.

"I... I-.."

"I know Yuuki. It's okay, I won't say anything,"

And that night went over peacefully. The other day, class just starts and ended like usual, even now Yumi's sure she hates school more than anyone. She can't wait until it's over and she can finally rest under the cherry blossom tree, the only thing that made her calm.

*****

Since last night, she has such a heavy feeling within her after she knows about Yuuki's feeling towards Kaname. She doesn't even know why or what makes she felt that way but she just feels it. A strange feeling inside her.

Once the bell rang she runs off the classroom, telling Yuuki and Sayori that she'll go to the usual place. She went to the cherry blossom tree, watching the cherry flowers blossom and fallen. She sits under it and closes her eyes, trying to take a sleep under it. She was just about to sleep when she felt another presence as well.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You always take a rest under this tree. Do you love cherry blossom so much?" Zero asked without answering her question.

"I don't know, I just felt somehow like it's calling to me and found myself relaxing under it. How about you, Kiryuu-kun?"

"I hate it," he stated with a coldly tone. She opens her eyes just to see an angry look in Zero's face. She stands up from her place and was about to clean the dirt off her skirt when suddenly a wind blew making her chocolate caramel hair sways. The view of her hair flowing in the wind somehow makes Zero realizes something.

The fact was that somehow a little part of Yumi reminds him to **her**. _**Shizuka Hiou…**_ The pureblood, which turned him into something like this, the one who took his twin brother and killed his parents. She loved cherry blossom as well and looking to Yumi made him wonders why she can resembles the pureblood.

However the girl who stands in front of him doesn't even bother with his presence and continues to look back to the cherry blossom tree.

"Is that have something to do with your attitude?" she asked with a monotone tone.

"The cherry blossom?"

"Hmm.."

"It has something to do with my life," he answered.

She doesn't say anything as she heard this, deciding it's better not to ask further so she stay silent. They keep staying in there for a while, none of them bother to talk, just standing and looking to the cherry blossom, too busy with their own minds. Just when the sun was going to set, she could tell he was moving from his place and was about to go.

"Helping Yuuki?"

He didn't answer it but she knows he is. Deciding to go back to the dorm, she walks from the cherry blossom tree after saying her goodbye like usual. She walk towards the gate just to found it's already full with so much fan girls and then she can see Yuuki shouted to them to back off just to make the Night Class safe from those fan girls. She let out sigh and curses all of those stupid girls with their loud screams.

"Stupid, crazy fan girls," she muttered. Kaname, however, heard her and can't help but to hide his smile when he heard that. Yumi was just about to go when she was getting pushed by the wave of fan girls and suddenly being push in front of the Night Class. This time she really bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!!" It was all she can say before she realizes that suddenly the sounds around her disappear and everyone was being silent all of a sudden. Looking up, she realizes once again she has bumped into Kuran Kaname, the leader of Moon Dorm. Just when she has managed to stand up, she felt a stinging feeling on her leg and realizes that somehow it has got a bruise.

Trying to ignore the pain, she cleans herself from the dirt before looking back to Kaname who was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bump into you like that,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry once again, if you don't mind, please excuse me," she said before turning back and runs to the dorm. She can felt how much her leg hurts and just by feeling the warm on it, she know it has already bleed somehow. The sweet scent of blood lingered on the air just enough to make all vampires growl in hunger to taste the blood. No one ever smells such a sweet attractive scent like that.

Yes, no one except Kaname, he can recognize the scent so well and he knows to whom it's belong to. He also knew his beast is also longing to that scent, wanting to taste the blood of her. It's already a hundred years since he has that chance and now it's back but without her even remembers about him.

He looks to the outside, knowing well it's not safe at all for her to still be wandering outside without knowing about the hungry vampires that would gladly taste her blood. Yumi in the other hand, hasn't reach the dorm as her leg become so painful, she drops herself under the tree while looking to her wound.

"It seems to be bleeding so much now. Huh those stupid crazy fan girls!! They are just like bees going after honey," she cursed.

She doesn't realize that it's already night now and where she is until she heard voices behind her.

"It should be here,"

"Sure it is. I'm sure we're not far away from there. We can get an exclusive photo if we're lucky," Turning her head, she sees another Day Class girls standing not far away from her.

'_Guess another crazy fan girl who came to become an amateur paparazzi...' _She lets out a small sigh, just when she realizes that they are having a guest.

"Well, night ladies,"

"Kyaa!! Aidou-senpai!!"

"What are you two doing in here at this late of time?"

"We're hoping that we can get some photos of Aidou-senpai,"

"Oh well and what is that sweet addictive scent?"

"Uh scent?" They don't understand what he means by scent just until they saw Yumi, who were sitting not far away from their place, leg still bleeding. Aidou turns to see her and smirked to see her unprotected.

"What a terrible wound. You must be in pain for having your blood flows like that. Let me help you with that," She could see him come closer to her and kneels in front of her to her bleeding leg. And just when he's about to lick it, she sees Yuuki and Zero standing behind him.

"Back off from her," Zero said.

"Aidou-senpai it's better if you're not in here. You should be in the Night Class building right now," Yuuki added. Yuuki looks to Yumi's bleeding leg before turning to see Aidou once again.

"I'm just taking a little walk. Is that a crime, prefect?"

"You know well the time to be walking around and catch an innocent girl, vampire," Zero said coldly.

"You know, it's dangerous to be pointing such kind of thing to someone," Aidou said.

Suddenly, Kain has already standing behind Yuuki while she pointed her Artemis to him. Just when the tension is getting hot, Kaname came.

"Stop it Aidou, Kain," They turn to see Kuran Kaname in there, standing while looking to them. His face emotionless, even as they know it contains more than that.

"Kaname-senpai..." Yuuki said.

"Vampire," Zero stated coldly.

"Kain, haven't I told you to watch over Aidou?"

Kain just stay silent as he heard the dangerous tone in Kaname's voice.

"Back to the class now, I'll give your punishment later,"

They both leave immediately as Kaname said that. Meanwhile, the two girls had already passed out during the time Aidou showed his fangs to Yumi.

"We'll erase their memories later," Kaname said to Yuuki. After saying that, he turns around to see Yumi sitting in there, hopeless with her still bleeding leg. She winced from the pain of it.

"It's bleeding, is that from before?" he asked, looking to Yumi. Yumi found herself shivers under his voice. How much she hated her body for reacting like that. She couldn't find her voice as she is too surprised with what have just happened, but she nodded weakly to him. He kneeled in front of her, just enough to make Zero points his Bloody Rose towards him.

"You should back off as well, vampire. You are just the same like your kind," he said, threatening.

"Zero!!" Yuuki's voice ran out. Suddenly Yumi felt her vision darkened as she falls into a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered was his smooth voice calling to her, full with concern and worry.

'_Why is he worried about her..?'_

Everyone is so surprised to see Yumi fainting in front of them. It seems her wounds have gone really bad after she ran before. It looks swollen and her blood is still overflowing, making the air full with blood scent.

"Yumi.." Kaname voice called to her as her body going limp to the ground.

Yuuki looks to Kaname to see his face worried and concerned, which is somehow makes her wonders if Kaname knows about Yumi.

"We should erase her memories," Zero's voice interrupted.

"It's better to heal her wound first, it's bleeding too much and it can get an infection if she doesn't get treated quickly," Yuuki said.

"Take her back to the chairman, Yuuki," Kaname said calmly.

And with those simple words he walks away from them, leaving them alone. He didn't like the idea to leave Yumi alone in there, not after he can finally see her again after those hundreds years. But he couldn't just stay there, knowing she didn't even remember anything about him.

'_Does she really forget about me? But how? Is she wasn't the one that I knew? But it couldn't be, it was her scent and it's just her who has that kind of scent...'_

*****

She walked around just to see a huge cherry blossom tree stood in front of her. The cherry blossom flowers petals are falling one by one like a pink snow that dropped from the tree. She saw someone standing in front of it, a lady with a white hair and a white kimono.

"_Satsuki…"_

She looked at the woman in disbelief, she could feel something inside her wanted to reply the voice but she just can't found her voice. She found herself waking up in a bed in the chairman's room.

"Ah finally you're awake now,"

"Ka..Kaien-sama? Where am I?"

"You're at my room, Yumi-san, you have fainted. Yuuki and Zero found you and brought you here. Your wound sure is pretty deep. How could you have it?"

"Crazy fan girls pushed me and I bumped into someone by accident and fell to the ground," she said weakly.

"Oh well, how are you feeling now?"

"Dizzy,"

"I assumed you to take a rest now Yumi-san, you can skip the class tomorrow if you still not feeling well. You have loss some amount of blood anyway,"

And after saying that, he left her alone. Just when she was about to get some sleep, she remembered everything that had just happened. Somehow she felt relieved that she didn't burst out and asked about vampires to the chairman or she'll ending up with losing her memories.

She didn't know why, but she knew she didn't want to lose the memories, even if it's not a nice one. She just wants to keep it with her, his smooth voice which called to her. How could just a simple voice attracted her like that..She never knew, as she tried to think back about her dream earlier.

'_Satsuki... Who is that girl? Why did I felt familiar with that name, but it's not my name...'_

And then she heard a small click and turns to see who it, just to catch herself staring back to the man in her mind. Kuran Kaname…

"You have already awake now, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Hmm? How could you know my name, Kuran-san?" she asked.

"I was just told by Cross chairman and Yuuki. How are you feeling?"

'_Actually I know it by myself... I just know you more than you know..'_

"...Uhn... Dizzy..."

"You need to take a rest,"

"Are you here to erase my memories, Kuran-san?"

She can tell his disbelief to her question. He lets a small sigh before he looks to her eyes. Aquamarine blue eyes looked back into the reddish brown.

"You want me to? Don't you aware about us? Don't you afraid?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I don't want you to erase my memories, Kuran-san. And surprisingly, I'm not afraid at all. I just don't feel something like that..."

"Why?"

"I don't like to feel something got lost from me again, like something is being torn away from myself forcefully without I can hold on to it. I felt like something is missing within myself, but I can't remember it. Do you know what it is, Kuran-san?"

"What do you want to know, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Have we ever met before? Somehow I felt like I know you," she said slowly.

He looks to her, didn't know if it was a good thing to tell her or not.

"I'm sorry..I must be pushing you... Please just forget about my question. I shouldn't have asked that,"

She could feel her heart in pain as he said those words. She didn't know why but she did know she didn't want anything to come over them as she already knew about Yuuki's feeling towards Kaname. It would just become more complicated if she asked something like this from him. She didn't even have a right to ask that question.

He just looked at her, surprised with her next words. She was just asking him then she apologizes after that. And just before she falls into another sleep, she saw him once again.

"I dreamt about a woman dressed in a white kimono... And she calls me Satsuki... Am I Satsuki?" She asked, not bothering for the answer. Kaname looks to her, surprised with her confession about her dreams. A woman in white kimono... It means, that woman…

"Kuran-san, are you still going to erase my memories?" she asked half sleep right now.

"I won't if you really insist on keeping it, Tsukiyomi-san. You don't seem to be afraid at all,"

"I just don't want to feel empty without my memories and I'm not afraid because I don't think all vampires are bad. They also have their own lives just like us, humans..."-And with that she falls into sleep.

"_**Just like us, humans…"**_

'_You don't know who you're Yumi…You don't know…'_

And with that he left the room.

* * *

Please read and review and no flames please~

Thank you for your review^^


	3. Second Night: Down to the Rabbit Hole

Second Night

Down to the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

Warnings: It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be). But for this chapter, it's still rated T.

Author's Note: First of all, I want to say my gratitude for my amazing beta reader, miss89 for checking and fixing my error^^ And for my friend for willingly become my first reader and tell me her opinion about it. Please bear with me a little longer (your sacrifice won't be forgotten) This story contains a lot of OC so don't read it if you don't like it, you still can go back by pressing back in your computer or laptop (which one it is just pick one) or just close it if you want to make it simple and quick. This one is made pure based from my wild imagination and like what I said before the true story which is Vampire Knight is still belongs to our beloved Hino Matsuri sensei. Also this is companion fic with Cross Mayhem which is written by my best friend, BrideOfsataN. Please try to read the story in her version too, it's good too^^

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

She wake up just to find herself still weak, holding her head she can tell it's so dizzy. She sees her leg which covers by bandage and being wrapped. She was really aware with this condition she won't be able to go to her class and she should skip class. She didn't know if she should be happy or not in this, since she wasn't not in the condition which can make her have fun. She remembered her last conversation with the leader of the Moon Dorm knowing there's something he knows about her. She just couldn't figure out what it was about. It's already noon when she realizes the sun already set down in the west. She tried to get some sleep again, just when Yuuki come.

"Yuuki, how's school?" she asked to the brown-haired girl.

"Boring like usual so how're you feeling? It's good for skipping class isn't it?"

"It is, if I'm not being trapped in this condition I can't even have fun even I skip from school,"

"I'm sure about it. Anyway I was thinking about to make some chocolate so would you like to help me? Just if you don't mind to,"

"Chocolate?"

"Yup, it's Valentine tomorrow and I want to give chocolate to some people,"

"Hmm I guess its okay. Sure I'll come and help at least I can get out from this room,"

The two girls walk from the room to the kitchen and begin to cook. They made something with plain and white chocolate. The cooking took really take a lot of time, cause once they have finished, it was already night. 

"Finally it's finish now. Are you still going to stay, Yumi?" Yuuki asked looking so satisfied with her works.

"Yes, there's still something that I want to make,"

"Do you need any help?" Yuuki offered.

"No, thank you Yuuki but I can just do it by myself. Just go sleep I'm sure you already tired from today activities, after all I still have some days again before I back to school,"

"Okay good night Yumi," Yuuki said with a yawn.

"Good night Yuuki,"

Yuuki left to go sleep in her room meanwhile, Yumi still stood in the kitchen thinking about makes other cookies besides the chocolate.

"I don't have anyone to give to after all," she said to herself.

She started to work, making the cookies while humming calmly to herself. Just when she finished her works, she wrapped the cookies with a sweet paper then divided them. 

"One for Yuuki, Yori-chan, Kaien-sama and well maybe Zero..hmm..There's still one left. I guess I can just keep it for save,"

She yawns after looking to her works, satisfied with herself.

"11 o'clock. Well it's still enough to go to outside. I haven't gone from here since yesterday and I should head back to the dorm, it's not polite to stay at Kaien-sama resident like this," she mumbled.

She gathered all her belonging, fixing the room where she slept then go out from the building before someone notice it. She took a little walk to the cherry blossom tree before heading back to the dorm. She leaned against the tree, taking in the sweet scent of the cherry blossom, like it was oxygen for her.

"Shouldn't you be in your room, Tsukiyomi-san?" asked the voice.

She turns around and see him stands not far away from her.

"Kuran-san…" she mumbled.

"So you must be the girl that made Hana-chan punished,"

She then notices that Kuran Kaname wasn't alone in there. There's another female vampire with him, but she didn't know who it was. The vampire girl was at the same age like her with a short black hair and glasses. She has a pair of amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Ah right we haven't known each other don't we? I'm Hoseki Nana from Night Class; you can call me Nana,"

"Nana?"

"Yes nice to meet you, Yumi-chan!!"

"How could you know my name?"

"Hmm let me see…well it's because Kaname-sama and Takuma told me,"

She seemed like an energetic one. It was rare a sight - an outgoing vampire. They seem calmer and mature usually but this one is so carefree and energetic.

"Nana, it's really a long explanation," Kaname said.

"Hee? Really? Well it's the truth," Nana said.

Yumi stayed silent and turn to see the cherry blossom tree once again.

"Why do you love cherry blossom?" Kaname asked.

"Because it's calling me over and I do not love it but just captivated by it," she said in a monotone voice.

"And why aren't you in your room at this time? Didn't Yuuki tell you about the rules?"

"Yes she did, I was just going to back to my room when I stopped by to see the cherry blossom,"

"Aren't you staying in the chairman's resident for a while?"

"I am, but it's not polite to stay in someone else's house for a long time and I prefer my room in the dorm," she answered shortly.

Kaname glanced at her as she said that.

"You need to go back now; it's not safe around here,"

"I can take care of myself," she muttered.

"Wow!! You really are a tough one," Nana chuckle.

"Huh?"

"You know Yumi-chan, there's no one who ever dare to said something like that to Kaname-sama but you really are a tough one and yet you just a human," she continued.

Yumi went silent as she heard this. She let out a sigh before turning her back to them.

"Well it's because I don't think my attitude is wrong. I think I should go back to the dorm now, it's already too late. I'm sorry for bothering both the two of you; if you don't mind, excuse me,"

And with that she leaves them alone in there.

"She really is an interesting one," Nana said happily.

"You seem to like her,"

"Ha..ha..well it's because it's such a rare thing to see someone said something like that towards you. I think I like that girl,"

"You want her blood?"

"Don't be so rude to me like that, I'm not going after her blood even I admit that I want to know what her blood type is but what I want is to know more about her. You don't mind don't you, Kaname-sama?"

"Just don't do anything stupid,"

"I won't,"

*****

Yumi managed to back to the dorm and walk to the room she shared with Yuuki temporarily since Yuuki should be sleeping with Sayori. But she insisted to stay with Yumi at least until Yumi find the right roommate.

'_Why I always meet him..? He just like always in everywhere at the time I was in the outside… And that girl, she really is having such a rare personality for a vampire.. So energetic and easy-going like that.. Vampires…such an attractive creatures yet the dangerous one also…'_

She dropped her body on her bed before the sleep carried her away from her mind. In the morning she awake and see the sun almost go down and it seems she wake up late again.

_'It's already noon again the sun almost go down, seems I overslept again..'_

It's 14th February now. The popular St. Valentine days.. Yumi got up from her bed, looking to her wrapped leg before deciding to take a little walk to the outside. She knew she still couldn't walk too far since her leg wasn't fully recovered but she just couldn't stand, to just stay in the room all day. She went to the cherry blossom tree once again but this time she didn't go to look for it, she just went to take a look on something.

Last night when Kuran Kaname called her, she notice there's a little white rabbit running not far away from the tree, it seemed like the rabbit hole wasn't far away from the tree. When she found its' hole, she saw two little rabbits in the hole looking to her in fear. She smiles softly before pulling them out and carried them in her arms gently.

"Are you afraid? Such a sweet creature, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a soft calm voice.

The rabbits seems to understand because they're become relax in her arms. Yumi started to think, if she could take care the rabbits on her own. But then she knew she should ask the chairman about her decision. She let go of the rabbits, just then the white one was running from her while the black one still staying comfortable in her arms. She ran towards the white rabbit after took up the black ones from her arm and placed it gently in its hole. She bumped into someone, looking up she see the amethyst eyes stareed back to her.

"Nana?"

"Why aren't you in the front gate of Moon Dorm? I'm sure there are already so many girls in there,"

"I just never got interested in something like that. How about you, Nana? Shouldn't you be there now with the other vampires?"

"I'm looking for someone now besides I've decided to not receive any chocolate,"

"Oh and who is this person that you looking for? He must be precious for you,"

"My childhood friend, I've just moved in here since I know he studies here so I decided to follow him but I haven't even meet him yet,"

"So it means you're new here too?"

"Yes I am, something wrong Yumi-chan?"

"Ah, nothing. What's your friend looks like Nana? Is he from Day Class?"

Just when Nana about to answer, she gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Nana?"

"Zero-kun…"

The one who she said turn around to looks at them and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Nana. Nana ran towards him and hugs him tightly.

"Zero-kun!! It's been a long time, I miss you!!" she said happily.

"Na-…Nana, how could you be here!?" Zero asked.

"I have just entered this academy not so long ago. Why is it so hard to see you?" Nana asked as she let go of him from her embrace.

He didn't answering her question as he looked to her uniform.

"Why are you wearing that uniform?"

"It's because I'm a vampire,"

He looks to her in disbelief as he heard her answer, not believing to what she just said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Zero-kun,"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because if I said the truth, you won't ever play with me"

Zero didn't answer her question and turned away from them and walk away.

"Zero-kun.."

"Um... I'm sorry but it's Kiryuu-kun the one that you mentioned before, Nana?" Yumi asked when Zero already gone.

"Yes, Zero-kun is my childhood friend,"

"How could you be friends with him?"

"I met Zero-kun in the summer when I'm just a 5 year's old little girl. That time I visited my nephew and I met him. During my stay in my nephew's resident I played with him and his brother,"

Just after Nana said that, Yumi see the white rabbit once again.

"Excuse me Nana but I've to go for a while," and just with that she run through the rabbit.

Trying to catch it, she didn't notice that she already run through the Night Class school building. Meanwhile, Yuuki just had finished her work to watch over the fan girls of the Night Class. And she feels happy enough as Kaname received her chocolate.

"Should I carry that, Kaname-sama?" Seiren asked.

The grayish blue-haired vampire looks to him.

"Take all of this. I've just enough with this one," he answered.

And with that Seiren went to take all the chocolate with her. Just when Kaname was alone and stared to the chocolate box, he heard a voice not too far from his place. Suddenly, he saw Yumi appear, her chocolate caramel hair in a little mess with some leaves in it. It seems like she was looking for something. Just when he looks around, he notices a white rabbit running towards him. The rabbit seems too afraid with him though.

"Ah, there you are little one," Yumi said still not acknowledge his presence.

"Are you looking for this rabbit?" he asked. Yumi looked surprised as she finally notices him in there.

"Kuran-san!!"

"Well is this yours?" he asked.

"Not really, I just found it under the cherry blossom tree. It seems their parents are dead, leaving them alone," she answered as she walked towards him.

"They?"

"There's one again with a black fur,"

She gave her hands in front of him asking for the rabbit which he carried in his arm with the chocolate box.

"You must know there's a rule for not take a pet to the dorm,"

"Is that so? I want to keep them, they're so small yet their parents dead. Do you think Kaien-sama would allow me if I ask him?"

"I don't know but you can try," he said as he gives the rabbit to her.

"Well I guess better try than nothing. Thank you for catching it," she smiled.

It was the first smile that she gives to him after this long time. Kaname just missed that smile so much as the last time he saw it was some hundred years ago. When she about to leave him, she notice that her leg bleeding again after she ran all the way to there.

"Auch!! Aww not again," she sighed.

"You must be running all the way until here," He lifted her with his arm and carried her in a bridal style.

"Eh!!" she gasped.

"Let me carry you to the dorm, it's already late now and it's not safe for wandering around here with your wounds,"

She still held the rabbit in her arms as her face blushed.

"But-..I can walk by myself,"

"Yes you're but the dorm is still far from here. Don't you know you're near with the Night Class school building? Your blood will just tempting all the vampires near here. It would be safer if I carried you,"

"…Could we go to take the other one?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other rabbit, the black one,"

"Why?"

"I don't think it likes to be alone. It should be looking for its' sibling,"

He let a sigh before turn to the direction where she came.

"You know you just too worried about other thing than yourself,"

"So much said that but I'm not really," she giggles.

He smiled at her.

"What's wrong?"

"The first time I see you're giggles. Tsukiyomi-san. And it's better with you like that,"

She blushed as she heard his words. She didn't say anything after that. They went to the cherry blossom tree once again and she took the black rabbit with her along with the white one.

"Where are you taking me to?" she asked as she saw he didn't go back to the Sun dorm.

"It will safer if you're in the Night dorm for a while besides I can't go to the Sun dorm without being surrounded by a lot of fan girls,"

"Ha..ha..yes you right about that. Crazy fan girls huh? But isn't there's a lot of vampires in there?" she looked to him.

"They're in the Night Class School building now so the dorm is empty. You can take a rest in there,"

"Hmm..about the rabbits.."

"Yes?"

"I really want it.."

"You should ask Cross chairman about that,"

"Yes, I just hope I can. It's such a shame if they should be alone like that,"

"Life isn't sweet, Tsukiyomi-san,"

"I know but we can't just abandoned something or someone who need our helps,"

"You can't always rely on the other in your life,"

"I know that but it doesn't mean we shouldn't help the others when we can right? If we can't, you must be already left me alone back then with my bleeding wounds," she said.

"I'm not always can look or helps you, Tsukiyomi-san. It's just a coincidence that I'm there when your wound reopened again,"

"You just don't care to the others except the one that you loved don't you, Kuran-san?"

"Perhaps,"

"Is that meaning I'm also someone that you loved?"

"You ask too much, Tsukiyomi-san,"

*****

They don't say anything again after that and just went to the Moon Dorm in silence. Kaname went to his room and placed her in the edge of his bed carefully. She still held both of rabbits in her arm, afraid if they will run away again.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes,"

"Is that okay for me to be here?"

"I can't take you to the guest room; there would be guest soon,"

"Oh well but is it okay for you that I'm stay in here?"

"Never mind, I just don't want any vampires harm you while you're here,"

"…Thank you for brought me here and take care of me. You're too kind to me, Kuran-san,"

"You don't have to thanks to me. Who knows maybe I brought you here to drink your blood?"

"If you're then you must be already do it before besides I can't move far away from you with this leg,"

"You're too selfless, Tsukiyomi-san,"

"Maybe, I'm just too selfish enough to rely on your kindness, Kuran-san. After all you just kind to the one that you loved,"

"It's your conclusion,"

"Well maybe you right.." she muttered.

Kaname let a sigh before turning his back and left. The chocolate box drop from his pants pocket.

"Ah you drop something, Kuran-san,"

Yumi take the box with one of her hand while the other still holds the rabbits securely. She notices it was a chocolate box, she handed it to Kaname realizing well from who the chocolate is.

"It's from Yuuki isn't it?"

He didn't answer her question and just took the box from her hand.

"No wonder she works hard to make it last night. She really likes you, Kuran-san,"

"Hmm.." he mumbled smiles a little.

It was the first time she ever saw him smile like that and knowing it was because of Yuuki strangely make her heart ached.

'_Something must be definitely wrong with me…What am I thinking actually? Yuuki is my friend.. I should be happy for her if Kuran Kaname likes her too.. but why I just can't..?'_

"Don't you going to eat it, Kuran-san?"

"You want me to eat it now?"

"I don't mean something like that. But-..just forget it.."

She turned away from him and patted the rabbits head softly. Kaname just smiled as he saw this, he knew well why she act like that. He opend the chocolate box and takes the chocolate to his mouth. Just when he about to finish the chocolate, she turned to look at him. Her fingers raise up to cup his face and gently rub the corner of his lips. He looked at her in disbelief, surprised with her act.

"Chocolate..in there.." she mumbled blushed. He smiles and grabs her hand then lick the chocolate in her finger.

"Thank you, Tsukiyomi-san,"

Yumi blushed even darker as he did that. He chuckled as he saw her reaction.

"Your face is red now. Such a rare thing to see,"

"I..I-.." There's a soft knock on the door before she can finish her words.

"Come in," Kaname said.

"Ah!! You have a guest in there!!"

"Nana.."

"Hi Yumi-chan!!"

"Why are you here?" Kaname asked.

"I get bored in the class besides the others get a little out of hand because your blood, Yumi-chan,"

"I'm sorry," Yumi said slowly.

"Not your fault actually. It's really a sweet addictive scent. Anyway Kaname-sama, Ta-chan said that you don't have to worried cause he can handle it since you're busy,"

"We're not..I'm.." Yumi stammered.

"Ha..ha..no need to embarrassed Yumi-chan, I know. Well you really need a rest seems your wounds reopened again. You know your blood looks so delicious," Nana said.

Her eyes glowed red from hunger.

"Nana.." Kaname threatened.

"I'm just joking Yumi-chan. Kaname-sama, don't be like that I'm not going to do anything with her besides I like to talk with Yumi-chan,"

"Talk to me?"

"Yes do you mind?"

"No, it's okay. But you want in private or..?"

"Well it's fine if Kaname-sama wants to hear it,"

"I'll go to check Takuma," Kaname said.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. Just when Nana sure that he already go away, she looks to Yumi again.

"You must be confused about me and Zero-kun isn't it?"

"Hmm but I thought it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Everyone sure to have some secret," she replied smiles faintly.

"I know you really are that typical of person. But I want to tell you because I want to become your friend, Yumi-chan. Do you mind?"

"Become my friend? I don't mind at all but is that really okay? I'm just a mere human,"

"Hmm it's okay Yumi-chan besides you're not that ordinary,"

"Huh?"

"Nah, it's nothing. You see Zero and I are childhood friends. Both of us grew up together at least until that time. But even if we grown up together, Zero never know the fact that I'm a vampire,"

"Why?'

"Because I hid it from him - he wouldn't be allowed to play with me if his family knew it,"

"But how could you hide it? How about the time when you're hungry for blood?"

"Well it's quite simple actually. Every time I get hungry, I'll go from him to search my

food. My nephew and my aunt always prepare the breakfast and lunch for me,"

"I see so you never want to bite Kiryuu-kun?"

"Well I ever want to do that actually but I just can't do that,"

"Why?"

"I accidentally fell in love with him.."

"You love Kiryuu-kun?!"

"Yes I am..I love him and that's why I can't bite him.. I don't want to bite the one that I loved without him willing to give it to me,"

"You really loved him.."

"Isn't it same for you too, Yumi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You see, I can tell that you have feeling for Kaname-sama,"

Yumi blushed as she heard this word.

"I..I- I'm not.."

"Hmm maybe you don't aware about your feeling now but I'm sure you have feeling for him whether it's love or not. You just haven't realized it yet,"

"..Yuuki loves him,"

"I know, I can see that,"

"And he loves her too.."

"Maybe but we don't know in what way, right

"It's in that way..I can see it,"

"You know Yumi-chan maybe you right about their feeling to each other but even if it likes that you can't just give up like this. At least you can try first, after all both you and Yuuki are free to competing,"

"I don't know if I can.."

"Yumi-chan, you shouldn't give up yet, look at me I'm just gave Zero-kun a valentine chocolate even I should force him to take it from me but I managed to do it so you also shouldn't give up yet,"

"How could you made him take it?"

"Well I've following him all day until he gets irritated by me and take it so I can leave him. He even ate it in front of me to making me believe him,"

"I'm not sure I can do it like you, Nana,"

"Then don't, just do it in your way,"

"..Thank you, Nana,"

"Anytime Yumi-chan,"

After that, the door opened and Kaname walk inside.

"I guess I should back now or Yagari-sensei will just bark to me again. Bye Yumi-chan,"

"Bye Nana. Night,"

And with that she left. Now both Kaname and Yumi are just alone again in Kaname's room.

"Is everything okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, but we should change your bandage,"

"Ah yes but I can do it by myself. It would be hard for you isn't it?'

"I can hold it,"

"Don't.. just let me.. I don't want to bother you more than this, Kuran-san,"

He doesn't said anything and let her change her bandage. She reached out for the first aid kit and started taking out clean bandages and the antiseptic.

"The rabbits already sleep," Kaname stated once she finished changed her bandage.

"I guess they're tired,"

"Don't you feel tired too?"

"I do but I still can awake.."

"I see, you still need rest for your body,"

"Hmm..Kuran-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give this to Nana? I just forgot to give it to her back then,"

She gives the cookies to him.

"Yes,"

"Thank you,"

"The chairman said it's okay if you want to keep the rabbits with you,"

"Eh?! You talk to Kaien-sama?"

"Yes.."

"Thank you so much, Kuran-san," she smiled brightly.

"No need,"

"Wait a minute.."

She looked for something in her skirt pocket and takes out a little box with a blue ribbon on it.

"I don't have anything to give to you but here, take this,"

"I don't ask for your payment, Tsukiyomi-san,"

"I know. But I do it because I want to and I want to give this to you so please just accept it,"

He took the box from her and holds it.

"Please open it. It's a chocolate..maybe you already bored to eat chocolate again but I just have that left for this time,"

"Is it a gift from someone?"

"No, it's not something I get over, I was the one who made it,"

He opened the box and saw a white chocolate with dark chocolate within it. He eats it in front of her.

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-san. Its taste good, I like it,"

"Hmm.."

She feels sleepy at that moment.

"You can sleep if you want, I'll let the chairman knows that you sleep over in here,"

"Thank you, Kuran-san.."

And with that she fell into the deep sleep.

"You can sleep now, Yumi..As long as you can have a sweet dream, you should sleep," he said caresses her sleeping face.

*****

Yumi woke up in the next morning to find herself in Kaname's bed. Rubbing her eyelids with her palms, she sees the rabbits also already awake. She patted their head softly when a soft knocks interrupt her. She gets up from the bed and opened the door to reveal a black-haired vampire standing in front of the door.

"Good morning, Yumi-chan!!"

"Nana..good morning,"

"How's your sleep?"

"It's good. Where's Kuran-san?"

"Kaname-sama is in the library right now,"

"Isn't this time is a sleep time for you, Nana?"

"Yes you right but I'm just a morning type like Ta-chan. We get up earlier, besides I want to see Zero-kun,"

"Ta-chan?"

"Ichijou Takuma, our vice president!!" Nana squealed happily.

"Oh I see,"

"You want to see Kaname-sama?"

"If he's not busy,"

"Nah he's not. Come on I'll show you the room,"

The two girls walked together with a little chat along their walk. Once they found the room, Nana knocked the door before opening it.

"Kaname-sama, I'm here to take Yumi-chan to you,"

"I see, thanks Nana,"

"Well I'll go now," Nana said before disappeared behind the door.

"How's your sleep?" Kaname asked after Nana gone.

"It's fine, thank you for letting me stay,"

"Never mind,"

She walked towards him but tripped and fell into him. Kaname hugged her to prevent her from hit the hard floor.

"Ah, I-..I'm sorry," she stammered blushed across her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am," she said still blushed.

She pulled herself out from his embrace and stood by herself.

"I think I'll head back to the Sun Dorm now. Thank you for taking care of me, Kuran-san," she said as she bow to him.

"No problem,". She left the room and walked out from the Moon Dorm with both rabbits in her arms.

'_It seems I should try to find a little cage for them since they will be my pet..'_

Once she arrived at the dorm, she headed towards her room and put the rabbit down in there after make sure they wouldn't run away.

'_The weather sure is nice; I guess it's not a bad idea to take a little walk'_

She leaves out her room after make sure the rabbits safe and walks through the direction of the cherry blossom tree.

"Yumi?"

She turns when she heard someone calling over her and sees Sayori stood not too far from her.

"Yori-chan,"

"Have you already okay now?"

"Yes I'm better now, thanks for asking," she smiled.

"Why you're not in the dorm last night? Are you staying with Yuuki in the headmaster's resident?"

"Uhm..I'm stayed at the Moon Dorm last night," Yumi said hesitantly.

"Moon dorm?"

"Yes.." Yumi stammered.

"But why?"

"My wounds started bleeding again last night and Kuran-san took me to the Moon dorm since he's the one who found me,"

"Oh.."

Sayori just smiled as she saw her friend's face. She knew that just like Yuuki, Yumi also has a feeling towards Kuran Kaname but it seems the girl wasn't aware of her own feeling. She knows even if Yumi realized her feelings, the girl will definitely try to stop her feeling and choose to give up about it since she doesn't want to hurts Yuuki. It seemed like it always be her nature to put the others first against herself.

"Are you going to go to school, Yori-chan?"

"Yes I am. You still need to take a rest, Yumi or your wound won't heal quickly,"

"I know. Where's Yuuki?" she asked once she realized she doesn't see the brown-haired girl around.

"Yuuki is staying in the headmaster's resident again with Zero. She said they won't be coming to school today," Sayori answered.

"Eh, why?"

"She just said that she'll go to somewhere with Zero,"

"With Kiryuu-kun?"

"Yes, I don't know where they go exactly. Is there something wrong, Yumi?"

"No, it's nothing. Well I guess I'll back now. See you at the dorm later, Yori-chan," she said as she waved her hand.

Yumi went back to the dorm and decided to cancel her trip to the cherry blossom tree as she felt a little sleepy. She went to her room and saw the rabbits were busy playing with each other. She lifted both of them and patted their heads before feeding them. She smiled at the view of the rabbits eating their carrots happily.

'_They sure look cute. Kuran-san really help me on this..I wonder how he can made Kaien-sama agree on this..'_

******

Meanwhile both Yuuki and Zero had gone to hunt a level E vampire. More likely Yuuki followed Zero as he refused to take the girl with him but can't do anything since the girl was already following him. They found the vampire and try to capture it when they saw the vampire take a hostage. The vampire ran away from them but being destroyed by Rima and Shiki which were there by Kaname's order. In the other place, a lady with a white kimono watched all of them while sitting in her armchair. She looked to Zero with an interest in her eyes.

"Ichiru," she whispered. A figure stirred behind her before answering her.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama?" Shizuka turned to face the boy. Silver hair and violet eyes reflected in her glassy eyes.

"I think it's already the time for us to visit him. It's been a long time since that day,"

*****

Please review and tell me if you like it or not. All your review will be gladly accepted^^

And no flames please~

Thank you for all your review^^

And please bear with me for the next chapter^^"


	4. Third Night: Moonlight Lullaby

Third Night

Moonlight Lullaby

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be)

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

_My distant voice can't reach you now…_

_But so that someday it definitely will…

* * *

_

The moon shines so gently in its place, glowing such a gentle light upon the chocolate caramel-haired girl in her bed. The teenage girl who doesn't know about the fate that awaited for her. Drowning in her deep slumber, dreaming a bit of memories she had left.

_It was quite a peaceful night without even a single bit of souls awakening; just two peoples were up at that time and maybe some creatures... She can heard it clearly even her eyes still shut off from any source of light but still she can heard the sound of their voices clearly._

"_Do you think she already asleep?" a woman's voice asked softly as the woman caressed the young girl's hair._

"_I think so; she's quite a trouble when she refused to sleep before,"_

"_No wonder, she's a little rebel sometimes but still she's adorable as always," the woman chuckled._

"_Yes she is, she's indeed an adorable child. I'm sure she'll grow into a beautiful lady someday,"_

"_There's no doubt about it. Do you think she can accept the fact about her true self once she knows it?" the woman asked worriedly._

"_About that? I don't know but I'm just hoping she can after all she's not a narrow-minded person and besides I'm sure she still will love you, Shizuka," the man said softly._

"_I hope so, she's one of my precious after all except you of course," the woman said._

'_Who… why…? Who are you…? Are you the same woman that always appears in my dream? Are you that white-haired woman? What…? What is it that you want to told to me? Shizuka… somehow I feel like I know that name but where…? When…? And why I can't remember about it…?'_

_Yumi tries her best to speak up her mind but she just can't found her voice as she stared to the blur scene in front of her. She can see a view of a little girl fall asleep in the white-haired woman's lap while the woman leaned against the man's chest. Still she can't say anything to the woman nor to the man as she just stared to them. Longing to hold her and hugs them but can't made any move for it. Why…?_

Yumi wakes up in her bed, sweats drops from her forehead as she remembers her last dream. She still finds herself dreaming about a white-haired woman yet this dream is a little different from her other's dream. This time however, she managed to heard the woman talked with a man and it seems the man's voice was sound so familiar against her ears still she couldn't know who the man was. And this time, she managed to know the name of the woman who was haunted all her dream since she turns to 12 years old.

"Shizuka…who are you exactly…?" she muttered.

She snapped out off from her thought at the sound of the door cracked open and see Yuuki stands in front of the entrance. She gives the brunette girl a smile before try to stands up.

"Yuuki…" she said softly.

"Hi you seem have a nice sleep," Yuuki smiled back.

"Well it's nice to have a day off don't you think?" Yumi said smiled weakly.

"Sure it is, anyway how your leg is?"

"It's still well…anyway its fine how's your trip with Kiryuu-kun? I heard from Yori-chan that both of you were went to somewhere," Yumi said.

"Ah that one, it's not a quiet of pleasure trip really," Yuuki said as she rubbed her back head slowly.

"Oh I see."

"Well so I heard from the headmaster that you're going to take care of these two cute little things," she said as she pointed the rabbits which now still fully sleep.

"I am, do you mind?" Yumi asked as she looks to the brunette.

"Not at all in fact I will loved to watch over them, they're so cute~" Yuuki said cheerily.

"I'm glad to know that. They're, but still I should find a nice rabbit hutch to put them in. We can't let them go around like this. I'm afraid they'll run out from the room," Yumi said as she stares to the rabbits.

"Well we can buy a rabbit hutch for them if you want to," Yuuki said.

"That's a good idea, how about we go to the town and buy it now?" Yumi asked.

"I'd loved to but I'm sorry I just can't. I should do my homework," Yuuki said slowly.

"Oh I see. It's okay Yuuki. I can ask Yori-chan about it," Yumi smiled reassuringly.

"But are you sure you want to go with that condition? It would be hard for you isn't it?" Yuuki asked worriedly as her gaze landing on Yumi's leg.

"Yuuki, I'm just wounded a little. I'm not disabled or something like that," Yumi huffed.

"Well don't blame me for being a good friend," Yuuki said.

"I know just don't worried too much. I'm fine."

"Then I think you should go and hurry before Yori-chan has another plan after all it's not like everyday we have a day off," Yuuki said.

"I know, thanks anyway," Yumi said as she went out from the room.

She goes around the dorm to find Sayori still she can't find the girl even after she goes around the whole building.

'I wonder where she is…'

At the thought of this, again she bumped into someone. She looks up and finds herself staring at the pair of amethyst eyes.

"Nana?" she gasped in surprise not expect the energetic vampire to be in there.

"Morning Yumi-chan!" the vampire said happily.

"Uh, morning Nana what are you doing in here? This is Sun Dorm, you know?" Yumi asked as she gazes the vampire in front of her.

"Sure I know that. Well I'm looking for Zero-kun of course! Morning calls always good for waking you up especially if the one who wakes you up is your precious one," Nana said.

'_Well I'm not sure about it to work on Kiryuu-kun…'_

"But it seems I get a little lost in here. Anyway where are you going up to, Yumi-chan? You seem pretty busy," the vampire asked.

"Ah I'm just searching for Yori-chan but it seem I can't find her anywhere most probably she had plan to spend her day off alone,"

"Oh why are you searching for Wakaba-san?"

"Well I'm just thinking about asking her if she could go with me to the town to buy a rabbit hutch for the rabbits in my room,"

"EH! You have some rabbits?"

"Umm-…yes," Yumi winced a little at the sound of the vampire.

"Can I see it? Can I see it, please?" Nana bounced happily.

"Sure you can, Nana but first I want to buy the hutch for them,"

"How about I go with you, Yumi-chan? I can help you with the hutch," Nana offered.

"Is it okay for you? I don't want to bother you, Nana. After all don't you want to spend this day off with Kiryuu-kun?"

"Ne it's okay besides I think Zero-kun might want to have some time alone for now. I still can spend my time with him anytime. And I also want to go to the town, you know! It would be fun to visit the town," Nana said happily.

"Oh okay then. Should we go now?"

"Sure thing!" Nana answered.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself, Yumi-chan?" Nana asked suddenly.

"Eh? Why all of sudden?"

"Ne, I'm just wanted to fill this silent with something. So would you?"

"I'm just a mere human, Nana. There's nothing special about me except well maybe the fact that I can't remember so much about myself,"

"Eh? What do you mean, Yumi-chan?"

"I can't remember about my past and about myself, Nana. I barely have a childhood memories. My memory all started on the day when I lived in the orphanage. Besides that I can't remember anything."

"Are you staying in the orphanage since you were born, Yumi-chan?"

"Ah I'm not actually I started to stay in there at 4 years old," Yumi smiled.

"Eh so where do you live before that?"

"I can't remember that. That's why I try to find out about it. The orphanage just told me that 12 years ago, they found me in front of the door of the orphanage with a piece of note that told them about my name but there isn't any info about me in that note except my name,"

Nana remained silent as she listened the chocolate caramel girl speaks.

'_I wonder if Kaname-sama knows about her past… he seems like knows Yumi-chan…'_

"Nana?"

"Ah yes?" Nana asked as she snapped out from her mind.

"We're here already, so want to go in?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Nana said enthusiastically.

They walked out from the shop after found the right rabbit hutch and were headed back to the Academy when Yumi saw a music store. Her gazes lingering on the display glass of the store which is displaying a violin. She glued in her place as she gazes to the instrument.

"Yumi-chan?" Nana asked her as she followed the girl's gaze.

Yumi says nothing as she just still watch the violin in front of her. Another piece of memory flashes in her mind as she stares to the instrument.

"_You want to try to play this?" the white-haired woman asked._

_The young girl just nodded enthusiastically as her eyes never shifted off from the violin._

"_Well here you go. I'll teach the basic to you. Then you could try to play it," the woman chuckled as she hands the violin to the young girl._

"mi-chan…? Yumi-chan…? Yumi-chan!"

"Eh? Ah, I'm so sorry Nana. What is it?" Yumi asked as she turns to her company.

"Well do you want that?" Nana asked as she pointed the violin.

"Eh? Well… I used to play it before…and I just remember that I already keep some money to buy it,"

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on! We can't let anyone to get it first!" Nana said as she dragged Yumi to the inside of the music store.

"Welcome!" a soft voice greeted them.

Yumi finds herself stares the old man with glasses which in turn also stares gently to her.

"Can I help you?" the old man asked.

"We're-…"

"We want that violin! The one that you display in front of the store!" Nana said as she cut Yumi sentences.

"Ah that one?"

"Yes how much is it?"

"Well you can have it if you want, it's free,"

"Eh? What do you mean with **'it's free'**?"

"Actually there is none of my customer want to buy that one. I don't know why even that violin sure is a nice one and I afraid that if there's none who wants to buy that one, I should put it to the store room. And to think that finally someone wants to take that violin really make me relief so you can just take it for free," the man said.

"Are you sure it's okay? Because I still wants to pay it even it's free, after all you sell it," Yumi asked the man once again.

"It's fine. You don't need to pay for it, just bring it to here once in two months for some checking. Like checks its strings and the others stuff, how about it?" the man asked.

"Sure. I'll come here once in two months," Yumi smiled.

"That's so lucky of you, Yumi-chan!" Nana squealed happily.

"Thank you very much for this," Yumi bowed as she clutches the violin tightly against her chest after the old man handed the violin to her.

"It's my pleasure," the man smiled.

"That old man sure is a nice person for just gave the violin for you for free," Nana said.

"Yes he is. I'll keep this violin carefully as he already gave it for me for free,"

"I don't know that you can play a violin, Yumi-chan,"

"Well I ever played it once I was a child and somehow I'm quite good on it. Back in the orphanage, I used to play my guardian mother's violin. She also has a little experience on it and happy to found me also like to play it," Yumi explained.

"Oh then would you play for me sometimes, Yumi-chan? I would gladly to hear your plays," Nana asked.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. But I'm sorry if I'm not good enough,"

"Ne it's fine, you can still fix it as the time goes by,"

Yumi just smiled to the bespectacled vampire as she heard this. They back to the Academy just when the sun goes down.

"So would you come and see Kiryuu-kun now?" Yumi asked as she stares to Nana.

The girl in the other hand just stares to the sky while inhaled the scent of the night wind.

"I think I choose to just wait until he comes out tonight. I think he still has to patrol around the Moon Dorm tonight so I'll just see him later," the vampire replied happily.

"Oh well if you said so,"

"Yup! Bye Yumi-chan!"

"Ah, Nana!"

The vampire stopped in her track and turns around to Yumi as her gazes looks questioningly to the chocolate caramel-haired girl.

"I'll try playing the violin tonight so I'll open my window in case you want to hear it," Yumi smiled.

"Sure! I'll wait to hear that! Well ja Yumi-chan!"

As the vampire disappeared from her sight, Yumi turns and walks to the Sun dorm. She walks towards her room and opens the door slowly. She found her room empty saves just for the rabbits which now run towards her. She gently lifts them and carried them in her arms as she walks towards her bed.

'_I wonder where Yuuki is…'_

She patted the rabbits softly as she put them into the rabbit hutch.

"Now both of you wouldn't get to runaway even if I'm not here," she said to them.

Just then the door to her room opened and revealed a brunette girl which is her roommate. Yuuki walks inside their room and let a tired sigh escaped from her lips as she sit in the edge of her bed, looking so tired.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Yumi asked as she looks to her friend.

"Eh? Ah you already back? I'm okay just a little tired so how was it?"

"I've found the right hutch and I already put them inside it so we don't have to worry about them runaway."

"That's good. So did you manage to found Yori-chan?"

"Well…I didn't find her earlier so I went out with Nana before,"

"Eh? Nana?"

"Yes, I went out with her to the town,"

"You mean Nana from the Night Class?" Yuuki asked wearily.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Is she did something to you?"

"Eh? No, she didn't do anything to me. You looks so worried, is there something wrong?"

'_I guess she doesn't bite her…I forget that she must be doesn't remember about the truth behind all the Night Class students after all Kaname-senpai must have be erased her memories about that night'_

"No, it's nothing. Anyway are you bought that violin?" Yuuki asked as her gaze landed upon the violin bag on Yumi's bed.

"Ah this one? Well a nice old man gave it to me even when I said to him that I'd prefer to buy it, he insist that I take it from him for free," Yumi said as she caressed the bag softly.

"Oh do you play violin?"

"Yes…"

"I never know you can play that kind of instrument," Yuuki said enthusiastically.

Yumi says nothing as she just looking to the violin's bag.

"Well how about you play it for me?"

"Eh?"

"Would you play it for me? I would like to hear your plays."

"But...I'm not too good…"

"We never know until I listen to you don't we? After all it doesn't matter with me,"

"What song?"

"Anything that you like to play, Yumi. It's fine with me, I'm just want to hear you play once," Yuuki smiled kindly.

The moon has shine softly and gives the room a soft glow. After a few moments of silence spent holding the violin in her hand. Yumi stood and walked towards the open window in their room. Gently, she rested her fingers upon the violin's strings. While her other hand holding the bow. As soft tunes echoing from her fingers, until the melody simply flowed from her violin. A certain gentleness was woven in between the phrases. Yumi's aquamarine blue eyes were closed and her lips were curved into a gentle smile as her hands still working on the gentle melodies.

Meanwhile, Kaname who was just working at the pile of papers in his room catch the gentle melodies and soon found himself standing in front of his open window and staring to the moon.

"Yumi…" he muttered as he continued to listen the gentle melodies from the violin.

'_It's been a long time since the last time I can heard her violin plays… She still good on it even after those long times…'_

As Yumi done with her plays, she opens her eyes slowly and glances to Yuuki. The brunette just smiled to her as she clapped her hands.

"It's very beautiful! That was so amazing," Yuuki said still clapped her hands.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm that good," Yumi said timidly her face flushed at the compliment that Yuuki had give.

"It is indeed a good plays, Yumi. I never know you're such a good violinist. Anyway what is it called?"

"My Memory…"

"Your plays make me feel melancholic,"

"Hmm… It does remind one of old memories that I had… something that I ever felt but I can't quite remember about it," Yumi smiled a bittersweet smile.

"It makes me feel a gentle sadness yet it's such a beautiful melodies," Yuuki said.

"Thank you… It's one of my favorite… Somehow, I remember about this song even I don't know how I can know it…"

'_I feel like I ever played this in the past but I can't remember when and for whom…'_

"Oh…well it's really a beautiful song. You really can make someone sleep just with listening to your plays it is really like a lullaby," Yuuki said try to lighten Yumi's mood.

Yumi just smiled at the comment and place the violin and its bow gently back in its bag. As she finished put the violin back to its place, she turns and smiles to Yuuki.

"So you don't go to patrol tonight?"

"Well I do should patrol tonight since I just can't let Zero go alone who knows what he will do later. He must probably got into his mood and make some trouble out there, but I think I still have some minutes to just rest in here," Yuuki said.

"I don't know Kiryuu-kun will get berserk easily," Yumi chuckled.

"He is. He just short-tempered sometimes especially to some peoples."

The ancient doors of the Kurenai mansion creaked open as Shizuka walked through the great hall. Her long white hair rippling behind her. Every maid and servant bowed as she walked past, but Shizuka ignored them as if they were never there.

"Greetings Shizuka-sama," Kurenai Maria bowed, though Shizuka stopped her.

"Maria, you don't need to bow to me. We are related even if the Hiou's and the Kurenai's are distant," Shizuka said gently as she holding the girl's face.

"Also isn't it bad for your health?"

Maria smiled at the statement.

"My parents are away at the moment so-"

Shizuka stopped her before she could finished her words with placed a delicate finger on the girl's lips.

"I'm here today to see you. In fact, I have a request for you,"

"A request? For me?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Will you allow me to borrow your body?" the white-haired woman asked softly.

"If you like, you may drink my blood in exchange. I'm sure my blood will do your body some good," she added.

Maria's eyes widened at the statement.

'_If I could drink the blood of the Pureblood, maybe it will help rid off my illness…'_

Maria embraced the white-haired vampire.

"Please, use it. I hope my body will serve its purpose,"

Shizuka smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't allow anyone to hurt your body,"

A bright spark of white light erupted through Shizuka's body. For a moment the dark mansion glowed white, before swallowing the little vampire. Fading, the light encircled Maria, in her arms the body of Shizuka.

"Thank you Maria," Shizuka said.

Her voice echoed in Maria's mind as she looks to her own body through Maria's eyes.

Maria straightened up and looks to the silver-haired boy which just stands silent in her side all the time.

"Ichiru, please take care of my body. We're heading to the Cross Academy," Shizuka said in Maria's voice.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama," the boy gives a bow to the gray-haired vampire in front of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally the new chapter -sigh-

I'm so sorry for the very late update

It's just there's so much school stuff that I should do anyway I hope all of you will enjoy this new one^^

This chapter and some next chapter is unbeta since it seems my beta reader is so busy now so please bear with some grammar and tenses mistakes

I'm still working on it so please don't give any flames

Please read and review and no flames please~


	5. Forth Night: The Unfinished Sonata

Forth Night

Melody of the Unfinished Sonata

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be). This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers.

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

_Some things can't be erased, _

_even by the flow of time…_

_

* * *

_

"Are you mad at me about letting Zero go that time, Yuuki? Zero was born in a family of hunters, so sooner or later that kind of job would've been assigned for him." the headmaster said.

"Are you saying that it's his duty?" Yuuki asked as she frowned.

"Yes, if Zero chooses to live on as a human,"

Yuuki says nothing as she just looks to him.

"Putting that aside, there's a favor I want to ask of you, Yuuki. It's about showing a transfer student around,"

"A transfer…student?"

"Yeah, she was actually supposed to be admitted earlier. But because she was in poor health, she was living in a villa deep in the mountains."

There's a light knock on the door after the headmaster said that.

"Oh, I think she's ready. Come in,"

"Um…good evening," a girl with grayish-purple hair and gray eyes said shyly.

"Eh? A night…class student?" Yuuki asked surprised.

"Her name is Kurenai Maria and I need you to show her around since Kaname is busy right now. Kurenai-san, this is my daughter, Yuuki." The chairman said as he gestured Yuuki to the girl.

"Nice to meet you," Yuuki said quickly as she bows.

"What a delicious looking person, healthy too…" Maria muttered.

"Hey, that's taboo phrase in the academy." The chairman said quickly as he approached her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san." She said as she gives Yuuki a stunning smile.

* * *

That night like the usual night all students from the Night Class were in the classroom waiting for Yagari sensei while busy with their own activities.

'_Tch…so boring…' _Nana thought as she eyed her surroundings.

"A transfer student who's admitted late, eh? How mysterious, I smell a crime." Takuma said as he leaned to the window.

"Are you talking about the book you read yesterday?" Shiki asked as he looks to him and take three pockies out from the box Rima offered.

"There's really a transfer student coming," Rima mumbled as she munched her pocky.

"Hey! That's my Pocky Choco! It was hard to sneak it in behind dorm president Kuran's back!" Aidou shouted as he looks to Shiki who eats it casually.

"My amusement for today is…" he continued as he sighed heavily.

But Aidou can't continue his sentences as he heard a sound of a girl's chuckle. Looking up, he turns and sees a grayish-purple haired vampire sitting on the teacher's table in the middle of the class. Nana snapped out of her daze as a chuckle interrupted the silence.

"I'm glad that this seems like a fun class. Hey, hasn't class begun yet?" the girl asked playfully.

Everyone in the class turns their gaze and looking over her.

"You…who are you?" Aidou asked.

"You…?" Maria said as she eyed him.

She jumped to the table in front of Aidou.

"Hey, by 'You', do you mean me?" she asked as she holds his face with both of her hands.

Aidou says nothing as his eyes widened. Kaname who just stay silent all the time closes his book and looks to them calmly.

"It's not a big deal if the newcomer herself just tells us her name, Kurenai Maria." Kaname said calmly.

Maria who still holding Aidou's face, turns her face and looks to Kaname. She smiled as she jumped to the table in front of Kaname and kneeled down in there as she holding his hand.

"I'm sorry for displeasing you, Kuran…Kaname-sama," Maria said apologetically as she caressed her face in Kaname's hand.

The other vampires in the class bristled.

"_How dare a mere vampire like her do something like that to the honorable Kuran?"_

"Nice to meet you," Kaname said passively.

"I'm sorry, it seems like I caused a heavy atmosphere." Maria said as she stands up and looks to the others.

"I guess I should excuse myself for the moment," she smiled as she jumped off and out to the door.

"What does that kid want?" Ruka scowled as she looks to the retreating form of Kurenai Maria.

"Don't get mad or you'll get wrinkles," Akatsuki said calmly.

Nana just chuckle as she sees both of them bickering.

* * *

Kaname was looking over his chess board as he takes the horse when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Kaname," Takuma called over him as the door swings open, revealing both Takuma and Maria.

They don't walk in to the room instead they just stand in the door way as they look to him.

"This girl, Kurenai-san said that she's very nervous in this dorm and that she can't sleep." Takuma continued as he gestured his hand toward Maria.

Kaname just looks to her silently before he eyed his chess board back.

"This is for the night class's peace; I don't want to participate in the dorm life yet. I heard that night class borrowed an old dorm when it was newly created. I want to live there," she said.

"Fine, I'll talk to the chairman." Kaname replied.

"Is it really fine?" Takuma asked.

"I'm very happy, thank you very much!" Maria said happily as she bows.

* * *

That night, Kaname has gathered all Night class students in the downstairs.

"In exactly two weeks time there is a ball for both the Day class and Night classes-"

Everyone scowled. Aidou's face brightened.

"-and everyone is to behave themselves. Especially…" Kaname threw a look at Aidou and Nana.

Aidou has froze as he heard Kaname's words and Nana who just smiles sheepishly try to look as innocent as she could.

"Y-…Yes, Kaname-sama," Aidou said nervously.

"That is a traditional dance party, that's why I want to keep the peace on that event. That is all."

'_Ball? Does that mean we have to wear a dress?'_

Nana looked to at Rima, who read her mind. Rima pointed Nana with her finger and to herself and headed back to her room. It was obvious what she wanted them to do.

The next morning, Yumi found herself fallen sleep in her bed. She decided to go to school as her leg was much better now. She dressing up quickly and fed the rabbits before she goes. When she arrived in school, she sees Yuuki and the others were walking on the hallway. Yuuki who quickly notices her run through her.

"Yumi! Have you already okay now?"

"I'm feel better, Yuuki. No need to worried," she smiled reassuringly.

"Kyaa! I really want to dance with Ichijou-senpai!"

"Aidou-senpai! Aidou-senpai!"

"Which one? Shiki-senpai or Kuran-senpai?"

"Why with all of the fuss? They're getting noisier today and I'm just not coming for a few days…" Yumi mumbled as she looks to the bunch of fan girls as they walked in the hallway.

"It's because that event will come," Sayori said calmly.

"Event?" Yumi asked confusedly.

"Ah, that's right. You don't know about it, don't you? There will be a ball in the Academy soon," Yuuki answered.

"A ball, huh?"

"Have you ever been to a ball before, Yumi?" Yuuki asked.

"Actually this was the first time I go, I never been to a ball before."

"If that so, we'll make it as fun as much for you." Yuuki chirped happily.

"There's no need for that, Yuuki. It's fine with me besides I should focusing myself to recover my leg completely if I want to go to the ball,"

"I know but after you recover, you should go with me and Yori-chan because both of us will help you with your dress. We assumed you don't have any dress, right?"

"Well, I don't have any dress but it's okay I can just go there with my uniform,"

"I don't think so, Yumi. It's a ball and you should wear a dress if you want to go there so you definitely can't wear your uniform. I won't let you wear that to the ball,"

Knowing she won't win against Yuuki, Yumi just sighed as she nodded.

"But I think I'm more concerned with the final exam than the ball," Yumi mumbled.

"Well I feel the same too," Yuuki said heavily.

"That's really worrying Cross Yuuki-kun. Cross Academy's traditional dance party…They say that the class that does the poorest on the final exam…is forced to help the dance party's backstage preparation. That's very worrying, Cross Yuuki-kun." The class representative said as he adjusted his glasses and walks to them.

"You're always lowering my class average score," he continued.

"Class chairman, that's a cruel thing to say…" Yumi said.

"The dance party is a formal event, which the Day Class and Night Class can attend together. If I lose the opportunity to dance with Ruka-san…I'LL CURSE YOU FOREVER!" he said as he pointed a single finger to Yuuki who now sweat dropped.

"Oh crap, I better study like hell. If this continues I'll fail…" Yuuki said as she shivered.

"Well seems we should study hard if we want to safe our life," Yumi muttered.

"Really I need a lot of aspirin for that,"

"Why don't you ask your dad to find you a good tutor?" Sayori asked as she glances to Yuuki.

But Yuuki can't give her answer as she heard Zero gasped.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked as she turns to the direction of Zero sight.

"You can't go that way. The day class is still there at this time!" a voice shouted in panic.

They all turns and see a blonde haired student in white uniform running over a grayish-purple haired girl with the same uniform as the blonde.

"Oh, this is going to be a big problem. Maria!" Takuma said as he eyed all the students around him.

"How exaggerating! I just want to have a look at the open cafeteria. So amusing…" she chuckled as she spot Yuuki and the others.

Just after Maria said that, suddenly she already stands in front of them wearing her white uniform for the Night Class.

"Yuuki-chan!"

"Maria-san!"

"What are you doing, Yuuki-chan?"

"Ma-…Maria-san…aren't you suppose to be at the dorm right now?"

"I just want to have a look at the open cafeteria. That's why I come here,"

"But it still the time for the Day Class student,"

"Haaah~ I can't wait to see it,"

The grayish-purple haired vampire turns around to see Yumi in there. She gasped in surprise as she sees her.

"Satsuki…" she muttered slowly but enough to Yumi to heard it.

Yumi looks to the girl questioningly as she just heard that name.

'_Why is this girl called me like that?'_

"Ah yes Maria-san, this is Yumi."

"Kurenai Maria," Maria said try to look as calm as possible.

"Tsukiyomi Yumi, nice to meet you. Do you know me?"

"Ah, it's dangerous! Maria!" Takuma shouted in panic as he quickly chasing over her.

"I-…I'm sorry Yuuki-chan but I should go now," Maria said quickly as she turns and see Takuma.

She left them quickly like when she appears.

'_How could she be in here…? Shouldn't she at that orphanage? Satsuki…Not Tsukiyomi Yumi… Charm of the Moonlight Night Princess…'_

Meanwhile Yumi just too surprised as she remember the way Kurenai Maria has see her. It was fearful, amused and shock at the same time. She thinks about the vampire again as she remember the way the girl had see her.

'_What was that look in her eyes…? She surely is a strange one…'_

"Why is the night class…" Yuuki said still stunned as she looks over them.

But before she can go after them, Zero suddenly grabs her hand.

"Don't go near that transfer student. Even if you leave her alone, the vice dorm president will do something." he said coldly.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked as she glances towards him.

"Yuuki-chan, good afternoon! This is the second time we meet during the day," a certain voice said cheerfully.

They all turns and found Aidou Hanabusa walking towards them as he waved to all the fan girls who now screaming.

"Aidou…Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki gasped in surprise as she try to turns away and run.

But Aidou has already hugs her from behind before she could escape from him. Making a lot of fan girls screaming in jealousy as they looks to both of them.

"Hmm, you shall be ill-treated by the girls who have gone mad with jealousy, Cross Yuuki…" he whispered deviously as he let go of her.

Yuuki turns to him as she glared to him angrily.

"Aidou-senpai, can you come here for a moment?" Zero asked.

"Hee…that's good. I want to have a few words with you too." Aidou said as he glances over Zero.

"Huh? Wait, Zero…" Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, be careful with Kurenai Maria." Zero said as he handed her his text book.

"You too, be careful not to fight!" Yuuki said back.

"So worrying…" Sayori said as she eyed them leave.

"I-It'll be fine… I guess…" Yuuki said worriedly.

"No, I'm talking about you." Sayori replied calmly as she glances over a bunch of angry fan girls.

Yuuki who notices that quickly shoved her and Zero's text book to Yumi who stands close with her.

"Eh? Yuuki! Wait!" Yumi said confusedly before she realized just what had happened.

She sees Yuuki's retreated form as a bunch of fan girls chasing her away.

"Yori-chan, shouldn't we help her?" she asked worriedly as she sees Yuuki.

"I guess so," Sayori said .

"I'll go and look for her," Yumi said.

But before she can go a certain voice called over her. She turns and sees the black haired vampire runs towards her.

"Yumi-chan! Have your leg getting better now?"

"Yes it does much better now, thank you Nana."

"It's nice to know that. Ah and I heard your plays last night! It's so great!" Nana squealed happily.

"Oh…thank you," Yumi said as she can feel her face flushed now.

"Well have you see Zero-kun?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. Maybe he's at the backyard?"

"Oh well I think I will just look after him. Something wrong, Yumi-chan?" Nana asked as she sees the girl's confused face.

"Ah it's nothing…But-..aren't you can't go there, Nana?"

"Actually it's forbidden for me to entered this area but since I can't helped but see Zero-kun everyday there's some exception for me,"

"Oh I see…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. It's just I met a girl with grayish-purple hair earlier when I'm with Yuuki and her reaction when she saw me was like she ever met me before this,"

"Vampire?"

"Yes this vampire seems to know something about me,"

"A grayish-purple haired girl?"

"Yes"

'_It must be her, Kurenai Maria…'_

"Nana, are you listening to me?"

"Eh? Ah yes what is it, Yumi-chan?"

"You shouldn't spacing-out when someone talking to you, Nana,"

"I'm sorry I just thought about something before. So what is it?"

"I should go to see Yuuki now. I'm afraid she's getting some troubles with those fan girls," Yumi said quickly.

"If that so then I'll searching for Zero-kun again. Bye Yumi-chan!"

They waved to each other and went to the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki who has been running away for her life from a bunch of angry fan girls quickly climbed the rail of the upstair before any of those girls notice. She was breathed out a sigh of relief when a certain voice startled her.

"Yo. You're having a hard time being chased too," Ichijou Takuma said.

"Ichijou-senpai…what happened to Maria-san?" Yuuki asked sweat dropped.

Yumi was running all the way of the school building, trying to find where Yuuki actually has gone. She was about turning away from her place when she heard Yuuki's voice.

"Um…while I was being chased by the day class girls…she ran away…"

"Vice dorm president of the night class has a hard time too…with these kinds of stuff…" Yuuki said as she sighed.

Yumi walks to the source of the sounds when she spotted a certain blonde haired man with white uniform sitting with Yuuki.

"Well…ne, if it's a request from Kaname, not just me, everyone from the night class would probably do as he says. There are countless abilities pureblooded vampires can use. One of them is to make other vampires that aren't pureblooded obey. But, although it seems superior, Kaname doesn't wish for that. That's why I'm doing these unfavorable duties." Takuma said as he smiled.

Yumi who was about to approach them, stopped in her track as she heard that. She can't stop but feeling slightly warm in her heart as she heard that thing about Kuran Kaname. But quickly, she snapped out off her reverie and approaches them.

"Yuuki…?" she called over them.

Both Yuuki and Ichijou Takuma quickly turn their gaze towards her as they heard her.

"Yumi! I thought you were one of those fan girls," Yuuki said in relief as she see her.

"Ah, I'm sorry for surprised bot of you…" Yumi smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, why are you here, Tsukiyomi-san?" Takuma asked as he looks to the chocolate caramel haired girl.

"I was searching for Yuuki since I think she might be need some help with those fan girls,"

"Really? You're so kind, Yumi." Yuuki said gratefully.

"It's nothing, Yuuki. Come on, i think both of you can come out now. They probably just have gone far from here to search both of you."

"Umm…are you sure it will be okay?" Takuma asked worriedly.

"It will be fine, Ichijou-san. I'll do something if something happens. Don't worry, anyway aren't you should looking for Kurenai-san?"

"Yes but-…"

"I'll help you to find her then. I'm sure Yuuki would help you with that too." Yumi said as she cut him off.

"Eh? But you don't have to, Tsukiyomi-san. I mean I can do it by myself,"

"I know but it will be more quick if more people looking for her," Yumi smiled.

"Yes, Yumi is right ichijou-senpai. We'll help you with it. But Yumi are you sure you want to do it too?" Yuuki asked her friend.

"Sure. After all I want to help your job too, Yuuki."

"You really are a life safer, Yumi." Yuuki said as she hugs Yumi tightly in delight.

"I'm glad I can help you," Yumi smiled.

Yumi turns around the school building as she checks each room. But she stopped suddenly in her track as she heard a gentle tune of piano echoing through the school building.

'_I know this voice…Somehow I feel like I ever heard it somewhere. This song, this tune… who is it that play it…?'_

At this thought, Yumi quickly turns and now runs towards the music room. Meanwhile, Maria who had just exploring around the Day Class school building stop in front of the music room. She opens the door to the room slowly and her gaze rested on the grand piano in the middle of the room. She touches the edge of it, as she caresses the piano slowly. Slowly she takes a seat in front of the grand piano as she tries to press the piano keys gently. The piano makes a gentle sound as the she plays it gently. She was too wrapped out with her mind before she realized that there was someone who has been listening to her plays all the time. She looks up to finds a certain chocolate caramel haired girl looking to her plays. And not just a certain girl but a girl who she doesn't expect at all.

"Ah, you're-…" Yumi trailed off.

She has been running all the way to the music room when she heard the first notes playing. What she never expects is to find the grayish-purple haired girl who she had been searching to sit in there and looks to her in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked as she looks to her.

Snapping out of her mind, Yumi quickly shook her head in negative as she smiled.

"No, I thought you were someone that I know…are you the one who play that song before?"

"Well, yes I am. Something wrong?"

"No…It's just I've ever heard that song before somewhere…what's the title?" she asked as looks to the other girl.

"It's First Love," Maria answered as she looks to the piano sadly.

"First Love?" she asked as she looks to the grayish-purple haired girl.

"Yes, do you want to try plays it?"

"Eh? Uh…uhm, I'm not really good with piano. I'm just can play a little of it, I'd rather used to with violin," Yumi said as she scratched her head nervously.

"Aww so you're playing violin?"

"…mm well but I'm not so good," Yumi said as she smiled sheepishly

"We won't know if we never try it. Come on I'll show you the sheet then you can try and play it."

But before Yumi can reply anything, a masked boy with a silver hair stands behind her back before she realizes it. The boy seems ignorant to her presence as he just looks to the grayish-purple haired vampire.

'I never saw him around before…is he even a student…?'

"Maria-sama," the boy addresses the grayish-purple haired girl.

"Ah Ichiru! Just in time! Come here, you can watch her play too!" Maria said enthusiastically.

"Eh? But I-…" Yumi try to stop her.

"Play it for me, please…just for once please~" Maria said as she try to looks at Yumi with her big puppy eyes.

"Uh…uhm-..okay," Yumi said in defeat.

"Yeiy! Your play will be good." Maria said cheerfully.

* * *

"That's good! You really are good with instruments!" Maria squealed in delight.

"I'm not that good. Umm…Kurenai-san…"

"Maria," the vampire said quickly.

"Eh?"

"Just call me Maria, Yumi-chan. So what is it?"

"Oh well…I think it's better if you back to the Moon dorm now. I mean, Ichijou-san is looking for you beside it will be a problem if you were here too long,"

"That's not fun~ I just want to see the open cafeteria…" she whined.

"Uuh well…you can try to see it when the Day class's study time is over, Maria."

"Haah~ I guess so. Hey, tell me who is your friend that can play that song before?"

"…I don't know either…I thought you were her. There's-…there's something I want to ask to her," she said slowly as she looks down.

"Ask her? What is it exactly that you want to ask to her?" Maria said in curiosity.

"…myself and who am I exactly…" Yumi muttered as she looks down.

"Why…? Don't you know who you are exactly?"

Yumi smiles wryly as she shook her head.

"No…I don't know who I am exactly…I don't have all my memories within me. The only memory I have-…it's all begins when I'm just 4 years old." she said as she looks to Maria.

"…who your friend's name? Do you remember it?"

"…it's the only thing I can get know after all those dreams I get. It's Shizuka…"

"…do you-…Do you really want to meet her?" Maria asked quietly.

"I do,"

"I see," Maria said slowly.

"I just have a little bit of my memories and it's all about her. That's why I want to see her, she probably the one that can tell me."

Maria just says nothing as she looks to Yumi sadly. Ichiru who see this looks to her worriedly.

"Maria-sama…" he called over her.

"Ah, I think I'll back to the Moon dorm now. The vice dorm president would probably really worried now,"

"Okay, I'll tell that to him if I see him later."

"Thank you for your time and for your piano plays, Yumi-chan. I'm glad we talk,"

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm glad to talk to you too, Maria. You remind me with her a little,"

* * *

Back in Maria's room, Ichiru has sat on the edge of the couch as Maria looking out to the window.

"Looking to me with those eyes, Zero's really cute." Maria said as she gazed to the moon.

Ichiru just says nothing as he looks away.

"You look bad when you're like that," she said as she cupped his face with both of her hands.

She lowered her body and leaned down to him as she opened her mouth and bare her fangs. But before she bites him, she quickly let go of him as she chuckle. Ichiru just gritted his teeth as he says nothing.

"Ichiru…" Maria called over him.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama?"

"I never thought she'll searching me like that,"

"Do you mean that girl earlier?" Ichiru asked as he looks to her.

"Yes…the Charm of the Moonlight Night, Tsukiyomi Yumi. The last princess of Tsukiyomi. I know that much and less she'll has a little memory of me but I never thought she'll go until this far just to find me,"

"What would you do now, my lady?"

"I don't know, Ichiru. I never thought I will see her again like this…" she said slowly.

She gazed at the moon hanging in the velvety night sky before she turns and looks to him determined.

"We will begin in two weeks, when the ball officially starts,"

"Yes, Shizuka-sama."

"Good. It will be much better if it's finish as soon as possible. It's better if she doesn't get too involved with this,"

* * *

"Kaname, what would we do about that transfer student?" Takuma asked as he gazed at the moon.

"Ichijou, take care of her."

"Eh?"

"It'll create problems if I'm active too much. Because in this school, she has all the pieces she wants." Kaname said as he looks to the chess board.

"Pieces, eh? That saying can be accepted. But, is it all a coincidence?" Takuma asked as he turns to Kaname.

"No, I collected it all." Kaname said simply.

* * *

Yumi was walking to the cherry blossom tree like usual that evening when she passes the fountain. She can hear both Yuuki and Zero's voices near the fountain. It seems like both of them were having some kind of argument.

"Just a second. What is it?"

"I'm sure I told you. Don't get close to that woman," Zero said coldly.

"That's what I mean, why?" Yuuki asked confusedly.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't get involved with that woman anymore. I beg you," Zero snapped out as he walks away, leaving a confused Yuuki behind.

Yumi was still standing behind the tree even after both Zero and Yuuki left. She can't move from her place when she heard Zero snapped out like that. Somehow she know exactly just who is it that Zero mean. Kurenai Maria…it seems like her relation with Zero isn't good. It was in that condition Kuran Kaname found her. She was completely unaware with his presence as she seems too wrapped up with her own mind.

"Tsukiyomi-san," he called over her softly.

Startle up from her reverie, Yumi quickly looking up to find none other than Kuran Kaname standing not too far in front of her. He walks to approach her as she just still stands in there.

"Can I talk with you, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"With me? Uh-…well sure," she answered looking confused.

'_What is it that he wants to talk to me exactly…?'_

Yumi was deep in her thought before she realizes that Kaname was already standing right in front of her.

"How's your leg?"

"Eh? Uhm…well it's better now,"

"I see. That's good to know,"

"Well thank you, Kuran-san."

"No need. After all if it's not because of us, you won't get hurt like this." he said as he looks to her bandaged leg.

"Actually, I don't think it's the Night Class's fault that I'm injured, Kuran-san. It's not your fault too that I get hurt because I bumped into you. If there's someone that should be blame of, you can always scold those fan girls of Night Class. But wait-…no, you can't do that either…it will be a problem if you do that. Ah, just say that there's no one who guilty in this matter," she said.

Kaname can't help but chuckle lightly as he heard her answer.

"You really give me a long answer, Tsukiyomi-san."

"Umm…I guess so," Yumi said in embarrassment as she realizes she said too much.

"You really still the same Yumi I've known,"

"Huh…Kuran-san?"

"Can I call you Yumi, Tsukiyomi-san?" Kaname asked suddenly as he looks to her.

"Eh? Sure, I don't mind at all." she shrugged.

"Then, please call me Kaname, Yumi."

"But-…I-…I don't have any right to do that,"

"…As a pureblood vampire, everyone always acts so respectful to me. Sometimes, I don't know if they really are my friends or not. Because sometimes, it feels like they're trying to take a distance with me or maybe it just me who takes a distance from them. I don't want people who getting close with me to get hurt but sometimes it's kind of lonely to be all alone. But the one that I want the most isn't remembering anything about me and she even barely calls me by just my name. That's why if you would, I want you to just call me by my name, Yumi." Kaname said suddenly as he looked to her eyes.

"But if you want your precious person to just call you by your name, why don't you just ask her to do so? And is it really okay for me to call you just by your name, Kuran-san? I mean I'm just no one for you…" she replied the last sentences in a whisper.

Kaname still looks to her silently as he heard the last words from her answer.

'_Actually I just ask her to that now, Yumi…But I know you won't do it without a good reason. Because you don't know who you really are for me…'_

"It will be complicated if I just ask her suddenly. It's okay because you're my friend, aren't you? Isn't that what's friend do?" Kaname replied in a calm manner.

"Eh! Uh…well yes it is. But is that okay for you to have a friend like me? I mean I'm just a mere human girl, nothing special." she said quickly.

"It's okay, because I want you to." he smiled.

'_It's more than okay…I want you to be more because your existence is more than that…'_

"Okay if you said so. But is this okay for the others…uh I mean I just don't want to make others feel uncomfortable with what I call you," Yumi mumbled nervously.

"It's fine because I told you to,"

"Hmm…if that's what you wish for, Kaname." she smiled.

"That sounds good. Thank you, Yumi."

"Never mind. Beside it's something I can do after you helped me a lot,"

"I don't want you to do it as a payback, Yumi." Kaname said as he looks serious.

"No, it's not a payment for your kindness. It's just because-…"

"Yes?"

"…I also want to just call you like that…" she muttered embarrassed.

Kaname smiles softly as he notices her face which now already blushing from the answer she gives to him.

"Kaname, tell me what is the different between pureblood and the other vampires?" she asked suddenly as she finally get pass from her embarrassment.

"Why you want to know suddenly?"

"Eh! Ah it's just because of something that I heard…"

"Something that you heard?"

"Uh…uhm-…well…" she stammered.

"What is it?"

"Uhm, I heard about what Ichijou-san said about you before…and well…it was about how pureblood vampires are different from other vampires. And how that purebloods have so much abilities such as a control over other vampires that isn't a pureblood."

"Ichijou said that?"

"Well not really…Just something like that. I think he doesn't even know that I'm listening to what he says…"

"Is that mean you're eavesdropping?"

"Ah well-…about that…"

Kaname looks to her as she keeps fidgeting with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Uh…it's not like I was do it on purpose…I mean it's just accidentally. Beside I was just wanted to find Yuuki that time when I heard Ichijou-san talked to her about you…"

Kaname really try his best to hide his smile as he sees how Yumi reacts. It's like watch a child who being catches by their own mother when she tries to get cookies which she isn't allowed.

"I'm not accusing you to do it purposely, Yumi. Beside it's okay"

"Just please don't get mad to Ichijou-san. I mean he's so kind and it's not his fault I heard that…"

" Don't worry, I won't mad at Takuma," he said reassuringly.

She looks to him as she smiled and sighed in relief.

"So what's the different?" she asked again.

"There's some level of vampires. Each level made each vampire different from each others. These levels are based on the purity of vampire blood, depending on how diluted their heritage is by human blood. The lowest level were level E which is mean an ex-human vampire falls to level E, a mad vampire with an uncontrollable bloodlust. Then above that there were level D vampires or what we called as ex-human vampire. When a human is bitten by a Pureblood vampire, they will either die from toxic blood or more likely suffer the slow agony of the awakening to become a vampire. These vampires are easily controlled by their master and are unable to kill their creator. One of the few advantages is that unlike normal vampires, they are not overly sensitive to sunlight. Those were a level D. Then there were level C vampires, average vampires with no significant powers. And then there were level B vampires, or what we called as nobles and aristocrat. They are elite vampires with specialized abilities beyond normal vampires. These are also very powerful vampires, but not as much so as pure bloods. They also have a small amount of human blood in theirs. And the last on the top there were purebloods or level A vampires. We purebloods are the superior beings above all vampires. The heritage of these vampires hasn't been diluted by human blood. They're the strongest type of vampire and have the most significant powers. Despite the fact that Purebloods are very powerful, they only make up for a very small portion of the vampire population. The Council holds Purebloods in extremely high regard. It is taboo to kill or to even harm a Pureblood. As a result, Purebloods are treated like royalty. The powers of Purebloods are dangerous to both their fellow vampires and humans. Purebloods have the ability to compel lesser vampires to do their bidding. And just like what Takuma has said before, we purebloods have a lot of ability," Kaname explained.

"So nobles are having some kind of power too like pureblood even it's not as stronger as them?"

"Yes, maybe you haven't known it before but some of vampires in Night Class are nobles and aristocrat. For the example, Aidou, the one who almost attacked you before…he was a noble with ice as his specialty,"

"I see… is Ichijou-san nobles too?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then is there any pureblood except you in Night Class?"

"No, apparently I was the only pureblood in Night Class."

"How about in other place? Is there any pureblood live out there?"

"Yes there is other pureblood live out there,"

"I see…is that why they're all so obedient to you?"

"Yes…but some of them doing it because they're my friends or that's what they told to me…"

"I see…"

"Most of them study in this Academy because there's me in here that's why their parents leave them to study in here,"

"You seem to have such a lot of responsibility, Kaname. It must be hard for you to do all of it alone…" she said as she unconsciously caresses his cheek.

Kaname just looks to her face as she did so. He says nothing as he feels Yumi's soft touch.

"Sometimes…but I know it's something that I should do to protect people that precious for me and mostly to protect the one that I love,"

"You know the person that you love…whoever she is, I'm sure she will be happy to have you with her."

Kaname says nothing as he just looks to Yumi.

"Is every pureblood having such a responsibility like you?"

"Yes, for different matter,"

""but you seem being the only one who have a lot of responsibility than them…" she added unconsciously.

"…Yes I am,"

"…I dreamt again before…"

"Dream?"

"Yes…I think I should tell you this since you have tell me so much about vampires…beside I want you to know this too,"

"What dream?"

"I dreamt about the same white-haired woman in white kimono. But this dream-…it's different from the others. In this dream, I'm not awake…it seems like I've fallen asleep or that's what they thought because I can still barely listen to their conversation. I-…I heard that white-haired woman talk to a man and that said man called her, Shizuka… Her name is Shizuka but I don't know what her full name is is…"

Kaname was completely silent as he heard her talking. He was completely stunned as he heard her stories. He never thought she will know that name after all this time.

"Kaname, how about Kiryuu-kun? I mean he's a vampire too, isn't he? What level he is in?" she asked suddenly as she looks to him.

"…Yes but he's a human who being attacked by a pureblood and he turns into a vampire so sooner or later he will drop into level E,"

"…Is there-…is there something we can do to help him?"

"Why? Why you worry about his well beings?"

"Because…he's a friend even if he was like that…and because Yuuki will said if something happens to him,"

"You really care too much about Yuuki,"

"She is my first friend in here…beside aren't you the same too, Kaname?"

"Yuuki is…someone that special…but you-…You're just too kind, Yumi. You care too much about other's well beings than yourself," he continued as he looks to her.

"I don't want anyone to be sad or to be hurt…"

"That's why you're too kind for your own good,"

"…I'm not that kind…"

"But you are, Yumi. You don't tell anyone about Night Class's secret even if you know it. And you also don't tell anyone about Kiryuu's secret,"

"Because I know that's not what all of you want me to do. Beside I know those things accidentally and it's not right for me to tell someone or everyone about something that meant to be a secret. You know that I was there too that night, when Kiryuu-kun bites Yuuki but you also says nothing. If just you say something to the chairman or even to Yuuki, they must have erased my memory…"

"Because I don't think you're a kind of person who will say something that meant to be a secret like that out loud, Yumi."

"It's mean you're trust me too, Kaname."

"Perhaps,"

"Kaname, the pureblood who bites Kiryuu-kun…who is it? You know it too, right?"

"…Hiou,"

"Is it Hiou…Hiou Shizuka?" she asked hesitantly.

Kaname feels his body tensed up as he heard Yumi's question.

"Kaname…do you know anyone with Hiou Shizuka as her name? I mean is there any vampire with that name?"

"Why?"

"Because somehow I feel like I ever heard that name before…and maybe if there's a vampire with that particular name, maybe I can meet her and see if she was the same person that I search for."

"It's not safe for you to meet vampires, Yumi. You're safe here because there's a rule to regulate our action but in the outside world…there's no law that will go against them if they take random humans as they food,"

"…I still want to try,"

"You better not. There's no point of searching if you can't survive to stay alive before you even can finally find what or who you're looking for, Yumi." Kaname said as he looks to her seriously.

"…you right…" she said finally as she looks down.

"You better go back now, Yumi. It's getting late," Kaname said finally as he looks to the sky.

"You right, I'll back now. Thank you for the talk, Kaname." she smiled as she bows to him.

"Anytime, Yumi." he smiled back.

He just stands in there silently as he watches Yumi's form disappeared.

"You better not know anything about her, Yumi…moreover meet her…" Kaname said quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally the new chapter -sigh-

This one release quickly than the last one

Well actually I've typed all the next chapter I'm just haven't had any time to publish it...

I hope all of you will enjoy this new one^^

This chapter and some next chapter is unbeta since it seems my beta reader is so busy now so please bear with some grammar and tenses mistakes

I'm still working on it so please don't give any flames

Please read and review and no flames please~


	6. Fifth Night: The Blood Stained White

Fifth Night

The Blood Stained White

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be). This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers.

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

_What's left in the end is not always what you wish for…_

_

* * *

_

Yumi can feels how odd Yuuki's behavior is as they're walking to the café. Since this morning, her friend's behavior isn't as same as usual. It's like Yuuki was completely unaware with her surrounding. Yuuki was keep spacing out in the class even during the exam, she has been seeing to the back of the class every minute. It's like she was try to make sure that if Kiryuu Zero is really isn't in there. Yumi even has been seeing her for hours now but still Yuuki hadn't notice it at all. There's definitely wrong with Yuuki. Even when the three of them walk to the café, it seems like Yuuki isn't really there with them. And it's really making her worry.

"Yuuki? Yuuki? Yuuki!" she called softly as she touches her friend's shoulder.

"Uh…mm Yumi, what is it?" Yuuki asked as she finally looks to the chocolate caramel haired girl.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for some times now. Is there something that bothering you?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Really? You've been spacing out even during the exam too,"

"I'm fine maybe I just need to take a rest,"

Just after Yuuki said that, some of girls screaming in delight. They turn their gaze and see both Kuran Kaname and Ichijou Takuma walked towards them.

"Yuuki,"

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise.

Yumi was standing behind the tree as she watched them talk. She was leaning against the tree as she gazed to the blue sky. She still worried about Yuuki's condition that's why she decided to just wait for her while Yuuki talk to Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname! Should we get going?" Takuma asked as he waved his hand towards Kaname who still talk to Yuuki.

"Yes," Kaname said shorty as he walks away from Yuuki.

"See you later, Yuuki-chan." Takuma said happily as he waved his hand toward Yuuki.

Yuuki gives them proper bows as she watched them leave.

"It appears she has completely forgotten," Takuma whispered as Kaname passed him.

Kaname just walked away before he stops abruptly and looks to Yumi who still leaning against the tree next to him.

"There are things that you are happier not remembering," Kaname said slowly as he looks to Yumi sadly.

Yumi who still gazing up to the sky, looking to him and says nothing as he walks away. They were walking together as they go back to the Sun dorm. Yumi was looking to Yuuki worriedly as Yuuki still silent all the time while she looking down.

"You're a cold person, aren't you? Yuuki-san…" a melodic voice asked snapping both girls out of their minds.

They turn away and see Kurenai Maria stands in there as she walks to approach them.

"Maria-san," Yuuki said slowly.

"To forget about that person who thinks about you so much," Maria continued as she walks slowly.

"That person…?"

"He who is always by your side," Maria said calmly.

"Do you mean…Zero?"

Just after that suddenly, Yuuki's eyes widened in realization.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" Yumi asked as she looks to her friend worriedly.

Maria just smiled to see Yuuki's reaction as she turns away from them.

"Yumi, please go back to the dorm first. There's something I have to do…I-…I will catch up on you later," Yuuki said quickly as she looks to Yumi.

Yumi just nodded in agreement as she doesn't want to make Yuuki more panic. She turns away from them and walk back to the dorm. But when none of them notices it, she quickly stops in her track and turns to the nearby tree and hides behind it. She knows she should be just go back to the dorm just like what Yuuki told her to but still she can't help but feel worry to left Yuuki alone. Beside there's something that she wants to talk to Kurenai Maria too.

"Wait! Maria-san, what's happened to Zero?" Yuuki asked as she grabbed Maria's hand.

"He's all right for the moment," Maria answered as she takes her hand off from Yuuki.

"Eh?"

Maria turns away and looks to Yuuki as she touches Yuuki's face lightly.

"But once he has become a level E, he will stop listening to what you say."

Yuuki says nothing as she just looks to Maria in shock and utter disbelief.

"I know a way of saving Zero. Should we make a trade?" she said deviously.

"Ah," Yuuki's eyes widened as she heard that.

"In exchange, I want something that only you can do." Maria continued as she smiled.

* * *

"Hey, you all cut the talk and start working!" the class representative said as he pointed his finger toward the girls.

He walks over to Yuuki who just spacing out all the time as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yuuki…Yuuki…Yuuki!" Yumi called over Yuuki who still spacing out as she see the class representative getting closer and closer to them.

She knows exactly what would happen if Yuuki was still spacing out like this when the class representative approach them. But to no avail, her work isn't give her the result she wants to because just when Yuuki snapped out off her daze, the class representative already standing in front of them.

"Cross-kun, you were daydreaming since then…what on earth are you thinking? This is your entire fault! Making my class take charge of the backstage preparations. You only wrote your name on the paper then you handed it in empty? If I can't dance with Ruka-chan because of you…" the class representative growled as he pointed his finger towards Yuuki angrily.

But he can't continue his phrase as the door banged open suddenly revealing Kiryuu Zero with his mess attire. Zero walked to the ballroom quickly with his shirt covered with blood as he looking around the room with panic in his face.

"Zero?" Yuuki said looking to him passing her.

He opened the door to backstage tools room as he stepped inside.

"Did something wrong happen?" Yuuki asked as she following him.

"Have you seen that transfer student?" Zero asked sharply as he turns to Yuuki.

Yuuki closed the door behind her just in time when Yumi was about to approach them. Yumi just stand on the other side of the door as she looks silently to the now closed door.

"Tsukiyomi-san! You too don't just stand in there!" the class representative barked.

Yumi turns to him and walks away from in front of the door when she heard the sound of something hit the door. She's looking back abruptly to the closed door where both Zero and Yuuki are in the room behind it. As she walks close to the door, she can smell a faint scent of blood from the other side of the door.

"_I know a way of saving Zero. Should we make a trade? Either you give yourself to me or…give me the corpse of Kuran Kaname."_

Yumi can hear that conversation echoed in her mind again as she looks to the door. She has changed her mind about talking to Kurenai Maria after she accidentally eavesdropped her conversation with Yuuki. Somehow she loses her will to talk to the grayish-purple haired vampire.

'_There's no way she would go and give her Kuran Kaname's corpse…Yuuki…you would probably choose the first option…but…'_

_"You just don't care to the others except the one that you loved don't you, Kuran-san?"_

_"Perhaps,"_

_"Maybe, I'm just too selfish enough to rely on your kindness, Kuran-san. After all you just kind to the one that you loved,"_

'_And he was definitely kind to Yuuki…because he is after all loves her…and I just can't help but feel sad if he sad…Why…? Why I should be feels something like this towards him? Why it should be him anyway…? He was just out to reach…'_

"_Sometimes we can't decide to who we fell in love with, Yumi."_

A certain voice echoed in the back of her mind. Somehow she feels like she recognizes that voice but she can't remember it. It was male…she knows it but she doesn't know who is it. And just like what he said, she really can't choose just to whom she fall in love with…and apparently she fall in love with him… Everyone always says that she was a person who hard to fall in love but once she loves someone, she will loves that person so much. Maybe it's true…after all she really did can't stop but still loves people who she cares even if they're no longer with her.

For example, her unknown parents are one of them…They all said that she was too kind because she always easily care too much about other people even if she barely know them and it always makes them loves her in return. But sometimes it just also makes her being hate for her own good. And deep down in her heart, she realized it that she isn't really that kind like what they said… They just don't know it… But she knows exactly just what she should to both Yuuki and Kaname.

* * *

Finally the day for the ball has come. Yumi wears a strapless baby blue dress with blue rose on it, the dress length reach her knees. The dress looks perfectly suit with her somehow when they were went to the town to find the right dress for her, they found that dress and quickly Yumi likes it as she see it. And fortunately for her the dress was in blue, the color she so fond of. Yuuki on the other hand was wearing a dress that Kaname has given to her. The dress Kaname gave her suited her, it was pale pink and Yuuki's hair was up in a wavy ponytail. Yuuki looks adorable in her dress as she smiled a warm smile towards Yumi who looked to her.

"You look beautiful tonight that dress really made for you."

"Thank you, Yuuki. That dress looks good too on you," Yumi replied as she smiles.

They walked together to the ball as they see both Zero and the chairman stands in front of the entrance.

"Zero!" Yuuki called.

Both Zero and the chairman were looking to them as Yuuki quickly walks and approaches them.

"I didn't think you'd be here before me," Yuuki said as she looks to Zero.

"Wow! Yuuki come all dressed up! Dance with your father later, my daughter!" the chairman exclaimed in glee as he offered his hand in front of Yuuki.

"Alright, later then…just a bit…"

"Good evening, Kaien-sama." Yumi greeted as she approached them.

"Aah! Tsukiyomi-san! You look lovely in that dress!"

"A…thank you, Kaien-sama…"

"Waah! Well later then!" the chairman said happily as he waved and go to the inside of ballroom.

"Let's go too. It'd be nice if we could keep a look out for trouble and enjoy the party at the same time," Yuuki said as she looks to both Yumi and Zero.

"You said you weren't looking forward to the dance party…" Zero said as he eyed Yuuki.

"Really? Oh right then, work comes first!" Yuuki said quickly as she dragged Yumi and go inside the ballroom.

They walked to the inside as they look to their surrounding.

"Thank goodness, it looks like nothing bad has happened yet." Yuuki said in relief as she looks around.

Just after she said that, Yuuki go and leave them alone. Both Zero and Yumi just watch her leave as she approaches a certain vampire. Not longer after that, she can see Yuuki go to the terrace and that was when she looks him in there. Kuran Kaname stands calmly in the terrace as he turns and smiled at Yuuki, offering his hand as he bowed, and Yuuki placed hers gently on his as she curtseyed. The two danced outside in the terrace of the ballroom. Yumi looks to them and felt her heart aching again as she see them together. Both Kaname and Yuuki danced slowly with their own rhythm as they continued dancing.

"Senpai, why are you keep missing the beat?"

"Ah…because I'm not listening to the music. Let us dance slowly just like old times…"

""You're right, back in the past…since I just learned the waltz, I can only dance slowly…"

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked as they stopped suddenly.

"Till when do you intend to treat me like a child?"

"I never had such an intention,"

"Really? That night the one who made me sleep and tempered with my memory is Kaname-senpai, isn't it? You kept me away from that place, just like stopping a child from exploring."

"No…I'm not treating you like a child, I just want to protect you. I thought that was the best thing to do at the time," he replied as he leaned down to Yuuki and hugs her.

In other place, Yumi has been leaning against the pillar, she stares to both Kaname and Yuuki which dancing outside at the terrace. Yuuki seems so happy…and confused. No wonder, everyone must be if they should choose between two hard choices…

'_You know what you can do…'_

A voice echoed in the back of her mind as she keeps looking to both of Yuuki and Kaname. She takes a deep breath before turning away and goes out from the ballroom. She walks away from the building and go to the old dorm where she sure she can find Maria in there. She knows that she doesn't have to do this, but she know that it was at least a thing that she can do to help both Yuuki and probably Kaname.

'_Just if what I do make a good result…'_

She was already reaching the old dorm, as she calming herself and takes a step forward through the inside of the dorm. She can see a light coming across a room which door isn't so tightly closed. She approached the door and takes a peek to the inside of the room before push the door slowly. In the middle of the room, sitting in the couch was none other than Kurenai Maria who looks surprised to see her. But as quickly as she see it, the looks of surprised in Maria's face disappeared instead Maria gives Yumi a stunning smile as Yumi approached her.

"So you come for your friend? It's really nice of you to come in your friend's place,"

"…There's something I want to ask to you, Maria." she said calmly.

She can remember the conversation on that evening clearly in her mind as she looks to her. The conversation between Maria and Yuuki which she accidentally eavesdropped.

"_I know a way of saving Zero. Should we make a trade?"_

"What is it, Yumi-chan until you come all the way to here?"

"_Either you give yourself to me or…give me the corpse of Kuran Kaname. In front of you, Kuran Kaname will show signs of openings. This is something you can do," Maria said as she smiled._

"Do you-…do you know Shizuka? Do you know about Hiou Shizuka…?"

Maria just look to her in surprise, she doesn't expect that kind of question from her.

"Somehow, I feel like you do know her, Maria…In fact sometimes, I feel like you were her… Tell me, do you know her? She's the one who had bitten Kiryuu-kun isn't it?" Yumi continued.

"I can't tell you anything, Yumi-chan."

"_The blood of a pureblood will help delay the process, but the blood of the Pureblood who bit him would entirely stop him turning into the monstrous creature," she added._

"But why?"

"It's not your place to know such a thing,"

"You want Yuuki's blood, don't you?"

"I need her blood for my strength,"

"Do you really need it that bad? I don't want you to harm her because he'll be sad if something happens to her. I-…I'll give you mine though in exchange for her and in exchange for you to granted her wish to safe Kiryuu-kun…"

"How about you? Isn't there someone out there who will sad for you?"

"…I don't have such a person who will shed any tears for me…but it's different for Yuuki. Someone will be said if something happens to her and I don't want that person to be sad…"

"Yumi-chan, you-…"

Maria doesn't continue her words as she gritted her teeth and looks to Yumi's face sadly.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-chan…" she whispered as she touch Yumi's forehead.

Suddenly Yumi feels like her sight blackened out. Maria holds her body softly as she watches Yumi's body go limp and she collapsed. She gently placed her in Ichiru's arms as she strokes Yumi face slowly.

"Ichiru, takes her to the room. Make sure she doesn't have to watch that happens," she said.

Ichiru gives her one last proper bow before disappearing to take Yumi to the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Yuuki said apologetically as she looks to Kaname.

She quickly pulled away from him as she runs to go and see Maria. But before she can even go out from the ballroom, someone grabbed her hand. Turning around, Yuuki found herself facing a black haired vampire with auburn eyes looking to her. The black haired vampire still holding her arm as she looks to his eyes.

"Would you please dances with me?"

Yuuki looks to the vampire in front of her in disbelief. A mere human girl like her being asked by a handsome vampire like him it's so unbelievable. But somehow it feels like she never seen this particular vampire around the Night Class before.

"Do you ask that to me?" she asked dumbfounded.

The vampire can't help but chuckle as he sees her reaction.

"Yes I do ask that to you. So would you?" he said as he offered his hand.

Yuuki felt hesitated for a moment, she know that she should go to the old dorm to see Maria but she also can't refuse this vampire offers.

"Perhaps just one dance?" the vampire added as he feels her hesitation.

She placed her hand in his as he still offered his hand to her. They dance in the middle of the hall and suddenly Yuuki felt like there's no other person in there except them. She felt her heart beats as she look to the auburn eyes in front of her.

'It's so beautiful…yet he was a vampire for having such a beautiful eyes like that…How could I feel something like this towards someone like him…? I just meet him now but somehow it feels like I've meet him before…'

She just too captivated by her minds until she doesn't realize the music has just stop.

"Thank you for the opportunity to dance with such a lovely girl like you,"

"It's Yuuki and it's my pleasure to have dance with you. Uhm…can I know your name?"

"It's Akihiko. Kuronaga Akihiko, Yuuki-chan."

"Kuronaga-san…I'm sorry but I should go now. I'm really pleased to have dance with you," she said as she bows.

Akihiko says nothing as he just stares to her retreating form.

"Yuuki…another sleeping princess…it will be interesting to see her when she finally awake," Akihiko said as he looks her disappear.

"Akihiko-sama, should we go now?"

"Akane, have you found Kaname?"

"Yes Akihiko-sama, Kaname-sama has told me to tell you that he'll see you after the ball over."

"I see. So he must be seeing the Madly Blooming Princess. We'll wait for them, Akane."

"Yes, Akihiko-sama." the girl bows to him.

* * *

Yuuki arrived in there and found Maria who sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked as she looks to Yuuki.

"If you know how to save Zero, I hope you can save him."

"Come, Yuuki." She said as she offered her hand to Yuuki.

Yuuki walks to her and Maria quickly grabbed her hand and pulls her.

"Now I think that…it's a good thing that you like my blood. Because it can be traded to save Zero," Yuuki said suddenly.

Maria gritted her teeth and shoved Yuuki to the couch as she glared to her.

"I am the one who will give him despair," she said coldly.

Suddenly the door in the room opened, revealing Ichiru who entered the room from the door to their right, carrying a body with white hair and dressed in white kimono.

"That is my real body," she said as she get up from the couch and approach them.

Maria grabs Shizuka's hand and Shizuka's eyes immediately opened slowly as both of them looks to Yuuki.

"And I'll be the one who will decides his fate," they said in unison.

Maria's body fall to the couch as Shizuka stands up with her own body.

"His fate…?"

"Yes, I'll be the one who will decide what his fate would be…"

Suddenly the door banged open revealing Zero who pointed his Bloody Rose towards Shizuka and Nana who stares at them.

"Get away from Yuuki…Shizuka!"

"Zero!" Yuuki said as she turns and looks to him.

Yuuki quickly stands and holds up Artemis as she blocking him from Shizuka.

"Please stay back, Zero…"

"Yuuki, get out of my way." Zero said as he still pointed the Bloody Rose.

He shots his gun towards shizuka's chest. Shizuka just laughed as she sees them.

"You can't kill me like this. Ah…you bring a friend in there…"

"Good evening, Shizuka-sama…"

"…the Seven Diamonds…are you come to end my life as well?"

"I don't have such an intention to do that but seems Zero has…"

"I will end everything, everything!" Zero said as he pushed Yuuki aside.

He shots his gun to Shizuka who easily block them away.

"Hoseki-senpai! Please do something!" Yuuki said as she looks to the vampire next to her.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yuuki-chan…but Zero had already asked me not to interfere,"

"Those eyes…it's fine. What has always been deep down in your heart was the desire to perish with me…" Shizuka smiled.

Suddenly a sword flies towards Zero's arm. And stabbed his arm which is holding the Bloody Rose. They turn and see a boy with neck length silver hair and his eyes were covered by a mask.

"Shizuka-sama, how long do you plan to play for? If something happens to you, I'll be troubled." Ichiru said calmly.

"Ichiru…" Nana said as she looks to the mask boy.

"Mind your own business; it's not time for you to appear. I still have something to do," Shizuka said as she walks to the door where Ichiru just come from.

All of them say nothing as they just too stunned by Ichiru.

"You don't need to worry, I don't have plans to be killed here," Shizuka said as she passed Ichiru.

* * *

Shizuka continued walks away from them as she leaves the room. Shizuka was walking out the room to find Yumi. That was when she sees her body was lying on the bed in Kaname's first room in the old dorm while Kaname sitting on the edge of the bed and strokes Yumi's hair gently. She walks to the inside of the room, clutching her chest tightly. She stands in front of the bed as Kaname gets up from his place.

"Are you the one who moving her to here?" she asked as they're now facing each other.

"She'll safe in this room. Your wound is terrible, Shizuka-san. It's troublesome against vampire weapons. Even a pureblood's abnormal healing power is limited,"

"Young Kuran, why are you here?"

"This was my first bedroom in this Academy,"

"I like this place. There is nobody to disturb me in here," Shizuka replied as she walks to the window.

"Yeah,"

"Well then, let me ask you one more time. What brings you here…to Cross Academy?"

"To return a favor, also a place where I can get the appropriate pieces. Also, perhaps…I want to do the same thing as you," he said slowly as he hugs her from behind.

"What is it exactly that you want?"

"I have no interest on a pawn that can't do what I want. And I'm not going to let you endangering her life like that,"

"Possessive aren't us? You really love her until you come here to me. Is that little princess of yours really precious for you than anyone else?"

"I'm not going to let her being hurts by anyone. And I won't let you either to hurts her,"

"Is that so? So it's mean you will abandon your true princess just to save your new little princess in here. And here she is now…offering herself for your sake and your princess's sake… She really does love you but you're not worth at all for her,"

"I hope you to watch your mouth about what you're saying, Hiou Shizuka. Unlike you I know about what I do and I full aware about it. And it's up to me about whom or what I choose,"

"So in the end all the thing that I heard was false then. Because you seem not love her at all like you ever said some hundred years ago,"

"It's not your business about who I love or I choose right now. You don't have anything to do with this,"

"She comes to me…offering her blood to me for saving you and your princess. Such a foolish little girl, she doesn't know that she just offering her life to me with come to me this night…"

"Yumi always be that kind of person,"

"She is, that's why she always be one of my precious. Even she isn't Satsuki…still she just like my own daughter. I'm the one who raise her, watch over her and take care of her while you busy with your little princess! You seem so surprised when you see her, don't you?" Shizuka said in a mocking voice.

"I do. Because I never expect to see her again after all this time. And if I know about her earlier, I won't let you take care of her,"

"You just don't know what that damn person does to her,"

"And I don't expect anything less from you, Shizuka-san. It seems like I owe you one for her,"

Yumi stirred in her sleep as she heard some voices.

'Who? I-…I recognizes these voices…'

Slowly she opened her eyes as she sees a blur form of white woman and a man in white uniform.

"I don't do it for your sake,"

"I know and because of that I'll make your death quick and less painful since you safe the only reason for my existence. Goodbye Madly Blooming Princess,"

Kaname thrust his hand deep into Shizuka's heart. Just in the time he did that, Yumi's breath hitched. She looked at him horrified as she watched the view in front of her. Shizuka whimpered as she felt him grasp her heart, his fingers tightening on the little organ that sustained her life. He lowered his face as he sink his fangs in her neck and suck her blood.

"How strange, my blood is being sucked by you here. I first met you when you were young; you were looking for the same thing as me…"

"It still hasn't changed," Kaname said as he let go his fangs from her.

He pulls away his hand from her chest as she falls down.

"Shi-…Shizuka-san!" Yumi screamed in horror.

"Yumi…" Kaname turns and looks to her.

His gaze to her seems like surprise, sad and worried at the same time. But Yumi doesn't look to him any longer as she reaches for Shizuka.

"Are you okay, Shizuka-san?" she asked as she kneeled beside her.

Shizuka looks to her in a way that she couldn't understand. It's like the woman was sad, but in the same time Yumi can see there's a glint of love and surprise in there.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry, my dear."

"Please don't talk first, Shizuka-san. Your wound is terrible,"

"It's okay. Would you please listen to me?"

Yumi nodded as she looks to the white haired woman.

"Now everything would be harder for you. You can't have the same life again like before…I'm sorry that I should go before I can told you everything you want to know but it's hurts me to see you will sad because of the fact that you really want to know…I don't want it.."

"It's okay, Shizuka-san…You can told that to me later,"

"Yumi…no…my little Satsuki…do you remember me…? Even you're not my real little one but you always be my little one no matter who you really are…Yumi…"

"Shizuka-san, you should hold on."

"Would you-…would you please just call me okaa-san for once?"

"I-…o-…okaa-san…" Yumi said, tears start to flow from her eyes.

Shizuka smiles as she heard her.

"It's been a long time…" she said between her heavy pant, she strokes Yumi's face softly as she wipe off her tears.

Suddenly Ichiru come through the room and kneel beside Shizuka.

"Shi-…Shizuka-sama…Shizuka-sama…"

Ichiru stared down at the body of Hiou Shizuka, the little life she had left within her was fading rapidly. The bloody hole in her chest went straight through her.

"I don't seem to die easily,"

"Shizuka-sama, I'll give my blood to you! Please don't die," Ichiru said as he holds her hand.

"I can't, you're the only one I can't turn into vampire. The existence of vampire itself is sad. Moreover, it's too late… Ichiru…you're crying like a child. You should live on and this time protect her…my little one…" Shizuka said calmly, as she stroked the young boy's face and looks toward Yumi.

"No…you can't, Shizuka-sama!"

Ichiru held her body with his arms, his tears cascading down his face as he felt her hand slide from his cheek, and bursting into ashes, which the wind carried with them from outside. Ichiru only cried louder, his body trembling as he wailed in despair, the faint scent of cherry blossoms was gone. Yumi can felt her body start too weak suddenly and her vision come to blur as the overflowing emotion within herself. Before she knows what's wrong with herself, she faint from all the emotion. Kaname who see it, quickly grabbed her before her body hit the floor. He lifted her in a bridal style before turn to see Ichiru once again.

"Where are you going to take her?" Ichiru asked after his crying.

"To the Moon Dorm. It's the only safe place for her now. You may come as you finished all of this mess,"

"I'll look after her as well since today because that's what Shizuka-sama want. She will become my lady since now,"

"I know. She also my princess and she's mine…" Kaname stated.

He leaves the room, holding Yumi in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally the new chapter

I know I've publish two chapters in one time just consider it as a present for me

And it seem it will take some times before I publish another chapter again so

I hope all of you will enjoy this new one^^

This chapter and some next chapter is unbeta since it seems my beta reader is so busy now so please bear with some grammar and tenses mistakes

I'm still working on it so please don't give any flames

Please read and review and no flames please~


	7. Sixth Night: Don't Fade Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be). This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers.

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

Sixth Night

Don't Fade Away

* * *

_They say as long as you keep your memories within yourself,_

_The one that you love won't die…_

_But what would you do if you don't have any memories to keep with…?_

_Could you really remember them, knowing that even your memories betray yourself…could you?

* * *

_

The light of the sun go down peer itself through the curtain as she try to open her eyes. Her dreams were nothing but shattered pieces of her memories that she couldn't even remember nor understand. Yet it left her head spinning around as she awake. She can't really remember it, all of her dreams…it's like watching some kinds of videos with the image getting blur each scenes. As she opened her eyes, she can see the sun already go down from its place.

'_Seems like I have slept too long…'_

Looking around, she realizes that she isn't in her own bedroom. She winced a bit as she try to get off from the bed.

'_Must be in the Moon Dorm...'_

* * *

"_Why are you crying?" the white haired woman asked to the girl who kneeled in front of her.  
_

"_They said I'm different. They said that I'm not your daughter…is that right?" the little girl asked as she sobbed._

_The girl looks up to the woman as her eyes glints with her tears.  
_

"_You're my daughter, Yumi despite who or what are you," she said a bitter sweet smile across her face._

"_But they all said it. I'm not your true daughter,"_

"_Don't listen to them, you're my daughter." the white haired woman smiled softly._

"_Okay Shizuka okaa-san. Can I go and play with Jun tou-san instead?" she asked as she wiped off her tears from her face._

"_Yes go and play with Jun,"_

'_Why? Why you look so sad if that statement isn't true? Is that mean that what they all said is true…?'

* * *

_

Her thought was distracted as she heard a light knock at the door. The door swings open revealing Hoseki Nana which staring at her in some kind of expression like relief.

"Finally you awake, you've faint for almost all day you know. And you really are making some people worried," the black haired vampire huffed as she sit in the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to,"

"Nah, there's no need to apologize but there's something that I want to tell you though,"

Yumi gives her a questioning look as she see the vampire in front of her trying to form some words.

"Yumi-chan, Kaname-sama said that there's something he wants to say to you once you awake and-…"

"Tell me Nana, last night…does Kiryuu-kun know I was there? Did he know about it?" Yumi asked as she cut Nana off.

"Both me and Zero were arriving just in time after you leave, Yumi-chan. Zero shouldn't know about it but Ichiru… He told Zero that now he's serving you under Shizuka-sama's last wish. That's why Zero-…"

"I know Kiryuu-kun wants some answer too isn't he? No wonder about that, after all he had been looking for her all this time." Yumi said as she cut Nana off again.

"But it's okay, I'm sure Zero could wait. How's your condition anyway?"

"I'm fine, Nana. It's okay I'm sure if I were him, I also want to know the truth. But the thing is I barely can remember any of it clearly. So I'm afraid I can't say so much about it,"

"Yumi-chan are you-…"

"Can I see Ichiru-kun?"

"Eh? But you still not strong enough,"

"I'm fine Nana beside I'm just collapsed there's nothing wrong with my body,"

"But-…"

"Well I can try to find him by myself if you can't tell me," she said as she stepped out from the bed and walk through the door.

"Yumi-chan!" Nana called over her worriedly as she quickly run to chase her.

* * *

Yumi walks out to the hallway as she tries to find which room Ichiru might be. She can hear Nana's worried plea as the vampire follows her from behind. But she just can't stay on the bed when there's something more important to do. She was too wrapped up with her mind as she accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up she found herself stared to a boy around her age with a short thick, wavy and messy dark reddish hair almost maroon-colored. His light blue eyes were looking to her form as he tries to know her.

"So you must be the girl that the dorm leader had brought to here, he said as he continued stares to her.

"I guess so," she replied quietly.

Somehow she feels like she ever meets this boy before.

"You're-…" he gasped as he see her closely.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I think I mistook you with someone else."

"Oh I see…" she said slowly disappointed.

"Yumi-chan! Don't walk that fast, will you? Eh? Shi-chan!"

"Chibi," the boy stated boredly.

"Not 'chibi'!" Nana scowled.

"Whatever. Why are you running like that? Seems you really can't just stay still and be quiet, can you?" Shiki eyed the black haired vampire as he rolled his eyes.

"Ukh! Shut up Shi-chan! It's not your business!"

"Mm…well I guess both of you have known each other then," Yumi said sounds so amused to both vampires in front of her.

"This passive person is one of my childhood friends,"

"Like I proud of it," the boy muttered under his breath.

'_She seems familiar but I can't remember about her…'_

"Ugh! Why are you here?" Nana growled.

"I live in this dorm, chibi. Or have you forgotten that already?"

"It's not what I meant! Che, whatever. Yumi-chan, you shouldn't go suddenly like that you know," Nana huffed as she stares back to Yumi.

"I can't stay in bed all day, Nana. I have felt bored and there's no harm to have a little walk. Beside there's something I want to ask to Ichiru-kun,"

"You can see Ichiru after you rest, Yumi-chan."

"I've enough rest, Nana. Really if you're that over me, you could just follow me to make sure of it." Yumi sighed.

"So you want to see that Kiryuu?"

Yumi looks again to the boy before she shrugged.

"There are some things I want to know," she mumbled.

Í haven't known your name yet. I'm Tsukiyomi Yumi,"

"Tsukiyomi?" he asked.

"Yes, something wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Nothing,"

"Uh…well so you are…?"

"Shiki Senri," he said boredly.

"It's nice to meet you, Shiki-san."

"I suggest you to go back before something bad happen," he said as he turns to leave.

"Thank you for your concern but I can't go now. There's still something I want to know," she replied kindly.

He halted his steps and turned towards her, staring at her lazily before shrugged.

"Then I suggest you to take care of yourself because the one in there isn't capable enough to take care of her own self," Shiki said casually as he pointed his finger toward Nana.

"Hey! I heard that!" Nana snarled.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"Shi-chan! Back here!" Nana scowled.

"Nana. Shiki," a voice called over them.

They turn and see a girl with straight ginger hair in pigtails stands behind them. Her glassy blue doll eyes glimmered as she eyed them.

"Rima…" Shiki said.

"Nana, you're too loud again." Rima said as she munched her pocky.

"Rima-chan! Shi-chan is being mean again!" Nana said as she pointed the messy haired vampire.

"Shiki, stop teasing Nana again and again. Dorm leader will punish you if he knows," Rima said quietly.

"I'm just stating the truth," Shiki replied casually.

"Mm…pocky?" Rima huffed as she offered a box of pocky to Shiki.

Shiki takes the pocky from her after mumbled something that sound like 'thank you'. Rima just nodded in acknowledgement before she finally notices Yumi's presence in there.

"Who is she?" she asked casually as she looks to Yumi.

"The girl that dorm leader brought," Shiki answered ignorantly.

Rima just hummed understandingly before she turns away and started taking another pocky from the box that Shiki offered.

"Rima-chan, have you see Ta-chan or Kaname-sama today?" Nana asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Nope, seems they're busy at the moment." Rima said as she looks to the black haired vampire who in turns looks like so relief.

"Fiuh…ne, Yumi-chan let's just go back to the room, please?" Nana asked as she looks to Yumi pleadingly.

"But I want to see Ichiru-kun,"

"That Kiryuu boy? He was at that room," Rima said as she pointed a room in the corner of the hallway.

"Eh? Really? Thank you, uhm…"

"Touya Rima," Rima answered as she looks to Yumi's confused face.

"Ah thank you, Touya-san." Yumi smiled in gratitude.

Rima just nodded in return seeming unaffected by the girl attitude.

"What all of you do in here?"

They turn to see unhappy Kuran Kaname stands behind Shiki.

"Kaname-sama!" Nana yelped.

"Dorm leader," Rima muttered still munching her pocky.

As Yumi sees him in front of her, the sudden image of what had just happened the last night come again to her mind. Making her feeling nauseated.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your voice down, Nana? I can hear you clearly from my office," Kaname said as he eyed the black haired vampire.

"Uh…mm…well-…he…he…" Nana stammered as she looks to Kaname sheepishly.

"And why aren't you in the guest room, Yumi? Didn't I tell you to not let her go around the dorm, Nana?" he asked again, this time glaring to the said vampire.

"I want to see Ichiru-kun," Yumi said quietly as she sees Nana's panic face.

She knows it's not the black haired vampire's fault that Yumi is so stubborn.

"You shouldn't go wandering around like this," Kaname turns to face her.

"I can take care of myself," she replied calmly.

Her face showed that she doesn't regret what she had done. And this just makes the dark brown haired vampire more annoyed.

"Follow me," Kaname sighed as he turns away.

* * *

They walked through the hallway as Kaname lead them to a library. Once they already inside the room, he closed the door behind him before turns and face her. None of them seem want to talk as they too occupied with their own minds.

"Thank you," was all that Yumi can say to break the silence between them.

Kaname looks to her questioningly, seeming so confused by her sudden confession.

"Thank you, Kaname. You must be the one who took me to here," she said it again.

"It's safe for you to be in here for a while,"

Yumi just nodded in understatement before she looks hesitantly towards him again.

"That night…I-…why? Why you killed her?" she asked slowly.

It seem like he had expected that kind of question from her as he looks unaffected. But then again he still can feel his body frozen at the tone in Yumi's voice. It's as if he has taken away the only reason that can make her keep going on her life. She sounded so desperate at that time. The question itself was something he knows she would go to ask to him. Kaname looks to her eyes as if he's trying to find something in there before he answered her question. His voice sounded so empty from any emotion like he is unaffected with the current situation they were in. Like he doesn't care at all with her condition.

"It's not important," he said after a long silence.

"You can't say something like that after you killed someone, Kaname." Yumi said indignantly.

"Don't forget we're vampires, Yumi. And we kill others just for a simple reason or for no reason at all," Kaname stated coldly.

"Isn't she is one of your kind? A pureblood?"

"She is. But even a pureblood will be killed by others if they were too selfless,"

"Is that why you killed her?"

"Do you feel pity on her?" he asked back looking to her face.

"I guess I do. She's the one who knows about me except you, Kaname. And she-… I don't know. I felt like I've known her before…I remember a bit about her when I was just a child," she answered softly.

Kaname tensed as he heard this.

"…I-…I remember called her 'Shizuka kaa-san' but I can't remember anything beside that. But there's something that she hides from me when I asked her that question," she continued oblivious to see Kaname's face.

"She even nearly killed Kiryuu," Kaname said suddenly.

"Still maybe she can tell me about who I am. And I'm sure Kiryuu-kun is capable for take care of himself,"

"…She's endangering Yuuki's life as well," he said.

"Is that it? Is it because of that?" Yumi's voice cracked.

Kaname says nothing as he just stares to her.

"Is that why you killed Shizuka-san? Couldn't you do it in the other way than killed her?"

"There's no other way," Kaname said calmly.

"It's always for Yuuki, isn't it? Even if you know that maybe-…maybe she's one of my family or has a relation with me, still you killed her. Do you really love her that much until you willingly killing someone for her?" Yumi said as her body start to tremble.

'_It's hurts…the fact that he had done it just for Yuuki even more painful than what he had done…why…?'_

"_In the end everyone that I love will be dead…"_

The sudden voice echoed in her mind as her head starts spinning. Yumi can feel the sudden pain in her head as the voice continues echoing.

"_It's hurts…it's painful for knowing the one that you love kill the other one that you love as well…In the end you'll leave me too, don't you…?"_

Yumi blinked at the tears that somehow had welled up in her eyes. The sudden pain in her head still lingering in there as she holds her head with her right hand. Kaname which just stay still all the time, looks to her worriedly. He can see the hurt looks in her eyes when she asked that question and as he see her in there, body trembling and holding herself like she can crumble if she let go, there's nothing in the world he wants to do more than to approach her and hugs her tightly in his arms. But he knows he can't do any of it as his current position isn't capable for that. Yumi turns her back toward him as she started to walk away from him toward the door. Her feet moves shakingly as her head keep pounding. Before she can reach the door knob, she lost her balance and fall down. She can feel Kaname's attempt to help her.

"No! Don't! Just-…don't! Don't touch me. I-…I can take care of myself just please…please don't. I'll go back to the Sun dorm. Thank you for your hospitality, Kuran-san." she said, her back still facing Kaname.

Kaname stopped at his place as he feels his body tensed at the statement of what she had just said. He realized that she's no longer calling him by his first name as she back with his surname again. There's a hint of coldness in her voice. But he says nothing except staring to her back. Yumi try to stand up slowly as her head keep pounding. She moves toward the door clumsily as her feet were shaking. The door swing softly before her as Kiryuu Ichiru stands in the other side of the door, looking to her silently.

"Ichiru-kun…" Yumi said as she sees him in there.

Ichiru looks to her eyes as he catches a glint of plea in there. He walks toward her and grab her arm softly.

"Come here," Ichiru said as he dragged her out.

Yumi just smiled in gratitude as she let herself being dragged out by the silverette boy. Feeling more relax now that she had out from the library. Kaname just watched them leave and say nothing. He still tries to calm himself from Yumi's rejection. From a little hurt that he feels after seeing her expression. How much she looks like he had been betrayed her and that look was nearly ripping his heart. He leans against the book shelves as he closed his eyes. He still remembers it, something that Shizuka has said to him before that night.

"_You really are a troublesome person, Maria-san. If I don't know any better, I won't notice it."_

"_Ah, you always the one who realize if there's something wrong."_

"_What are you planning with playing like this?"_

"_Playing? I don't do such a thing. You from all people should know better that I'm not playing at all,"_

"_What exactly you're up to, Maria-san?" he looks to her seriously._

"_Perhaps some things, eh? After all you know I live in a borrowed time,"_

"_You don't seem like having a borrowed time,"_

"_Surely you know that I supposed to be died a long time ago, but because somehow she wishes the otherwise I manage to live until today. Yet my time is a borrowed time simply given by her,"_

"_She seems to do it unconsciously…even I'm sure she wants it too,"_

"_Still I was running out of time now…and for her sake, I should find the right way."_

"_You always being careful about her,"_

"_Of course. After all she's my precious even if she doesn't know that. She always put others first than herself,"_

"_It's typical of her,"_

"_And a very foolish one too…We're playing a gamble in here which result was unexpected,"_

"_Then we should just see what the result will be…"_

'_Borrowed time…Yumi…what exactly do you wish for?'_

He sighed softly before he turns and pick some books from the shelves. Slowly he picks one from those books as he opened it slowly. There in a marked page was a piece of photograph. There were three peoples in there.

"_Do you really love her that much until you willingly killing someone for her?"_

'_You just don't know the truth…It's not just for her…The one that I want to protect isn't just her…'_

He takes a last look on the photograph before he closed the book and placed it back in its place.

'_Too early for you to know the truth and it will be too painful for you to know it now…there will be the time for you to understand it…And until that time, all I can do is just to watch and do all the things that I can do for you…until that time…'

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Finally the new chapter -sigh-

I typed this one in the middle of the night just after my holiday started since I have a lot of free time so here it is the new chapter for you...

The next chapter is still in the progress although I have write the half of it,

but well I'm kind of facing what you called as a writer block in that chapter so please bear with me

I hope all of you will enjoy this new one^^

I know this one is pretty short but I assure you the next one will be longer than this (probably)

I just think to give some of you a break since I always write it so long...

This chapter and some next chapter is unbeta since it seems my beta reader is so busy now so please bear with some grammar and tenses mistakes

I'm still working on it so please don't give any flames

Please read and review and no flames please~

Your review will be so appreciated and it will make me more motivated to work on the new chapter so please give me a review

**For Sayomi-hime:** I'm really glad that you like my story and I do really appreciate your review -smiles-

So please if you don't mind give me a review for this chapter too...?

And about if Yumi is Shizuka's daughter or not well...we're all wondering about that...

But I think you'll find out about it later we can't spill out the mystery just yet now

And thank you for your review^^


	8. Seventh Night: Confession

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be). This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers.

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

Seventh Night

Confession

* * *

_Sometimes the truth isn't always what you wish for…_

_Because not every truth is sweet…_

_But it's better than not knowing anything…_

* * *

"Sit here," Ichiru said as he pushed her softly to the couch.

"Thank you, Ichiru-kun." she mumbled.

"Nana told me that you were looking for me so I'm looking over you," he explained as he walks to sit across her.

"Didn't she tell you that I'm with Kuran-san?" the chocolate caramel haired girl asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter after all it seems like both of you have finished whatever conversation you have with him," Ichiru replied ignorantly.

Yumi says nothing as she rested her head in her palm. Leaning her body to the couch.

"Have you felt better now?" Ichiru asked, looking to the girl across him.

"Mm, just a little light headed now," she hummed.

"What is it that both of you talking about until it made you like this?" Ichiru huffed.

"Just a few things…I heard a voice echoed in my head. It's familiar but I don't recognize it, somehow it sounds like my own voice. It always happens, that pain…everytime I get a piece of my memories back," she said as she closed her eyes.

"You still can't remember anything?"

"Just a bit of my memories even that isn't so clear for me. You do remember about what I have told you before, I can't remember anything except a bit of Shizuka-san."

"…Shizuka-sama wants me to stay with you," Ichiru said suddenly looking to his palm.

"I know but you don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force anything to you," she said softly as she opened her eyes.

"No, I don't mind about it. After all you do have a relation with Shizuka-sama," Ichiru said looking to her seriously.

"Ichiru-kun, I-…I remember about someone named Jun. It seems like he's the other one who lived with me and Shizuka-san when I were a child,"

"You mean Nakamura Jun?" Ichiru asked.

Yumi just shrugged as she stares to her lap.

"I don't know, what I know is that man is in there and somehow it feels like we already used to with his presence."

"I guess it really was him. He was Shizuka-sama's former manservant. And the one that Shizuka-sama ever love," Ichiru said.

"Where is he right now?" Yumi asked looking back to the boy who sits across her.

"…He already died long time ago,"

"…I'm sorry to hear that," Yumi mumbled apologetically.

"It's my parents who killed him," Ichiru replied, his voice held no emotion in it.

Yumi looks to his face as he said that words. Somehow there's a tint of hurt in there as the boy tried to look passive.

"They killed him according to the order given to them from the President of Hunter Association," he continued.

"But why? Is he already turning into level E?" Yumi asked confused.

"No. Even if they know that person isn't turn into level E, they still killed him. Their order was to take a mere human girl who lived with Shizuka-sama and brought her to the President but in the process they killed him as he tried to protect that little human girl. Shizuka-sama who was just back found him dying," Ichiru answered.

"Human girl?"

"It seems it were you that my parents after," Ichiru said looking to the chocolate caramel haired girl in front of him.

"Me? But why?"

"I don't know. You're quite extraordinary for a mere human to live with a pureblood vampire like that without even turning into a vampire. Then again it seems like Shizuka-sama really protective about you," he said looking away from the girl.

"…That's why they said I'm different…" she muttered suddenly remember about her dream.

"Huh?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Seems I really am having a connection with them. Still I can't even remember any of it clearly," she said wryly.

Ichiru just stares to her as he keeps silent. There's nothing he could say to comfort the girl in front of him as he knows well that's not what the girl exactly need right now.

"…What would you do now, Ichiru-kun?" Yumi asked suddenly.

"I'll stay and protect you regarding Shizuka-sama's last wish. Because her wish is my duty,"

"Is that mean you'll also join to the Academy?" Yumi asked this time looking to the boy in front of her curiously.

"Perhaps. I don't know if I'll become a student too like you. But for now, I'm just going to stay at the dorm." he said, face still expressionless.

"Sun dorm?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I think Moon dorm is the only place for me right now,"

"But why? This dorm…it's full with vampires. Are you sure it will be okay?" she asked looking confused.

"For this time, it's safe for me to stay in here. Besides that Kuran has made sure it's safe," he replied calmly.

"He had done that?"

"…Yes," he answered looking to her.

She looks to him silently before look down to her hands in her lap again. There's a silence that engulfed them as none of them wants to talk again after that.

"Ichiru-kun…would you stay with me from this time?" Yumi asked breaking the silence between them.

Ichiru looks to the girl in front of her, surprised with the sudden question. He doesn't expect this girl to ask something like that to him. At least not after everything that had just happened still the girl surprised him with asking it.

"Protect you is my duty and I'll stay as long as you need me," he replied after he get pass over his shock.

"Then please stay, Ichiru-kun. Because you're the only person I have left from Shizuka-san… You're the other person who can help me to know about my past," she said looking to him with determination in her eyes.

"If that's what you are wish for, Yumi." he said.

Yumi smiled faintly to him as she stood up from the couch. She walks toward the door before she paused and looking back to him.

"There's still something that I should explain to both Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun…I guess I really should prepare myself," she said giving him a tired smile.

* * *

Yumi walks out from the room silently as she finished talk to Ichiru. She was going back to the Sun dorm when she walked across the music room.

'_I never know there's a music room in here…and a grand piano too…'_

_"Ah, you're-…"_

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_"No, I thought you were someone that I know…are you the one who play that song before?"_

_"Well, yes I am. Something wrong?"_

_"No…It's just I've ever heard that song before somewhere…what's the title?"_

_"It's First Love,"_

_"First Love?"_

_"Yes, do you want to try plays it?"_

_"Eh? Uh…uhm, I'm not really good with piano. I'm just can play a little of it, I'd rather used to with violin,"_

_"Aww so you're playing violin?"_

_"…mm well but I'm not so good," Yumi said as she smiled sheepishly._

_"We won't know if we never try it. Come on I'll show you the sheet then you can try and play it."_

_"Maria-sama,"_

_"Ah Ichiru! Just in time! Come here, you can watch her play too!" Maria said enthusiastically._

_"Eh? But I-…" _

_"Play it for me, please…just for once please~"_

_"Uh…uhm-..okay,"_

_"Yeiy! Your play will be good."_

'_But it never as good as you…That song, is the only thing that remind me of you and a bit of my childhood memories…That particular song is the only one I ever share with you…'_

"_I'm sorry that I should go before I can told you everything you want to know but it's hurts me to see you will sad because of the fact that you really want to know…I don't want it.."_

'_But I'm hurt…it's hurts more to not know anything…'_

_"Would you-…would you please just call me okaa-san for once?"_

'_No! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please stays…don't fade away…'_

Tears glistening down to her cheeks as she remembers her short memories with Shizuka. She has crying before she even realizes it. Slowly she sits in front of the grand piano and starts to play it. The soft melody from the piano flow down through her body as she let all her emotion out to each tunes. Sadness, sorrow, loss, confused, hurts, pain, anger and all of her emotion flow out like a river in each key she played. Back then in the orphanage, she ever taught to play piano by her guardian mother but since she more prefer to play violin than piano, she doesn't play it too much. Somehow her mind remember a particular song which she felt like she ever play it. Another memory swam through her mind as she plays that particular song.

"_It's so nice, what's the title?" a feminine voice asked._

"_It's Say Goodbye," she answered, a wry smile across her face._

"_Say Goodbye? It's kind of sad like its name. Where do you know this song?" the girl with a midnight blue hair asked, looking to her._

"_I found it on that music book," she answered as she looks to the old book in the small table._

"_Do you think you can play it for the funeral?" the other girl asked suddenly leaning against the grand piano._

"_Eh?"_

"_I think it will suit. Because it will be mean like you'll say goodbye to that person," the girl with short midnight blue hair continued, her grey eyes staring blankly to nowhere._

'_And I really say goodbye to her…'_

"Eh, piano? Who is it that plays the piano?" Nana asked as she sprawled across the couch.

"Don't know, why don't you go and check for it?" Shiki muttered.

"Hee? Why me? I'm busy here,"

"For what I've known you just sprawled in there and play with your cell phone for who knows what,"

"Better than you who just sleep in there and do nothing," Nana scoffed.

"I recharge my energy,"

"Huh, yes energy for sleep." Nana muttered.

"None of your business, chibi."

"Not chibi! I'm a grown up teenager!"

"Whatever," Shiki scoffed.

"It sounds so melancholy. Isn't that right, Akane-chan?"

"Akihiko-sama, you're too noisy."

"Uh…you've ignoring me all day, Akane-chan."

The girl said nothing to that statement, completely ignoring the man who trailed behind her.

"Excuse me, where's the music room?" the girl with a waist length wavy carmine hair in a long braid asked.

"That way," Rima answered as she pointed.

"Thank you,"

"Akane-chan~" the man whined.

Both Nana and Shiki who still glared to each others turns away and looks to Rima, confused.

"Who is that, Rima-chan?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Who is that people who just asked you before?" Shiki asked completely forgotten his fight with Nana.

"Mm...dorm leader's guest," Rima said ignorantly.

"Hee? We have a guest?" Nana asked surprised.

"Yes, that's why keep your voice down, Nana." Rima said calmly as she takes another pocky to her mouth.

* * *

"Uh~ what is it that makes Kaname so long?" the man asked, his hands crossed behind his head.

"Kaname-sama is probably busy right now,"

"He always busy, Akane-chan. He just too uptight,"

"At least he realizes his position," the girl replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"That's so hurt, Akane-chan…are you saying that I'm irresponsible?"

"You're saying it yourself, Akihiko-sama." the girl pointed sternly.

"Ugh…Akane-chan, who do you think plays the piano?"

"I have no idea, Akihiko-sama. Isn't that's why we go for look at it?"

"Well I want to ask whoever plays it to play a song for me,"

* * *

Yumi just finished the last tunes as she wiped off her tears from her face. She stands up from the chair and walk towards the door just to bump into someone. Looking up, she sees a girl with a waist length wavy carmine hair in a long braid stands in front of her. The girl has a pair of scarlet emerald eyes which glowing beautifully behind her glasses.

"I'm sorry." Yumi mumbled apologetically.

"It's okay," the girl said simply.

"What is it, Akane-chan?"A man appeared behind the girl.

The man has a short black hair with a pairs of auburn eyes that more like ginger-colored.

"You're not a vampire, aren't you? What are you doing in here?" the man asked.

"I-…" she can't finish her sentences as Ichijou Takuma approaches them.

"Akihiko-san!" Takuma said panting heavily from his run.

"Taku-chan!" the man smiled as he turns to look at Ichijou Takuma.

"Akihiko-san, please don't disappear suddenly like that."

"It's boring in there and I'd prefer go out than stay longer in there," the man said looking playful.

"Kaname, will go out to find you if you disappear like this."

"Aww~ he's so worry about me, isn't he?" the man named Akihiko asked, his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Actually I think he's more worry about the other's well being, Akihiko-sama." the girl replied, voice ungrudging.

"That's really hurt, Akane-chan." Akihiko whined.

The girl called Akane just sighed at his antics. Suddenly Akihiko turns from Takuma and stares to Yumi again.

"Are you the one who played that song before?"

"Eh? Uhm…I am," Yumi said confused with the sudden question.

"Anyway, why are you in here again?"

"Eh, well I want to leave right now." Yumi replied calmly.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" Takuma asked finally notice her presence.

Yumi turns her gaze to the blonde vampire as she gives him a small smile.

"Good evening, Ichijou-san."

"Have you felt better yet?" Takuma asked voice full with concern.

"Ah I have. Thank you for your concern," she smiled as she curtsied.

"It's fine. After all I'm sure Kaname is more concern about your condition than me," Takuma replied kindly.

"Hee? This girl knows Kaname?" Akihiko asked looking curiously to Takuma.

"Yes she is,"

"Is she close with Kaname?"

"Ah well about that-…"

"Akihiko," called someone in a sharp tone cutting whatever answers Takuma going to say.

Everyone turn their gaze as they see Kuran Kaname stands not too far from their place.

"Why you don't wait in the room?" Kaname asked the black haired vampire as he approached them.

"You were taking so long and I'm getting for waiting you over there," Akihiko smiled looking unashamedly.

"Akihiko, you can tell Takuma or even left a note if you want to take a walk instead making me and Takuma looking after you." Kaname said in a weary tone.

"There's no fun at all if I told you, Kaname. It's more interesting to watch you go around and look after me," Akihiko said looking so amused.

Kaname glared to the black haired vampire before he shifted his gaze toward Yumi who just watch them in amusement all the time.

"Yumi…"

His voice alone enough for her to wake up from her reverie as she looks to him.

"I'm just wanted to go back now. I've finished talk to Ichiru-kun," Yumi said formally still looking to Kaname.

"I see, are you going back to the Sun dorm?"

"Yes beside I should change this dress," Yumi replied as she mentioned to the strapless baby blue dress which she still wearing from the ball last night.

"I'll ask Seiren to escort you,"

Just after those sentences slip from him, a girl with a very short grayish blue hair kneeled behind Kaname.

"You called me, Kaname-sama?" the girl asked.

"Yes, please take Yumi back to the Sun dorm safely."

"I understand," the girl replied as she stands and give him a proper bow.

"No, don't. It's not necessary for you to escort me. I can go back on my own. Thank you for your hospitality and your concern, Kuran-san." She declined giving him a short bow.

* * *

Kaname was staring out of the window as his gaze lingering on Yumi's form. The chocolate caramel haired girl was walking slowly to the Night Dorm's front gate.

"So she's the one that you've been waiting for. It's not surprising to see you keep yourself for her but I know you won't break your promise to them about your little princess," Akihiko said as he eyed Kaname.

"I won't break my promise to them," he replied, eyes unmoving from Yumi's form.

"Like what I expected from you but you seems get some difficulties on that,"

"I never expect to see her again like this," Kaname said calmly.

"It was an understatement as I'm sure you must be surprised to see her,"

"And it's not just that simple,"

"I can see it was really complicated. But you know, you would get free from your promise if your little princess changes her mind," Akihiko smiled wickedly.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked as he eyed Akihiko suspiciously.

"I've seen the little princess of yours and I should say she has grown a lot than the last time I've seen her. Beside I can't wait to see her awaken, it would be interesting."

"Don't you try to harm her," Kaname threatened.

"My~ you're quite protective, aren't you? I'm not going to do anything to her. You don't have to worry about that. Anyway about your 'only' princess, are you hurt her or something? From what I could see, she seems want to stay away from you as far as possible." Akihiko replied as he looks to Kaname seriously.

"I never thought I would be the one who hurts her like this. She even back called me by my surname again," Kaname said turning away from Akihiko's gaze.

"You know, you should make everything clear first."

"That's what I'm trying to do,"

Akihiko just sighed as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"You really thought she was already died, didn't you?" Akihiko asked, eyes watching the dark brown haired man calculatedly.

"I never expected to see her again like this. It seems like someone had resurrected her from her slumber,"

"Like that damn person done to you?"

"Yes," Kaname answered.

"But you said it yourself that you never can find her. How do you know if she died?"

"Because I never can find her, that's why…"

"What would you do now?" Akihiko sighed wearily.

"I just will watch and wait. All of her memories will back to her when the time has come,"

"You know that we're a little running out of time, Kaname." Akihiko warned.

"I know that's why we should move carefully,"

* * *

She was walking back to the Sun dorm as she holds herself like trying to keep her body from torn into pieces. She was moving but her body feel so numb with each step she takes, it likes she was there but not completely. Like a doll without soul… She has reached the dorm before she realized it as she was too preoccupied with her own thought. With each step she takes, she can hear it clearly in her head…their conversation. The one that stabbed her right in her heart.

'_He won't ever be yours… You know it too…He wasn't yours from the beginning and he won't ever be… He's belonging to her…'_

She knows it all along; she realizes it too still she just can't stop. No, she can't stop but hoping. Hoping that even if just a slightest, he'll look at her without look at to the short brunette beside her. That he'll look at her and at her only. As she thinks of this, she can't help but feels like an idiot for even trying to get close with him when the fact is that they can't be more than what they are now. She walks over the dorm and slipped to her room as she quickly headed to the bathroom. Realizing too well how much she needs a shower. After cleaning herself, she stepped out from the bathroom just to pick her uniform up and start dressing. Gazing up to the mirror once again, she tries to façade her emotion as she braced herself for the upcoming that absolutely will come into her. She walked out from her share room with Yuuki as she tries to search the said prefect. She was walking straight to the outside when she spotted Sayori just walks back toward her dorm room.

"Yori-chan!" she called over the short wavy haired girl.

"Ah, Yumi. Welcome back, have you felt better now?" the girl said as she smiled and turns to face her.

"Eh? Uh…uhm-…thank you, Yori-chan. Yes, I'm fine now."

"Glad to know. I was worried last night when you didn't come back to the dorm with Yuuki. And Yuuki also looks so weird when she got back. She just said that you're staying with the chairman as you're too tired to get back to the dorm," Sayori smiled kindly.

"Ah I see…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worried," Yumi replied looking apologetically.

'_It seems like they're hiding the truth from everyone…'_

"It does okay just don't push yourself too much, Yumi."

"I know…thank you for your concern, Yori-chan. Uh, Yori-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Yuuki yet?" Yumi asked hesitantly.

"Yuuki? She's at the chairman's office now. Why?" the short wavy haired girl asked giving Yumi a questioning look.

"Ah, it's just something that I want to talk to her. Well I think I'll just go to see her then, thank you Yori-chan." she answered.

She walked away from Sayori as she waved her hand to the short wavy haired girl. On her way through the chairman's office, she can't stop but remember about what her conversation with Kaname ends up with.

'_Don't be ridiculous after all what you are compare to Yuuki? You're no one for him, just no one… You should know better than dreaming something that out off your reach…'_

The voice in her mind chided as she continued to walk to the chairman's office. Before she realizes it, she already stands in front of the oak wood of the chairman's office. Steadying her breath, she lifts her hand up and slowly knocking the door. A sound of 'come in' echoed from the back of the door before she opened it slowly. In the inside of the room, were Yuuki and the chairman looking surprised to see her.

"Yumi…you-…" Yuuki said, her voice faltered.

"Uh…uhm, good evening Kaien-sama. Yuuki," Yumi smiled sheepishly.

"Yumi, how could you be in here? I mean when you come back?" Yuuki stuttered.

"I'm just back to the dorm before headed toward here. There's something I want to confess to you, Kiryuu-kun and Kaien-sama…" Yumi answered calmly.

"Something you want to confess?"

"…Hn-nn. I know you must be already known about what happened last night beside I think it'll be unfair for you if you don't know about this…" Yumi smiled solemnly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Yumi. I can understand that," Yuuki quickly said as she notices her friend's expression.

"No. It's not like that. You have every right to know about this, Yuuki. After all you're my friend and I trust you. It's just-… I just don't want to loss anything again,"

"Yumi…"

"Is Kiryuu-kun in here? Because he also should know about this," Yumi asked as she looks to both Yuuki and chairman.

"Zero is-…"

"Kiryuu-kun isn't available at the moment, Yumi-san. But you can talk to us first if you want," the chairman replied as he cut Yuuki quickly.

"…Ah I see. Well then I think we better sit down, because it'll probably take some times…" Yumi said completely aware of Yuuki's worry gaze towards the chairman.

They were all taking a seat in the couch on the chairman's office as they're looking towards Yumi.

"Well… I know that both of you must be wondering about what had happened last night and about how I could get involved in it…" Yumi started as she looks towards Yuuki.

"Yes but-…"

"No. You, Zero and the chairman should know about it. It's just think both you and Zero should know it from the very beginning of it," Yumi said quickly cutting whatever it is Yuuki going to say.

"What do you mean with the beginning of it, Yumi?" Yuuki asked looking confused now.

"…Yuuki, there's something you should know about me. Actually I don't have all my memories within me. I can't remember anything about my life before I was 4 years old,"

Yuuki gasped in surprised as she looks to Yumi in disbelief.

"…Do-…do you have a certain memory when you were 4 years old?" Yuuki asked slowly.

"No. I don't have any just my name…"

"…I see,"

"Hmm…I was found in the orphanage that time. My guardian mother was the one who took me in. And I don't have any memories about my life before that time," Yumi continued as she looks to both of them calmly.

Yuuki says nothing as she just listens to Yumi's story. Paying more attention on what Yumi says.

"Then when I was 12 years old, I started to have some kind of dreams like memories to be in fact. But it never clear for me, it always some pieces of it. Like a blur images, when I asked my guardian mother in the orphanage about one image that I see from my memories, she told me that maybe I can find something about myself in here. Because apparently that image is a symbol of the Night Class from Cross Academy,"

"…Is that why you moved in to here?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes. To obtain my memories,"

"Do you know why you have those dreams, Yumi?" Yuuki asked again this time looking so curious.

"No. I never know…It's like my body wants me to remember all of my memories like there's something that important for me in those lost memories of mine…" Yumi answered looking thoughtful.

Yuuki just looks to her as she gives her that answer.

"I think whatever it is that give me those dreams, it's really important for me. And Yuuki… I also have all of my memories from the night when Aidou-senpai attacked me. I do have all of my memories on that night which mean I know about the secret of the Night Class all this time," Yumi continued.

Yuuki gasped in surprise as well as the chairman as they're looking to her in alarm.

"But shouldn't you forget about that?" Yuuki asked confused.

"I know I should've forgotten about it, but that night I asked Kuran-san to not erase it. Because I don't want it. I don't want to have any of my memories being taken away from me again. I don't want to unable to remember anything, I just don't want to loss anything again from my memories even the bit of it…Because it's painful to unable remember anything about who I truly am," Yumi answered as she looks to them.

"Yumi…"

"That's why I know everything about them all along and I also know about Kiryuu-kun's condition…about his secret,"

"So-…you know about who Zero is?" Yuuki asked bewildered.

"I do. But don't worry; I never plan to tell anyone about this thing. I never have any thought about it because it's not what I want to do," Yumi replied calmly.

"Don't you afraid, Yumi?"

Yumi just smile wearily as she heard Yuuki's question. She can't help but notice the same question being asked to her from Kaname before. What an irony both of them asking her the same question.

"Should I? Why? I never think about afraid to them since the first time I discover their secret. One thing that I know is that they're not that different from us,"

Both Yuuki and the chairman just silent as they heard her answer.

"Then why are you in there at that night, Yumi? Why Ichiru said that he's your servant?" Yuuki asked again looking so determined.

"About that…apparently I just happen to be the new replacement of Shizuka-san after what had happened. It seems like he feels that he's responsible of me,"

"Do you know how danger it is to know the secret of the Night Class, Tsukiyomi-san?" the chairman finally asked as he uses her surname.

Yumi can feel how serious he for him to use her surname instead of calling her like usual, this time there's no hint of playfulness in his voice. He seriously wants to know her answer about this particular question.

"I do. And I don't have any thought about changing it. I know it's danger for me to know something I shouldn't but still I don't want to forget it no matter how risky it is. It's still my memory and I want to keep it within myself," Yumi answered looking so determined.

"So you won't let your mind being erased then?" the chairman asked once again.

"No. Even if you asked another vampire to do it, I still won't let myself to forget about it. I'll find a way to remember it all over again,"

Kaien can see how serious she had answered his entire question. And with that determination looks in her face, there's no doubt that she'll really do what she had just said to him. There's no hint of fear and hesitation in the chocolate caramel haired girl's eyes who sits across from him.

"I guess I can't do anything about it then. After all Kaname seem doesn't mind at all with you keeping your memories. Remembering the fact that he's the one who allowed you to keep your memories in the first time," Kaien said as he sighed heavily.

"Thank you for your understanding, Kaien-sama. And I'm sorry for not telling you about this, Yuuki." Yumi smiled in gratitude to the chairman and gives Yuuki an apologetic look.

Yuuki just shook her head as she looks to her friend across her.

"No. It's okay I can accept that. Just please don't hide anything again from me, Yumi. You're my friend and I want to help you with whatever your problem is," Yuuki said as she placed her hands upon Yumi's.

"I know, Yuuki. Thank you,"

Yuuki squeezed her hand as an assurance as she looks to Yumi softly.

"I guess it mean I still owe Kiryuu-kun some explanation," Yumi said as she looks thoughtful.

"Ah about that…actually-"

"Kiryuu-kun isn't capable to meet you soon, Yumi-san. And I think he won't mind if Yuuki is the one who told him," the chairman said quickly as calmly as he could.

Yumi shook her head before she looks squarely to the chairman.

"No. I mean I owe him an explanation and want to be the one who tell it to him. He has every right to have an explanation from me,"

"Yumi…"

"I think I'll just wait until he's come back then," Yumi smiled.

* * *

That night Yumi can't fall asleep no matter how many times she tried to. She even has turn side so many times still nothing can help her to fall into a deep slumber. She gets up from her bed as she glances toward Yuuki's bed.

'_She still hasn't back yet, which means she still go on patrolling…Kiryuu-kun isn't with her tonight…'_

At that thought, Yumi can't help but feel as curious as to why the chairman seem reluctant to let her talk to Zero.

'_It's like he's hiding something from Yuuki as well…but what is it…?'_

_"The blood of a pureblood will help delay the process, but the blood of the Pureblood who bit him would entirely stop him turning into the monstrous creature,"_

'_Is it possible if Kiryuu-kun turns into level E? But it's true that he hadn't drink Shizuka-san's blood. But if it's true then does it mean that Kaien-sama knows about it…?'_

She tossed her blanket aside as she get off from her bed. She grabbed her jacket and wears it quickly before she stepped out from her dorm room. Slowly she makes her way out from the dorm. She knows too well that she shouldn't be up right now, that's what she was doing right now will only cause a trouble for herself. Still she doesn't want to go back now, at least not until she do what she have to do. As she walked over the chairman's office, she clutched her jacket more tightly as the cold wind breezes pass her body. But before she reaches the office, suddenly she catches a glimpse of chairman's form walking outside from the office and headed toward a tower that seem like an abandoned place.

She quickly followed him quietly as she walked behind him. Keeping their distance in safe way as to not alarm him with her presence. She walks down the stairs quietly as she going inside to the tower. She peeked up from her place to see a very worn out Zero bounded to the chains as she sitting above a rune that seem prevent him from going out from the said room. Suddenly there was a loud sound that startling not just her but both the chairman and Yagari-sensei. As they quickly go to check the sudden voice obliviously leaving Yumi alone with Zero. Yumi reluctantly walk over toward the silverette boy. In front of her was Kiryuu Zero bounded to the wall with a face that seems in pain.

"Kiryuu-kun…?"

Her voice come out in such a restrain sound barely a whisper if it's not for the amazing ability of hearing that vampires had, Zero won't hear it. Zero looked up from his place to see a chocolate caramel haired girl stands in front of him. He doesn't say anything as he looks down again before a sudden realization hit him. Startled up he quickly looking up again just to find that the girl was indeed still in there, looking to him worriedly.

"What-…What are you doing in here?" Zero asked voice so hoarse from his scream.

"There's something I want to tell you,"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you in here? Have slowly become a level E?" she asked ignoring his question.

At hearing her sudden question, Zero just looks to her eyes as he glared to her. A painful expression touched his face as he still looks to her.

"Kiryuu-kun…does you-…do you really hate Shizuka-san that much?" Yumi asked again slowly as she looks to him.

To this question, Zero simply glared to her. Eyes showed his hatred towards that particular name. But there's also confusion in there as he heard Yumi's question. Yumi doesn't need his answer for that question as she knows too well about his feeling toward the certain white haired vampire. Still she asked it anyway for her to see his determination. To see how far his will is.

_"The blood of a pureblood will help delay the process, but the blood of the Pureblood who bit him would entirely stop him turning into the monstrous creature,"_

The blood of pureblood that bit him will entirely stop him…that particular blood is it also buried within her? Is that particular blood also flow within her veins?

'_Can I…? Am I having that ability? Am I able to…?'_

"_You're special…you're not same like anyone…"_

"Ugh…" Yumi groaned as she held her head in pain.

"_Why are you hesitating…? You can't hesitate. It's all for your dream…Because I exist for you, and for you only…Everything is for you,"_

'_Why…?'_

"_Because you're my precious, Yumi…"_

'_What…? Who…? Why…?'_

Yumi clenched her palm tightly as she holds her head with her right hand. Zero who still bounded to the wall just see the girl in front of him, unable to do anything. She tried to clear her mind from that sudden memories and voices that keep echoing in her mind as she slowly approaches the silver haired boy in front of her. She kneeled down in front of him as she grabbed a shard of shattered glass which scattered around the room. Apparently one of the lamps was fallen from Zero insisted tug as his chains bounded to the wall hit the lamp accidentally.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked looking to her cutting her left hand.

"Helping you…" Yumi answered as she sighed to the obvious thing.

"What do you mean?'

"Listen Kiryuu-kun, about the thing I want to tell you. It's about me. I know you must be wondering how Ichiru-kun could become my servant as he was Shizuka-san's servant before mine. Then again you don't know that the truth is I have some kind of relation with Shizuka-san. I don't know for sure what our relation is but I know for sure it have something to do with my current condition now. I can't remember anything about my past, about myself before I were 4 years old. I definitely can't remember anything about my life before then…and apparently the only thing that I can remember is just a memory of a certain white haired woman. And lately I just know that this particular woman was a vampire and a pureblood nonetheless. And this relation I have with her is some kind of family relation…That's why maybe…just maybe-…my blood can help you. I know that I'm not a pureblood who bit you still I have a relation with her even if it just a bit. So maybe-…it can help you even just for a bit," she said seriously.

"And what exactly that made you think I would drink your blood? Even if you do have a relation to that woman, you're still human."

"You will do it at least I know you will do it for Yuuki. And yes, I do realize that I'm just a human thus make my blood ineffective from stopping you to turn into level E. Still it will buy you some times before you completely turning into level E. Yuuki is so worry over you, you want to protect her, don't you?"

"And what it has to do with you? You don't have anything to do with this matter," Zero replied as he looks to her aquamarine blue eyes.

"I don't. But he has…and because of him, I do this. I know it's a silly thing to do remembering about what he had done to me still I can't help it but do this. No matter how much he had hurt me, I still can't bring myself to hate him. I can't do anything for him…I even don't understand what he is thinking sometimes but still if this little action of me can help him then I will do it.," Yumi said slowly.

"You…"

"That person is special…He's special for me even if he had killed someone that I love and even if he had hurt me still he's special for me. I never can bring myself to hate him…no matter how many times I tried to,"

Zero looked to her seriously, understanding well enough who that person Yumi mentioned is. As he sometimes caught the looks the chocolate caramel haired girl has everytime she was looking to the said person.

"Why you love him? That vampire…isn't you afraid?" he asked.

"Because he's special. I know we're different after all compared to Yuuki; I'm just no one in his eyes. Still I can't stop myself. Isn't that same with you, Kiryuu-kun? You still love Yuuki like your sister even if you know she love Kuran-san and somehow sometimes she even can forget about your existence," Yumi answered giving him a knowing smile.

"I promise I'll protect her,"

"Because she just like a little sister for you, isn't it? Someone who had saved you from yourself," Yumi said.

Zero says nothing as he just looks to her eyes.

"And no. I'm not afraid at all. After all you're no different from me. Vampires or human, all of you looks same in my eyes." Yumi continued.

"You're strange…"

"I know. So much said that. You know, you're the third one who asked that kind of question to me. About if I'm afraid or not…really why all of you worry over something like that…" Yumi smiled wearily.

Zero says nothing as he looks to her smile.

"We have so much time to talk but we should remember about why I come to here first. Now here…just drink it," Yumi said as she realize the condition they were in.

She holds her bleeding hand to him. He looks so hesitate before he gritted his teeth and lowered his fangs toward her left hand. The scent of blood smeared around the room, filling it with the thing scent of copper and metal. As Zero continued to suck greedily of her blood, Yumi just stay silent as she looks to him. A flash of memory played across her mind as Zero continued to drink her blood.

"_Why are you hesitating? Just drink it, you know better than me that you need it. How long you will try to deny your need, Yumi? There's no point on punishing yourself like this,"_

'_Who…? What I deny…?'_

She clutched her head with her right hand as she tries to remember the rest of her memories. Zero licked up the last drop of her blood as he looks up to see her face.

"Are you done?" Yumi asked calmly looking back to him.

He nods in affirmative as he licked the blood in the corner of his lips. She smiles a bittersweet smile to him as she stands up and walked out from the room.

"You should back soon, Kiryuu-kun. Because Yuuki is waiting for you," she said as she paused in the doorway.

* * *

Zero stay still in his place as he just watched her walked away then disappear from his sight. Just after her footsteps clearly fading that a certain dark brown haired man steps forward from his place.

"How long exactly are you trying to just stand and watch in there? Isn't it a torture for you to be in here?" Zero asked as he looks to the Moon dorm leader.

"Actually I don't plan to just stand and watch in here,"

"And to what do I owe your presence in here then? You come earlier than that girl but when she comes, you don't do anything at all. You just stand and watch from there quietly," Zero said sarcastically.

"I don't expect her to visit you," Kaname replied completely ignoring the sarcastic tone in the other's boy voice.

"I don't expect her to be that woman relatives either. Seems like everything isn't how it looks like,"

"She has a lot of things that she doesn't know yet,"

"Her memories, she said that she can't remember anything about herself except when she was 4 years old. Do you have any things to do with her past?" Zero asked looking to the dark brown haired vampire.

"And what business do you have with that? It's not your business,"

"…She said that you're special for her. That she was doing this for you," Zero stated glaring to the said man.

"She always does something that unnecessary. She always sacrifice too much,"

"What exactly your connection with her? She seems to remember about everything that she should've forgotten that night. You don't erase her memories, do you?"

"No. Because it was what her wants," Kaname answered calmly.

"It's not like you to worry over someone who doesn't hold any values in your eyes," Zero stated.

"That's not your business. But to think that her blood also flows within your veins is upsetting," Kaname replied coldly, his eyes glaring to the other boy.

"You seem to value her blood so much, Kuran-senpai. What exactly her existence meaning for you? Even her blood taste so different,"

"Tell me Kiryuu…how is it felt to taste her blood? Is it same like Yuuki's?" Kaname asked completely ignoring Zero's question.

Zero looks to him in a calculating way as if trying to decide whether he should answer the question or not. Finally deciding it will be the best to just say the truth, he glared to the man.

"It's different. Her blood isn't same like Yuuki's at all. But why it has something to do with you?" Zero asked coldly glaring to the vampire.

Kaname says nothing as he turns away from him, his back facing the silverette boy. To tell the truth, he was furious. He doesn't like what had happened at all. The smell of her blood drifting around the room was making it harder for him. As his hunger for the particular blood growing more and more in the seconds. How much he longing to taste that blood again, he barely able to hold himself from going to the said girl and just bite her to taste her blood himself.

It wasn't in his plan that Yumi will come and giving Kiryuu her blood, it wasn't in his plan that the reason she will do it is because of him. After all who will expect her to do something like that to him, he whom had just killed someone that important for her. But then again, she always does everything for other. She even still has that forgiven attitude. Yumi would sacrifice her own self for other and apparently this time it was for him. She always does that to him since the first time they met those years ago.

And to say that he doesn't like the idea was an understatement. After all who will happy if the person you want to protect is just a same person who will sacrifice themselves for you? Completely ignoring the fact that what they do just will make it harder for people who want to protect them. And Kaname completely aware of how hard it is to protect Yumi, still he won't give up on her. No, he won't. He will definitely protect her no matter how hard it will be.

"It's not something you should know. You're just another piece in my chess board; it's not your business to know what I do. Beside as a pawn, you should do what you have to do. You're here because I know you won't betray Yuuki," Kaname said sharply looking back to the silverette boy.

Zero just glared as he gritted his teeth completely looking unpleased with the man's presence. Suddenly before Zero realizes, Kaname has cut his wrist. Blood poured down from his wounds as he watched Zero's eyes turns into crimson red once again.

"Are you thirsty? Surely your instinct had gotten better on you. Your primal instinct…how is it feels to unable control your own body? To always thirsty and hungry for something forbidden?" Kaname asked looking unsympathize with the pain look in the other's boy face.

Zero just gritted his teeth unable to say anything as his body shaking painfully longed to taste the red liquid which still poured down from the man's wrist. Kaname brought Zero's head in his hand as he grabbed him harshly pulling him into to the crook where Kaname's shoulder and neck met.

"You'll drink it. I'll give you mine to stop yourself from turning to Level E. But as you do so, you'll protect her. Because it's all for Yuuki. You're existing for protecting her and that's your only reason for still being in here," Kaname said sternly.

Zero tried to struggle from his grip but to no avail as Kaname's grip in his head completely locked his head to stay still in its place.

"You'll do it. It's for Yuuki," Kaname's stern voice repeating again.

Slowly Zero gritted his teeth in anger before he sunk his teeth down to the neck of the pureblood. He sucks the blood greedily as suddenly some vision of memories swam through him. Images of a smiling chocolate caramel haired girl in the middle of a meadow full with flowers run itself straight into his mind. The girl's hair was swayed gently from the gentle wind as the girl looks up to him and smiled. That girl, somehow Zero found it familiar. It's like watching a twin of Tsukiyomi Yumi in the pureblood's mind. But as he drinks the last remaining of other's blood, he tried to ignore the images from his mind. Once he finished the dark brown haired man says nothing as he simply stand up and turn away from him. Just before he is taking his leave did the man turns to look at him coldly.

"Remember what your existence purpose, Kiryuu. You're simply here to protect her," Kaname said coldly before completely gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally the new chapter -cheers- and like what I've told you before this one I made it so long

Well please enjoy it~

This is my gift for you consider I will have exams for next week so I should study

Yes I know, I hate exams too T.T

And please vote for the poll in my profile, it will help me to decide the next story I will write^^

I wait for your vote

Anyway review please and no flames^^

I appreciate all your review^^

**For the Chibi Alice:** I'm glad you like it, this is the new chapter for you^^

Anyway thank you for your review, I'll try to improve my skill^^


	9. Eighth Night: It Ended Before It Started

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decide in which chapter it would be). This chapter is longer than the previous one so beware of the possibility your eyes will suffer from a lot amount of words in here. This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers.

"_..." for memories in Italics_

'_..' thought in Italics_

_And _"..." present time

* * *

**Eighth Night**

**-It Ended Before It Started-**

* * *

_If you close your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness _

_If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain_

* * *

The next morning, Yumi found herself in her bed, feeling slightly tired as the memories of the last night came back to her mind.

Slowly, she made her way out from her bed towards the bathroom. She turns the hot water from the faucet as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Yumi waited until the water had filled the bathtub enough for her before she turns the faucet off.

As she bathes, her mind wondered back to what had just happen last night. It seems that there's something more to her memories that she had yet to discover and those memories appear to be connected to a certain man.

'_Who exactly is he? That man, do I know him? Did he have a relation with me too?'_

But her train of thought was distracted when she suddenly heard Yuuki's voice calling to her from their room.

"Yumi?" Yuuki asked as she leaned on the bathroom door.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Yumi replied back.

Yuuki then asked, "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, it's fine. When did you come back? I haven't seen you since last night after we talked," Yumi said as she let the waters in the tub wash her body.

"I'm spending time in the chairman's residence. So are you going to the class today?"

"Ah, yes. Will you wait for a moment?" Yumi replied as she quickly reached her soap and started to scrub her body with it.

Yumi quickly finished her bath and put up her uniform after. Once she was sure she was presentable enough, she walked out from the bathroom to see Yuuki sitting on the edge of her own bed. Yumi smiled to her friend before she approached the brunette prefect.

"Yuuki," She called softly.

Yuuki then snapped out from her reverie as she looked up to see her friend hovering down to her.

"Are you okay? You don't seem so lively. Did you sleep well last night?" Yumi asked softly.

Yuuki just smiled wearily as she shook her head slowly.

"I can't go to sleep last night. I-…I was worried about Zero,"

Yumi smiled in understanding before she placed her hand upon Yuuki's.

"Kiryuu-kun will be alright." Yumi comforted, "Don't worry. After all, with that attitude of him, I doubt that he will be taken down easily." She added, "Now how about we go to class? There's no point on getting late and I'll help you with your duty over the Night Class this evening. How about it?" Yumi asked as she tried to cheer Yuuki up.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looks to Yumi, not believing about what she had just heard. Yumi willingly offering her help to watch over a bunch of fan girls which the chocolate caramel haired girl always thinks annoying?

Yumi must want to cheer Yuuki up if she is willing to go through all this trouble just to make it up to Yuuki. Slowly, Yuuki nodded in an affirmative as she gave her friend a smile of gratitude.

"It's settled then," Yumi's face brightened.

They walked together to the class as Yuuki kept on glancing at Yumi. Yumi, who had felt Yuuki's gaze on her since they left the dorm, felt slightly annoyed with it. She stopped in her steps and she turned to look at Yuuki.

"Is there something you want to say, Yuuki?"

Yuuki, being caught staring at her friend, was startled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh-…uhm…I was wondering about well you know…Ichiru said that he's your servant now but I haven't see him around you. Isn't his duty to protect you?" Yuuki asked.

Yumi who hadn't expected that kind of question out from Yuuki just went silent as she watched her friend's face.

"I don't think so. Because for me even though he is my servant, I don't want to bind him to me. He's free to do what he wants and what he likes. That servant thing is just simply a way or title to put that he's responsible for my safety," Yumi answered after she got pass her shock.

"Then, do you know where he is right now?" Yuuki asked as she looked to her friend.

"Probably doing something he should do," Yumi mumbled with a wistful smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Yuuki looked confusedly at her friend.

"It's nothing. Let's hurry," Yumi said as she took Yuuki's hand and dragged her.

* * *

"_There's one thing I want to say," Ichiru said suddenly, stopping Yumi who's already halfway to the door._

_"What is it?" Yumi asked as she turned to look at the silver haired boy._

_"Even though I said I'll protect you, there's still something I should do except that…"Ichiru trailed off._

_"…I know. It's for Shizuka okaa-san's sake, isn't it?" Yumi smiled wistfully as she looked at the boy's surprised expression._

_"How?" He inquired._

_"I can see it in your face, Ichiru-kun. Beside I know you would do something like that for her," She answered._

_"It's something I should do," Ichiru said solemnly._

_"I understand. You don't need to worry over that. I won't stand against your way; just do what you have to do. I'll always be here whenever you need me," Yumi smiled, looking at the silver haired boy._

_"…Thank you, ojou-sama." _

* * *

The evening came quickly than Yumi had anticipated. As she followed Yuuki to the front of Moon Dorm's gate, they can saw a herd of girls already waiting in the front of the gate while giggling and squealing madly like always. Yumi can already feel a headache forming in her head as she caught sight of them.

"Okay, please step back!" Yuuki shouted as she quickly stood in front of those girls. And like always all the girls ignored her as they continued screaming and squealing.

"KYAA! Idol-senpai! Wild-senpai!"

Yumi can't stop herself from covering her ears to save them from becoming deaf at the screeching sounds those girls made. Really, she would be deaf soon if she stayed in this place for more than one day. But since she had already promised to Yuuki, she can't help but sighed heavily.

There's no way she can back out now, not with the image of a disappointed Yuuki. If there's one thing that would make this kind of torture bearable for her, it was to see Yuuki's face brightening a bit from the worried stuff the prefect currently had.

"Recently, Shiki-senpai has become so manly!"

"Wait a second! Back off, I called him first!"

Yumi sighed in exasperation as her gaze landed on those girls who had fight over someone who doesn't even care about their presence.

'_Really…can this become worse? How could they fight over someone that won't ever remember their names or their faces…?'_

"Calm down! Calm down! It is past curfew for all the Day Class students," Yuuki said as she tried to make all the girls back out.

"Get out of the way, prefect!" One of those girls scowled to the brunette prefect.

"I can't keep up with them alone," Yuuki sighed heavily as she looked down.

"Yuuki, Are you okay?" Yumi asked as she looked at her friend.

She glared at those girls who had made her friend mood drop. Somehow, the bunch of the fan girls quickly cowered under her icy glare as they felt a sudden cold aura surrounding them from Yumi's gaze.

"I'm-"

But before Yuuki can finish her answer, the gates opened up, revealing all the Night Class students on the other side of the door.

"Hey, girls. Did you dream of me last night?" Aidou asked as he gave the Day Class girls his charming smile.

"We did!" They screamed in unison as they looked at him with those love-struck expressions.

"I'm so happy. Then, tonight I shall take a little side route and make an appearance in Cross Yuuki's dreams," Aidou said as he pointed his finger to Yuuki.

Yuuki just sweat dropped as she try to back off from the blonde haired vampire. She can already feel the heated glare those girls send to her.

"Eh? That's not fair! Why just Cross-san? Unfair!"

"W-…Wait a minute Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki stuttered as she tried to save herself from those girls's wrath.

But before she even manage to finish her words, suddenly all the fan girls pushed her. As Yuuki was falling, someone grabbed her arm and helped her to stand. Yuuki quickly stood in her feet before she turned to the said person.

"Yuuki! Are you okay?" Yumi asked worriedly as she rushed to her friend's side.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-senp-" She apologized quickly as she bowed to the person.

But when Yuuki looked up to see her savior, she found herself looking back at Zero. Yumi, who also notices his presence, looked over to the silver-haired boy in front of them.

"Kiryuu-kun…" Yumi murmured.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zero asked coldly as he looked at those fan girls.

"No way! It's Kiryuu Zero!" The girls gasped in surprise as a look of horror crossed their faces.

"He hasn't been around in a while; I thought things would be alright." They whispered in fear.

Yumi quickly turned her gaze towards them as she glared daggers at what they had said.

"I'm…"

But Yuuki can't finish her words as she looked so hesitant. She bowed her head down to hide her face behind her bangs.

"You guys, hurry up and return to your dorms!" Zero barked over them.

"Zero!" Yuuki called over him.

"Huh?" Zero asked as he turns his gaze towards Yuuki.

"Okaeri," Yuuki smiled.

Zero was stunned to hear those words come from her but he soon sighed.

"Tadaima," Zero replied as his face softened.

Yumi watch how Zero's gaze lingered at her for a moment before he looked away. Yumi just smiled in understanding as she caught his gaze. There's nothing that should be said between them, they merely understood what the other wants to say. But suddenly his expression hardened as his gaze lingered on the person behind Yuuki. Following his gaze, Yumi found Kuran Kaname standing behind Yuuki as he looked at Zero seriously.

* * *

The night class was walking to the school building once they were out from those annoying fan girls ranges.

"What do you mean by '**I'll zoom into your dreams'**? How ridiculous," Ruka said as she huffed.

"Well if Ruka were appearing in them, it would be a nightmare." Aidou said casually.

"What was that?" Ruka turns as she scowled.

"I respect that part about you, Hanabusa." Kain said suddenly.

"What is it, Akatsuki?" Aidou asked his cousin as he looks to Kain confusedly.

"No matter what the situation is, you play your role properly. It's not easy to achieve that," Kain said as he smiled slightly.

Aidou said nothing as he looked down from his cousin's face.

* * *

The class was full with the sounds of the students chattering and bickering like always when suddenly a certain voice took their attention away.

"Hey, everyone." Kaname suddenly called as he leaned against the wall casually, hands crossed in front of his chest.

The sounds of chattering in the class suddenly died down as everyone turned their gazes towards their dorm leader.

"Can you listen to a request of mine?" Kaname asked as he looked to them.

"It's our pleasure, Kaname-sama." Everyone answered as they bowed down to him.

"Kaname-sama, really…?" Ruka asked as she looked at him in disbelief.

Kaname said nothing as he gave her a side glance.

* * *

"Big news! Big news!" the chairman shouted in panic as he ran down to both Yuuki and Zero.

"Ch-…Chairman?" Yuuki asked confusedly as she watched her adoptive father's strange behaviors.

"Kurenai Maria-chan has woken up!" the chairman exclaimed in front of them.

"Kurenai Maria has…?"

The three of them were walking back to the chairman's residence while Zero left them behind. He was so anxious with every step he took, feeling like his coming closer and closer to the truth behind all the things that had happened to him. Just after Zero opened the door, Maria leapt to him, hugging him.

"Ichiru-chan! The chairman is a liar. Isn't he standing here well and alive?" Maria said with her voice muffled behind Zero's shirt.

"No, that is…" the chairman said as he tried to make Maria let go of her hold in Zero.

"Hey, I tell you, this person is awful. He said that Shizuka-sama is dead…Wrong…You-…Could you be…Zero-kun-?" Maria asked as she finally looked up and sees who Zero is.

But before Zero could answer, she suddenly she fell down. Yuuki quickly caught her before she hit the ground as Maria panted heavily.

"Maria-san!"

"I see. Shizuka-sama has met you already, right? Then she really is dead, right?" Maria asked, her voice full with sadness.

"Kaien-sama! Is it true that Kurenai-san has-…" Yumi suddenly burst in to the room only to pause as she saw Maria's form in Yuuki's arms.

"You're…" Maria's gaze locked to Yumi's form as she eyed the chocolate caramel haired girl.

"Yumi, please refrain yourself from running like that again." Ichiru's calm voice drifted behind Yumi's back.

"Ichi-…Ichiru-chan!" Maria exclaimed in surprise as she looked at Ichiru who is standing behind Yumi.

"Maria…?"

"Ichiru-chan! You're still here! I'm so happy to see you!" Maria said happily as she leapt up to hug Ichiru.

"Maria…"

"Ichiru-chan…is that right? Is everything they said is right? Shizuka-sama…is Shizuka-sama dead?" Maria asked as she looked up at him.

Ichiru said nothing as he just looked away from her, not want to meet her gaze. He can see it in her eyes, worry, sorrow and pity, and those are something he doesn't need right now. Not pity. He doesn't need anyone to pity him.

"So that's it…" Maria said slowly, completely understanding Ichiru's silent answer.

"I'm sorry…" Yumi said suddenly as she looked down.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry…it's because of me," Yumi repeated as she clutched her skirt tightly.

"Huh?" Maria looked at her, confused since she doesn't understand the reason why Yumi is apologizing to her all of sudden.

"I'm so sorry, Kurenai-san."

"You're…Who are you? You look kind of familiar," Maria asked as she tilted her head.

"I-…"

"Maria, she's my current ojou-sama." Ichiru said as he answered Maria's question, completely cutting off whatever it is Yumi was about to say.

"EH? Your new lady? But how about Shizuka-sama?" Maria asked as she looked to Ichiru.

"Actually, Shizuka-sama is the one who wanted me to protect her. It was her last request…Tsukiyomi Yumi is my new ojou-sama," Ichiru replied calmly, his face still emotionless.

"Tsukiyomi…Yumi," Maria mumbled as her gaze shifted towards Yumi.

"Maria-chan, how about you sit down before you explain everything?" The chairman suggested as he looked at the fragile vampire.

Maria complied with his request as she sat in the edge of the bed while looking down to her hands in her lap. She took one last look to all of them once more before she sighing and starting her stories.

"I was requested by Shizuka-sama to occasionally utilize my own body since I was just a vessel. As repayment for this request, Shizuka-sama would help me as I have always been ill," She started.

"But I was the one who would inherit Shizuka-sama's blood, so the repayment was really unnecessary. Since Shizuka-sama was famous and quite restricted in all respects, she was not able to touch upon the subject of loving anyone. That person that Shizuka-sama was in love with was the first one who had let her feel any form of love. Yet, she lost that person. She lost herself and was deep in anguish," Maria said sadly before she stood up and ran towards Zero.

Zero who was stunned did nothing as he looked at the girl in his arms.

"Zero-kun!" she clutched his uniform's coat as she looks to his eyes.

Zero looked at her in surprise as he caught her pleading eyes on him.

"Even though she was killed by you, I doubt Shizuka-sama had any regrets," Maria said as she looks to Zero solemnly.

"Now, now, calm down. It's not good for your health if you continue," The chairman soothed as he touched Maria's shoulder softly.

"Maria-san, that was-…" Yuuki said as she tried to talk with Maria.

"Alright, Yuuki. Let her rest. You too Zero," The chairman said soothingly as he looked at Yuuki.

"But Yumi-" Yuuki said as she looked at the chairman.

Cross Kaien shook his head as he looked at Yuuki solemnly. Yuuki quickly understood his meaning as he wants to let Yumi talk alone with Kurenai Maria. Yumi saw her friend giving her a reassuring smile before Yuuki left with the chairman.

"Wait a minute, Zero-kun!" Maria called as she watched them leave.

Zero paused in his steps as he turned his glance toward Maria.

"I wish to tell you alone the truth behind what happened," Maria said solemnly.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"That night, Kiryuu was just a pawn. That way, when he appeared to have died, the actual culprit would be hidden." Maria said in all seriousness, making Zero turn his full attention to her.

"Shizuka-sama, the pureblood, loved a formerly human vampire." She stated.

"The true culprit was the person Shizuka was planning to eliminate. He's the enemy of the purebloods as well as you."

Yumi's eyes widened as she heard what Maria had just said. Shizuka's own fiancé is the one who killed her manservant…

"He is the true enemy of the purebloods and yourself,"

The last statement from Maria made the three of them stunned. Both Yumi and Ichiru said nothing as realization hit them. There's a flash image of a pair mismatched eyes in Yumi's mind as she heard Maria's last statement. Once all of them were gone, leaving just Yumi and Ichiru with Maria in the room; Maria turned her attention towards Yumi.

"There are a lot of things I want to talk with you, Yumi-chan."

* * *

Yumi was walking back to the Sun Dorm with Ichiru following behind her. She was thinking about her previous conversation with Maria that had made her doubt about who she really is.

'_Am I really her daughter…? Even though she said so…it still doesn't seem make sense to me…'_

"Yumi?"

"Huh? You said something, Ichiru-kun?" Yumi asked as she gave Ichiru a side glance.

"You've been spacing out since we left the chairman's residence. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Come on, we should hurry. It's already late," Yumi said quickly as she tried to avoid the topic.

Ichiru said nothing as he followed the girl silently, watching her every movement from behind. He can see there's something that is bothering her as her expression remained as if she's in a big trouble.

As they were walking back, Yumi suddenly spotted both Yuuki and Zero's form on the outside of the Academy's gate.

"Ichiru-kun, aren't that Kiryuu-kun and Yuuki?" Yumi asked as she pointed her finger to the direction where they stood.

Ichiru followed her finger before he managed to see his twin brother with the prefect outside of the Academy's gate.

"Don't you think they need our help? It seems like they were in trouble and they were outnumbered," Yumi continued slowly.

Ichiru turned toward his new mistress before he looked back to both his twin brother and the said prefect.

"Do you want me to, ojou-sama?" he asked.

"I-…I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to," Yumi said as she looked nervously towards him.

Ichiru sighed before he shook his head.

"I don't mind it, ojou-sama. If that's what you wish for, I would do it for you."

"I-…"

"Tell me what you want, Yumi and I shall grant it for you." Ichiru continued as he looked at Yumi solemnly.

"I want you to help them, Ichiru-kun. Please don't let them get hurt," Yumi said as she looked pleadingly towards him.

Ichiru bowed to her before he turned and walked in the direction where his brother and the prefect were.

"As you wish, ojou-sama." He said before he walked away.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Zero asked as he glared at the vampire.

"Kiryuu Zero. I will execute you under the crime of killing the pureblood vampire, Hiou Shizuka. Under the order of the highest judging organization, the Vampire High Council." The blonde man stated calmly.

Both Yuuki and Zero's eyes widened as they heard the answer the man gave them.

"The Vampire High Council treated the purebloods as their pride and protected them. Yet, you slipped past under our eyes, and attacked Shizuka-sama." the vampire continued as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wait!" Yuuki said as she tried to stop the said vampire.

"For this great crime, just your life alone is enough to atone. Quite a cheap price to pay, don't you think?" The vampire smirked as he attacked Zero.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that I want to pay that cheap price you've offered," Zero replied as he broke the vampire's bone while wiping the vampire's blood out off his face.

"Even though you've defeated me, you can't run away because your fate has been sealed with us killing you." The brown haired vampire said before he turned to dust.

Looking around them, they noticed about how much they've been outnumbered with the amount of the vampires which surrounded them.

"You don't have anything to do with this. Get away from here!" Zero said between his heavily panting.

"I can't do that!" Yuuki stubbornly said as she stood back with Zero.

Suddenly the short brown haired vampire turned into dust as Ichiru landed above the dead vampire's clothes.

"Ichiru!"

"You seem like you're in a trouble, Zero."

"What are you doing in here?" Zero asked as he glared at his twin brother.

"To help you, of course. Is there any other reason why I'm here except for that?" Ichiru replied nonchalantly.

"What exactly you're after, Ichiru? You won't do this for me,"

"You always know me well, Zero. But yes, I won't do it for you but apparently ojou-sama wants the both of you to be safe."

"Yumi…"

"Yes, ojou-sama wants to protect both of you. And I am simply doing her wish,"

Yumi, who had watched them all the time, was getting more worried by just watching them. She quickly approached them as she tried to climb up the gate. She ended up falling to the ground as she landed on the other side of the gate.

"Ouch!" Yumi whimpered in slight pain before she stood up and went to Ichiru and the others.

Once she was close enough with them, she ran towards them, approaching Ichiru.

"Ichiru-kun! Are you okay?" Yumi asked as she clutched Ichiru's shirt sleeves.

"Yumi? Why are you in here?" Ichiru asked, looking surprised at the girl.

"I can't just stand and watch all of you! I want to do something too. Beside I can't let you get hurt," Yumi replied, looking solemnly at the silver haired boy.

"You-…"

"Stupid! Why did you even come in here? Do you want to kill yourself?" Zero scowled as he glared at the chocolate caramel haired girl.

"I don't! And I will definitely not be killed in here," Yumi scoffed as she turned to glare at Zero.

"Such a nuisance. You can't do anything except slow us down,"

"I won't slow you down!"

"Fine! Do what you want but don't expect me to protect you," Zero groaned as he turned away from her.

"My, my… another companies, eh? It still won't help you escape your fated,"

"But we don't mind to have another snack…such a delicious looking girl. Do you mind if I taste your blood?" the blond haired vampire in a ponytail asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't you dare lay your finger on her," Ichiru narrowed his eyes towards the said vampire while he pushed Yumi to stand behind him.

"Aren't you Shizuka-sama's manservant? I never thought you will protect the murderer of your mistress. Although I should say I'm not surprised considering that both of you are twins," the blonde vampire said.

"It's none of your business. I simply do what ojou-sama wants," Ichiru said as his face remained expressionless.

"You have a new mistress, eh? This soon? You surely are loyal, aren't you?" The man replied sarcastically.

"You have no right talking about Ichiru-kun like that!" Yumi snapped.

Zero just glared at those vampires before his eyes widened.

"Show me your hand!" Zero snapped as he looks to Yumi.

"Huh? Wh-…What?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Just show me!" Zero said before he grabbed Yumi's right hand and looked at it.

Yumi's right hand palm was bleeding a little as there's a slight cut in there.

"Yumi! Your hand! It's bleeding! Why didn't you say anything about it?" Yuuki asked worriedly as she rushes over her friend.

"Huh? Uhm….I didn't notice it. It must be from the time when I climbed the gate," Yumi said sheepishly.

"Like what I thought. Are you out of your mind? Your blood will surely make them come for you," Zero sighed in exasperation as he glared at Yumi.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I accidentally cut my hand, beside I won't ask you to protect me." Yumi grumbled.

"Ojou-sama, please refrain yourself from getting unnecessary wounds," Ichiru sighed.

"Uh…well…I'm sorry, Ichiru-kun." Yumi smiled weakly.

"A human mistress? I don't expect you to simply serve another human like this. Even though I should say, your new mistress has an interesting scent," The blonde man smirked.

"Enough talking! We're here to finish them off!" The bald haired vampire shouted as he attacked them.

But before he can reach them, he was suddenly turning into dust.

"What?" The blonde vampire asked in surprise.

They look around to see that all the Night Class students were already surrounding them.

"Shizuka was having Kiryuu hunted, so it was inevitable that such a thing would happen." Kaname said calmly as he looked at them.

"Kaname-senpai…"

Yumi clutched Ichiru's shirt sleeve again and this time Ichiru could feel the slight tremble in her movement.

"K-Kaname-sama," They said as they kneeled and bow down in front of him.

"But, why should Kiryuu-kun be killed for the sake of **protecting** the precious purebloods?" Kaname asked as he ignored their greeting.

"Kaname-sama. If a pureblooded noble such as yourself stand in our way, we can't complete our mission."

"This academy is a very important place to me… Can you not taint it with such foolish actions?" He said, "Dogs of the Vampire High Council," Kaname said calmly as his eyes glowed crimson red.

The arm of the blonde vampire suddenly burst from the effect of Kaname's power.

"Kaname-sama! Akh!" The blonde shouted in agony as he clutched his injured arm.

"Disappear!" Kaname said as he glared at them.

"Your choice to defend Kiryuu Zero…We'll report it to the High Council, Kaname-sama." They said as they disappear.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked as he approached Yumi.

But Yumi backed out from him as she tried to hide behind Ichiru.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuran Kaname?" Zero asked as he eyed him.

"I just don't want to watch. Having a student being killed because of the foolishness of some people of my race," Kaname replied as he looked at Yumi's hand which is still clutching Ichiru's arm.

Zero just looked at him before he turned away and walked away from there.

"Zero!" Yuuki called.

But before the brunette could catch up with Zero, Yuuki turned to bow at Kaname.

"Thank you very much,"

"No…" Kaname replied calmly.

"Thank you very much. But-…Zero has no reason to be targeted," Yuuki continued as she looks to Kaname solemnly.

"I know. Don't worry," Kaname said calmly as he approached Yuuki.

Yuuki steps back from him as she still looked at him stubbornly.

"Ichiru, come on. Let's go back," Yumi muttered as she looked down and tugged Ichiru's shirt sleeve.

Ichiru just looked at her silently before he turned and walked away with her.

"Thank you, Kuran-san." Yumi mumbled before she left.

She knew well that Kaname could hear her even if he's looking at Yuuki right now. After all, it doesn't matter if he's looking at her or not, what matter for him now was Yuuki. Because she was his first priority, a bitter sweet smile touched Yumi's face as she thinks of it.

"Yumi?" Ichiru asked as he looks to his mistress.

"It's nothing. We should get going now. Come on," Yumi said softly as she dragged Ichiru along behind her.

* * *

Kaname was walking back to the Night Dorm after the encounter between him and Yuuki when he paused and glanced toward Zero.

"Can I do something for you?"

"It was you, right? The one who killed the woman whom I had injured. Hiou Shizuka's murderer. I heard that the flesh and blood of purebloods contain a strong power. Did you manage to get your hand on that?"

"You heard? You make it sound like you are talking about someone else. You also know quite a bit about it, right?"

Zero narrowed his eyes as he looks to him.

"With only my blood, it's impossible to truly save you. Pitiful Kiryuu-kun. Then again, I'm jealous of you, who can protect the girl you love. And to be able stay close with that girl," Kaname continued as he glared at the silver haired prefect.

"This conversation isn't over yet!" Zero shouted as he watched Kaname walked away.

"Who is the real enemy of the purebloods that Maria spoke of? And what does it have that's something to do with Tsukiyomi Yumi?" Zero glared as he looked at Kaname's back.

"There's no need for you to know," Kaname replied as he continued walking, not even bothering to pause and turn to him.

"You…"

"That's right. I just thought of something. The reason you can protect Yuuki is because my blood lives within you,"

Zero's eyes widened as he realized the fact that Kaname had just said.

"It's not you, but it is the same as saying that I am protecting Yuuki." Kaname said as he gave Zero a side glances.

Zero just gritted his teeth in realization as he watched Kaname walked away, unable to say something back to the pureblood.

* * *

They were walking in town as Yuuki kept herself busy with her own mind. Yumi eyed her friend worriedly as both, she and Sayori, exchange little glance toward Yuuki.

"Yuuki," Yumi called softly.

"Uh? Uhm, what is it?" Yuuki asked as she turned to look at Yumi.

"What's wrong? You've been…" Sayori asked as she eyed her friend.

"Eh? Ah…it's nothing. We need to hurry; otherwise we won't make it within the curfew." Yuuki said in panic.

But before they can continue their walk, Yuuki suddenly felt a sudden tug in her skirt. Looking down, she found a little boy who was crying as he holds Yuuki's shirt.

"Okaa-san…"

"Are you lost?" Yuuki asked as she kneeled down to the boy.

"Have you been separated from your mother?" Yumi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Please bring me back to okaa-san…" The boy sniffed.

"Yori-chan. Yumi, I'll help this kid find his mother, both of you can head back first." Yuuki stood up before she smiled to both of her friends.

"Will you be alright alone?" Sayori asked.

"I'll be fine! Now, let's go shall we?" Yuuki replied reassuringly before she looked down at the boy.

But before they can walk too far, a certain voice called over them. Yuuki quickly averted her gaze to see Yumi was running towards them. The chocolate caramel haired girl approached them as she panted heavily.

"Huh? What is it, Yumi?" Yuuki asked as she looked confusedly to her friend.

"I'll walk with you. Beside it will be faster if two people search for his mother," Yumi replied.

"Alright let's go,"

The three of them have walked down far enough from the town as they keep searching for the boy's mother. The boy led them to a rundown building in the edge of the town far away from the market.

"We've gotten pretty far from the market. Are you sure this is the place?" Yuuki asked as she looks down to the boy.

"Yeah,"

* * *

Both Kaname and Takuma were currently sitting in the car which carried them to the banquet that Aidou's family hold tonight as they looked across to Ichio.

"We'll ignore what happened over the past few days. We will also discuss what happened with Kiryuu Zero later. As long as Kaname-sama is in Cross Academy…" Ichio said, his expression never changing as he looked sternly at the dark brown haired vampire in front of him.

"Thank you, Ichio." Kaname replied calmly.

"It is my duty to put a conclusion to the student's action as well as to protect them. To be able to deal with these matters in an efficient way, Kaname-sama's actions are truly in line with the present concepts of peace within the Kuran family. And are really worthy of being the next heir." Ichio continued.

"Actually…I've always wanted to ask a favor of the Elder Council," Kaname said suddenly as he looks to Ichio solemnly.

Ichio kept quiet as his gaze remained on Kaname's face.

"Please don't interfere with Cross Academy affairs anymore. It's the same reason as my late parents; I do not wish to turn this into a bloody war." Kaname continued calmly.

* * *

"Are you certain it is in here?" Yuuki asked hesitantly as she looked up at the rundown building in front of her.

"Yeah. Thank you, nee-chan. I was very afraid alone," The boy smiled in gratitude.

"I'm worried so I'll tag along until we find your mother," Yuuki smiled as she leaned down to the young boy.

"You are very gentle, onee-chan…" The boy smiled before he kissed Yuuki's cheek.

Suddenly the world blackened out before Yuuki's eyes. As her eyes spin around before she falls down to the ground. Yumi gasped as she rushed to her friend's side.

"Yuuki!"

"It's alright onee-chan. She is just tired," The boy said calmly, mismatched eyes watched Yumi's movement.

"What have you done to Yuuki?" Yumi asked as she turns to look at the boy.

"I didn't do anything. Why don't we try to look for okaa-san to help her? I'm sure okaa-san wouldn't mind to help," the boy replied as he tilted his head to the side.

"But Yuuki-"

"She will be fine. We won't leave her for long. Once we found okaa-san, I will ask her to help." The boy said quickly.

Before Yumi can argue with him, the little boy had dragged her along with him to the inside of the building.

* * *

"Hanabusa,"

"What's the matter, Akatsuki?" Aidou asked as he looked at his cousin who was standing still in the entrance.

"No matter how you look at it, Cross Yuuki is lying here." Kain replied as he looked down at the said prefect.

"What a troublesome child," Kaname said behind them as he looked at Yuuki.

* * *

Yuuki stirred from her sleep as she tried to blink away the blurry in her vision.

"This is…"

"Thank goodness. I didn't think you would wake up so early," Kaname said calmly from beside her.

"Kaname-senpai! Well…that…" Yuuki stuttered as she looked surprised at the dark brown haired vampire next to her.

"Yuuki,"

"Thank-…"

"Didn't you say that you don't want to talk to me?" Kaname asked as he cut Yuuki off.

"This is…As long as Kaname-senpai admits that Zero wasn't the murderer then…" Yuuki said as she looks away.

"I told you before; I have no intentions of treating him as a villain. It's only because we haven't found the real murderer, that's why I can't just make an empty claim." Kaname replied calmly.

"I understand that but…"

"In any case, Yuuki did you think I would not be angry if you've talked to me that way?" He asked as he held Yuuki's face so the said prefect was looking at him.

"However…Kaname-senpai's the one at fault." Yuuki said stubbornly.

"Even so, do you know who the cause of it? Your heart's beating pretty fast. I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm trying to say," Kaname said as he pushed Yuuki down to the couch while he leaned down to listening at her heartbeat.

Before Yuuki can say something, she was startled by a loud knock in the door. Kaname gets up from his position and looked at the door calmly.

"It's alright, come in."

Takuma opens the door as he smiled towards them.

"Ichijou-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed as she saw the blonde haired vice-president.

"Yuuki-chan, you've awoken. Thank goodness. You frightened me…Lying there all on your own. Did something happen?" Takuma asked as he looked at Yuuki in concern.

"I was bringing a lost child to a dilapidated building with Yumi and…as a thank you, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that…" Yuuki said as she tried to remember the rest of her story.

"He must be a child of someone here tonight. Vampire children are able to sap a person's vitality," Takuma concluded.

"Eh?"

"Underneath this building is an underground villa of the Aidou clan. And it's also the place where tonight's banquet for the vampires will be held. There will be lots of nobles," Takuma explained as he caught Yuuki's confused gaze.

"Anyway, where's Yumi? Did you see her when you took me here, senpai?" Yuuki asked as she turned around to find her currently missing chocolate caramel haired friend.

Kaname and Takuma exchanges glance as their eyes widened in realization.

"Don't leave this room before I return. I'll contact the chairman and ask someone to search for Tsukiyomi-san," Kaname ordered as he stood up from his seat.

He walked away to the door along with Takuma before he closed it behind him. Not long after Kaname had gone, the door creaked open slightly as the boy with mismatched eyes looked to the inside of the room slowly.

"Ningen no nee-chan, I'm sorry for what happened back there." the boy said slowly as he looks ashamed.

"You're a vampire too, right? Did you manage to find your mother?" Yuuki smiled as she got up from the couch.

But the little boy didn't answer her question as he suddenly runaway from her.

"Wait!" Yuuki called as she ran to chase the boy.

Unfortunately, Yuuki lost the boy's presence as she walked out from the room when she caught a glimpse of light coming out from the corner of the corridor. She walked to the direction the light and found herself gazing down to a hall below her. Down from the place she stood was the place where all the vampires gather as they talked to each other.

The banquet of the vampire's society was no different from any other banquet yet it still felt different for a human like her to see. Her gaze quickly rested on the figure of a dark brown haired man as the said man walked down the stairs along with Takuma.

"Sorry, I did not wish to interrupt everyone, please, continue to have fun." Kaname smiled as he looked to the entire guest.

"Kaname-sama, we've heard rumors that you've turned against the Elder Council and, in addition, protect the humans. Is that true?" A noble vampire asked as he still bow down to him.

"Yes it is,"

In the instants the banquet full with lots of murmured as all of them look to Kaname appraisingly.

"As expected from Kaname-sama,"

"He wants everyone to get along. In order for a future with us and humans…"

"What an honorable move,"

The sounds of their murmured words were something that Yuuki can hear clearly as they continued to praise Kaname's action. Suddenly, a man in his thirties walks to approach Kaname as the said man bowed down to him.

"Kaname-sama, I thank you for looking after my son."

"Thank you for the entertainment today, Aidou-dono. I'm not used to gatherings like these, that's why I rarely attend them…" Kaname smiled politely.

"Don't worry about it. In any case, I have a special request to ask of you today. Tsukiko," the man said as he called over his daughter who stands behind him.

"Otou-sama!" Aidou said as he looked to his father in surprise.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko. I hope that one day; Kaname-sama will be able to think of Tsukiko. This is our clan's wish,"

"Otou-sama, stop this!" Aidou protested as he looked disapprovingly at his father.

"Kaname-sama, I do not wish for this!" Aidou said quickly as he looked at Kaname apologetically.

"I don't know how things will turn out, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kaname replied politely.

Suddenly all the nobles had gathered around Kaname as they offered their daughter's hand in marriage to him.

"Kaname-sama, please put my daughter under your consideration too…"

"My daughter as well…"

"Definitely my daughter too,"

"Kaname-sama, for you, my daughter will…"

Yuuki can't stop but feel a slight pain in her heart as she watched the scene below her.

"Kaname-sama sure has changed. Last time he wouldn't even consider these topics," A woman clad in an elegant dress whispered to her companion.

"It also means to say that he has finally come to understand the burden he must bear as a rare pureblood,"

Yuuki quickly averted her gaze away as she walked back to the room.

* * *

Yumi, who were being guided to the banquet by the boy, looked around her surrounding with an uncomfortable feeling. She had wandered around to search the boy who had suddenly vanished the moment she stepped into the banquet. Leaving her alone in this unfamiliar place. She can feel how much attention drawn to her form as she really looked out of place with just her coat and her uniform.

"A human? In this kind of place?"

"What a delicious looking girl. Is she a guest too?"

"I wonder if she got lost in here,"

'_Uh, what's with this place? Where is that little boy again? This place…it makes me so uncomfortable… It's like I shouldn't be in here…'_

But before she can decide to go away and just find another way to help Yuuki, she felt a sudden tug in her sleeve. Startled, she looked down to find the boy she had been searching looking back to her.

"Onee-chan…"

"Where have you gone? You shouldn't go and disappear suddenly like that, what if something happen to you in here?" Yumi asked as she frowned.

"I'm sorry, nee-chan…" the boy said slowly.

"It's okay. Have you found your mother yet?"

The boy nodded as he pointed his finger to a direction where a certain woman chatting with other nobles stood. The woman has a long wavy golden hair which length reaches her waist. She was wearing a red dress with silver ribbon adorned her waist line. Her eyes were a pair of jade green which glowing soft green under the light.

"That's good. Let's go to her then," Yumi smiled as she took the boy alongside with her.

Just when she walked to the direction of the woman, her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a silver haired boy with lavender eyes among the guest.

'_Ichiru-kun…'_

* * *

Zero had sighed for the tenth time that night as he watched over the nobles gathering around with each other. He never liked this kind of assignment they sent him because he never can stand too long with them as he really loathed their kinds.

"Yo, Zero!"

Turning around, Zero finds himself looking to his twin brother who smiled to him.

"What are you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you in the academy with Tsukiyomi?" Zero asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You seem pretty fine, don't you? And here I thought you would be have fallen into a Level E already," Ichiru said as he completely ignored Zero's question.

"Ichiru! You…"

"I'm currently working for the Elder Council too aside from my duty to ojou-sama," Ichiru stated calmly.

"You!"

"Don't worry, ojou-sama perfectly knows that I have another job aside from the one she gave to me."

"What exactly are you after, Ichiru?" Zero asked as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Yumi was silently walking alongside with the little boy as her mind kept thinking of a certain silver haired boy which is her manservant.

'_It must be a watch job for tonight…Ichiru-kun…He looks different, likes he is so distant…'_

Her mind keeps replaying on the time after Maria had talked to her. Ichiru was talking to her after that, stopping her in her way to back. And the fact that the silver haired boy was talking to her was something that surprise her as the boy never show any interest to her even though she is his mistress. But the boy called over to her as he told her something she doesn't expect to hear from him.

It was a measurement, it was a fact that he want to share with her. And it was like he was trying to tell her that he did care about her even though he doesn't show it but he did care for her as she is his mistress now. And to know that he did really care about her well beings was something that calmed her. Because since the day of Shizuka's death, Yumi can't stop but worry if the silver haired boy hate her for the death of his mistress. She can't stop but feel guilty to him but after hearing what he said to her that night after they talked to Maria, her heart felt at ease.

"_I'm working for the Elder Council," he said calmly as he looked at her solemnly. _

"_Why all of sudden? I don't mind with who you're working for, Ichiru-kun. For me as long as you're here with me…everything would be fine," Yumi said as she looked at him softly._

"_But ojou-sama-…"_

"_Why you can't just call me Yumi, Ichiru-kun? You've called me like that even though I told you it's fine to just call me by my name,"_

"_Because you're my mistress,"_

"_I know but I want to be your friend first before I become your mistress," she smiled kindly._

"_Yumi…"_

"Nee-chan? Onee-chan!"

"Huh? Ah, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Yumi asked as she looked down to the boy.

"Nee-chan, you're spacing out." the boy pointed.

"Ah, sorry about that. Let's get going," Yumi smiled apologetically as she continued to approach the woman.

"Ojou-sama?"

Yumi turned her head to see Ichiru looking at her with surprise.

"Ichiru-kun…I don't know you're a guest too or are you here for your job?" Yumi asked as she looks to the silverette boy softly.

"I-"

"Onee-chan, hurry up! Okaa-san is over there! Your friend is waiting for you, right?" The boy said as he tugged Yumi's sleeve impatiently.

"Ah yes. Sorry Ichiru-kun but I should take this boy back to his mother. We'll talk again later okay. Just do your best for your job," Yumi said quickly as she waved off to the silver haired boy.

"But ojou-sama—"

He didn't finish his words as Yumi had vanished among the crowds.

"Can't we slow down for a while? Your mother won't disappear, right?" Yumi asked as she looked down at the boy who had dragged her along with him.

The boy simply ignored her as he continued his way to a secluded corner in the hall away from the rest of the crowds.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Kaname and Takuma were looking around among the guest to find Yumi as they kept their composure to remain calm.

"Kaname-sama," Seiren kneeled behind the dark brown haired vampire.

"Have you found her yet, Seiren?" Kaname asked as he gave her a side glance, eyes never wavering from the crowd in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. But it's hard to find Tsukiyomi-san among the crowds."

"Has Takuma found anything yet?"

Seiren shook her head in negative as she looked down.

"Search her again, Seiren. And tell me once you know where is she," Kaname ordered sternly.

"Understood, Kaname-sama."

'_Where are you, Yumi…?'_

* * *

A familiar voice echoed in her mind as she walked among the wave of the crowds.

"_Yumi…"_

Yumi paused in her ways as she turned her head to find the source of the voice. But as her gaze wondering, she saw nothing except for the crowds.

"Onee-chan?" the boy asked looking back to her.

"It's nothing," Yumi smiled reassuringly before she followed the boy.

"Okaa-san!" The boy smiled happily as he ran towards the woman.

"Where have you gone to? Don' you know how worried I was over you?"

"I was so scared…Okaa-san, that kind onee-chan was the one who saved me." The boy said as he hugs his mother.

"Thank you for that. I'm sorry for the trouble he had caused to you," The woman smiled.

"It's okay. I'm glad that I can help him," Yumi replied as she smiled politely towards the woman.

"My, my, you're so kind ojou-san. Is there something I can do to repay your kindness?"

"Ah it's nothing. Actually, could you please help my friend? She was in the front entrance right now and she was unconscious." Yumi said as she looks to the woman hopefully.

"Your friend?"

"Yes, the other nee-chan is also helping me." the boy added as he looks up to his mother.

"I see. Shall we go now?" The woman smiled kindly as she offered her hand towards Yumi.

"Could you please wait a moment?" A familiar voice to Yumi called.

They all turn to see Kuran Kaname was standing behind them as he smiled to them. He approached them calmly as he stands behind Yumi.

"Kaname-sama," The woman bowed.

"I'm sorry but this young lady is my companion and I need her in here," Kaname said calmly as he smiled.

"I don't know you bring such a lovely companion in here, Kaname-sama." The woman said, her sultry voice thick with amusement.

"She is. So if you don't mind I'm going to take her back with me," Kaname smiled.

"Of course, Kaname-sama. Thank you for taking care of my son once again, ojou-san." The woman smiled before she excused herself and her son.

* * *

"Why are you in here?" Kaname asked as his voice cut the silence between he and Yumi

"I'm just simply taking that little boy back to his mother," Yumi answered passively without even turning to face him.

She still refused to see his face; her heart always feel like there was a cold knife being twisted within her heart everytime she looks at him. It just too painful for her to see him as someone who had killed one person that she held dear.

"Do you know what this place is?"

"No. But does it matter, Kuran-san?"

"It does. You're in a banquet full with vampires, Yumi. And a noble vampire just had asked you to come with her, who knows what would happen if you accepted her offer." Kaname replied calmly.

"She was going to help me in helping Yuuki. But if this banquet is for vampires then…"

"Yes, that little boy is a vampire too. Now come with me if you don't want to get lost again," Kaname answered her thought.

"But Yuuki-"

"Yuuki is safe in my room. She was worried over you," Kaname cut her sentence off.

"I see. So that's why. You won't come if it's not for Yuuki. After all, it's not like I was someone who precious for you…" Yumi replied as she whispered the last part.

Kaname said nothing even though he heard what Yumi had just said; he just turned away from her and started walking back to the room where Yuuki had been waiting.

"Let's get going, Yuuki is already waiting for you."

They walked back to the room where Kaname had left Yuuki as many eyes stared at them.

"Who's that girl with Kaname-sama?"

"A human girl? What is a human doing in here?"

"Such a delicious one. I wonder if her blood tastes the same as her scent,"

Zero is still glaring at his twin brother as the said person just smiled at him in amusement. Just when Zero was going to say something to Ichiru, his twin brother's eyes widened and his body tensed.

"Ojou-sama," Ichiru murmured.

* * *

"Huh?" Yumi paused in her steps as she looks around.

"Something wrong?" Kaname asked as he looked at the girl in his side.

"Eh? I think I heard someone called me," Yumi answered as her eyes still searching for a certain person.

"Someone?"Kaname inquired.

She nodded, "Yes. It's like Ichiru's voice,"

"Kiryuu Ichiru?" Kaname asked as he looked at Yumi.

"Yes. I've met with him earlier but I didn't have time to talk with him since I should take that little boy back to his mother,"

"That little boy that you saved…"

"Huh? What is it?" Yumi asked as she looks confused.

"Nothing. Forget it," Kaname replied, dropping the matter.

'_His presence feels like him…'_

"I wonder if Ichiru-kun is here for his work," Yumi said suddenly as she looked thoughtful.

"Yumi, do you know what Kiryuu Ichiru is doing exactly?"

"…I know. But it's fine for me as long as he's with me. I can understand whatever reason he has," Yumi said slowly as she looked down.

Kaname said nothing as he looked at the girl in his side silently. Yuuki hugged her tightly once Yumi stepped in to the room as the prefect apologized to her. That night, they were taken home by a car which the chairman had sent for them.

* * *

"Good evening, Rido-sama." A man with short brown hair greeted as he let the dark brown haired man step into the mansion.

"Where is he?" Rido asked.

"How's the banquet, Rido?" A man with short black hair asked as he stood in the stairway.

His purple eyes glowed in amusement as he watched the wavy dark brown haired man in front of him.

"Master…" Rido kneeled down as he bows to the man.

"Anything interesting?"

"I met ohime-sama. But before I can take her, there's an interruption." Rido said as he smirked.

"Ah, so she was in there too. That's a shame but never mind about that. Rido," The man smiled as his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Yes?"

"It seems like it's time for you to visit your family,"

* * *

"Hey Cross-san, tomorrow is the first day of the break, are you travelling anywhere?" a girl asked as her friend trailed behind her.

Both of the girls were their classmates and if Yumi isn't wrong they were also one of Night Class fan girls.

"Uhm…I don't have anything planned," Yuuki answered as she looks to them sheepishly.

"So you're going to stay at the school for the whole break?" the girl asked excitedly as she looks to Yuuki with eyes gleaming with sparkle.

"Hey, would you mind setting up spy cameras in the Moon Dorm?" They asked as they looked at Yuuki hopefully.

Yumi sighed heavily, she knew it would turn out like this. They would ask Yuuki to do something for their benefits. After all, they won't ask the prefect if they don't have any intention towards the Night Class students.

"Eh? Oh…sh-…"

But Yuuki's sentences were trailed off as she looked at Zero glaring behind those girls. Both girls feel a sudden chill around them quickly averted their gazes from Yuuki as they looks to Zero nervously.

"Just kidding…" they said quickly as they excused themselves.

"Ohayou Zero…" Yuuki said as she looks at Zero.

"It's already past noon. Yuuki, Yumi. Come with me," Zero sighed as he shook his head.

"Zero? Where are you going?" Yuuki asked as she followed the silver haired prefect.

"Having the last check around before the long vacation. The night class is going to come out here all at once so I have to make sure that there isn't any human here. We have to make sure that all the Night Class leaves the grounds as well," Zero answered as he keeps walking.

"Oh…I forgot about that," Yuuki replied sheepishly.

"I can understand if that's the reason for you to call Yuuki. But why again I should come along? I'm not a prefect, remember?" Yumi asked confusedly as she followed both prefects.

"Because we need extra help. With you in here, you will help us finish this assignment quickly than before. Beside haven't you already help us before? It won't be much of a different to help us again this time," Zero said casually.

"Why do I feel like I'm being used?" Yumi muttered under her breath.

Aidou was looking around his surrounding nervously as he kept glancing at his watch.

"You don't have to worry about it; Kaname is already planning on staying at your mansion over break." Takuma smiled reassuringly as he watched the other blonde's behavior.

"I'm not worried!" Aidou said in denial as he looked at Takuma.

"I plan on doing the same along with a few others. Aidou would make great material to pass the time," Takuma said happily.

"Thanks for informing me…" Aidou said as he pouted.

"What about you, Shiki? Are you going to go?" Rima asked while holding her parasol.

She was watching the rest of the students gathering and checking their stuff as she stood beside Shiki who do the same as her.

"Even if I do go, I would have to leave early because of my job. Also, my parents are saying that I should come visit them. So this year I'm going home," Shiki said passively.

"I see…"

"Eh? Shi-chan won't come with us? Uh~ it won't be fun without Shi-chaaaan~" Nana whined.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you will finally get your beauty rest without him bothering you?" Ruka asked as she looked at the black haired vampire in confusion.

"It still won't be same without Shi-chan in there beside, sometimes Shi-chan is helping me too," Nana pouted.

"Just say that you're going to miss me, chibi." Shiki said.

"Hey! I'm not go-"

But Nana's voice was drifted under Takuma's excitement as the said blonde waved his arms towards the prefects.

"Ah! Yuuki-chan! Kiryuu-kun! Thank you for your helps! You always work so hard. I hope you two can relax while we're gone," Takuma said cheerfully as he looked at them.

"Please take care," Yuuki bowed politely at the vice president of the Moon Dorm.

"Tsukiyomi-san! I don't know you're helping too this time," Takuma smiled as his gaze shifted toward Yumi.

"I hope you have a safe trip, Ichijou-san." Yumi smiled politely.

"Thank you, Tsukiyomi-san. Are you going to stay at the school too?" Takuma asked as he looks to the chocolate caramel haired girl kindly.

"Yes. I don't have any plan for this holiday,"

"Aren't you going to visit your family?" Takuma asked as he looks confused.

"About that-"

"Yumi-chaaan~" Nana said in a sing song voice as she hugged the chocolate caramel haired girl suddenly.

"Nana?" Yumi gasped in surprise as she looked at the black haired vampire.

"Ne, Yumi-chan I would surely miss you~" Nana said as she hugged the girl tightly.

"Ah, we can still see each other again after the break, Nana." Yumi smiled reassuringly.

"But it won't be same. Ne, Yumi-chan your scent is so alluring too today. How about you let me have a taste today?" Nana asked as her eyes glowing crimson red, her face was so close with Yumi's neck.

"Nana," Kaname called, there's a hint of warning in his voice as he called to the black haired vampire.

"Aww~I was just kidding~" Nana said as she smiled goofily while letting go of Yumi from her embrace.

"Kaname," Takuma said as he looked at his best friend who's approaching them.

Yuuki started in surprise while Zero just turned his gaze toward the dark brown haired man. Yuuki suddenly tried to hide herself behind Yumi as Yumi just looked at her friend quizzically.

"Kaname, did you lock the doors?" Takuma questioned.

"Ichijou, I can do that much by myself." Kaname said as he looked at Takuma in exasperation.

Kaname turns his gaze towards Nana as the said vampire smiled at him.

"Nana. Go and wait with the others in the car," he sighed.

"Well then see you next time, Yumi-chan and you too, Zero! Bye Yuuki-chan!" Nana said as she bounced down to the car happily.

"Hoseki-senpai seems to be in full energy," Yuuki muttered as she sweat dropped.

Yumi can't help but agree with Yuuki as she watched the black haired vampire bounced down to the car. Kaname shifted his gaze back to them before he handed an envelope to Yuuki.

"Here you go, Guardian-san. The key to the Moon Dorm," Kaname said.

Yuuki received the envelope hesitantly as she kept her face down, not trusting herself to look up at the vampire.

"I know what you said to me wasn't a lie so…don't worry about it," Kaname said softly as he patted Yuuki's head.

"Kaname, I know you don't want to leave but…" Takuma smiled slightly as he looked at Kaname.

"You can wait in the car with everyone else. Yuuki, can you leave us for a moment too?" Kaname told Takuma before he turned to Yuuki.

Yuuki glanced over Zero worriedly while the silver haired vampire said nothing. He just stared at Kaname passively.

"Don't worry. I won't be mean to him," Kaname smiled reassuringly.

"Alright then, please take care, Kaname-senpai…" Yuuki smiled.

"Thank you," He replied.

"Okay," Yuuki said as she bowed down to him.

"I'm going with Yuuki then," Yumi said quickly as she turned to follow Yuuki.

"Actually Yumi, I want to talk with you too." Kaname said calmly, stopping the girl.

"…I don't have anything to tell you, Kuran-san." Yumi said slowly with her back facing him.

"Then would you just listen to what I say?" He questioned and Yumi didn't reply, still refusing to look at him because she's not sure if she'll just crumble in front of him the moment she did so casted a gaze on him.

"Take care of yourself, Yumi. And please be careful," Kaname said solemnly as his voice remained soft. Yumi turned to give him a last bow before she ran to chase Yuuki. Zero looked at them silently as his lips twisted in a slight frown.

He knows exactly the reason why the chocolate caramel haired girl acted so bitterly towards the dark brown haired vampire but still, it seems like there's something more behind it. Once Yumi had disappeared from their sight, Kaname looked at Zero seriously.

"Kiryuu-kun, I want to tell you one thing…You have to make sure to watch over Yuuki for me, especially while I'm gone…That's all. It's nice knowing that you won't have to see my face for a while, isn't it?" Kaname said as he turned away to leave.

Zero said nothing as he just looks to the vampire silently.

* * *

Kaname and the rest of the group had just arrived in the station as they stepped out from the train. And like always, their appearances caught a lot of attention from the humans as they watch them in awe. Once they arrived in Aidou's mansion, they quickly went to each other's room as they checked their belonging.

That evening, both Ruka and Rima were busy picking some roses from the garden while the others are talking with Kaname in the lounge.

"I wonder…if Shiki will be ok returning home…"Rima said suddenly as she continued picking the rose alongside with Ruka.

* * *

Shiki had just arrived in his home and as he stepped into the house, he saw his mother waiting for him in the stairway with her hair in a mess as she greeted him with smile. But what makes him surprised was the man behind her mother.

"So you're Shiki…okaerinasai Shiki-kun," The man said in a sickening sweet voice.

* * *

"Kaname-sama…?" Ruka looked to the said man in question as she saw him wear his coat.

"I'm going back to the Academy," Kaname said calmly.

Ruka's eyes widened as she looked at the dark brown haired vampire. So many emotions flashed in her eyes as he said those words.

"So soon? But why?" She questioned.

Kaname gave her a side glance before he turned away from her. He opened the door leading outside where a car had been waiting for him.

"There something I should do. I'll back tomorrow," Kaname replied.

"Tomorrow? Are you going to stay at the Academy for the night, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked; there's a certain meaning behind her question as she looks to his back pleadingly.

'_Are you going to see that prefect?'_

It was an undirected question that she can't bring herself to ask to him no matter how much she wanted to. She's just too afraid to know the answer, to really accept the fact in front of her eyes. That's why Ruka said nothing except to ask him in this way.

"Yes," Kaname answered, leaving the girl behind him.

Ruka simply watches him leave as she felt like her heart was being torn at the answer he gave to her. But what she doesn't know was that she was wrong when she thought that Yuuki is the one Kaname want to see.

* * *

Yumi was talking with Yuuki as the said prefect stood in the front door of the Sun Dorm. Yuuki's eyes were contorted in worry as she looked at Yumi. The chairman had decided to take both Yuuki and Zero to the Hunter Association's Archive Building in order to search for a certain file about the vampire that had attacked Yuuki 10 years ago.

It was all Zero's idea after he saw the prefect hysteric from her lack of memories. Yumi had been told about what had happened to Yuuki before, not long after her confession about her past towards the said prefect, that's why she completely agreed with Zero's idea to search for the information regarding Yuuki's memory. And that was the reason why she was standing in the doorway as she is sending them leave.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone, Yumi?"

Yumi just smiled reassuringly at her friend's worried tone as she gently rubbed her hand in Yuuki's hand soothingly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go and enjoy your trip, Yuuki. You want to see those reports too, don't you?" She replied with the smile not leaving her face.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone." Yuuki said as she frowned.

"It's okay. I'll be fine beside if something happens, I can always call you. You are just going for two days; I can take care of myself for that length of time." Yumi said calmly as she tried to soothe the brunette's concern.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Yuuki asked, trying to convince her friend but her effort was useless as Yumi just shook her head with a smile.

"I'd prefer to just stay in here, Yuuki." Yumi answered.

"Okay, if you said so. We will back quickly." Yuuki sighed in defeat.

Yumi watched the car which take the three of them leave before the car disappeared from her sight. She turned and closed the door behind her before she looked at her surroundings. The dorm was empty aside from her presence. All the girls from the Day Class had gone to their home after the break started, leaving just Yumi and Yuuki alone in the dorm. But with Yuuki leaving to the Hunter Association's Archive Building, there's nothing left except her in the dorm.

'_Guess now I am all alone in this dorm. Well it can't be helped…'_

She sighed as she walked to the stairs. She had been feeling sick since the time she sent the Night Class to leave for their break. Her head kept on spinning around since that day, making her dizzy. But since she doesn't want to worry Yuuki, she had tried to endure it. Trying her best to look fine in front of the said prefect. But now after they left, she can't continue to pretend that she's fine as her headache came back to her.

She grasps the stair's rail tightly when she suddenly sees a great amount of blood flowing down from the stairs. Yumi looked up from her place as her vision suddenly changed. She wasn't in the Sun Dorm anymore; this particular place she was standing in wasn't the dorm. It was a different place with the blood still flowing down to her feet. The red liquid painting her shoes with the color of red.

"_Why are you just standing in there, Yumi? You should come here. What are you waiting for?" a sudden voice called over her._

That voice was hauntingly familiar in her ears as she tried her best to see the face of the person who owns it. But all she can see was just a silhouette of a man with short black hair.

"_You have been standing in there, just watching them, Yumi. You know you couldn't just stay in there all day," the man continued as he looked at her._

Yumi can catch a hint of worry and affection in the man's voice as she clutched her head. It started to hurt more; her head felt like it was being hit with hammer each time she tries to remember more about the man.

'_Who…? Why there's so much blood?' _

"_These people are dying simply because of their own foolishness. You don't have to mourn over them too. They simply died because of their own fault,"_

Yumi looks up to see the man once again before her vision blackened. The depth of darkness surrounded her completely as she felt like her body was burning. The last thing she remembered was a gentle voice calling over her in worry. Suddenly there were warm hands that gently lifted her as the person carried her softly.

This warmth which engulfed her is really a comforting presence over her hot sweaty body. Somehow this warmth was making her so calm and peaceful. This person's presence really made her at ease in her current state.

'_Who…? It's so comforting…Somehow it feels like I know this feeling. It's so familiar…Who…?'_

Yumi opened her eyes slowly as she tried to adjust her vision while she blocked the sun's ray away from her eyes.

"You have a fever. You shouldn't push yourself like this," A certain voice said calmly from beside her.

"Uh…Ku-…Kuran-san?" she looked at the dark brown haired vampire in her side, voice still raspy from her sleep.

She tried to get up from the bed when Kaname push her back gently.

"You simply overworked yourself, Yumi. You need to rest," Kaname said softly as he tugged Yumi back to the bed, completely stopping the girl from getting out of the bed.

"Why? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Aidou-san's mansion?" Yumi asked in confusion, rubbing her eyes.

"Because there's something I should do in here. And because I want to see you. I'll be back once I'm finished in here," Kaname replied calmly as he stroked her hair away from her face softly.

"You don't have to come. I'm perfectly fine. Beside Yuuki and the others are gone at the moment,"

"I know. But the one I want to see is you. You don't seem well when you sent us to leave and you don't look any better when I found you yesterday in the downstairs." Kaname said softly.

"You're too kind to me. You will make me rely on you too much if you continue this," Yumi said slowly with half lidded eyes.

"It's fine with me. I don't mind with you relying on me, Yumi."He soothed.

"…But I do. I don't want to make Yuuki get the wrong idea," she replied, her voice thick with sorrow at the idea of making her friend sad.

"She won't. Just rest, Yumi. You're too tired now; you don't even know what you're talking about." Kaname said soothingly as he kept on stroking her hair gently.

"Will you still be in here when I open my eyes?" Yumi asked with a hint of hope in her voice when she asks that.

"Yes. As long as you want me to," Kaname reassured.

"Forever," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?" Kaname looked at her quizzically.

"Stay with me forever then, Kaname…" she murmured before she fell into a deep slumber.

"As you wish, Yumi." Kaname said softly as he kissed the strands of Yumi's hair.

* * *

The next morning, Yumi woke up from the chirping sounds of the birds. She blinked her eyes slowly as she tried to get the sleepiness away from her vision. Once her vision had cleared, she looked around her with a confused look.

"You're awake," a gentle voice said from her side.

"Ku-…Kuran-san?" she asked as she saw the man sitting in the chair right to next to her.

"You passed out in front of the stair. Luckily, I found you before your fever became worse." Kaname explained calmly.

"Why are you here?" She inquired, not remembering that she had asked the same question before.

"I have something I should do," Kaname answered once again.

"Something?" She asked.

"Yes. You're sick. Why didn't you tell anyone you're not feeling well? You let the chairman and the others leave you alone," He questioned while looking at her earnestly.

"It's just a small thing. I'll be fine," Yumi said as she looked away from him.

"Apparently the situation when I found you weren't the proof of that," He retorted.

"I'm just too exhausted," She replied.

"You're pushing yourself too much again," Kaname stated with a hint of exasperation and familiarity in his voice when he said that. It felt as if he had seen her like this so many times before.

"It's nothing you should worry over, Kuran-san." Yumi replied as she turned to at the pureblood beside her.

"It is. Your fever is better now. Where's Kiryuu Ichiru anyway? He should watch over you," Kaname said as he leaned his forehead to check her body temperature.

Her body betrayed her as she blushed with the contact. She could perfectly see his face features as he checked her temperature. How his eyelashes swept his face softly every time he blinks and how strong his jaw bone is.

She can't stop but stare at him in amazement but she was soon interrupted when she realized that Kaname had stopped checking her temperature and is looking at her with a face that showed sadness.

"Ichiru-kun has something to do. He will eventually be back soon," she said quickly.

"I see. I will return to the others now. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Yumi." He replied as he pulled away from her.

"I know," She answered.

"I will go now, please take care of yourself." Kaname said softly before he turned away from her and walks to the door.

"Kuran-san," Yumi called and Kaname paused in front of the doorway the moment he heard his name, "I-…thank you."

She wanted so badly to ask him if he truly cares about her. To know what his feeling for her exactly is. But in the end, she can't make herself to ask him and decided to tell him her gratitude. After all, she's not too sure of herself if she's even ready to hear his answer.

"Just take care of yourself next time, Yumi. You shouldn't push yourself like that," Kaname replied before he walked away.

She says nothing as she just watches him leave. Once he had vanished from her sight, she noticed the warmth from the chair next to her bed and the scent of him which lingered in her body. It seems like he was staying with her all night. Somehow, his scent in her body was making her feel at ease. She touched the chair which is occupied by him before as she clutched her dress tightly against her body and inhaled it. His scent is over her dress, probably from the time when he carried her to the bed. Still that particular scent was something that soothes her.

'_This particular place he occupied is warm. This warmth…it's from him. Seems like he was waiting for me all night. And this scent of him in my body…It's so comforting. Kaname…do you know that what you're doing just makes it harder for me to let you go? This warmth and kindness of yours that you give to me…its making me love you more than I already do…'_

* * *

The holiday break was already over and the students had started to crowd the academy once again. Yumi stood quietly as she watched the Night Class students walk past the gate, together with Zero and Yuuki. Her gaze then landed on the dorm leader when he greeted Yuuki and Zero. She can still feel it, his comforting warmth upon her body as he took her to her bed and how gentle his touch is upon her as he stroked her hair.

'_But that was all nothing. Just a few moment of illusion…a moment from a dream…'_

After that day, Ichiru had come back from his mission and the silver haired boy insisted for her to take a rest after he found out about her sickness. Yumi had no choice except to agree with the boy as she doesn't want the boy to worry more than he already was.

Yumi turned her back away from the scene below her as she walked away. She was walking back to the Sun dorm when she caught a glimpse of the cherry blossom tree. The winds blowed softly as it swayed her hair, carrying a sweet scent of the flowers to her.

"In the end, the only thing that remained from you was just the cherry blossom tree and a piece of my memories," she said in a bitter tone as she looked at the tree.

A voice then disturbed her from her thoughts, "Yumi." And said human turned to see her manservant standing before her, looking at her with sad eyes.

* * *

That night, Zero was standing in the chairman's office after the chairman had called for him. He was halfway to the door when Cross Kaien stopped him.

"I don't think he should be admitted without your permission," The chairman said as he held the paper for Zero to see.

Zero's eyes widened as he took a look at the paper.

* * *

It had been quite sometimes now since she noticed that there's something wrong with Yuuki. The brunette had been spacing out since this morning and Yumi was starting to get worried about her friend. Sayori had noticed it too eventually since the short wavy haired girl was also close to the prefect. Still, she can't do anything because said prefect refused to say anything to them.

And that was the reason why Yumi had sneaked out of her room and came all the way to the school building. She had agreed with Sayori that she will talk to the prefect to make sure that the prefect is okay despite the prefect's attempt to lie that she's fine to them. But as she took a step on the staircase leading to the second floor, Yumi instantly stopped once she heard the prefect's voice.

"I'm right, aren't I? Then, why won't you tell me the truth? Tell me! I can't go on like this. I don't want us to run away anymore! I want to know everything so I could become stronger! Please I beg you," Yuuki said as she looked at the dark brown haired vampire pleadingly.

"…Silly girl…Is it so bad to be scared like normal? To live happily in a dream? Is there a problem…? Even if what's being concealed is a bloody truth…If it is, would you still want to know?" Kaname asked calmly as he stroked Yuuki's hair.

She replied, "Yes, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname sighed heavily as he looked away from Yuuki's face. He closed his eyes and stared back at her, "You are the one who had always given me warmth all this time. I've always been afraid that if you knew the truth, you would come to hate me." he said as he stroked her face.

"I would never hate you," Yuuki said as she held his hand which still lingered in her face.

"Then prove it to me. Would you become my lover?" Kaname asked as he pulled her close to him.

Those words twisted Yumi's heart as she felt a knife cutting deep within her already broken heart. It felt as if her breathing was cut as her body started to go numb. Her body was frozen still in place, trying to find an air to breath.

"Kaname-senpai, …no…let go! Did you think I would give up because of that? Please let go! I don't want my past to be put off by you anymore!" Yuuki said as she looked at him angrily.

"Yuuki. If you show me proof, I would definitely tell you… Since you want to confront me face to face, I won't loiter around either." Kaname said calmly.

She retorted, "Liar,"

"I am not lying. So Yuuki, if you really want to know…you should listen to me," Kaname replied with his cool demeanor. At that, Yuuki's resolve faltered as her struggling came to a halt. He just hugged her as she stopped her useless struggle.

"Good girl." He said before turning his attention to another person in the vicinity, "Can you not look at me with such worried eyes, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked as he shifted his gaze towards Zero. The turned vampire nothing as he glared to Kaname silently.

"From now on, I will also cherish and protect Yuuki. But this time as her lover," He stated and at that point, Yumi could do nothing but to walk as far as she could. Her heart refused to hear anymore concerning the matter. It was already broken into pieces that she doesn't want to break the pieces left.

Yumi was afraid. Afraid that if stayed in her place any longer, she would just break down and cry. She knows that Yuuki would definitely accept his offer despite her earlier struggle. Yumi knows. She knows that her friend would be happy but she still can bring herself to feel the same.

That was the reason why she found herself sitting in her own bed on their shared bedroom. Not even a single tear would fell down from her face even though she was sure that she's in agony right now. Only one thing occurred to her.

'_I have nothing left. Not even in my dreams.'_

* * *

"There weren't any problems with the invitation from the senior council, the test or the interview?" The chairman asked as he folded his hands on the desk.

"What are you trying to say now?" Ichiru's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man across him impatiently.

"I'm sorry for the strange time. It's because he's a night owl," The chairman apologized as he adjusted his glasses.

The silver haired boy turned to look at the other occupants in the room as his eyes remained impassive.

"I should say it's nice to meet you again in here, Kiryuu Ichiru." Kaname greeted as he turned to look at the silver haired boy.

Even if Ichiru is currently staying in the Moon Dorms, he never actually had a chance to meet the pureblood since he never did have an intention to do so either. The last possible time that he caught sight of him would be just right after Shizuka's death. That was why curiosity never left him as he observed the other man's presence in the room.

"What does the Moon Dorm Class President want with me personally? Are you planning to turn me into a pawn in your game? As I see it…It must be annoying having to constantly be searching for ways to cure boredom because you live for such a long time." Ichiru said calmly even though there's a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It's not annoying at all." Kaname replied casually, "You have already left the game. I'm just curious as to who are you after. Don't you intend to protect her?" Kaname replied as he looks to the boy seriously.

"Even if you inquire, aren't your hands tied? I'm just a regular human that you can't touch. That's why the senior council is using me. But if I'm an eyesore, it's best to get rid of me quickly. Besides, ojou-sama doesn't seem to have any problems with what I do," Ichiru answered as he gave the vampire a triumphant smile before he walked out from the office. On the other hand, a frown formed on Kaname's lips as he watched the boy walk out without another word.

* * *

The next morning, Yumi woke up, feeling the tired. The current result of her lack of sleep. She can't sleep at all last night because her mind kept on replaying the scene of Yuuki and Kaname in the school grounds. Yumi sighed heavily as she dragged her body out from the bed.

Her body was all aching as she turns on the faucet; letting it pouring the water to fill the tub. Once the tub had filled with enough water, she turned the faucet off and she steeped in to the tub. She inhaled the scent coming from the aroma oil that she had poured down to the tub before and tried to let her body relaxes. It had become her habit lately, to use aroma oil for bath because somehow the scent of it managed to relax her mind and body.

Once she had finished with her bath, Yumi wrapped her body in a towel as she rummaged through her wardrobe to find her uniform. She dried her body off before she wore her uniform and took one last look on the neat bed beside her own before sighing heavily and walking out of the door.

"Ohayou, Yumi." Yuuki greeted her once she stepped out from their shared room.

Yumi was startled to see Yuuki had standing in front of their room, looking at her with the cheerfulness the prefect always had.

"Oh-…Ohayou, Yuuki." Yumi stammered as a small smile formed on her face.

"Shall we go now?" Yuuki asked, looking at her friend in a casual way like there's nothing wrong.

"Uh, sure. Where's Yori-chan?" The girl inquired.

"Yori-chan had been waiting for us downstairs along with Zero," Yuuki replied as she walked down the stairs.

"I see. I didn't see you last night; did you stay in the chairman's?" Yumi asked as she looked at the brunette prefect.

"I decided to stay since it's already too late for me to go back," Yuuki said sheepishly.

Yumi said nothing about the dorm leader of the Moon Dorm to Yuuki because she knows that her friend will probably deny it or would try to change the topic. So she decided to just stay silent about it even though she really want to know if the brunette was happy or not.

"Ohayou, Yumi." Sayori greeted as she smiled to both of the girls.

"Ohayou, Yori-chan." Yumi greeted back as she smiled to the short wavy haired girl.

"You don't look fine today. It seems like you didn't sleep at all last night. Did you sleep well, Yumi?" Sayori asked as she looked at Yumi's face with concern.

"Eh? I'm just a bit tired. I'm completely fine," Yumi said quickly.

"Are you sure, Yumi? You can skip the class if you don't feel well," Yuuki added as she looked at Yumi worriedly.

The brunette had noticed the slight paleness of Yumi's face as the chocolate caramel haired girl tried to reassure them.

"I will be fine. Let's get going," Yumi said quickly as she started to make her way to their first subject. But to her surprise, the Night Class students greeted her with their usual graceful appearance.

"What is it, Yumi?" Yuuki asked in confusion as she peered out from behind the stunned girl. It was then her turn to be surprise when the same scene answered her recent question.

"Hey, look!" A Day Class girl gasped as she held her hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

"No way!" The other girl gasped.

"Why?"

All the Day Class students were now looking at them as they stared in awe at the presence of the Night Class students outside during the day time.

"President Kuran ordered us to accompany and protect you…Yuuki-sama," Kain said as he and the others bowed down to Yuuki.

"What?" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise.

"Did you do something to make them harass you, Yuuki?" Sayori asked as she looked at the prefect, bearing the same look on her face.

Yumi said nothing as she just watched all of them silently, her face remaining expressionless despite the twist in her heart. Zero who was standing close to her noticed her sudden change of behavior and saw the chocolate caramel haired girl's eyes contorted with pain even though it's well hidden.

"Ignore them and let's go," Zero said as he passed by them.

He knows it won't be good if they stayed in there longer since all the Day Class students had been staring at them with curiosity and envy. Besides, the chocolate caramel haired girl seemed like she was going to pass out at any moment now.

Yumi who noticed Zero's attempt to save her from remembering the painful memory just stayed quiet as she stared at the silver haired boy in gratitude. She quickly followed behind him all the time tying to not look back at the Night Class students who had also followed them.

The murmuring sounds of the Day Class students were loud enough for them to hear as those students watched them while Yuuki kept on glancing nervously as she realized how much attention they had drawn. "Err…they're following…" But in a few moments, annoyance came to said prefect.

"Excuse me! I don't care if Kaname-senpai ordered it or not, but think of who and where!" Yuuki snapped as she turned the Night Class behind her.

"Be quiet, Cross Yuuki." Aidou said as he glared at her.

"**Sama**," Rima added passively.

"If our **pureblood master,** Kaname-sama, has deemed you special, then we must treat you as special too. A human child like you surely wouldn't understand but that's how nobles are instructed," Aidou said sharply as he looked at the brunette.

* * *

Yuuki sighed heavily as she slumped down to her seat. Yumi can't help but feel a slight sympathy towards the brunette after seeing how exhausted the girl was.

"Don't worry. If you don't feel uncomfortable about it, then you should tell Kuran-san. I'm sure he will understand," Yumi smiled reassuringly towards her friend, trying to cheer her with a small suggestion.

"I know but-" Yuuki's voice was cut off as the door opened and their homeroom teacher walks in.

"Today we will have a new student with us," Namikawa-sensei said as he gestured the student to come in.

All the students in the room quickly stopped their chatting as they look in front of the class with interest. A silver haired boy walked inside, giving everyone an amused smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kiryuu Ichiru, Zero's twin brother." Ichiru introduced as he watched all the students' surprised expression. His gaze then landed on his mistress who is sitting beside the brunette prefect. Yumi just gave him a small smile before he turned his attention to everyone.

"Yumi, do you know about this?" Yuuki asked.

"I just knew about it two days ago," The girl in question answered.

Yuuki inquired, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh…seems I forgot," Yumi smiled sheepishly towards the bewildered Yuuki.

"Do you know him too, Yumi?" Sayori asked as she looked at the girl. Yumi simply nodded in affirmative as she gives a side glance towards Zero.

* * *

Once the bell, the sign of the ending of the lesson, rang, Aidou opened the classroom door and looked at both Zero and Yuuki.

"The dorm president is calling. Come. Kiryuu Zero, you too." Aidou said.

They were walking down the corridor as they followed Aidou. The blonde haired vampire had said nothing since the time he snapped at the brunette as they continued to walk.

"Cross Yuuki, you're missing memories of your past, right?" Aidou asked suddenly cutting the silence between them.

"Ah about that…" Yuuki trailed off.

"And that friend of yours too, Tsukiyomi Yumi, right? She also doesn't have any memories of her past, right?" Aidou continued without looking to them.

"Why are you asking this kind of question all of sudden?" Zero narrowed his eyes towards the blonde vampire in front of them.

"Nothing. It's just that when I searched for information about the Kurans, the files were burned into crisp. Same goes for Tsukiyomi Yumi's files." He answered.

"Yumi too?" Yuuki asked in surprise.

"Yes. Your friend has such an interesting scent considering that she's a mere human. Thus, it had me curious as to who she really is. Then again, she has a relation with Hiou Shizuka so maybe that scent is reasonable." Aidou replied in a ranting manner.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, you wanted to talk about something?" Ichiru asked as he stood behind Yumi.

"Kurenai-san said that she misses you," Yumi replied as she looked up at the sky longingly.

They were standing in front of the fountain as Yumi looked up at the blue sky. Her hair swayed around her softly as the winds blew them. Ichiru said noting as he stared as his mistress.

"Ichiru-kun, it will be best for you and Maria if you visit her. She really wants to see you again," Yumi said as she turned to look at him.

He retorted, "I can't do that, Yumi. I can't leave you alone,"

"If that's the case, then I will go with you to see Maria." Yumi said as she looked at the silver haired boy across her with bitter smile.

* * *

That night, Yumi was walking towards the chairman's office, clutching her jacket tightly against her trembling body. She had decided to tell the chairman about her sudden visit to Kurenai's mansion next day since an approval is still needed if she wants to continue her plan. But what she didn't expect is to see _him_ in there too. To see Kuran Kaname looking at her as she stepped into the office.

She had quickly excused herself out once Kaien had given her the approval but before she can even walk far enough from there, Kaname stopped her as he told her that he wanted to have a talk with her. That's why she found herself walking behind him towards the fountain silently.

'_It's nothing. He just want a talk.' _She thought to herself.

'_Then why you can't stop yourself but hoping for something else to happen?'_Her inner voice asked her, mocking at her weaknesses as she walked behind him.

Another cold wind passed them, making her tremble slightly as the silence enveloped them. He hadn't said anything yet since they left the chairman's office but maybe it was like this.

'_It's better this way…at least after this, I can make everything clear…'_

Before Yumi realized it, Kaname had stopped right in front of the fountain and turned to look at her. She stumbled behind him and looked up to be greeted by his gaze upon her.

"You're hardly talking to me now," Kaname said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"We rarely talk to each other even though we met each other too before, Kuran-san. I don't see the differences between those things now," She retorted.

"Probably but you never tried to stay away from me either," Kaname replied calmly.

"I don't have any reason to stay away from you," Yumi said in denial as she looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Then why haven't you visit the cherry blossom tree? You always said that it captivates you yet I hardly see you in there again since that night," Kaname said.

"Because now I understand the reason why it captivates me. It reminds me a lot of her… and it was something that really reflects her," Yumi said slowly.

"Are you mad to me for what I've done? Do you hate me?" He inquired.

"I-I don't have any reasons to hate you, Kuran-san. So I don't think that I hate you," Yumi answered.

'_Even though you had killed her…I can't bring myself to hate you'_

She can feel her heart beat fast inside her body as she started to feel that she might crumble down any moment now in front of him.

"Then tell me why are you avoiding me?" Kaname asked as he held Yumi's face so she was looking at him.

"I'm not avoiding you, Kuran-san. Beside why are you bothered?" Yumi asked as she tried to mask her emotions.

"Because you're looking like you're going to cry," He said, stroking a her locks.

"Like what?" She gulped.

"Like you're going to cry. Like you will tear into pieces anytime," Kaname continued.

"I'm not. I-I'm completely fine, Kuran-san. There's nothing wrong with me," She stuttered as she tried her best to look away from him but his hold on her chin prevented her from doing so.

"Yumi," Kaname called with a voice as gentle as his hand.

Yumi can fell his breath nearing her face as he slowly closed the distance between their lips and kissed her slowly. She saw his emotions in the depth of his eyes before the moment he planted his lips on her own. She doesn't understand why they showed sorrow but all thoughts were last when the kiss came.

The kiss was soft as if he was trying to make it as gentle as he could. As if he was giving her opportunity to pull away from him if she disliked the feeling. But Yumi's mind had stopped functioning the moment he took her lips to his own.

Then, like a broken spell, her mind started to work again the moment he pulled away from her. Yumi was still bewildered by what had just happened between the two of them as she stared at him. She touched her lips softly as if trying to feel the lingering sensation of Kaname's lips on her own. But her mind suddenly came to a conclusion as to why things had happened just a few moments ago.

'_Why…? Why did he kissed me? For what? Is he feeling pity for me? Does he know my feeling towards him and is feeling pity for me because of it…? Is that why he kissed me? To say that he was sorry?'_

Yumi looked up at the dark brown haired man whilst the man looked back at her softly, eyes still full with sorrow. Yumi's hand started to tremble as she tried to hold back her tears.

'_No. Don't. Don't look at me like that. Don't feel pity on me. I don't need it. I don't want it. Stop, please…stop giving me this kindness…stop giving me this hope…'_

And before she could even stop it, a single tear escaped her eyes and Yumi started crying silently as she stared at those reddish brown eyes that had come to love. She can see it. The look in his face when he realized that she was crying. He was at lost for words as he stared at her with surprise and agony. She tried wiping off her tears but they continued to fall down her face.

"Yumi, I lo-" But Kaname wasn't given the chance to finish his words.

"No. Don't. Please don't say it. Please stop it. You never felt anything for me. You don't love me." She exclaimed, "I know that Yuuki is the one that you love…That's why…" She trailed off, "Please just stop. Just stop giving me false hope. Please stop being kind to me…" Yumi cut him off as she tried to speak between her sobs.

Kaname didn't speak. He just stared at the girl crying in front of him. He tried to hug her, comfort her, but she backed away. Away from him. Her tone made him cringed in pain as she told him those words. The words that isn't true to him but was the reality to her.

"Why…? Why are you so kind to me? Is it because I'm Yuuki's friend? Is that why you're so kind?" Yumi asked as she looked him with tears still glistening down her face.

But she never gave him any chance to answer for she had turned away from him. She started walking away with the tears not leaving her face. She was clutching her body tightly, afraid that she might fall into pieces.

'_No, don't look back'_

* * *

Kaname just stared silently to her retreating form, his body refusing to obey him no matter how much he wanted to just grab her hand and tell her that she misunderstood. That his kindness has nothing to do with Yuuki.

But he can't. He can't because it would mean revealing the truth. The truth that he had tried to keep with him until the right time has come. That's the reason. The reason as to why he just stayed in place.

* * *

Yumi tried. She tried to stop hoping that he would love him back. Because no hope exist for her. She would never be with him. He was Yuuki's. The man she desired was Yuuki's. And things will remain the same.

She knew it right from the start. She knew that the only reason he acknowledges her existence is because of Yuuki. He would never stare at her without thinking about the prefect.

'_Who am I kidding? There's no way he would look at me and no one else. He will never love me.'_

She then laughed bitterly, trying to wipe the tears that won't stop no matter how much she tried. That's when a certain voice called out to her name.

"Yumi," Ichiru said and she turned to the boy who's looking at her from the bridge with an indifferent face. There's a hint of concern in his voice as he looked at her with worry and approached her.

"It's stupid isn't it, Ichiru-kun? I just can't stop hoping even though it's useless," Yumi said slowly. Ichiru said nothing as he touched her shoulders softly and pulled her against him.

"I know I'm stupid but still I just… I just can't…" Yumi sobbed as she clutched his shirt.

"It's okay you can cry, Yumi." He said softly as he patted her head and after those words, Yumi broke down.

"I love him! I love him so much that it hurts! It hurts! It hurts so much but I can't stop it! Why…? Why should it be him? Why, Ichiru?" She sobbed uncontrollably.

Ichiru said nothing; he just continued to rub her back in a soothing way. He can feel her tears wetting his shirt as she poured her heart's content out to him.

"St-stay. Please stay with me. Don't leave me too, Ichiru…" She said between her sobs.

"I'll stay as long as you need me, Yumi." he soothed softly.

* * *

"Are you really going to go?" Yuuki asked as she watched her friend stand in the doorway.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I should go, Yuuki." Yumi smiled.

"Is there something that you want to talk with me?" Yuuki asked and Yumi shook her head.

"There's nothing, Yuuki. I'm fine really. Why do you ask?" Yumi looked at the brunette quizzically.

"Because you don't look fine to me…"

The girl then reassured, "I'm fine, Yuuki. Please don't worry. I'll back in a few days again."

"Please take care, Yumi. The academy won't feel same without you," Yuuki said as she hugged Yumi tightly.

"I know but I'm sure you will be fine," Yumi replied.

"Yumi…"

"I'm going now, Yuuki." Yumi said as she pulled away of Yuuki's embrace. She then walked out from the dorm to see Ichiru waiting for her outside.

"You look better today," Ichiru said as he looked at her face.

"I think all I need is just to crying all my heart's content out." Yumi smiled weakly.

"You should do that more often. It does you no better to keep it within you all the time," He suggested.

"…Thank you, Ichiru. Thank you for staying with me," Yumi said softly as she looked at him.

"It's nothing. Beside you're my mistress and you're also a friend," Ichiru replied as he murmured the last part.

"_I want to be your friend first before I become your mistress, Ichiru." She said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because no matter how long it is, your mistress will always be Shizuka-okaa-san. And what I want from you is a simple friendship even though our relation is a mistress and manservant," Yumi said as she looked at him._

_Ichiru looked at her, stunned; he didn't expect that kind of answer to come from her. Then again maybe it wasn't so bad to be her friend. _

The two shared a silent walk towards the gate when a certain voice called out to Yumi. A voice she least wanted to hear.

"Yumi,"

She'd recognized that voice quickly as soon as she heard him. How could she not? That voice was the one that's always haunting her mind and her dreams. The voice of Kuran Kaname.

She made a turn to look at him who was standing behind them, staring at her. "Ichiru, could you please wait for me in the gate?" Yumi asked softly as she looked the silver haired boy.

Ichiru looked her hesitatingly as he frowned but Yumi gave him a reassuring smile that made him sigh in defeat.

"Just don't too long," he muttered.

She gave him a slight smile and nodded. As he walked away, Yumi turned to look at the man across her. Kaname just stared at her silently as he approached her.

"Are you going now?"

"You don't have to go all this way just to escort me, Kuran-san." Yumi said as she looked at him calmly.

"There's something I want to say to you,"

"Again? Aren't you done talking to me last night? You know, I understand exactly what you're trying to say, Kuran-san. There's no need for you to go all this way just to say that," Yumi replied as her face remained expressionless.

"No. You're wrong. That's not what I want to say to you," He corrected.

"It doesn't matter, Kuran-san. I understand it perfectly, so please if you don't mind I'll get going now. Ichiru is waiting for me," Yumi said as she turned away from him.

But Kaname had grabbed her hand before she can walk farther away. He spun her body around until she was back to facing him again.

"Why don't you want to listen to what I'm going to say?" He asked as he looked at her eyes.

"Does it matter for you? Why do you me to listen to you? I'm no one for you, Kuran-san. We just….stranger…" she said as she whispered the last part.

"You're not stranger. You're not stranger for me, Yumi." He said as he held her chin up so she was looking to his eyes.

"…Who am I exactly for you, Kuran-san? What do I exactly mean to you?" She asked lowly as she looks to his eyes sadly.

"You're someone that precious for me," Kaname answered with his voice maintaining that gentle tone.

Yumi just looked at him with a bewildered look; she didn't expect that kind of answer to come out of him.

"You should back soon. I'll wait for you. And when you're back, we can continue talking about it." Kaname continued as he pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First of all, I want to give my gratitude for The Chibi Alice for her wonderful job on beta read this chapter and help me with the story, like give her opinion in some scene,etc... That's really help me a lot on making this story. Your help is so appreciated really, I'm so grateful to have you I hope you don't mind to help me in the next chapter again. This chapter is kind of longer than the previous one I've written as far as now. I know it's probably kind of troubled all of you to read it too, I'm sorry about that. But you see my mind just don't want to stop to flow my head with various idea and thus made this chapter become so long. Anyway I hope you all could enjoy this one. I'm not so sure if the next one will be also as long as this one but for safe I think you all should be warned if that's happen. Oh and please give me your review, I would really appreciate your review and it will motivate me more to update the new chapter so please give me your review. And no flame please because I'm still learning to write in a proper way without mistakes.

**The Chibi Alice: **You're welcome -smiles-

And thank you once again for willingly help me with beta read this story, I really appreciate it

I'm glad you want to become my beta-reader. I hope you will like this chapter

**pokerfacelove: **I'm so happy to know that you love this story it really means a lot for me

Ah yes about that, I notice it too and I'm so sorry about that -bows-

It's because the lack of my skill but I'm still working on it now...I hope you could bear with me

But don't worry I've got a beta-reader to help me fix my error now and I really grateful to her about that

I hope this chapter can satisfy you -smiles-

Hope you'll like it^^


	10. Ninth Night: The Rain of Blood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname ..TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decided in which chapter it would be). This chapter is longer than the previous one so beware of the possibility your eyes will suffer from a lot amount of words in here. This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers.

"..." for memories in Italics

'..' thought in Italics

And "..." present time

O.O.O.O

**Ninth Night**

**-The Rain of Blood-**

O.O.O.O

_Your wings that was once so beautiful…_

_Are now so soiled with insanity_

_That they can't be washed off…_

O.O.O.O

The time when she and Ichiru arrived at the Kurenai mansion, the sun was already going down as hues of orange and red shines behind them. Making an eerily appearance for both of them. Maria had been waiting for their arrival in front of the large double door of her mansion, smiling at their arrival. The grayish- purple haired vampire smiled brightly upon seeing them as she quickly ran towards Ichiru. It was plainly obvious to Yumi that Maria care deeply about Ichiru's well beings. But when she thought about it again, she really can't blame the vampire for it; after all, Ichiru was the only one Maria had grown accustomed to.

Here in the Kurenai's mansion, Maria had given her a room to stay. _Shizuka's room…_ Yumi had completely refused the arranging of the room as soon as she found out about it because she doesn't want to disrespect the white haired woman which is Ichiru's former lady. But, both Ichiru and Maria had insisted that it's okay for her to stay in that room.

She wasn't sure about what her feeling right now as she keeps replaying _his _last words to her before she departed. He had told her that she isn't a stranger for him yet he still refused to tell her what he thinks of her. And even though he said she is precious for him, still, Yumi doubts his words.

She was keeping her gaze on the outside of the window when Ichiru found her a few moments later. The silver-haired just took one look to know that his mistress was currently thinking of that person again. He walked slowly to where the chocolate caramel haired young woman seated as the said young woman still keep her gaze locked at the blue sky.

"Yumi…"

"Ichiru-kun, where's Maria?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

"She was resting in her room at the moment," Ichiru answered.

"Ah I see. Thank you for spending time with her, I know you could help her." Yumi smiled in gratitude as she looked at his eyes.

He replied back, "It's the last thing I could do for her."

"I know,"

"How about you? Do you feel better now? You've been so silent since the time we arrived in here," he asked, his voice held a hint of worry in it.

"Me? I'm fine, Ichiru-kun. Why do you always ask that question?" she smiled weakly.

Ichiru frowned at the answer she gave. He knew better than to believe her words but he said nothing to object her. He thought it's better to give her some time to think about her problem alone before he decided to help her with it.

"How about your dreams? Does it still bother you?" He inquired.

He had found out about her dream—the one which involved a lot of blood in it. It started the first day they arrived at the mansion. Somehow Yumi's face had become paler than before yet the young woman kept on telling them that she was fine. And thus, resulted her passing out some moments later in her room when Ichiru was going to call her. After he demanded her to tell him what exactly is happening to her, he found out about those dream she had lately.

"It's not coming regularly like before now. But those dreams…it just always the same…" she answered slowly.

Yumi had this kind of familiar feeling within her heart the time she stepped inside the mansion. It feels like she had been living her life in this kind of place before, yet she can't put her finger on it. That's why whenever she feels the back of her head throbbed painfully, she tries to reassure both Ichiru and Maria to no avail. Though the boy found out about the truth eventually. That left her no choice but to tell him the truth. Those dreams always left her heart feeling confused and if not, make her heart twist in pain for unknown reasons.

Ichiru's frown deepened at hearing her answer, he was well aware of the young woman's lack of interest on anything around her except for a certain person in her mind now. He knows his mistress had been thinking of him since her last encounter with that man, yet he doesn't like the expressionless face on her at all. Since that time, she had been wearing her cheerful mask all over again and pretends like everything is fine except that it's not. He doesn't like seeing her like this, seeing her pushing herself until it hurts her. It's not like he had any objection over the dark brown haired vampire, it just that he doesn't want to see Yumi becoming so off-balance like this. Like, she could become so lifeless anytime that man said something wrong to her.

Yumi is his current mistress whether the young woman is a human or not, she is still his mistress. And that's why he doesn't like the thought that she could be broken anytime just because Kuran Kaname is proving himself to be someone who isn't worth Yumi's affection. He knew well enough what will happen if that thing ever happened. After all, seeing the effect on Shizuka-sama before had prove him just how hard it will be for Yumi to recover from something like that if it happens to the chocolate caramel haired young woman too. That's why he would try all his best to save her from feeling the same pain Shizuka-sama had endured.

He finally said in all seriousness, "You should try to stop this. It does you no good if you continue, Yumi."

"What are you talking about now, Ichiru-kun?" She asked, looking at him with her confused look.

"Please stop trying to keep it from me, Yumi. I know that you've been thinking about that Kuran since we left the Academy," He admitted.

Yumi looked at him, eyes blank from any emotion before she sighed heavily. Face looking away from him as she kept her gaze back at the sky on the outside of the window.

"You know…yet you didn't say anything about it. Are you waiting for me to tell you by myself, Ichiru-kun?" she asked.

"I think it will best for you to tell me about it when you think you are already ready for it,"

"I see…I had tried to forget about what he had told me yet it failed. Even though I know very well not to put so much hope in his words, I can't help but let a small hope within my heart to grow from his words."

"Why do you love him anyway? What do you see in him?" Ichiru questioned.

"…Do I need a reason for loving him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I never understood what is it that makes me attracted to him; I just know that I like him for being himself. Maybe I just love him even though he hurts me for being himself or not,"

"Couldn't you love anyone else except him?"

"I have already done it if I can, Ichiru-kun. But apparently, I'm really incapable of loving anyone else except him. That's just show how deep my feeling for him apparently," she smiled bitterly.

"You know I won't leave you on this alone, Yumi." Ichiru took her hands in his as he knelt in front of her.

"I know. And that's why I don't want you to leave me either, Ichiru-kun. Because I know you'll be there everytime I need you. Thank you for being there for me, Ichiru-kun." She smiled weakly as she squeezed his hands.

O.O.O.O

She was dreaming again, and just like her other dreams, this one isn't different. It was the same place all over again, with the same person which kept her feeling anxious. She found herself standing in the same place all over again, down from the stairs as she looks up at the man across her.

'_I don't understand…What is it about this place that makes me keep dreaming about it…?'_

"You're so heartless. Don't you love them? Why are you leaving them?" a voice behind her snapped her out from looking at the man.

Turning her head away, she finds a young girl with a chocolate caramel long hair standing behind her. The young girl's bangs covered her face from Yumi's view.

'_What are you talking about…? Who am I leaving?'_

Yumi never saw the young girl in her previous dream before because it always the same man that she saw. That's why as she looked at the young girl across her, she can't help but notice how much the young girl resembled her appearance when she was a child. But it wasn't too long before the man's voice brought her attention back to him.

"Yumi,"

She shifted her gaze from the young girl and found herself looking at the same man who had been haunting her every dream. The same man who always left her feeling anxious.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you happy to see these people get what they deserve?" the man frowned as his eyes narrowed at the look on her face.

She tried to speak to the man but nothing came out from her lips, it's like she had been stripped from her ability to speak in her every dreams. Making her like some sort of an audience who only could watch everything around her in complete silent.

"You're always so forgiving to them, Yumi. Although you know that they don't deserve your kindness. They are so greedy, always thinking of themselves." He said, voice lined with disapproval as he approached her.

Yumi froze in her place, unable to move her body from him as he continued to come closer. His steps were slowly with no rush behind it, like he knows she won't be able to go anywhere from him.

"They don't deserve your kindness, Yumi. After all, what have we done to them that they dare to take our happiness away? Just because we're slightly different from them, they fear us and take away what is ours. Just because they don't understand, they ripped away our family." He gritted as he leaned forward, his voice caressing her ear.

'_What do you mean? Why do they fear us…?'_

"I won't let anyone hurt you again. Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll make you happy and I'll do anything for it. Even if it's mean giving my life for you," the man continued as he pulled her into his arms, embracing her.

She felt her heart ache at the man's touch as if her own body knows the man's touch from the long time. The man's possessive hold on her body somehow felt so comforting for her even though she can't understand just why. She could see the young girl from his back as the young girl looked at them.

"You leave him then you leave them as well… Why are you leaving? How could you do that?" the young girl asked accusingly.

'_I don't understand… I didn't leave anyone…'_

"Murderer …You killed them. Are you going to kill me too, onee-san?" the young girl asked, tears slid down from her eyes.

She looked at the young girl with a surprised look on her face; suddenly, she sees blood dripping down from her hand. Startled, she looks up and finds the young girl's body covered in blood.

She jolted up from her bed, cold sweat dripping down from her face as she panted heavily. Eyes wide in sudden surprise and fear, she slowly looked at her hand only sigh in relief to find that there's no stain of blood in it.

'_That dream again…another glimpse of my memories… What is it exactly? Why does my heart feel so hurt every time I had this dream…?'_

She glanced over at the clock in the drawer next to her bed to see that it's still late at night for her to be awake. Sighing in exasperation, she slid her feet out from under her blanket and slowly made her way over the window. She watched the dark night sky full with stars; face remaining expressionless as she tried to sort her mind. Even though watching the sky like this does nothing to soothe her feeling from the dream she just having. She still could feel the turmoil and the cold feeling left from the dream.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness which surrounded her room, her eyes rested on the drawer under the mirror. She walked across the room towards the mahogany drawer. She bent down and let her head lean down on the drawer. Feeling the texture and the carving of the wood under her face, she started to trace its line. She trailed over the carving and followed its line, only to stop when her hand touched the handle of the drawer which is in the shape of a flower.

She looked at it hesitantly as if trying to decide whether or not she to open the drawer. After all, reminding this room was Shizuka's former room it won't be appropriate for her to open something which is not hers to begin with. Yet, her curiosity won and she pulled the handle. There's nothing special in there as her eyes scanned the contents. Then, her eyes rested upon the small wooden box tied by a red ribbon.

She lifted the box and examined it. She tried to open the box as she unties the red ribbon which is tied around it. Once the ribbon was undone, Yumi slowly opened the box. Inside it was a necklace with a pocket watch as its pendant. She pressed its lock and it opened, revealing a frozen time. The pocket watch seemed to be broken since its time is frozen in the same time as now. Suddenly, memories of a man with dark brown hair came to her view as she clutched her head.

"_What is this?" the young woman asked, all the time smiling to him as she held the box._

"_It's for you. I found it on the store while I was visiting the town this afternoon," he replied softly._

"_You know you shouldn't bother, Kaname. Why are you giving me this anyway?" she smiled warmly, her eyes looking at him with amusement._

_So he answered, "Just open it first. I want you to see it and tell me whether you like it or not,"_

_She opened the box tentatively as she kept her gaze on him, watching his serene face. Once the box opened, she glanced down at it's contents only to look surprised. There resting on a red silk cloth was a necklace with a pocket watch as its pendant. The pocket watch was in a shape of rose as it gleamed beautifully under the light. She traced its cold petals slowly, fascinated with its beauty._

"_It's beautiful," she murmured._

_Kaname smiled softly, his gaze softened at the look on her face, "Press its lock."_

_She followed his instruction and pressed the lock, the pocket watch slid open to reveal its clock. The clock was different from any usual clock she had seen. Its background doesn't just show time but also the constellation of stars behind it. _

"_So beautiful…Is this really for me?" she sighed softly, looking at the pocket watch lovingly._

"_It is. I want you to wear it," he smiled softly, taking the necklace away from her hand. He unclasped the chain and placed it on her neck._

"_Thank you, Kaname. I like it," she smiled warmly, her face softening at him._

"_I'm glad you do,"_

Yumi looked at the necklace on her palm as the pocket watch still showed her the frozen time. She traced the pocket watch slowly as her lips twisted in sad smile.

'_Why do I have that kind of memory? Did I know Kaname before?' _She thought, _'Kaname…'_

Suddenly her head throbbed as another blur of memories came to her mind.

"_Don't you understand, Yumi? I can't and never can let you go no matter how many times I tried to. You're just simply irreplaceable," the dark haired man told her while hugging her tightly._

_She argued, "But I-"_

"_I won't let you go, Yumi. If I can't have you then no one can. Not even Kaname,"_

When she came out of her own reverie, the first thing she saw was her hand gripping the edge of the drawer tightly. There was a pounding in her skull like she had been hit by a hammer. She looked at the necklace in her hand as she held it tightly.

'_What is that…? That memory…'_

She sighed in exasperation before she put the necklace in the pocket of her shirt.

O.O.O.O

"You look terrible," Maria said as the grayish-purple haired vampire looked at her. There's; a glint of worry in her grey eyes. They were sitting in the dining room as the servants prepared their breakfast.

"I'm okay," Yumi smiled— an attempt to reassure the vampire.

"Did you sleep well last night, ojou-sama?" Ichiru who sat across her asked.

"Uh…ah well…" The girl stammered.

Ichiru raised a brow, "Hmm? What is it? Did you have another nightmare again?"

"I…"

"Tell me, Yumi." Ichiru said solemnly, looking towards his mistress seriously.

Yumi bit her lip as she looked at the young man hesitantly. Maria watched them from the corner of her eyes, all the while enjoying her breakfast. Unable to resist the look Ichiru is giving her, Yumi sighed in defeat as she nodded her head slowly.

Ichiru smiled in triumph as he looked at her, satisfied. He waited for her to start talking as he went back to eating his breakfast which he had abandoned so he can talk to her.

"It's not really a nightmare just another glimpse of my memories but this time, I saw a young girl in there. The one I never seen before," she explained with an unconvincing, sheepish smile.

"So it's just a young girl…and what's with this young girl that made you unable to go back to sleep?" Maria asked curiously.

"Ah, it's not because of that dream. I'm just…uhm… I can't go back to sleep. That's all," Yumi smiled unconvincingly.

Ichiru knew that there is still something more behind Yumi's dream than just an appearance of a young girl but he said nothing since he doesn't want to push Yumi now. He let Yumi off the hook this time but the next time he knew something is wrong; he won't let her off easily.

The rest of the day goes peacefully after Yumi said she wanted to explore the mansion before she goes back with Ichiru to the Academy the day after tomorrow. Meanwhile, Maria and Ichiru who had insisted to just stay at the dining room, watched her leave the room silently.

"Do you think she will be okay by herself?" Maria asked, watching the young woman disappear from her sight.

"I'm sure ojou-sama will be fine. Even though she doesn't look like it, she is quite capable of defending herself." Ichiru replied calmly, taking a loaf of bread from the plate across him.

"Really? I never knew she could do that," Maria blinked, eyes looking curiously at him.

"She may not look like one who could hurt people but she really is capable of doing so. It seems like when she was still a child, someone taught her a little self-defense." Ichiru informed.

Maria cocked her head to the side, "Huh? Who's that person?"

"I don't really know. She just told me once about it,"

"So how did you know she could defend herself?"

"Well it happened some day after I became a Day Class student. Apparently, there's a young man who literally annoys her. And before I could even do something, she had handled it very nicely." Ichiru replied calmly, taking a sip from his glass.

"What did she do?" Maria leaned in, curiosity getting to her.

"Simple. She just threw that young man down after he attempted to touch her," Ichiru told Maria.

"She just threw down someone? But if that so, how come she had never done it before?" Maria looked at the young man, wide-eyed.

"She told me she never saw any use of violence before. Beside she never liked using it if she could help it,"

"Uh…right. So you really don't know who is it that taught her self-defense?" Maria asked, looking at him with uncertainty.

"No. She just told me that when she stayed at the orphanage there's one boy who older than her who cared for her like a brother,"

"A boy?"

"Yes but that boy isn't one of the children from the orphanage. She told me that boy was just a rich kid who seems to come to the orphanage occasionally for charity,"

"Say Ichiru-chan, what do you think if we hold a party for Yumi-chan? I mean we never really welcomed her to the family even though she is Shizuka-sama's daughter," Maria asked after some moments.

"I don't mind if that's what you want, however I think it would be difficult to prepare something big like that with her staying in here too," Ichiru said calmly, his eyes looking at the grayish-purple haired vampire.

"I think you're right; maybe we can just hold a little tea party for her?" Maria asked after contemplating his words, her finger rested on the corner of her chin.

"That could do,"

O.O.O.O

It was on the evening before Yumi and Ichiru have to go back to the Academy when suddenly Maria dragged her out from her room to the backyard garden. She looked at the vampire in front of her with confusion, her hand being held by the said vampire.

"Ma-…Maria, wait! Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Yumi-chan. Ichiru-chan had been waiting for us in there," Maria answered in a sing song voice.

Yumi looked worriedly at Maria at the mention of her manservant. She was wondering if by any chances the young man had gotten himself some wounds.

"Ichiru-kun? What are we going to do anyway? Did something happen?"

"Now…now… no worries, nothing bad happened to him." Maria reassured as she looked at Yumi's worried face.

They arrived at the center of the garden where there's enough space for a round table and some chairs. There in the middle of the garden, waiting for them beside the table was Ichiru. On the table were a complete set of tea equipment, with each elegant cups and a tea pot. Various cakes lining on the table, with each delicious appearance which leaves Yumi wanting to taste it. In the middle of the table was a glass of water that held a bundle of white lilies.

"Maria…this-"

"It's for you, Yumi-chan! I and Ichiru-chan have prepared this little tea party for you to welcome you to the family," Maria said happily, a bright smile across her face.

"I don't know what to say…" Yumi mumbled, looking speechless at both the vampire and the young man.

"I think a 'thank you' is enough, Yumi-chan. Now why don't we sit and enjoy the feast while it still warm?" Maria smiled.

She walked towards the table and took a seat in one of the chairs, waiting for Yumi to join her. The young woman looked at her manservant softly before she headed toward the other empty chair.

"I think so…thank you so much Ichiru-kun, Maria," Yumi smiled softly as she took the seat beside the vampire.

O.O.O.O

The time Yumi stepped out from the car, she didn't expect herself to find a complete chaos yet that was exactly what she found. She just arrived from her little visit to Kurenai's mansion when she saw a complete chaos at the Academy.

"What exactly happened to this place…?" she asked, her eyes wide from shock.

Everything around her was in a complete chaos. Each building seems to be in a huge damage. As its wall seem to be nearly collapsing anytime. A voice startled her as a man with a brown hair looked at her with a creepy smile.

"Good day to you, ojou-san. My comrades and I are finally able to be reunite with our master, so we're currently in need of a few welcome gifts…"

"Who…you-…" she looked at him in alarm; she could tell there's something off with this man.

"And you seems to be a perfect gift," the man finished.

"Please stay back, Yumi." Ichiru said, suddenly standing up in front of her.

"Ichiru-kun…"

"A bodyguard? My…my…you must be special if a human like you have a hunter as your guardian," the man chuckled evilly.

"Stay away from her," Ichiru said coldly, eyes glaring at the man.

"Don't be so mean; I won't try to have a taste of her. I just want to bring her as a gift for our master,"

"The only thing that your master will receive is your ashes," Ichiru said as he unsheathed his katana.

"Hunter's sword, eh? That thing is pretty dangerous, you know."

"And it will turn your body into dust as soon it touches you," he aimed the blade at the brown haired vampire, eyes hardened.

"Actually I don't wish to start a fight in the daytime but if you said so, have it your way then." The brown haired vampire smiled slyly.

Yumi watched both men who are fighting in front of her helplessly. She looked around her surrounding, taking a look over the moon dorm building which might collapse anytime.

"What happened when I'm gone…?" she mumbled.

"Yumi! Stay away from here, go and find other Day Class students!" Ichiru shouted, still fighting with the vampire.

Yumi glanced back at Ichiru, worry on her face as she looked uncertain to his direction.

"But-"

"Go! I'll be fine, don't worry I'll catch up with you once I'm done." Ichiru smiled reassuringly.

Yumi nodded at him and ran away, trying to avoid each ruin from the Night dorm building.

'_Yuuki! Where is she? She will know what happened in here!'_

With that particular thought on her mind, Yumi quickly headed her way to a place where Yuuki probably is. Her feeling telling her that Yuuki must be in the Sun Dorm and like always, Yumi simply followed what her heart said. She pushed open the large double doors and ran through the corridor towards her shared room with the brunette prefect. The door was ajar and right before she took another step to the door, she heard his voice.

"Only once have I consented being separated from you. Since then, I have suffered through the last ten years. Will you make me go through all that again…?" Kaname asked in a mournful tone, there's pain in his eyes as he said so.

"No. Please don't look at me like that…" Yuuki replied as she pulled him down and kiss him.

Yumi froze in her place, unable to move away as her eyes locked at the scene across her. She could feel her body trembling as she tried to hold back her tears. Her aquamarine blue eyes started to sting with tears and she tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

"Everything will be all right, nii-sama… I promise I will return to your arms, okay?" Yuuki said as she let go of him.

Unable to see more than she already had, Yumi turned at left before any of them took notice her presence. She let her feet guide her away from there, never once did she looked back at them. Tears cascaded down her face as she kept running without any direction.

'_Who am I kidding? Who do you think you are? Why are you even trying to lie to yourself? There's no way he would see you! You're nothing! You're no one compared to Yuuki. Didn't you realize that already? Why do you even believe he would feel the same way about you? He probably wanted to tell you to forget about him in a nice way and that he just sees you as a friend that's why he asked you to back soon…'_

She tried to wipe off her tears but to no avail, more tears glistening down from her eyes. She kept running until she stumbled upon the person in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I'm going…" she mumbled as she tried to wipe off her tears away from her face.

"Yumi?"

Yumi glanced up at the mention of her name to see Ichiru standing in front of her, looking at her worriedly.

"Ichi…ru-kun…"

"Yumi? Are you okay?" Ichiru asked, voice tinted with concern.

She tried to wipe away her tears and gave him a reassuring smile which does nothing to convince him.

"I'm okay. It's just a dust that slid into my eyes,"

Ichiru frowned at the blatant lie she's giving him. He pulled her into his embrace, his arms wrapped together around her petite waist, holding her tightly against his chest.

"You don't have to lie to me, Yumi. I know it, so please don't put your mask in front of me too."

"I-…I don't understand, Ichiru-kun."

"Please stop forcing yourself like this! Stop smiling like you're okay when you're not," he snapped.

"But I-"

"You don't have to hold yourself in front of me, Yumi. Don't you trust me? I'm not going to leave you even if you show me your true self," he continued gently as he cut her sentences off.

Yumi clutched Ichiru's shirt tightly, her body shaking as her tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She let herself cry silently, pouring her pain out as she kept her face buried in Ichiru's chest. She let herself savor the safe warmth which engulfed her for a while, letting herself lose to the cruel reality which awaits her. It took the young woman some moments before she was finally able to calm herself down.

"I'm okay now, Ichiru-kun. Thank you…and I'm sorry," Yumi smiled, pulling away from him.

"It's nothing. You don't have to apologize,"

"I have to. For you to see me like this…It's so embarrassing even though I promised to not cry again…"she mumbled, looking ashamed.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed of, ojou-sama. It's normal to show your weakness sometimes," Ichiru replied as the young man lifted her chin so she was looking back at him.

Yumi gazed up at him, face stained with her dried tears. She wiped away the tears from her face and gave Ichiru a small smile.

"Are you okay, Ichiru-kun? How about that vampire? Did you manage to beat him?" she asked, finally noticing their situation.

"I'm fine. Don't worry; I've taken care of him. Yumi, there's something I should talk to you about." Ichiru said as he looked at her seriously.

"Huh? What is it?"

"There's something that I should do, something that I should finished." He continued.

"…It's for Shizuka okaa-san's sake, right? This thing you want to do…"

He nodded, "Yes. That's why I should go but I'll back because I've promised to you."

Somehow she felt like something is going to be wrong. Her heart telling her that somehow, the next time she saw him again, she won't like what she's going to see. Still she knew better than holding him for her selfish wish.

"Right. You won't leave me alone, right?" she asked as she tried to reassure herself.

"I won't. I'll stay by your side as long as you need me to," Ichiru smiled softly.

"Then please come back safely, Ichiru-kun. I'll be waiting,"

O.O.O.O

Somewhere inside the Moon dorm, sitting upon one of the couch was a dark brown haired man with mismatched eyes. Ichiru, who just came through the door, stared at him, eyes blank from any emotions.

"Rido-sama,"

Rido looked at the young man and smirked at the sight of the boy.

"I have been waiting for the day when I would be able to meet with you with all my heart," Ichiru said solemnly, kneeling in front of the man.

O.O.O.O

Zero can hear the footsteps of someone walking down to the dungeon. He looked up from his place to find Ichiru panting heavily while looking back at him.

"Ichiru…"

Ichiru stood in front of the jail, looking across at Zero who simply stared back at him. Kneeling down, he took the Bloody Rose and pointed it to his twin older brother.

"What…happened?" Zero asked, eyes narrowed in deep concern.

"Zero…"

Ichiru aimed the gun towards Zero and unleashed one shot directly to Zero's left shoulder.

O.O.O.O

"Zero, don't pass out. Look at me," Ichiru called out.

Zero panted heavily as he tried his best to hold onto his consciousness.

"You've been sitting complacently inside this jail cell. Just like the way you used to behave… You've never stopped treating yourself with contempt. Is this your idea of atonement? Do you actually think that you could comfort me by behaving like this?" Ichiru asked, lifting Zero's chin.

"Thanks to you, I couldn't help coming to the unpleasant conclusion that you'd have a lot more freedom if I didn't exist. Really…this isn't even enough to comfort me for losing Shizuka-sama," he continued, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry; I gave up that childish desire for atonement ages ago when I saw you smile that night. Why did you smile…at the death of our parents?" Zero asked as he grabbed Ichiru's arm.

Ichiru gazed at him calmly as Zero clenched his grip in Ichiru's arm.

"There's plenty of life in you… Even though an ordinary human vampire should have collapsed from an anti-vampire gun wound. Zero, this academy used to be where the hunter organization headquarters was located, and these underground cells were used to hold vampires. Ironic isn't it?" Ichiru continued as he looked around his surroundings. Zero gritted his teeth and squeezed Ichiru's arm tightly.

"That hurts, Zero. I wonder if you're at the point of losing your sanity. It doesn't matter… I don't wish for your death after all." He admitted, "The human vampire that Shizuka-sama loved died at the hands of our parents. He was added to the hit list even though he hadn't turned into a level E vampire yet. But it's not just because of that…he died because he was protecting Yumi from our parents." Ichiru continued,"Our parents were not to blame because they were only carrying out orders that were given to them, like robots. But, I hated hearing that truth from Shizuka-sama's lips. On the day our parents tried to took Yumi away and methodically executed Shizuka-sama's love, they hugged us just like they did every other day…with the same hands they used to kill him. Sometimes they'd look at me with the eyes of **hounds** trained by the organization as though the very sight of me pained them!"

"Ichiru, I have one more question for you…How did you get such a deep wound…?" Zero asked, looking at Ichiru's wounded waist.

"I was only trying to fulfill Shizuka-sama's wish. That guy was my target from the very beginning; the one who kept Shizuka-sama confined and tampered with the execution list also the one who wanted to take Yumi was Kuran Rido." Ichiru snickered between each heavy pant.

"_Do you want to know why I'm doing this? You're the one who drove Shizuka-sama insane and I wanted to strike you on her behalf! This is the only reason I've been waiting for the day when I would finally meet you!" Ichiru said as he stabbed the blade into Rido's body._

"_Off with you. I have no use for weaklings," Rido smirked as he let his claws prick the young man's waist._

"Even though I knew that I can't do much on my own…even if I pushed myself to the limit…"

Suddenly Ichiru let his body collapse upon Zero's shoulder as he tried to hold onto the little consciousness he had left.

"Not yet. There's something else I want to say…" the young man said stubbornly.

"Ichi…ru…"

"It's disgusting. This place is filled with the stench of our blood, but I guess it smells really tempting to you, Zero. You've suppressed it really well. Right now, even though you've become a different creature altogether, leaning on you still calms me down. This is proof that we came from the same egg…Zero; take that last bit of my life…"

"What are you saying…?"

"You know what I mean, don't you? If you consume me, you'll gain all the power that you were supposed to be born with. Not to mention, you'll able to get a hold of that raging beast within you too."

"No. I can't do it…"

"Do it, Zero. Why do you think I wounded you with the anti-vampire gun?"

"I won't do it!" Zero snapped, looking angrily towards his twin.

"Stop it…I don't want to lose anyone else…" he continued as he held Ichiru tightly.

"I'm so happy…I thought that you'd already considered me dead, deep down inside." Ichiru smiled sadly.

"Yumi…she needs you," Zero said quietly.

"Is that so…?"

"Otou-san and okaa-san took good care of you…and they'd always loved you,"

"I know. Zero; even if you can't forgive her…please don't hate Shizuka-sama. She really treated me very well. I don't regret what I did, that landed me in this state. Besides, I don't have any reason now…"

"Ichiru, this is wrong!"

"Wrong..?" Ichiru asked, clenching Zero's shirt tighter.

"If that's really what you think, Zero…then live on and achieve your goal. Soon I'll be a part of you again…" Ichiru continued before his last consciousness slipped away from his body.

"_You won't leave me alone, right?"_

"_I won't. I'll stay by your side as long as you need me to,"_

"_Then please come back safely, Ichiru-kun. I'll be waiting,"_

'_It seems like I can't fulfill my promise to you, ojou-sama…I'm sorry…'_

O.O.O.O

"Ichiru-kun!" Yumi turned her head around as she tried to find the young man, somehow she felt like she had heard his voice.

'_Where is he? Why he still hasn't back yet? I feel so uneasy…what is this? Why do I feel like something happened to Ichiru-kun…?'_

She clenched her hand over her chest as she looked around hopefully, trying to catch a glimpse of the silverette young man.

'_It's no use, he still hasn't come back yet. And I'm really worried over him…I think it will be best if I looked for him. But where? Where I could find him?' _Yumi thought frantically then and idea came to her.

"Kiryuu-kun!" She exclaimed.

'_He would know where Ichiru-kun is! But I haven't seen him yet…there's no way I go back and ask Yuuki. I can't face her and __**him**__ yet… Maybe he was in that place again… If I'm not mistaken, there's also an underground passage in that place. I guess I should check there first…maybe Ichiru-kun was there too…'_

Yumi quickly turned away and ran towards the tower where she last found Zero when she gave him her blood.

'_Please be safe, Ichiru-kun…'_

She found the tower and ran inside the building quickly and she started to look around for both Kiryuus. She found the stairway which leads to the underground and quickly made her way down. Right before she finally reached the underground; she met Zero. Somehow she could feel there's something different from him.

"Kiryuu-kun…"

Zero's eyes widened as he looked at her, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

"There's blood in your face. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Yumi asked, forgetting her dislike towards the prefect. She tried to reach his face but he slapped her hand away. He turned away from her, his eyes refusing to look her.

"What? Why are you still stubborn in the time like this? Just stay still and let me look at you!" Yumi snapped angrily, eyes glaring at the vampire.

Zero who didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, was completely stunned. He stayed still in his place at the tone from the chocolate caramel haired young woman. Yumi quickly touched the blood on his face and wiped away some of them with her handkerchief as she checked for other injuries in his body. Once she had finished checking him, she sighed in relief.

"There's nothing wrong with you. But why is there's a lot of blood in you? Anyway did you see Ichiru-kun? He said he'll back soon but he hasn't come back and I'm starting to get worried," Yumi gazed up at him.

"Ichiru…he…"

"Eh? What? You saw him? Where is he?" Yumi asked eagerly, looking so hopeful at the prefect.

"Ichiru, he's…"

"Yes where is he, Kiryuu-kun? Could you just tell me already?" Yumi stomped her feet in annoyance at Zero's lack answer.

"It's his…" Zero finally whispered, his eyes refused to meet her.

"What? What do you mean his? …No. Wait, you don't mean it right?" Yumi asked, her eyes wide in fear at the sudden realization.

Zero said nothing to reassure the chocolate caramel haired young woman, his eyes still refusing to look at her.

"Answer me! It's not true, right? That isn't his blood, right?" Yumi asked as she clenched Zero's shirt.

Zero was quiet; his eyes kept looking away from her. Yumi gritted her teeth in annoyance as she pushed him away and quickly walked down to the underground. There she saw him; inside the jail was his almost lifeless body. There's just a little life left from him as his breath came out short. Blood pouring down from his body, making a pool of red around his lifeless body. His life seeming to fade away bit by bit with each little breath he took. Yumi ran towards him as she kneeled down next to his body.

"Ichiru! Ichiru! Ichiru! Answer me!"

'_Who…? I recognized this voice…'_

"Ichiru-kun! Ichiru-kun! Ichiru! Please don't die on me! Please!" she shouted frantically as she tried to wake him.

Tears glistened down her face as she watched the short life of her manservant starting to fade away. She took his body close to her as she held him tightly.

"NO! Don't go! Don't die! Please don't leave me alone too! I just started getting to know you better! Please don't go!" she pleaded between her sobs.

'_What is it…? It's so warm…so peaceful…I missed this warmth…'_

"Don't go! Please! Ichiru-kun! Open your eyes! You promised! You promised you won't leave me alone! Please…"

'_I can't…my eyes feels so heavy…and I feel so sleepy…'_

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Please…please…DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T DIE! I WISH YOU TO STAY BY MY SIDE FOREVER!" she shouted as she cried uncontrollably.

Suddenly as if a miracle came down, Ichiru's breathing became calmer than before. She looks looked at him in surprise, tears still glistening down from her eyes.

"Ichiru-kun…? Ichiru?" she asked as she tried to wake him up. But Ichiru wouldn't budge, Yumi quickly noticed the blood pouring out from the wound on his waist. She tore her sleeve and covered it in his wound. As she tried to wipe away and close the wound at the same time, Yumi noticed Ichiru had been losing so much blood. She looked around her to find something sharp and found some shards from a broken lamp; quickly she snatched the shard and cut her left wrist with it. Blood flowed freely from her wound, dripping down from her wrist. She gazed down at Ichiru, all the time hoping that the young man is still breathing.

'_If I'm really is her daughter… If I'm really is special then please…please let my blood help him… Because I don't want to lose him just yet… I still need him… I wish for him to be by my side… For him to be with me forever… Please let my blood help him!'_

She placed her left wrist over his mouth as she let her blood drip down into his mouth, making him drink her blood. Not long after that, his wound slowly closed as his breathing become steadier. She checked his pulse to make sure he isn't dying and sighed in relief to find he just fell asleep.

'_You really scared me, Ichiru-kun… I thought I had lost you…'_

She watched the rise and fall of his chest, feeling a huge relief washing over her heart at the sight. Yumi could feel her eyes drop slightly as she felt exhausted.

'_I still should bring him somewhere away from this place. It won't do any good for him if he is still in the place likes this. This place is full with the stench of blood…somehow it makes me feel uneasy…'_

"_It's like that time…"_

Yumi held her head suddenly as that familiar voice rang loud in her head. That sultry voice which had been haunting her every time. As she tried to clear her mind, she stood up from her place, holding Ichiru closely against her body. Her feet stumbled as she tried to stand; it's like all her power had been drained from her body. Yet she still continued until she managed to stand up even though her feet trembled. She climbed up the stairs slowly, all the time trying to keep her balance so they won't fall. Once she managed to reach the exit safely, she quickly dragged her exhausted body to the Sun dorm where she was sure would be safe.

'_It's okay just a bit more again and I will reach the dorm…'_

"You seems to be in trouble, ojou-san." a particular voice called over her, making her halt.

"Would you like us to help you?" another voice added.

Yumi looked at both men in front of her, feeling uneasy with their presence. Somehow, she could tell that both of them aren't humans.

"Don't worry; we just want to help you."

"Nothing bad will happen. Beside it looks like that's a pretty deep wound you have in there,"

Yumi took a tentative step back as they came closer to both her and Ichiru. She held the young man's body closer to her as she tried to find a way to escape from both men.

"You look delicious, ojou-san. Even your blood smells so intoxicating," one of them smirked.

"Let us have a taste of you,"

But before Yumi could do anything, flames engulfed both of them, turning their bodies into ash in front of the chocolate caramel haired young woman. Yumi watched the flames in front of her with awe as she clutched Ichiru's body. Standing in front of her was Akatsuki Kain along with Hoseki Nana and Souen Ruka.

"You're that young woman…" Akatsuki mumbled as his gaze locked at her.

"Yumi-chan! You've came back?" Nana blinked, looking at the human girl.

"Ah…hi Nana," Yumi smiled weakly.

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you in the dorm like the others?" Ruka huffed. Yumi could feel the vampire's annoyance at her as Ruka glared at her. Even though she had never seen this vampire before, just from her aura, Yumi could tell that she wasn't an ordinary vampire.

"Yumi-chan?"

"Ah! Thank you!" Yumi said quickly, bowing her head as she snapped out of her reverie.

"It's okay, Yumi-chan. Why are you in here anyway? If you've came back shouldn't you be in the dorm with the other students?" Nana replied, smiling reassuringly at the human girl.

"I'm sorry. It's just… Ichiru-kun… He had been wounded and I'm trying to bring him back to the dorm," Yumi said quickly as she glanced toward the young man in worry.

"One of the Kiryuus?" Akatsuki asked, looking at the young man in her arms.

"Where did he get those wounds? And why is your wrist bleeding too?" Ruka asked, looking at their condition.

"This…uh…I cut it," Yumi mumbled, looking down to the ground.

"You what? Yumi-chan! Why are you doing something like that? Are you that desperate?" Nana asked, her eyes looking at the human in disbelief.

"No! I'm not that desperate, Nana! You've got it wrong!" Yumi stared up to look at the black haired vampire.

"Then why did you do that?"

"It's just…I'm trying to help Ichiru-kun because his life is so important for me. I will do anything to save him," Yumi continued quickly at the look on Ruka's face.

"You gave Ichiru your blood?" Nana's eyes widened, since she didn't expect the chocolate caramel haired young woman to do something like that just to save her manservant's life.

Yumi nodded her head weakly as her body became more wary as the time pass by.

"From what I know, that Kiryuu isn't a vampire. Why do you need to give him your blood?" Akatsuki looked at her quizzically, curiosity in his eyes.

"Because my blood could save him…" Yumi whispered, her eyes gazing away from them.

"What did you say?" Ruka stared at the young woman as Yumi tried to hide her face away from them.

"His condition is worse than this before but after I gave him my blood, he became better. I don't know why but it seems like my blood is helping him recover,"

Akatsuki eyed the young woman in front of them solemnly; he could tell there's something more with this human even though he doesn't know what it is.

'_She's different from any humans yet she doesn't look like that Cross prefect. Her blood scent is sweeter than any humans and vampires and dorm president seems to value her too…'_

"We will bring you back to the dorm, but first it's better if you treat your wound. You'll allure more vampires around you if you let your wound like that," he said, looking at her.

Yumi's eyes widened at his words as she gazed at him in disbelief before her eyes brightened, her eyes gleaming with gratitude. Nana quickly helped the young woman in treating her wound, taking her handkerchief and tying it tightly around her wrist to stop the bleeding. As they walk towards the Sun dorm, Akatsuki helped her carry Ichiru's body, the girls following behind him.

"Uhm… I know Nana but I haven't learned your names yet," Yumi mumbled after some moments, looking at both vampires.

"Akatsuki Kain and her name is Souen Ruka." Akatsuki answered, without looking back at her.

"Aka-chan doesn't talk too much so don't worry about his less communication," Nana giggled.

"Ah my name is Tsukiyomi Yumi. Thank you once again for helping me,"

"It's nothing. Why are both of you covered in blood anyway?"

"Uh…that's…"

"What is it?"

"When we arrived from Kurenai's mansion, the situation is already in chaos like this. And Ichiru told me that there's something he should do and asked me to wait for him but he didn't come back after some time. So, I looked for him and when I found him… his condition is already like this…"

Akatsuki said nothing as his eyes glanced a bit to the human girl silently. They arrived at the Sun dorm safely; Akatsuki carried the young man's body to one of the empty rooms in the dorm and laid him down the bed.

"Thank you so much for your help," Yumi smiled in gratitude as she bowed.

"It's okay, Yumi-chan. Please just stay in the dorm and don't go outside," Nana smiled as she stared at her friend seriously.

With that said, the three of them walked away from the room. Yumi watched them leave before her attention went back to Ichiru who was sprawled on the bed. Sighing softly, she rested her arm on the edge of the bed, looking at Ichiru's peaceful sleep.

'_What happened to you, Ichiru-kun…?'_

"_There's something that I should do, something that I should finished," _

"…_It's for Shizuka okaa-san's sake, right? This thing that you want to do…"_

"_Yes. That's why I should go but I'll back because I've promised to you,"_

"_Right. You won't leave me alone, right? " she asked as she tried to reassure herself._

"_I won't. I'll stay by your side as long as you need me to," Ichiru smiled softly._

"_Then please come back safely, Ichiru-kun. I'll be waiting,"_

'_Kiryuu-kun looked so lost that time and he was also covered in blood too…Could that be Ichiru's…? But why…? There's no way he was the one who wounded Ichiru-kun. But it seems like he knows something about it…'_

She glanced back at Ichiru's sleeping face, his expression soft and innocent, hair slightly mussed and falling into his eyes. He looked so peaceful right now as if there's nothing in this world that could hurt him.

'_If you just could always be like this…without any burdens on your shoulder. I'm sorry Ichiru-kun, there's nothing much that I could do for you… If just there's something I could do for you…For now all I could do is to stay and watch over you. But maybe… Kiryuu-kun could do something for you…I have to find him, he seems so distraught before…'_

Yumi gave a last glance towards the sleeping Ichiru before she stood up and went outside. Just before she could reach the double door, a familiar voice called upon her. Turning her head, Yumi saw Sayori standing among the students, the short wavy haired girl looking at her with worry.

"Yori-chan…"

"Yumi! When did you come back?" Wakaba Sayori asked, rushing to her friend side.

"I just got back not too long ago. I'm sorry for not telling you, Yori-chan. But I haven't seen you since I arrived," Yumi said apologetically.

"It's okay. Are you okay? You look so messy and did you get hurt? Your wrist is bleeding! Why didn't you treat it first? The situation on the outside is-"

"I'm okay, Yori-chan. It's just a little scratch, there's no need for you to worry over me. I know what's happening outside but Yori-chan… there's something I should do," Yumi smiled, cutting her friend.

"Yumi, you-…" Sayori can't finish her words at the look in Yumi's face. She could see the determination in the chocolate caramel haired young woman's eyes. "Will you come back? Or are you going to leave me in the dark too?" the short wavy haired girl bowed her head low her hair hiding her face.

"I'm-"

"Yuuki had been so strange lately, it seems like there's something that she's hiding from me. Yet she never told me what it is even though I've waited for her to say something. Then suddenly, she just changed. I don't really understand what exactly going on right now but I'm sure that somewhere outside the dorm, Yuuki is fighting with these people. And I-…I was afraid that you're going to leave me in the dark too and suddenly disappear from my sight. Am I not your friend? Why don't you tell me anything?" Sayori asked, looking up at Yumi's eyes.

Yumi could see tears welled up in her friend's eyes as their eyes locked with each other. She didn't realize that somehow Sayori feels something like that towards them.

"Yori-chan…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not thinking about your feeling. I'm sorry for not telling anything to you but I-… I'm not sure about this thing either that's why… That's why I didn't tell anything. But Yori-chan, there's nothing you should be afraid of. I won't leave you, I will be back that's why please trust me…" Yumi pulled the short wavy haired girl to her body, hugging her tightly.

"Yumi…"Yumi pulled away and stared at her friend solemnly as she gave the girl a reassured smile.

"I will back, Yori-chan. I won't disappear from your sight, that's why please trust me." Sayori locked her eyes to the chocolate caramel haired young woman in front of her before she nodded slowly.

"Please be safe, Yumi." Sayori said solemnly, letting her friend go.

"I will. Thank you, Yori-chan."

O.O.O.O

Yumi was running, passing each building behind her as her eyes looked around to find Zero. She had been looking for the prefect around the Sun dorm building and before she realized it, her feet had taken her to the Moon dorm building.

Standing in front of the building, Yumi observed the condition of the dorm which was in terrible state. Without second thoughts, she ran inside, ignoring the uneasy feeling in her heart as she stepped inside the dorm. She checked each room carefully, eyes trying to spot Zero.

Somehow, she felt like she will find the said prefect in here though she didn't understand why. Just when she was going to turn away, her eyes caught a glimpse of light from the room in the corner of the corridor. Curious to know what is behind the door, she took a careful step towards the room.

She peeked inside of the room from the ajar door. There behind the door, sitting in the middle of the room was a man with a wavy dark brown hair. But what caught her attention were the man's eyes; its color was the same as that of the little boy on the vampire's banquet. Yumi's gaze locked at the man as she tried to calm her beating heart.

She could feel her uneasiness grow quickly at the sight of this man. It felt like she had seen him before yet she can't remember about him even though she had tried.

"Rido-sama," A lot of murmurs echoed in the room as a lot of vampires kneeled down in front of the said man. The man simply looked down at them; his expression was one who was bored with the same thing.

"Rido-sama, your servants who have been waiting eagerly for you are ready for your orders."

"You people are such noisy pests. I'd just managed to clear my head too…"

Yumi could feel the need to run within her heart as if it's telling her to not stay in here yet she can't make herself turn away from the scene in front of her. It's like her eyes were drawn in to the man's presence.

'_What is it…? What's with this feeling? It seems like I don't want getting close with him yet I don't even know who he is…'_

She tried to take a step back and turn away but before she could do anything, the man's voice snapped her from any attempt.

"Such a sweet intoxicating scent. Don't you think it's time for you to show yourself? And how long are you planning to eavesdrop in there?" the man asked, there's a hint of amusement in his voice.

All the vampires in the room shifted their gazes towards the slightly opened door and staring stared at her hungrily. Yumi could feel her body froze in place as she tried to move but couldn't. She then glanced down at her left wrist which was bleeding again since her right hand gripped on it. Blood was oozing out from the tied knot around her wrist, staining the white bandage with red.

"Ah, are you going to come in ojou-san?" the man asked, his eyes looking at her. Yumi said nothing as she took a hesitant step forward, all the while keeping her distance from any vampire within the room. Her eyes hardened as she tried to mask her emotion, making a complete façade. Rido took notice of the change on the young woman's face, his smile widening at the sight of the young woman.

"Not an ordinary human, I see. It's really nice to finally be able to meet you properly, Tsukiyomi Yumi." the man smiled mischievously.

Yumi could hear her heart beating faster at the mention of her. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked at the man in front of her. She still can't remember anything about him even though she tried to recall any information.

"Do you know me?" The man's smile widened; his eyes showing his amusement. He chuckled lightly before his gaze locked on her.

"Why of course I know you. But it's a shame though that you don't know me,"

"Who are you? Are you one of my relative?" Yumi asked, looking at the man in front of her hopefully.

"If you want to call it that way, maybe I could be one of your relative." the man smirked, not answering truthfully her question.

"What do you mean? Who are you exactly?"

The man slowly stood up and started approaching her. He lifted her chin while his eyes glinted with delight.

"It seems like she did a great job in sealing your memories. Although I should say her spell won't last long, since you seem to be recalling your memories bit by bit."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked with a puzzled expression.

"You really do have beautiful eyes. No wonder he wants you,"

"I don't understand. What do you mean with that?"

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough. I'll take you to him, after all that was one of the reasons why I'm here." he answered slightly, letting go of her chin.

"Tell me, do you know me? What do you know about me?" The man's eyes glinted mischievously; his hand covered his mouth to hide his smirk.

"Of course I know about you. After all, you are someone important; thought, not many remembers you. And, you _are _important,"

"What do you mean by that? Who is this person you kept on mentioning? And how am I important? I'm just an ordinary human," she snapped, feeling more frustrated than before.

"That's what you think. But you don't even know half of the truth about yourself. Tell me, what exactly did Shizuka tell you? Did she call you Satsuki?" the man asked whilst his lips quirked.

Yumi looked at the man in front of her with disbelief as her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to ask something like that to her, and for him to even know that name, it just made her more intrigued with him.

"How…? How could you know that name too? Who are you?"

"My apologies, how rude of me not introduce myself to you. Kuran Rido, at your service and I'm here to take you with me." the man bowed slightly as he smirk at her.

"…Ku-…Kuran Rido? Bring me back with you? But where are you going to take me?" she frowned, her eyes looking at him with uncertainty.

With all those things he said, it felt like someone waiting for her. It seemed like she indeed has a family and this man know them. Yet, even though his words gave her hope, she can't stop but feel uncertainty towards him. After all, this is their first meeting and yet, he claims that he know her wants to take her _back_.

"I'm going to take you back to the place where you should be, of course. Back to him, he had been waiting for you all this time."

"Just who exactly this person? Why don't you want to tell me his name?" Yumi demanded; her eyes looking angrily towards Rido.

"Ah…of course, you don't remember. He is your family, the last person who remained from your family. Don't you want to meet with him? You, after all, had been looking for your family, right?" he chuckled.

She stayed quiet as her eyes narrowed. Yumi couldn't trust him though she feels the truthfulness in his tone. He just gave her the air of uneasiness.

"Why are you willing to do this? What do you gain from it?" Rido chuckled in amusement at her question.

"Always suspicious, aren't you? I'm doing this because he asked me to and to do what he ordered is something that I should do. He _is_ my master, after all" Rido smirked.

"You…you said your name is Kuran Rido, does that mean you have a relationship with Kuran Kaname?"

"Ah, that annoying nephew of mine… Yes of course,"

"Then, what actually happened in here? Why are there are so many vampires around the Academy? And those vampires aren't Night class either." Yumi glared at him.

"Actually, I came to take you back with me and visit my sweet little niece."

"Your little niece? Who?" Yumi's frown deepened. She doesn't remember hearing about another Kuran in the Academy aside from the Moon dorm representative but that contradicts what this man had just said.

"Don't you know? You, after all, are one of her friends,"

"What do you mean? I don't remember anyone with Kuran as their surname except for Kuran Kaname," Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"I'm done with the hors d'oeuvres. Clean up the mess," Rido said dismissively towards the other vampires.

"Yes, Rido-sama…"

"Now, should we continue this conversation somewhere else?" he smirked, turning his attention back at her.

O.O.O.O

"Akatsuki, that idiot Hanabusa disappeared." Ruka said calmly.

"Yeah, I know. I'll finish this as soon as I can and go after him," Akatsuki replied calmly, flame then engulfed both of his knuckles. Aidou, on the other hand, was standing on the other side of the roof, in front of two vampires.

"Do you know the reason why Kaname-sama had to face his suffering all alone throughout these years?" Aidou asked while his face remained impassive looking at them. Suddenly, he ran pass them and placed both of his hand behind their back. In the place where his hand had been, trickles of ice forming where it landed.

"The answer is over there right now,"

Those vampires body freeze as their body cracked slowly and turned into dust. Aidou passed them, quickly running through the roof to the part where there is a huge gaping hole. Looking down below him, the blonde vampire's eyes widened at the sight which greet him.

"You're…Kuran Rido-sama…"

Rido gazed up him, a smirk on his face at the look on the blonde's face.

"I may not want anymore appetizers… But I don't mind having a bite of you," the dark brown haired vampire said tauntingly.

"Aidou-san…" Yumi's eyes took the blonde vampire form.

"Come…" Rido beckoned, his eyes locked at the blonde. "Come to me. Vampires like you are incapable of going against the will of purebloods, the royalty…" he smirked, hands outstretched to the blonde.

Aidou's eyes become glassy as his mind became hazy at his voice. He let his body fall down from its place.

"Aidou-san!" Suddenly someone snatched him away, pulling the blonde vampire before he fell to the ground.

"Senpai! Wake up! You really shouldn't go up against him by yourself!" a familiar voice snapped.

"You…wait!" Aidou shouted, his eyes becoming clearer from the spell.

Yuuki stopped and let the blonde stand with his own feet as the brunette prefect looking down at the place where Rido and Yumi are.

"Aah…finally she comes," Rido said, a thrilled grin in his face.

"Yuuki…" Rido turned his head slightly to glance over at the young woman, a thrilled smirk on his face at the bewildered look on Yumi's face.

"I told you, you do know about her."

"So Yuuki is-…"

"Yes she is my lovely little niece,"

"But-…"

"Yumi!" Yuuki's voice snapped her, looking away from Rido, Yumi saw her friend staring at her worriedly.

"Yuuki…"

"Yumi! What are you doing in there? Stay away from him!"

"I-…"

"Finally you've come to add to my power by offering your life to me. I've been waiting for you. The pureblooded Kuran princess, overflowing with the vibrant power in this world!" Rido said, taking both girls' attention back at him.

"Greetings…You're my Rido oji-san, aren't you?" Yuuki's eyes narrowed, looking at the man below her. Her face become expressionless as her eyes hardened.

"You've been watching me from a distance as though you want to devour me," Yuuki continued.

"You look so much like…Juuri…" Rido appeared right in front of the brunette prefect, his hand lift the brunette's chin closely.

"Don't touch me." Yuuki said angrily, swinging Artemis towards him.

"I've changed my mind. I'll make you my lover in place of Juuri," Rido continued, jumping out of Artemis' range.

"Cross Yuuki!" Aidou pulled the brunette away from Rido. "You idiot! Do you intend to deliver yourself into his arms?" the blonde shouted when they finally distanced themselves from Rido.

"That's not what I have in mind!"

"Yuuki…I see…Yuuki, it does sound like a name that Haruka and Juuri would give to their daughter." Rido smirked, watching with amusement at Aidou and Yuuki's bickering.

Yuuki's face darkened as she clenched her grip on Artemis tightly.

"Yuuki…what a naughty child to wave such a dangerous thing around like that. Yes… That's really a nasty scythe you have there. I know it very well, because I used a weapon like that to take Haruka's life…"

Aidou's eyes widened as he took a glance at the prefect beside him. He never thought he would hear the truth behind Kuran's family sudden death like this.

"Yuuki…" Yumi murmured in concern.

The chocolate caramel haired young woman knew that her friend must be outraged to hear the truth from the person who had killed her parents.

"Get back, senpai! He's mine! I stayed because…" Yuuki trailed, her bangs hiding her face.

"Yuuki…you…" Yumi mumbled.

"Get back and bring Yumi away to a safe place," Yuuki shoved Aidou off from the roof letting the blonde to fall.

Right after that, in the place where Aidou was standing before a blast of energy come. Yuuki manage to dodge the attack as she held Artemis in defensive stance.

"Kiryuu-kun…" Yumi murmured, her eyes taking the appearance of the older Kiryuu as the dust cleared.

"I see so you have finally come to play," Rido smirked, head tilted to the side.

"You're my prey, monster. The only action befitting the hunted creature that you are…is scrambling over the ground to get away from certain death!" Zero replied coldly.

"And why…would you want to hunt me? Ah, is it because I dealt a killing bow to your other half…? But then you've already drunk _it_ and recovered a part of yourself, haven't you?"

Zero's eyes hardened as his face darkened at the mention of Ichiru.

"Kiryuu-kun…so that's why…" Yumi's eyes widened as she looked at Zero.

"Yuuki…listen, this boy is an evil vampire just like me. He devoured his blood relation, his own younger brother!"

"NO! You're wrong!" Yumi snapped.

All of them turned their eyes towards her as Zero's eyes widened to see her in there. "You…"

"You're wrong. Kiryuu-kun isn't evil!" Yumi continued, her eyes hard as she locked her gaze with Rido's.

"And how could that be? Didn't he devour his younger brother, your manservant?" Rido asked, his smirk wide at the dark look on the young woman's face.

"What are you doing in there? Get away from there, you idiot!" Zero shouted angrily.

"…No. He did it but Ichiru-kun hasn't died! Kiryuu-kun, I was looking for you. Ichiru…he needs you! Please come and see him…" Yumi whispered, her eyes looked pleadingly towards the prefect.

Everyone stared at her in surprise as their eyes widened upon hearing her words.

"And how could that happens? Unless…" Rido asked slowly before his eyes glinted with realization. He looked at Yumi intently, his smirk even wider than before. There's an amusement in his face.

"You. You did it, don't you?" he continued, his hand covering the smile in his face.

"What do you mean…?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Of course, you after all are capable of doing something like that. No wonder for someone like you…that thing is easy, isn't it?"

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"I really should take you back with me. He wants you," Rido continued in a dismissive tone.

"Stay away from her." Zero threatened, pointing his gun towards him.

"Why…? You seem so intent on protecting her, ex-hunter…" Rido turns his gaze towards the prefect.

"I told you, you're my prey."

"You're very much mistaken, ex-hunter. You are _my_ prey,"

"Zero! Let me handle him! He is-…he is the one who killed my parents!" Yuuki said angrily.

"You're in my way," Zero replied, pushing Yuuki away from the roof.

O.O.O.O

'_Kiryuu-kun…'_

"Yumi!"

Yumi turned look at her brunette friend which is standing at the door way.

"Yuuki…"

"Yumi! Come with me! We should get away from here! It's not safe for you to be in here!" the brunette pulled Yumi's hand as she dragged her chocolate caramel haired friend away from the building.

"Yuuki…please…could we stop—"Yuuki stopped, her hand letting go of Yumi's hand.

"Yuuki, please tell me what's exactly happening in here… Why do you look like that? And why did that man say you're a Kuran too?" Yumi pleaded softly, her voice demanding.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. But I'm not like what you think… I'm the same with that man…with those vampires…" Yuuki answered slowly, her head looking down to the ground.

"Yuuki…"

"I—"

"No. It's okay if you're different. You're still yourself; you still the same Yuuki I know. Despite what you really are, you still my friend. My best friend, Yuuki…" Yumi said cutting the brunette's words, as she hugged the prefect tightly.

"Yumi, thank you." Yuuki, who was completely stunned, could only receive her friend's hug before she hugged the chocolate caramel haired young woman back slowly.

"That's why please don't think like you're different from me. For me, you're still the same Yuuki." Yumi stared at her friend solemnly as she lets go the prefect.

"But I—"

"No, Yuuki. You maybe a vampire like them but you're different from them because you don't hurt people. Beside haven't I told you that I'm not afraid at them? And it means I feel the same to you…" Yumi shook her head as she cut Yuuki's denial.

"Yumi…"

"Cross Yuuki! Why did you run suddenly like that?" Both of them turned to see Aidou Hanabusa running towards them, face contorted in worry.

"Ah, Aidou-senpai." Yuuki gazed at the blonde vampire sheepishly.

"Do you know that I could be scolded by Kaname-sama if something happens to you? And you! What are you doing in that dangerous place? You're just a human! Do you want to be his meal?" Aidou snapped, looking angrily at both girls.

"I'm looking for Kiryuu-kun, because Ichiru-kun needs him." Yumi answered slowly, looking guilty.

"The other twin? What happened to him?" Aidou asked, curiosity replacing the anger in his eyes.

"He's asleep right now but I'm worried that he won't wake up soon. I think it will be safe if Kiryuu-kun is there with him, after all they're brothers."

"But Yumi, it's dangerous for you to stay outside and more importantly it's really dangerous for you to stay close with that man," Yuuki said with worry.

"…He told me that he knows me. He said he knows who I am exactly," Yumi whispered, her bangs hiding her face.

She can feel the tense atmosphere around them after she uttered those words. But she never knew anything about her origin or about her family before. The last time she met someone who could be her family, that person died before she ever had any chances to know more about herself. Leaving her with just uncertain information.

Besides, she knew she won't get anything out from Kuran Kaname even though the man knows something about herself; he refused to tell her anything. He was too secretive like that. The last hope she is the wavy dark brown haired man which is Yuuki's uncle to tell her the truth.

"He said that he came to take me with him because someone had been waiting for me…He told me that there's something more about myself that I don't know. Yuuki, do you think he really know me?" Yumi looked up at her friend, her eyes looking so hopeful.

Yuuki could see the hope within those eyes; she knew very well how much her chocolate caramel haired friend had been searching for any clues regarding her memories. Yet to no avail, Yumi never found much about herself.

The brunette felt her heart in turmoil, she doesn't want to lie to Yumi but at the same time she doesn't want her friend to be close with her so called uncle either. Because she knows that man is dangerous.

"I don't know, Yumi. But it's not safe for you to be close around him,"

"But Yuuki, maybe he really could tell me about myself!"

"Maybe but still…it's not safe for you to trust him. He-…he had killed my parents…who knows what he would do to you…?" Yuuki asked through her gritted teeth, her face dark.

"Yuuki, I-"

"That's why please…please don't go anywhere near him. I don't want to loss you too, Yumi." Yuuki pleaded, her voice wavering slightly. Looking at the brunette in front of her, Yumi can't help but to agree.

"Thank you, Yumi. Aidou-senpai, could you please bring Yumi somewhere safe?"

"But Kaname-sama told me to watch over you!"

"Please senpai…It won't safe for her if she goes alone. I will explain it to onii-sama later," Yuuki pleaded, looking at the blonde vampire with teary eyes.

"Ugh…fine. But don't do anything reckless and stay away from that dangerous thing!" Aidou sighed in defeat.

"Sure! Yumi, please go with Aidou-senpai. He will take you back to the dorm," Yuuki's face brightened.

"But Yuuki, how about you?"

"Please just listen to me this time, Yumi…"

Yumi nodded her head slowly before she followed the blonde vampire, leaving the brunette prefect alone.

O.O.O.O

"Aidou-san, do you think its okay to leave Yuuki alone?" Yumi asked after they left the brunette.

"No. But because she asked me to take you away from there, I don't really have much choice."

"…It's because you know that if I stayed there, it'll be hard for Yuuki to concentrate, right? Because if I'm still there, Yuuki would worry about me." Yumi mumbled.

Aidou said nothing as he kept walking ahead of the young woman.

"Why did Yuuki call Kuran-san '_nii-sama'_? And that man called Rido…he also said that Yuuki is his niece. Does that mean Yuuki is also another member of Kuran's family too?"

"Cross Yuuki is Kaname-sama's sister and his fiancée,"

Yumi could feel something break within her heart at the answer Aidou gave her, but she tried to make her voice sound as neutral as she could.

"His fiancée?"

"Yes," Aidou said, not realizing that the young woman walking behind him was having a hard time taking in the information that he had just finished throwing at her.

Yumi stopped suddenly in her steps, her face looking down as her bangs hid her face behind it.

"I see…"

Aidou noticed the absence sound of the footsteps behind him, so he glanced back at the young woman behind him with curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Aidou-san. You could go back to Yuuki now; I can walk by myself from here. The dorm isn't too far anyway," Yumi answered

"But Cross Yuuki asked me to-"

"I'm going to be fine, Aidou-san! So please…please just go back to Yuuki," Yumi snapped, glaring at Aidou. She could hear her voice cracked slightly as she stared at the blonde vampire.

Aidou frowned at the expression on the young woman's face; he could see the distress in her face even though she tried to hide it. He sighed in exasperation before his eyes landed at her.

"Fine, if that's what you want. Just make sure you don't stumble into any troubles,"

"…I know. Thank you, Aidou-san." Yumi muttered.

She watched the blonde disappear from her sight before her face stared longingly to the sky. Her face remained expressionless though she could tell her heart is growing numb.

'_His fiancée, huh? No wonder he really loves her. She is his fiancée after all. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me…that's why he wanted me to be back soon…'_

"_Who am I exactly for you, Kuran-san? What do I exactly mean to you?"_

"_You're someone that precious to me,"_

'_I'm not…you're just lying to me, aren't you? You just don't want to hurt me but your kindness just hurts me more…'_

She started to walk away, letting her feet to guide her. Before she even realized it, she was in front of the cherry blossom tree. Blossoms floated to the ground from boughs, creaking under the weight of hundreds of pale pink flowers. With each step she took, she crushed the fallen petals under her feet.

Yumi shielded her eyes against the orange glows from the sunset to see the branches covered in pink blossoms. A gust of wind shook the trees, making some petals fall. Dappled light danced around them, making an eerie glow. She let herself lean against the tree as she watched each petals fall. She closed her eyes slightly as her ears keep listened to the sounds around her. How much she wished that time could just stop like this, so there will be no pain or hurt.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she did not notice the silent figure standing in front her. The dark brown haired man watched the young woman across him with a feeling of nostalgia within his heart. It felt as if time went back to their first meeting but he knew too well that it didn't.

A gust of wind blew pink petals to her face, startling her from her reverie. Opening her eyes slightly, she found herself looking right into the same dark brown haired man which had been crowding her mind.

"Yumi,"

"Kuran-san…" she blinked, but quickly recovered herself.

"I know I could find you in here," he continued, taking another step towards her.

"You're looking for me? Why?" she asked, a surprised look in her face.

"There's something I want to tell you," Yumi's face darkened and looked down to avoid his gaze.

"What is it?"

"I'm going…" he answered calmly, as he took noticed of her look.

"Are you going to take Yuuki as well?" she asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"…I see. So that's it…Is that what you wanted to tell to me when you told me to come back soon?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"No."

"So there's another thing… What is it then? Tell me, Kuran-san…Is it about the news that Yuuki is your sister which happens to be your fiancée as well? Or is it something else?" she asked, sarcasm dripped from her voice.

He kept quiet as sadness glinted in his eyes but Yumi pretended that she didn't notice it. She doesn't want it anymore, she couldn't always be mad at him only to feel guilty the next minute she sees that expression. After all, how long is she going to ignore the truth in front of her?

She couldn't always run away from it, better face it now than later. After all, if she lose him now, maybe it won't hurt much likes. But the next words from him surprised Yumi seeing as to how she didn't expect him to utter that question to her.

"Would you wait for me?"

"…What?" she stuttered

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Always, Yumi thought that things won't work out for the two of them because he still has his eyes for Yuuki.

All she ever wanted from him is the chance that someday he would notice her presence and not see the brunette prefect then after that, if it's possible maybe she could dare to dream of the possibility of them being together. Yet here he was, standing right in front of her asking her if she would wait for him.

"Would you wait for me, Yumi? I can't tell you anything right now but I promise if you would wait for me, the next time I see you I will tell you everything." he touched her cheek, stroking it gently.

'_Because it's not enough…With things going on right now, it's not enough for me to only protect you. I should make everything right before I could really stay_ _by your side…'_

Yumi was at loss for words. She wants to know the truth but first she'll have to wait. She had been waiting for so long. Then again, she still wants to ask another question.

"Why?" Yumi asked after she regained her voice.

He lifted her chin and tilted it so he could look into her eyes. His expression was one of remorse as she held her eyes locked at him. He could see her aquamarine blue eyes filled with uncertainty and sadness as she gazed at him.

"I meant what I said when I told you that you're precious for me. But there are something more than that and with things going on right now, it will be too complicated for you. That's why, would you wait for me?"

'_Because I can't just let you go like that…I just can't do it…Not again…'_

"You asked me to wait for you…why? Can't you see what's happening between us? You have Yuuki with you yet you asked me to wait for you… Are you trying to play with my feelings, Kuran-san?"

He gave her a pained expression but nevertheless she can't back down. Yumi is tired of all the false hope he's giving her; she needs to know the truth.

"I never played with your feeling, Yumi. I never would do something like that, not to you." Yumi could feel her heart clench upon hearing it but she kept a straight face.

"If that is so, then please stop asking me such things. It will just make everything between us more complicated than it already is. I don't have any intentions on becoming a third person in your relation with Yuuki, Kuran-san. Yuuki is my friend, and I don't want to hurt her." she said, averting her eyes away.

"You don't understand it. That's not my intention," he replied. The chocolate caramel haired young woman looked back at him, a fiery emotion within her eyes as she glared.

"Then explain to me! Stop keeping me in the dark! Why are you always hiding things from me?"

"Yumi…"

Kaname pulled her to his embrace. An expression of sadness in his eyes as he watched the young woman tried to struggle from his arms. Eventually Yumi gave up her attempt to break free from his hold as soon as she found that he didn't even budge. She sighed into his chest and stood still as she felt his hold tightened around her.

"Because it's safe for you. That way nothing would hurt you,"

'_If you knew the truth, you'll hate me more and I don't want you to hate me. This way you don't have to feel the pain about yourself…'_

"…Why? Why are you always like that? Why do you want to protect me? I don't understand it… I don't want to be the one you should always protect! I want to be able to stand by myself…to be able to protect the others. I want to be able to protect you too…" Yumi said, her voice wavering slightly with each word she said.

"You didn't change at all. Still the same Yumi…" he said softly, letting her go.

"…What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes blinked in confusion.

"Not yet. I can't tell you yet. That's why would you wait for me?" Kaname asked again as he caressed her cheeks.

"I…I don't know. If I wait for you, would you ever come back? Would you come back and tell me everything? Or will you leave me right after?"

"Yumi…"

"I don't want to wait for you if I will just lose you all over again…Better let you go now than wait for you only to lose you forever…"

"If I leave now, would it make everything better for you?" he asked, his eyes locked to her.

'_Do you really want me to leave? Will it makes you happy?'_

"You could decide it for yourself, Kuran-san. I don't have any right to choose it for you. You aren't mine in the first place and you will never be mine if you decided to stay with Yuuki,"

"I don't want to leave you…" He whispered, his fingers caressing her hair slightly.

"Then, stay with me. Don't leave me." she stared at him pleadingly.

"I can't."

"If that's so, don't ask me to wait for you. Because I don't want to wait just to know that I will loss that person again in the end,"

"I see. Is that what you want?" Kaname inquired solemnly.

'_Will it really makes you happy?'_

"Yes," she answered, her face expressionless even though her heart screamed otherwise.

'_No! It's not!'_

"…I won't force you then. If that's what you want then I won't ask you to,"

Yumi could feel her heart throb painfully against her chest at his word. She wanted to scream her heart's content but if she does that…will it be better? For her, it won't be.

'_No! It's not what I want! What I want is for you to stay in here with me…but you can't…'_

"But could I see you again?" Kaname asked.

'_Would you let me watch over you even from afar? Could I stay by your side even without you knowing it?'_

"I can't stop you from doing what you want, Kuran-san. I have no right to tell you what you want to do. It's your freedom,"

"I will see you again, Yumi… That's why this time, please just let me hold you," He pleaded, pulling her tightly against his him while Yumi kept quiet and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her waist.

'_This…I can't feel this again for who knows how long…I'll miss him for sure but I can't change my mind now… I can't…'_

It's as if time slowed down when Kaname lifted her face and looked into those eyes again. Whispering her name, he placed a hand on the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her gently. Yumi could feel the man's silky hair between her fingers as she wrapped her slender arms around Kaname's strong neck.

Like it was the last thing they could do until they meet again after who know how long, She savored every moments of it, as her heart clenched painfully against her chest at the knowledge of not seeing him again for some times.

Right after Kaname pulled away from the kiss, savoring the young woman's moisture, he looked to see her glazed eyes. He caressed her cheeks gently as his eyes glance sadly at her.

"I will be back to see you again, Yumi. And by that time, I will tell you everything…"

Yumi almost told him that she will wait for him but before those words could slip out her lips, she quickly stopped herself from doing so. Her aquamarine blue eyes looked at his reddish brown, she always found his eyes' color were beautiful which just made her stare at them longer.

"…Should I say goodbye to you?" she whispered.

'_I don't want to say goodbye…'_

Kaname looked her eyes longingly; he noticed the young woman's eyes fill with unwillingness when she asked that question to him.

"It's your choice, Yumi. I can't ask you to do something that you don't want to do. Do you want to say goodbye?"

"I…no. I don't want to,"

"Then don't. Because I will see you again someday,"

Yumi said nothing; her eyes remained locked at him as he pulled his hand away from her cheeks. Kaname took one last look at her figure before he walked away from her, leaving her alone under the cherry blossom tree. A gust of wind blew into her face, making her long chocolate caramel hair sway behind her gently as she watched him leave.

O.O.O.O

**Author's Note:** Again, I want to give my gratitude for The Chibi Alice for her wonderful job on beta read this chapter and help me with the story, like give her opinion in some scene,etc... That's really help me a lot on making this story especially since this one is also so long too. Your help is so appreciated really, I'm so grateful to have you I hope you don't mind to help me in the next chapter again. This chapter is also long though it's not as long as the previous one still it's so long for me. I know it's probably kind of troubled all of you to read it too, I'm sorry about that. But you see my mind just don't want to stop to flow my head with various idea and thus made this chapter become so long. I think for the next chapter, I will try my best to not make it as long as this one though I think it's still long too but maybe not as long as this. I've finished the next chapter and send it to my beta-reader so all of you could wait for it. Anyway I hope you all could enjoy this one. Oh and please give me your review, I would really appreciate your review and it will motivate me more to update the new chapter so please give me your review. And no flame please because I'm still learning to write in a proper way without mistakes. Happy holiday everyone~

**The Chibi Alice:** You're welcome. Ah I see. Thank you for your support and I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying the story as much as I do. Anyway happy holiday^^

**Alrei-ren:** I know it's kind of sad for Yumi to feel that way but I want to make her feel broken-heart towards Kaname. Though actually it isn't over yet since Kaname also seems to harbor some feeling towards her. But well Yumi doesn't know about it since Kaname always good on hiding it that's why she thinks like Kaname was rejecting her even though she never confess her feeling towards him. Anyway I hope this chapter will satisfy you ^^

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** I'm glad that you love this story. Thank you so much for that. I hope this chapter could satisfy you ^^


	11. Tenth Night: The Shattered Pieces pt1

Yumi: Konbanwa minna-san. Today we're here as the guests of honor –smiles softly-

Nana: Ne…ne…Yumi-chan it's morning you know! –glomps to the chocolate caramel haired young woman-

Yumi: Eh? Is that so? But it's night in here…

Nana: It's because the authoress finished her work at night, Yumi-chan

Me: Well Nana is right about that. I'm sorry it just my habit to stay up late

Yumi: Sou ka. Ah it's been one year since this story written and there are a lot of things happened since then –looking thoughtful-

Akihiko: Saa, Yumi-chan is right. And it's already a new year too now.

Yumi: Yes about that, thank you so much for your hard works Yu-chan! And shinnen omodetou! –bows down-

Me: Aah you're so nice Yumi-chan! –squealing in delight-

Nana: Hee? Yu-chan?

Akihiko: The authoress has the same name with Yumi-chan here, Nana. That's why she was called Yu-chan so no one will mistake her in here.

Akane: After all Tsukiyomi-san is named after the authoress –adjusts her glasses-

Nana: Sou desu ne. Yu-chan let's open the story! –letting go of Yumi and approaches the authoress-

Me: Eh yes. Well minna-san please enjoys the story and do beware of the long story. Gomenasai minna-san but really I can't resist the temptation to make this one long too Also there would be one-sided incest.

Akane: We understand that you really have a wildest imagination and we do hope the readers could understand you on that part.

Me: Why are you so mean to me? –whines-

Akane: I'm just stating the truth. And do remember Yu-chan here **doesn't own Vampire Knight **although she does really hope she could owns Kaname-sama

Me: Hiks…hiks…I really want him –crying-

Yumi: -pats the authoress' head-

Akane: Since the authoress seem to incapable to tell you then I should inform you that this story will takes setting one year after the last chapter so there will be some changes in the story and characters…maybe…

Akihiko: You even strict when you said that Akane-chan, why can't you loosen up a bit? –whining- Anyway this story is based from the manga and the anime with minor changes to the storyline.

Nana: Ah and this story may contain spoilers so watch out for it!

Akane: Don't forget the authoress owes The Chibi Alice and MsBendzerine for their help on beta-reader this chapter for her.

Yumi: Thank you so much for your helps! The authoress really appreciate it –bows down-

Akihiko: Well let's on to the story! Oh and for some of you who don't understand the Japanese words in this story, feel free to see the notes the authoress had left.

"..." for memories in Italic

"..." for memories within the flashback in Italic and Bold (this sign is for memories inside Kaname and Yumi's past memories)

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

**Japanese Translation:**

Imouto: Little sister

Tadaima: I'm home

Okaeri/Okaerinasai: Welcome home/ Welcome back

Oba-san: Aunt

Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you

XXX

**Tenth Night**

**-The Shattered Pieces of Memories pt. 1-**

XXX

_Inside your heart, you're sleeping_

_And you won't wake up_

_Cause you feel the hand of a future_

_That can't be changed…_

XXX

It had been one year since the incident which had involved the Night Class students. It also had been one year since they left the Academy. After deliberation, it was decided that the entire incident should be hushed up. Almost nothing had changed throughout the past year, except for the fact that Night Class no longer existed except for one student.

Nana had decided to stay at the Academy, regardless of the others who had left. She insisted that she didn't want to leave the Academy, even after all the things that had happened. The chairman had no other choice but to agree with her. After all, he had said that the Academy would always be there for all students who needed it.

The Moon Dormitory had been renovated after the last event. And each student that had memories of the vampires had been interviewed to decide which ones weren't directly involved. Those who agreed to the treatment would undergo the memory-removal-process, but for students who firmly refused to have their memories erased, they still remembered what happened.

And that was why students who refused to remain ignorant about the last event had only one option: Making sure that those Night Class students were safe by asking Nana about the matter.

A light knock echoed through her room, as her gaze was still locked on the blue sky outside her window. She mumbled a soft "Come in", before the door slid open. A young man with silver hair looks at her, behind him a young woman with short wavy hair.

"Yumi, Sayori-san is already here," Ichiru said calmly.

The silver-haired man looked so healthy; it was as if he hadn't been dying a year ago. Yet it still didn't stop the possessiveness Yumi felt towards him. She was still afraid of him suddenly leaving her, so she kept a close eye on him, though the young man complained about it sometimes.

"Thank you, Ichiru-kun," she mumbled.

The young man just bowed, before he excused himself, left and closed the door.

"Yumi, are you ready for school?" Sayori asked, looking at her friend.

"I am. I just think the winter will come soon," Yumi replied softly, her eyes watching the sight of another falling leaf.

"Will you come with us to see Hoseki-san?"

Yumi shook her head as she gave her friend a small smile. "I think I'll pass. Just please tell me if Nana happens to hear something new."

Sayori nodded her head slightly in understanding. She knew what had happened to the chocolate-haired woman. After all, said young woman had told her everything after Yuuki had left them.

"I'll get going then. See you at class, Yumi," the short haired young woman replied softly as she leaves Yumi alone.

Yumi says nothing as she watches her friend leave. She looks out of the window, her face remaining expressionless though there was a hint of longing in her eyes.

It had been a year since that day, yet she still couldn't get him out of her mind. The memories of Kuran Kaname were ones that were carved deep into her heart and mind, even after a year had passed.

"You really are a stupid person," she mumbled to herself, a sad smile making its way to her lips.

'_Even though you know you should let him go… your heart still can't stop but wish and wait for him. In the end, your heart can't lie about what you're feeling, no matter how much you want to.'_

Sighing heavily, Yumi averted her gaze away from the outside, as she walked out of her room. Ichiru already had been waiting for her outside the room, looking expectantly at the young woman.

"Are you going again?" he asked quietly, his face remaining impassive.

Yumi says nothing to him, as she just gives the silverette a small smile. She was aware that Ichiru knew just to where she would be going; after all, there was nothing new with her going to that particular place again and again after that day. Some moments later, she was standing under the cherry blossom tree. Like a year earlier, she just stood still under the tree, letting a slight breeze caress her face. She closed her eyes slightly, as she feels the gentle caresses of the wind against her cheek. Her body starts to relax as she leaned against the tree. It had been a place she regularly visited since the event with the vampires. It was like she was waiting for him to come back.

The sound of rustling leaves startled her from her peaceful reverie, as she glances behind her back. There standing right behind her was the same man who had been haunting her dream, the very same man that always made her heart clench within her chest. The man in her dream, the same one she had been wondering about for quite some times.

"Yumi…"

The sound of her name rolling out of the man's mouth somehow entranced her. She couldn't understand why, but her heart felt so nostalgic upon hearing that voice. It was as if she knew him from somewhere. She could feel her heart beating faster at the sight of this unexpected guest.

"Who… Who are you?" It was the first question she could utter, after getting out of her shock state.

The man had short black hair and a pair of purple eyes that glowed beautifully in the sunlight. Somehow, Yumi felt familiar with those purple eyes as those eyes locked on her's. It was like she had seen it before, outside from her dream, yet she couldn't recall it.

"Don't you remember me, Yumi?" the dark-haired man asked softly, approaching the still stunned young woman.

Although his voice remained calm, she could sense a hint of sadness in his voice when he asked that. She couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong as her heart clenched painfully within her chest.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. Are you one of my relatives? My family?" she asked looking apologetically at the man.

"So you still don't remember. It's okay, you'll remember everything soon enough," he replied, his hand caressing her cheek gently.

"So you do know me. Could you tell me who I am then? I want to know about myself." She looks at him hopefully, her eyes shining with hope. She doesn't care about the possibility that this man could be just another bad person like Kuran Rido. What she cared about the most was for her to finally gather some information about herself. She had been trying to find even the tiniest hint of her past, but nothing could be found. She had tried her best, but still she found nothing and the weariness was eating her up inside slowly. That was why at this point she didn't care whether or not she should feel suspicious about this man.

"Is that what you want?" he looks at her questioningly.

Yumi nodded her head in affirmation, her eyes locked on his. There was no hesitation in her eyes.

"Would you come with me to find out?" he asked once again, this time being the one looking at her intently.

At that question, Yumi's eyes widened. She could feel her resolve falter a bit from the unexpected question. She didn't know what to say to answer that question, seeing as she was afraid that the wrong answer might not take her anywhere near the truth she had been looking for.

"I… I want to find out, but I can't go with you," she stuttered.

"Why? Is there a particular reason as to why you can't go with me?" he asked, his eyes looking curiously at her.

"There are my friends who will undoubtedly be worried if I disappear suddenly. And I promised," she answered slowly, waiting for his reaction.

"You could always tell them the reason why you go. If they're really your friends, they surely would understand it," he pointed out.

"Maybe so. But still, I don't want to break my promise. They are important to me," Yumi replied stubbornly.

"Is that so? But it's not just because of that, isn't it? There's more to this place and it makes you not wanting to leave it," he drawled, taking a look at the expression on her face.

Yumi looks at him wide-eyed, a small gasp escaping her lips. She hadn't expected this stranger to know her deepest secret. A secret she never had told anyone.

"There's more behind it, isn't it? The reason why you don't want to leave this place: It's not just because of your friends, am I right? You are waiting for someone in here… in this academy," he continued, his eyes never looking away from hers. There's a slight frown on his face as he sees the surprised expression on her face. Somehow it seemed as if he didn't like the fact that he was right about the thing he had just pointed out to her.

"How… How could you know?" she inquired.

"I see. So you never told this person that you're waiting for him or her… Why? Are you afraid of telling that person? Yet you still wait for whoever this person is. Does that mean you can't let go of this said person?" he continued, ignoring the question she had just asked.

Yumi kept silent, since she didn't know what to say to that statement. After all, what this man had said was all the truth. She couldn't tell Kaname about her feelings. She couldn't tell the brown-haired vampire that despite what she had said to him, deep down within her heart she would still wait for him, even though he didn't ask for it. Because her heart had refused to just let go of the vampire, even after all the things that had happened. Her heart refused to endure years after years of loneliness, of never feeling what it was like to be in love or be loved. And that was why even though she refused to wait for Kuran Kaname a year ago, she would wait for the vampire in silence, despite their circumstances. Although it just would be hurting her more, she wouldn't stop waiting. It was better than to stay alone and to never know what it felt like to be in love.

"Come with me, Yumi. It's okay, I understand how it feels. Don't worry; I won't leave you alone like he did. I'll be by your side. He chose to leave you but I'm won't," he coaxed gently, outstretching his hand to her and waiting for her to take it.

Yumi could see the genuine feeling in those purple orbs, as the black-haired man softly looked at her. She could tell that this man in front of her was telling her the truth. And even though she didn't really know who he was, she could feel her heart beating madly within her chest. As if she had forgotten something very important about this man. After all, she had been having an urge to hug this man ever since the time she had looked at him. Something that she couldn't understand, given the fact that it was the first time she met with this man in person and outside of her dreams. Even in that dream, she never had a chance to completely see his face.

Her heart continued to pound loudly in her chest, yet she felt as if she was at ease. And this kind of feeling she had been having was something that only happened when she was with Kuran Kaname. But somehow with this man around her, she could feel the same way as she did with the brown-haired vampire.

Before she realized it, her body had moved by itself. As she saw her hand slowly reaching out to his. But before she could grab his hand, a sudden voice called upon her, making her pause.

"Yumi…"

She recognized that voice. It was one voice that she couldn't forget, no matter how many times she tried to. That voice had imbedded itself within her mind and her soul, making her unable to erase it. She had been dreading to hear that voice again and was afraid to hope so, as she knew the possibility of that event was small. But as she hears that voice now, she can't make herself turn and face the owner of that particular voice. Suddenly, she could feel the growing tension in the atmosphere, as the man across her scowled at the owner of the voice behind her.

"So you finally come, eh? It's been a while, hasn't it, Kaname?"

Yumi could hear a faint bitterness in the man's voice as he greets Kaname.

"Lulu. So you really are still alive," Kaname replied calmly, his face remaining impassive though his eyes suddenly became cold.

"Of course. Are you expecting less from me? I'm here to take Yumi with me," the man called Lulu replied back, his tone remaining passive, though Yumi could hear a hint of irritation in his voice.

"No. I just hadn't expected to see you in here. But that's not so surprising, remembering that you won't ever go too far from her."

This time, something in Kaname's words really caught Yumi's attention, as she turns her head to the brown-haired vampire behind her.

"You know him?" Yumi looks at the vampire intently.

Kaname turns his attention back to the young woman before him. He could see some change in the said young woman. Somehow, she looked thinner and paler than she used to and that particular fact bothered him. He looked at her solemnly, before he focused his gaze back on Lulu again. "I do. And you know him too, Yumi."

Yumi stays still in her place, her expression one of shock, as she tried to process the information she had been told. A sudden image flashed across her mind, some voice echoing in her head.

_"If I can't have you then no one can… not even him. I won't let him take you away from me."_

She could feel the sharp pain attacking her head as those images whirl around her head. She gasped out loud and winced as she tried to see more in those memories. Her vision was getting blurred with each attempt she took to find out something more from her sudden flash memories. "Can't have you… No… Stop it…" she mumbled incoherently, her hands grabbing her head.

"Yumi!" she could hear both men's voices as they shouted in worry. She couldn't make herself reply to them as she winced from another sharp pain.

"No… don't… please… please stop it!" she gasped in pain.

She couldn't tell who it was that approached her but the time she felt a gentle caress on her arms, her pain becoming lessened. She opened her eyes slowly, as she tried to adjust her vision.

"Yumi? Are you okay?" a voice asked nervously.

Looking to her side, she saw Kuran Kaname holding her safely against his arms. His hand still caressed her arms gently in slow circles.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Somehow, she felt like she saw a huge relief in those reddish-brown eyes when she said that. She shook her head slightly, thinking that she had just imagined it.

"It seems like I can't take you with me for now," Lulu said suddenly.

Yumi snapped out of her thoughts, as she realizes that the other man was still there with them. She could see the man's displeasure about Kaname's presence as the brown-haired vampire held her.

"That doesn't matter though. Besides, it seems like your memories will come back to you soon. I will see you again, Yumi. And at that time, I will take you with me." Lulu said calmly, his gaze softening.

They watched Lulu's form disappear from their sight, before Kaname turned his gaze back to the human in his arms. Yumi, who noticed that she was still in the other's arms, quickly parted herself from the vampire. Her eyes were looking down at the ground beneath at her feet, refusing to look at the man's eyes.

"Yumi…" he called softly.

At the sound of her name from his lips, she slowly looked up to him, her eyes taking in the sight of the vampire who had stolen her heart. Noting every little change in the man after a year had passed.

"You look different," Kaname stated, eyeing the human.

"And you seem to not have changed at all," she replied.

"It's been a year since I met you in here after that incident. You look paler now," he continued, his eyes never looking away from her form.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice remaining the same, although there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes. Have you been taking care of yourself the past year?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am. Are you coming to talk about this?" she finally asked, feeling slightly annoyed at him.

"No. I'm back because I promised you. This time, I will tell you everything," he said, taking her face in his hand.

Yumi looks to at his reddish-brown eyes quietly, her eyes shining with the same determination he had seen in her a year ago earlier.

"So you came back to tell me everything? Tell me then," she replied solemnly.

"Are you sure about this? It might change everything you know."

"I am. It doesn't matter, as long as I can remember my past, I'll try to adjust with it," she said solemnly, her eyes looking to at him with determination.

Kaname couldn't see any hesitation in the chocolate caramel-haired woman's eyes as she looks up to him. And now after he had promised her, he knew that nothing would hold him down from revealing the truth to her. He knew the time had come. Now she could learn everything about herself as it wouldn't be safe for her to remain ignorant.

Slowly, as to not scare her, he leaned his face down onto her neck. His breath ghosted across a patch of her skin. He pressed his lips against it, enjoying the feel of her blood racing under her skin. He could feel her body become stiff at his action and waited until she relaxed. He put his hand behind her head as she tilted it to the side unconsciously, baring her flawless neck to him. He could feel her pulse under his fingers and slowly he sunk his fangs into her neck, trying not to draw much blood from her as he sucks. He tried his best to restrain his hunger for her blood so he didn't take much more from her than necessary.

Yumi could feel a jolt of pain coursing from her neck through her body, as she felt her body become weaker and weaker with each drop of blood he took. Her mind however was being swarmed with a lot of images and voices. Things she only could see the glimpse of before, she now saw clearly.

Suddenly, Kaname pulled away from her neck, retracting his fangs from her skin.

Yumi's glazed eyes looked at him dazzled as he bites his own wrist. Blood poured out from the bite marks and he sucked his blood, before leaning down and making her drink his blood through his kiss.

Yumi could taste the sweetness of his blood which somehow puzzled her. Blood wasn't supposed to taste sweet, yet somehow she found his blood taste like the best wine. She couldn't understand why, but she found herself drinking his blood greedily. And then an eternal darkness engulfed her.

XXX

_"mi… Yumi…" a gentle voice called her._

_She could feel a gentle shake on her shoulder, as she slowly opened her eyes._

_"Mm… Nii-sama?" the young girl asked, rubbing her eyelids slightly. Her voice was still groggy from her sleep, as her eyes remaining half-lidded. _

_The older boy looked to at her his sister in amusement as his eyes stared fondly at the young girl._

_"You will catch a cold if you sleep in here. Why don't you stay in your room?" He chuckled at the sleepy look in on the girl's face._

_"Was waiting for you," the girl mumbled, trying to clear her mind from the sleepiness._

_"Hmm… Come on. I'll take you to bed." The older boy smiled. He lifted the girl into his arms and carried her to her room. He laid her on the soft mattress. After making sure the little girl wouldn't wake up, he kissed her forehead. He nudged the young girl softly before lying down next to her, letting sleep claim him._

_Yumi opened her eyes slowly, as the orange glows of the sun shone through her curtains, making an eerie glow in her room. Next to her was her brother sleeping soundly. Her brother's black hair was sprawled around his head, making a little blanket of black against the white pillow. She smiled a bit, before she snuggled back into her brother's warmth._

_Lulu opened his eyes slowly as he feels a little movement next to his body. Peering down to his arms, he saw his sister snuggle up to him._

_"You've awakened?" he asked her gently._

_"Onii-sama, okaeri," she replied, a small smile graces her face._

_"Tadaima, Yumi." a soft smiles on his face as he pulled his sister in a hug. Yumi wrapped her small arms around her brother's waist, burying her face in his chest as she savored the warmth of her brother._

_"Do you miss me?"_

_"Uh-huh. It's lonely without nii-sama and otou-san." She nodded. _

_"Hmm…" Lulu caressed Yumi's hair softly, enjoying the feel of her silk hair against his fingers._

_"Are you going to go again, nii-sama?" she asked against his chest._

_Lulu could hear the hint of nervousness in her voice when she asked that and smiled to at his sister._

_"No, I'll stay at home. What do you want to do today?"_

_"I want to stay with nii-sama all day," she mumbled against his shirt, clutching it with her small hands._

_Lulu smiled at to the young girl that still cuddled herself up to him. Slowly, as to not startle her, he pulled her arms away from his waist as he looks at to his sister's face. "Come on, I'll read those books you like for you." Lulu smiled softly, getting up from the bed and taking Yumi with him. He leads them down to the living room and straight to the library, where he picked up some books for his sister. He took the young girl to the garden, where he would read to for her under the willow tree. Before he could pass the glass door leading through the patio and the garden, their mother's voice called over them._

_Pausing in their step, both of them turned to face their mother. Serena was standing in the doorway. Her face was serene, as a pair of arms that belonged to Vincent wrapped themselves around her petite waist._

_"Where are you going?" Serena asked softly._

_Their mother was a beauty with chocolate hair, the same color as Yumi's hair and a pair of purple eyes. She looked so young, despite having two children._

_"Nii-sama wants to read my favorite books in the garden for me," the young girl answered, a bright smile adorning her face._

_"Is that so? You seem so happy about it, little lady." Vincent smiled to at his daughter's expression._

_Yumi nodded enthusiastically, her face brightening. _

_Vincent chuckled slightly at his daughter. Pulling his arms away from his lover's waist, he spread his arms to his daughter. "Come here, little lady."_

_Their father had black hair that Lulu had inherited and a pair of aquamarine eyes, the same color as Yumi's. His figure was tall and slender. _

_Yumi pulled her hand away from her brother's grasp and walked to her father. Vincent leaned down and lifted her from the ground as he hugged her tightly._

_"Tadaima, Yumi-chan," he whispered against her ears, his breath ghosting against her ear and making her giggle._

_"Okaeri, otou-san."_

_"So how's my little girl doing while I was gone?"_

_"Kaa-chan teaches me to play the violin!" the young vampire smiled brightly._

_"Really? Have you improved?"_

_"Kaa-chan said I've played it better than the first time," Yumi said nervously behind her father's back_

_"Why don't you play it for us, Yumi?" Lulu asked suddenly, looking at his sister fondly._

_"Nii-sama?" Yumi looks at her brother nervously. Her expression was one of uncertainty as she didn't think if it was a good thing to do._

_"I want to hear you play," Lulu smiled reassuringly at the young vampire._

_Looking at the expression on her brother's face, Yumi nodded slowly. "Okay…" she mumbled shyly._

_Vincent put his daughter down as the youngest vampire in the family ran through the music room and grabbed her violin from the cabinet. Yumi held her violin safely within her arms, her eyes looked nervously at her family. Slowly, she started to play the first piece her mother had taught her._

_As the sounds of her violin came to and end, she looked up at her parent's and her brother's face. Waiting for their reaction with dread and anxiety. She was afraid that she hadn't played good enough for them and that she was disappointing them, especially her brother. "Is that good?" she asked, her voice quivering as her eyes looked nervously at them._

_Her parents looked at her lovingly, before they clapped their hands, a satisfied smile tugging on her mother's lips._

_"That was good, Yumi-chan," Vincent complimented._

_"You've played it well, Yumi," Serena added, smiling lovingly at her daughter._

_Yumi's expression brightened at their reaction, yet she hadn't heard anything from her brother. Slowly, she turned her face to see her brother's face but his bangs covered his face away from her, making her unable to see his face._

_"Uh… Onii-sama? How was it?" she asked nervously, her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her skirt._

_Lulu approaches his sister slowly, his face still hidden behind his bangs. The older boy hugged his sister tightly as a bright smile adorned his face. Yumi looked startled as she was suddenly engulfed with Lulu's warm arms._

_"O… nii-sama?" she squeaked._

_"That was amazing, Yumi!" Lulu exclaimed softly._

_A small smile curved itself on Yumi's lips as she nodded slowly and hugged her brother back._

XXX

_Spring had come to the mansion; flowers bloomed everywhere around the mansion. Yumi was sitting under the willow tree in the backyard garden. Her back leaned against the tree. In her lap was an open book which was left unread as the young vampire fell asleep._

_The breeze ruffled her hair that swayed around her sleeping face. Meanwhile, Lulu, who had just got back from the outside, greeted their mother in the living room. Behind him was a boy which seem a year older than him._

_"Okaeri, Lulu." Serena smiled warmly at her son._

_"Tadaima, kaa-san. Where's Yumi?" Lulu asked, hugging his mother._

_"Your imouto is in the backyard. How's your day?" _

_"It's the same like always: nothing new. Kaa-san, I brought someone with me." Lulu pulled away from his mother's embrace, his face looking at the boy behind him._

_The dark-brown-haired boy stepped forward and gave Serena a polite bow as he smiled politely._

_"My, you've grown a lot, Kaname-kun," Serena mused, looking at the boy in front of her with a glint of amusement._

_"It's nice to see you again, Tsukiyomi-san," Kaname smiled politely._

_"Same for you, Kaname-kun. Now why can't you just drop the formality? I've told you there's no need for formality to me the last time we met, right?" Serena chided softly._

_"Kaname is always like that, kaa-san. He is too polite for his own good," Lulu chuckled._

_"And you and your sister aren't so different either from him, Lulu. Both of you inherit that kind of attitude from your father," Serena sighed exasperatedly._

_"I'm sorry, Serena oba-san," Kaname said apologetically._

_"Now there's no need for you to apologize, Kaname-kun. You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault that Satoru-kun taught you like that. After all, both Satoru and Vincent were raised in that way." Serena smiled reassuringly as she waved her hand in dismissal._

_"Kaa-san, Kaname will play in here today. Is that okay?"_

_"Sure it is. There's no need for you to ask something like that, Lulu." His mother smiled kindly._

_"Then I'll take him to the backyard," he replied brightly as he turned and walked to the backyard, Kaname following behind him._

_Serena watched her children with a serene smile on her face. She could feel that from now on her family would be closer to Kuran's family than before._

XXX

_"Yumi. Yumi." Lulu shook his sister's shoulder gently._

_Yumi stirred in her sleep slightly, yet the young vampire remained asleep. _

_Lulu chuckled slightly at his sister before he shook her again. "Yumi, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep in here,"_

_The young girl rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her eyes blinked slowly as she tried to clear her vision from sleepiness. The first thing she saw was her brother leaned down to her. The five-year-old little girl smiled at the sight of her brother._

_"Onii-sama?" she mumbled, her voice still a little raspy from her sleep._

_"Tadaima, Yumi." Lulu smiled softly, kissing Yumi's cheek._

_"Okaeri, nii-sama," the young vampire smiled._

_"You'll fall asleep in here again. What are you doing exactly?" Lulu huffed at his sister._

_"I was reading books but the wind felt so nice and I fell asleep,"_

_Lulu sighed in exasperation at his sister as a small smile curved his lips. Somehow, he just never could stay mad for long to Yumi although the said girl was really stubborn sometimes._

_"Is she your imouto that you told me a lot about?" a smooth gentle voice asked from behind him._

_Yumi, who was more aware than before, looks behind her brother's back. Standing there was a boy with a dark-brown hair and a pair of reddish-brown eyes which she thought was pretty. The boy was probably in the same age as her brother if not a year older. The boy caught her gaze on himself, giving her a soft smile._

_Yumi quickly ducked her head in embarrassment as she stared at the other boy. She blushed a little as she stole a little glance over to the boy. Lulu stared at her in amusement, although there was a hint of curiosity in his purple eyes too._

_"Yes, she is," Lulu answered after some moments._

_"Yoroshiku ne, Tsukiyomi-chan," the older boy smiled._

_Yumi was stunned. She found herself unable to utter any reply to the older boy as her eyes kept locked on the boy's. It was like she couldn't take her gaze away from him, like there was something that pulled her to him._

_"Yumi," Lulu called, startling her from her reverie._

_"Huh?" the young vampire mumbled incoherently, looking back to her brother._

_Lulu frowned slightly at the look on the young vampire's face, before he sighed in exasperation. He gestured to the boy behind him with his hand as he looked at her._

_"Yumi, this is my friend Kuran Kaname," the purple-eyed vampire said, introducing his friend._

_"Nii-sama's friend?" Yumi asked, her expression still dazed._

_"Yes, my friend. His parents are otou-san's friend too."_

_Yumi tried to register the entire thing her brother had just told to her slowly, her expression one in deep thought, before she looked back at the brown-haired boy across of her._

_"This is for you, Tsukiyomi-chan. A gift from me," Kaname chuckled as he gave the young girl a blue rose._

_Yumi took the rose from Kaname. A faint blush adorned her face as she looked up shyly to the boy. She could see reddish-brown eyes glint with amusement and curiosity as the boy looked back at her._

_"T-Th… Thank you," Yumi stuttered. She never had felt that way about anyone before. It was true that she was one who could socialize easily with strangers, yet she had never felt so shy like this before. It was like there was something about the brown-haired boy that made Yumi feel more self-conscious and attracted at the same time._

_"You look beautiful with blue. The color suits you well." Kaname smiled softly._

_Yumi could feel her face heat up at hearing the boy's words. Never before had she felt completely stunned like this and the boy had managed to do that to her, although they had just met. She ducked her head away from his gaze as she felt so embarrassed with herself. She was speechless and nervous around him, it was like she had lost her ability to speak._

_Lulu stared at the way his sister acted in front of his friend intently, a slight frown on his face as he looked at Yumi's sudden changed behavior. He felt strange when he saw his sister act like that in front of Kaname, but he brushed it off, thinking that it must be just a temporary feeling and he was just imagining things. What he didn't know was that that feeling inside the young vampire had started to grow since that time._

XXX

_It had been some years since Yumi first had met Kaname. And since that day, Kaname had been coming to Tsukiyomi's mansion almost every day at the request of Yumi. It was like that place was his second home as he always was being welcomed warmly by the occupants. Maybe it was due to the friendship his father had with the head of Tsukiyomi's family, but still, it seemed like it wasn't just that reason behind it._

_He had grown fond of a certain vampire in that household as years had passed by. And he knew she was always waiting for his visit eagerly. A small genuine smile curved his lips as he thought about Yumi. The once young vampire now had grown up and become a teenager though their age difference wasn't too big. Still, it felt like it had been a long time since he had first met her._

_As he stepped through the front gate of Tsukiyomi's mansion, he could feel her heart beating faster at the thought of seeing the chocolate-haired vampire. He had promised to her that he would come today as the said young woman kept asking Lulu for his presence. And the latter being a good brother asked him to come for Yumi's sake._

_Kaname couldn't help but to notice the slight difference in his friend though. Somehow, as years passed by, with each closeness he shared with Yumi he could feel how distant he and Lulu became slowly. It was like the other dark-haired vampire had distanced himself from him, like he couldn't stand to be close to Kaname. Even though they still talked to each other, Lulu always acted so bitter around him._

_Yet Kaname couldn't really place the reason behind this sudden behavior, as he thought he never had done anything to insult the said vampire. He thought it had something to do with his relation with Yumi, but he hadn't found a logical explanation behind it. _

_He knocked at the double door of Tsukiyomi's mansion softly and the door opened to him as Tsukiyomi Serena greeted him warmly._

_"Ara, Kaname-kun. Are you coming to see Yumi?" the older woman asked kindly._

_"Yes. How are you today, Serena oba-san?" Kaname smiled politely. He always looked up to the older woman since the time he first met her. Although said woman was different from him, he always felt at ease around her. He couldn't really understand it though, the reason why the woman across from him was still a human. As far as he knew, both of his parents were vampires, though he never asked how._

_He just assumed that they had been vampires since the time they were born. Yet Yumi and Lulu were born from a human mother, although they were vampires too like him. This particular thing always interested him, every time he thought about it._

_"I'm fine like always, Kaname-kun. Yumi is in the backyard if you're looking for her," Serena replied kindly, a small smile tugging at her lips._

_Kaname thanked the woman before he walked pass the patio which lead him to the backyard. He watched the sleeping form of Yumi under the willow tree silently, a smile making its way to his lips at the sight of the young woman._

_It felt like they were back to the first time he had seen her yet they weren't. Slowly, as to not wake the other vampire, Kaname approached her as he knelt in front of her. His fingers caressed her cheeks softly, loving the feel of her skin against his. As gently as he could, he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. The younger vampire simply stirred in her sleep, though her eyes remained closed as she continued her blissful sleep. He was going to wake her again, when a sudden voice stopped him._

_"Don't wake her up," Lulu said calmly from behind him._

_Kaname glanced back to the black-haired vampire behind him as the latter knelt beside Yumi and scooped the young woman up in his arms._

_"She's been waiting for you all day. She needs her rest," Lulu continued, slowly lifting the young woman._

_Kaname looked at the other vampire silently, as the black-haired young man carried his sister back to the mansion. He followed behind Lulu silently, his eyes never looking away from Yumi's sleeping face._

_"You could wait for her to wake up in the library if you want," Lulu said when they walked to Yumi's bedroom._

_It's as if the said vampire wanted Kaname to leave them alone. Like he didn't want Kaname to be there._

_"It's okay. I'll wait for her in her room. Besides, I don't want to make her wait for me more," Kaname declined._

_Lulu said nothing about his replies as he continued his way to Yumi's room. Although he couldn't see it, Kaname knew that Lulu must have been feeling annoyed about him. Lulu laid the young woman in his arms onto the soft mattress. He bent his body down and leaned in to kiss Yumi's forehead lovingly._

_At the sight of it, Kaname could feel something dark twisting in his heart. Something that he knew shouldn't happen. Although he didn't really understand why he felt something like that now._

_"She insisted to wait for you in the garden," Lulu said suddenly, cutting into the silence between them, his hand stroking Yumi's hair slowly._

_"I see," Kaname replied, locking at the girl in the bed._

_"She had grown so fond of you since that day. Always waiting for you and always staying with you whenever you're around. It's like she can't stay away from you," the black-haired vampire continued with a hint of jealousy in his voice when he said that._

_And Kaname was no fool to not recognize it. He could sense the displeasure that waved from the other boy as he said that. He had realized that the older sibling had grown to dislike him slowly, about how Lulu acted so different in front of him every time he came. Although he had tried to solve it somehow, the latter always brushed past him as if in Lulu's eyes, Kaname's existence was something that annoyed the black-haired vampire._

_"She just feels so comfortable around me," Kaname replied after some moments._

_"Really? It seems to me like there's more than just that. Yumi always feels happy every time you are around," Lulu drawled._

_"She's always happy too in your presence," Kaname pointed out as if he tried to reassure the black-haired vampire._

_"She is. But it's different when you are around. It's like her world revolves around you. Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing to make both of you meet each other in the first place," Lulu said thoughtfully, his hand continuing to stroke Yumi's hair._

_Kaname could feel his heart clench uncomfortably upon hearing the other's words. He didn't like the idea of never meeting with Yumi again, although his first meeting with her was because Lulu had asked him to play at his house. And for him to think of never meeting with the chocolate-haired vampire made something within him grow cold._

_Lulu, who had been watching his sister's sleeping face, glanced back to Kaname and noting the change of the latter's face at his words. His inner self frowned at the look in the other's face._

_"Yumi isn't someone who could get close with others. She seems to be so introverted," Lulu continued absent-mindedly._

_But before Kaname could utter any replies to him, Yumi stirred in her sleep. The chocolate-haired vampire rubbed her eyelids sleepily as she tried to stifle a yawn from escaping her lips. She got up from the bed as her eyes took a look around her surroundings, before her gaze stopped upon Lulu._

_"Onii-sama?" the now thirteen-year-old girl looked at her brother sleepily._

_Lulu smiled fondly at his sister, the one he reserved only for her._

_"Did I wake you?" he asked slowly._

_"No. Is Kaname here yet?" she asked sleepily._

_At the mention of the brown-haired vampire's name Lulu's face darkened, as a slight frown made its way to his lips._

_"He is."_

_"Really? When did he come?" Yumi's eyes lightened with joy and excitement as she pushed herself out from the bed._

_"You seem so full with energy after you got your deserved rest," Kaname chuckled, looking amused at the young vampire._

_"Kaname!" Yumi's face brightened at the sound of the older vampire. Her gaze immediately turned to the owner of said voice as her eyes lightened with happiness._

_The young vampire smiled widely at the sight of the brown-haired vampire as the older vampire smiled back at her. Yumi quickly approached him as her gaze turned softer at the sight of the dark-brown-haired young man._

_"You came," she sighed happily, her eyes never looking away from his._

_"Of course. I promised to you," Kaname replied calmly, his gaze softened at the look on her face. He could see her eyes glint with happiness and joy at his visit. And he couldn't help but smile at the young vampire. After all, it seemed like he never could resist the young vampire. And deep down within his heart, he hoped he could always see her smile happily like this, though he couldn't understand the reason why he wanted that thing. He just felt so content every time she looked at him with that smile of hers. And before he realized it, he had craved for her more than what he thought would be possible. He had stopped thinking of her as family and started to think about her more as a young woman which he found attractive. He realized how greedy and selfish he was when it came to Yumi, yet he didn't want to stop his feelings for the young vampire._

_"Thank you for coming, Kaname." She smiled softly._

_"It's nothing, Yumi. I don't mind to come to visit you."_

_"I know. Still, for you to find time between your activities to visit me… It's something that I should thank you for. That's why thank you for your effort, Kaname."_

_Lulu looks at the interaction between his sister and his friend with distaste. Somehow he didn't like the look in their face when they talked to each other. It was like there was something between them that no one could interfere in to. And he didn't like that at all, because for him Yumi was precious and he would protect her from anything and anyone._

XXX

_"Yumi…" Serena called her daughter._

_Yumi stared up from the book she currently read as her mother approached her. The older woman knelt right in front of her, before she engulfed the younger one into a tight embrace, startling the chocolate-haired young woman._

_Yumi could feel her mother tremble slightly as the woman still hugged her. She never saw her mother breaking down in front of her before and to see the woman tremble right then was infuriating her. She didn't like to see her mother like that. Her mother always looked so strong and dependable in her eyes and to see the woman crying like that in front of her really was making her worry. The woman wiped her tears slowly as she pulled away from Yumi._

_"I'm sorry, Yumi." Tears stained her beautiful face as her purple eyes gazed at her daughter._

_"Kaa-chan, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Yumi asked, looking concernedly at her mother._

_"It's nothing, Yumi. Where's Lulu?" Serena asked as she gave her daughter a small smile._

_"Nii-sama is in the garden with otou-san and Sei," Yumi frowned at her mother's answer. She knew that there was something wrong._

_"Go see your brother, Yumi-chan. He'll know what to do." Serena smiled wistfully._

_Yumi could practically hear her sense scream at her as she felt so uneasy. She could tell that something was wrong. It wasn't like her mother to act like that. After all, her mother wasn't a person who would show their weakness to others and for the woman to cry suddenly like this really alarmed Yumi._

_"I love you, Yumi. I really do love you and Lulu. Both of you are my treasures. I'm so happy to have you." Serena smiled as she stroked her daughter's face gently._

_Yumi felt like she was going to cry over her mother's words. It wasn't like Serena to say something like that all of sudden, especially after the said woman had cried. She was sure that there was something wrong but what was it? She didn't see anything today, although her abilities were useless when it came to her family and her lover. Sometimes she could get a glimpse of her future although the said future always changed._

_Still, it helped her to know if something big was going to happen to her life. Her brother must have known something if her mother told her to look for him. And with that thought in her mind, she quickly walked to the backyard where she was sure to find her brother. She spotted the black-haired vampire under the willow tree, head bent down as the older vampire stayed still. Sei was nowhere to see be found as she approached her brother._

_"Nii-sama?" she called softly, her eyes looking at her brother._

_At the sound of her voice, Lulu's head looked up to see his sister standing right in front of him, looking concerned. Yumi could see a glint of sorrow in Lulu's eyes when the older sibling looked at her._

_"Yumi,"_

_"Nii-sama, are you okay? Is there something bothering you? Kaa-chan looks so sad suddenly. She even cried… Did something bad happen?" she asked bluntly, her face looking worriedly at her brother._

_Lulu said nothing to answer his sister's question, yet he just pulled the younger vampire into his arms and hugged her tightly._

_"O… nii-sama?" Yumi squeaked as her brother's action startled her._

_"Please let me do this for a while, Yumi," Lulu whispered against her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her ear slightly._

_Yumi's face contorted in worry at Lulu's answer, before she let the older vampire to do as he pleased. She hugged her brother back and rubbed his back soothingly, in the way she used to do when she tried to assure the older sibling that everything would be alright._

_Lulu let her rub his back as he just hugged her tighter. He understood the meaning behind her gesture and it made him feel sadder for the young woman. He couldn't stand it, the acknowledge that someday his sister would feel so much sorrow. And to know that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain really saddened him._

_"Yumi, take your cloak. We will go to visit Kaname." Lulu pulled away from her as his hands clutched her shoulders firmly, his eyes looking solemnly at her._

_"Eh? But–"_

_"We will stay with him for a while, so bring some of your clothes and other important stuff you may need later. Meet me at the back door. I'll wait for you with Sei in there," he continued quickly._

_"But why of all of a sudden, nii-sama?"_

_"Just do what I say, Yumi. Please listen to me."_

_Yumi nodded her head slowly at the look on her brother's face. Lulu's face was full with emotion though the man tried not to shown it. Still living with her brother had given Yumi a chance to learn her brother's emotion better than anyone, though the said vampire tried to mask it._

_Yumi rushed to her room quickly and grabbed whatever clothes she could find, simply stuffing into her bag. She also gathered all her important stuff and shoved it down, until the bag was full enough. Once she finished, she walked quickly to the back door where her brother and Sei had been waiting for her._

_"Is that all?" Lulu asked, eyeing his sister's belongings._

_Yumi nodded in affirmation, her eyes looking back and forth from Lulu to Sei. Sei had been waiting for her as well, along with Lulu as the oldest vampire among them, seeming to be on guard. _

_"Sei?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes looking concernedly at the man._

_"Tsukihime-sama, let me carry your bag." The man smiled as he knelt in front of her._

_"You don't have to do it, Sei," Yumi said softly._

_"It's okay, ojou-sama. Besides, it's my duty to take care of you and Lulu-sama."_

_Yumi let the man to do as he pleased, as she couldn't refuse the look on the man's face. Lulu looked at both of them, before he turned and walked to the outside of the mansion, out to the village. Both Yumi and Sei quickly followed behind him._

_They clutched their cloak tightly as they passed the villagers. They tried to be unsuspicious the entire time as they walked slowly out of the village. Yumi could feel Lulu's anxiety emit from the older sibling as they passed each villager. Then as if on cue, she heard their voices._

_"Do you think they'll know what we're planning to do?" a woman in mid-age murmured to her companion._

_At first, Yumi didn't understand what they were talking, but at the answer and the thought from the others, she finally realized that they were talking about her and her family._

_"I hope they don't know and still stay in there. It will be easier if they just stay still in that mansion," the woman's companion replied._

_"My parents said that they were always looking so young, even though many years have passed by. It's like they have never grown up and stay in the same age. They even still live after so many years and still look the same like last year," another voice added. _

_"They're monsters."_

_"They're different from us… What if they're dangerous for us?"_

_"We shouldn't let them live with us. We should kill them… Monsters!"_

_Yumi gasped at what she heard as her eyes widened. The villagers seemed so intent on killing them and that meant they would kill her parents which would happen to be in the mansion. And although some of them weren't saying what they were thinking out loud, Yumi still could hear what they were thinking about her and her family._

_Their mind's voices echoed loudly in her head, though she tried to block it away, yet to no avail. She still could hear those voices. It was like her control over her mind's wall, which always helped her to prevent all those mind voices, had weakened due to her sudden surprise. Her mind simply being flooded with a big amount of the villager's minds. Their fear of her, their envy and most of all, their grudge towards her and her family, although Yumi was sure she and her family never had done anything to anger the villagers before._

_'That lady in that mansion and her family are monsters! How could we let them live among us?'_

_'They never look old and stay young! It's not natural! They're monsters!'_

_'Their beautiful faces are disgusting! For them to live among of us when in the fact they are different to us… They don't have any right!'_

_'Is that true that they were practically feeding from our blood? I can't believe it! All those years they were fooling us and taking us as their meals! Disgusting! Monsters!'_

_'They shouldn't live with us! We should kill them all!'_

_"Yumi? Yumi!"_

_Yumi snapped out from her mind as she heard Lulu's voice call her. She clutched her cloak tighter, until her knuckles became as ghostly white as her breath coming out in heavy pants. She could feel her heart beating faster within her chest from the effect of those minds invading her mind._

_"Ojou-sama, please take it slow," Sei said calmly, looking concernedly over her._

_Yumi tried to calm her beating heart and her breath as her clutch on her cloak loosened. Once she calmed down, Lulu tugged her hand in his, knowing well enough that his sister must already have known what was actually happening._

_"Come on, we should continue to walk," Lulu said as he dragged Yumi._

_Yumi looked at Lulu with disbelief as she still could hear the sound of the villager's minds in her head. The thought of how much the villagers despised them and were afraid of them. And such thoughts really made her feel uneasy and afraid of what would happen, if they knew the three of them were there and listening to what they had said._

_"O… Onii-sama?" she stuttered as she called her brother._

_Lulu glanced back to see Yumi's paled face. He immediately knew what it was that ran through the young woman's head._

_"No, Yumi. We should get going. We can't stop and turn back. Kaname must be already waiting for us," Lulu said as he tried to keep his face expressionless, though he could tell his feelings were in turmoil._

_"But kaa-chan and Otou-san were still in there! We can't leave them like this, Nii-sama! We should warn them about this and take them with us!" Yumi said, fear filling her voice as her eyes look at Lulu in horror._

_Lulu sighed, knowing well enough that the young woman wouldn't back up easily. Still he couldn't risk the young vampire to go back to the mansion now, not after he heard what the villagers planned to do to them._

_"No means no, Yumi. We can't go back. We should continue our way," he said in a tone of finality._

_"But… Kaa-chan and otou-san…"_

_"They decided to stay, Yumi. That's why we can't go back. They know this would happen and they decided to stay."_

_"No! I don't want to leave them! We should go back, nii-sama! They're still in there!" she shook her head in denial._

_"No."_

_"If you don't want to go back then I will! I won't leave them!" she snapped, her eyes looking solemnly at him._

_"I won't let you go back, Yumi. We should get going now," Lulu said coldly, his voice holding the tone of finality._

_"No… I won't leave them… No!" she said frantically, shaking her head._

_"Ojou-sama…"_

_"How could you… How could you leave them like that, nii-sama? They're our parents. How could you just leave them in there? Though you knew what would happen if they'll still stay in there!" Yumi asked, her voice quivering as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Ojou-sama, Lulu-sama is–"_

_"No, Sei. That's enough. Yumi, we can't stay in here. They will notice us," Lulu raised his hand to stop Sei as he looked back to his sister who was now crying silently._

_"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave them! You could go by yourself if you want, nii-sama but I will stay here!" she muttered between her sobs._

_"I will take you with me, Yumi either you want it or not. You will come with me and Sei and there's no other choice," Lulu said sternly._

_Before Yumi could even think about another come back, suddenly she felt her body freeze in its place. It was like she wasn't having control over her body, although she tried to move her limbs. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at her brother._

_Lulu could see the look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes as they locked their gazes. He flinched inside at the sight in his sister's eyes, yet he couldn't do anything about it. He would do this for Yumi's sake. Besides, it was not like he wanted to leave their parents too in the first place._

_No. He was completely against this very idea the first time he had heard it from their father, yet he couldn't refuse it when the older vampire told him to take care of Yumi. Because after all, he knew, no matter what happened, he would always protect his sister from any harm, even though it meant he should abandon his parents for doing so._

_He knew that the chocolate-haired vampire would eventually hate him for what he had done, yet he tried to brace himself for it. But even though he had said that to himself, the look in her eyes as he controlled her body, so she couldn't move and back to the mansion, stung his heart._

_"Sei, please make sure Yumi won't be able to run back to the mansion. We should get going now," he said calmly, as he averted his eyes away from her._

_"Hai, Lulu-sama." Sei bowed to his waist before his hand took over Yumi's._

_Yumi let herself be dragged by Sei as she continued to cry silently._

XXX

_It had been some weeks since Yumi had come to Kuran's mansion. And Yumi had been sulking about Lulu, as her brother had forbidden her to help him with their problems. Lulu didn't want Yumi to do anything dangerous and it involved the case of their parents being murdered by those villagers._

_Her brother never mentioned anything about making the villagers pay for what they had done and Yumi had said that she wanted to help him to do it, yet Lulu had refused her offer. Simply brushing her away from the matter. Though Yumi couldn't tell what her brother actually was planning to do to the villagers, she thought it had something to do with scaring them and punishing them. What she didn't know was that Lulu wasn't planning on that kind of thing at all; instead, the black-haired vampire simply had gone so far as to slaughter the entire village and its occupants. But Yumi wouldn't know about that now, at least not until it was already too late for her to stop her brother._

_And now she was sitting in the meadow not too far from Kuran's mansion simply ignorant about the villager's fate. She was currently enjoying the feeling of the wind passing her face as she continued to sulk over Lulu._

_"You're here," a familiar voice startled her out of her mind._

_Looking up, she saw Kuran Kaname standing behind her. His face glinting with relief and amusement at the look on her face._

_"Were you looking for me?" the younger of the two asked. She had been sitting in the meadow for almost all day now, as she usually went to this place to clear her mind from her problems. Somehow just sitting in the meadow and watching the view below her always managed to make her calm. That was one of the things that always managed to make her mood better. Kaname simply sat beside her, his eyes watching the wind sway her long chocolate hair._

_"You were nowhere in sight when I looked around the mansion. And Lulu was looking over you," he answered after some moments._

_"Is he now?" Yumi asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice._

_"Yes. Something wrong between the two of you?" Kaname asked, looking at the young vampire beside him._

_"It's nothing."_

_"Really?" Kaname asked once again._

_"Yes. Everything is fine."_

_"It doesn't look like that for me. You know, you are a bad liar, Yumi. I could see you were sulking here." Kaname pointed out calmly._

_"Why should you be the one who know me so well?" she huffed in annoyance, her gaze turning to him._

_"You are just so easy to read, Yumi." A small smile graced his face._

_"Am I or are you just so good at reading me and my emotion," Yumi muttered darkly, a scowl on her face._

_"So… are you going to tell me the truth?"_

_Yumi stayed silent before she released a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do anymore, Kaname. Sometimes I just can't understand nii-sama… It's like he becomes a completely different person."_

_"You're his sister, Yumi. You know him better than me, although maybe there are some things you couldn't understand, still you are better on understanding him than I am," Kaname said reassuringly._

_"I know that. But sometimes, there's a side of him that I can't understand. It's like he wants to protect me so badly until he willingly does anything to keep me safe. And I don't like that at all… He even forbids me to do anything to help him, although I really want to protect him too like the way he protects me… Yet he refuses my offer immediately. Why can't he trust me?"_

_"It's not like he doesn't trust you, Yumi. He just wants to keep you safe. You should understand that for him, your existence is something that he treasures a lot. After all, you are the only family he has left. You are his sister and you mean a lot for him. You are the one that he really loves and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you too."_

_"But it's not like I'm incapable of doing anything, Kaname! I could defend myself well enough! Besides, I'm not someone you should protect every time," Yumi snapped, looking angrily at the older vampire._

_"I know that and Lulu knows that too as well, Yumi. But he is your brother at least just let him worry over you." Kaname tried to soothe the younger of the two._

_"You always defend him, Kaname. Sometimes I wonder if you would ever take side with me," Yumi huffed, a slight pout adorning her face._

_Kaname's eyes glint with amusement at the look on her face. "Now, there's no need for you to feel jealous."_

_"I'm not jealous," Yumi quickly denied._

_"Really? Well then just stop sulking. You look cuter if you're smiling," Kaname smiled, his eyes looking at her mischievously._

_Yumi blushed slightly at Kaname's comment as she averted her gaze away from him. She huffed in annoyance as she tried to hide her red cheeks from the other's gaze. "Stop teasing me."_

_"I'm not teasing you, Yumi. You do look cuter with that smile on your face," Kaname replied gently, his face taking a hold of her face so she was looking back at him._

_"Kaname, I-"_

_Yumi never had a chance to finish her words because Kaname had chosen that moment to close the distance between them. His lip touched hers gently, slowly as if he didn't want to rush things between them. And all her recent thoughts were blown away just like a sudden wind had blown it off. All she could do was feeling as her senses felt like they were suddenly being overwhelmed with the touch of his lips._

_"I'm not lying to you, Yumi," Kaname said softly, looking at Yumi's bewildered face as he pulled away from the young woman. "Do you trust me now?"_

_Yumi nodded her head slowly as her mind still tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her gaze never looking away from Kaname's._

_"You're so important to me too, Yumi. That's why I can quite understand the need to protect you that Lulu feels," Kaname continued, hands never stop from stroking Yumi's face now._

_"I-"_

_"Could you please take care of yourself for me? If not, at least please listen to Lulu. Because I don't want to see you get hurt," Kaname's eyes looked at her solemnly as if demanding her to do what he said._

_"But Kaname–"_

_"Please, Yumi."_

_At the hard look on Kaname's face, Yumi sighed in defeat and nodded her head slowly. Kaname's face brightened in satisfaction with her answer as he pulled her to his embrace._

_"Thank you, Yumi."_

XXX

**Author's Note:** Finally I could post this chapter. I've been so eager to write Yumi and Kaname's past, that's why I'm so happy when I wrote this one. I put the mini drama on the beginning of the chapter to celebrate the New Year but do tell me if you prefer it to be like that for the next chapter as well. For this one chapter, I especially asked MsBenzedrine to beat-read it for me since my current beta-reader, The Chibi Alice is kind of busy and I think I want to help ease her burden a bit. That's why I asked MsBenzedrine to beta-read this one, but don't worry for the next chapter; The Chibi Alice would be the one who beta-read it. I'm looking forward for your help again. Again, I'm sorry for the long chapter, I will try my best to not make the next chapter as long as this one though I think it's still long too. Anyway, I'll divide Yumi and Kaname's past into 3 chapters probably, I'm not so sure about that. And this chapter is the beginning of it which I wrote from Yumi's POV. Later I will write it from Kaname's POV in the next chapter. Don't worry I'll give you a warning about it so you won't get confused. Also feel free to ask me some question if you happen to be confused with the story. Anyway I hope you all could enjoy this one. And for all of you who have put this story into your alert and favorite list, I'm really happy about that. Thank you so much for that but I do hope you won't mind to leave some review for me because it will really motivate me a lot. Please give me your review, I would really appreciate your review; it will help me to know what you think of this chapter and it will motivate me more to update the new chapter so please give me your review. And no flame please because I'm still learning to write in a proper way without mistakes.

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Thank you for your kind praise and words. I hope I don't make you wait so long for the new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one too because I really enjoy wrote this.


	12. Eleventh Night: The Shattered Pieces pt2

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: **Thank you again for leaving me another lovely review. I'm sorry if I made you wait so long for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**pandal0ver24: **Your kind praise really flattered me. I'm so glad to know that you like my story. That really makes me so happy. I hope I don't make you wait so long for this chapter.

**Slinny xo: **Your review was the longest review I ever got since the first time I wrote this. And to know that you gave your first review on my story really made me flattered and happy at the same time. Thank you so much for your kind review. I'm glad to know that you think my story is one of the best stories. I hope this chapter will answer your question as to who Yumi is. It made me happy to know that I managed to make you curious since sometimes I was wondering if I really succeed on writing down the mystery in this story. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

**just me: **Thank you for your review. It made me happy to know you think my story is good. Ah yes about my writing style, I do realize that there are still some errors and mistakes in it; that's why please do forgive me about that. I'm still trying to fix it though, since I'm still an amateur.

**cheerysmile: **Thank for your kind praise. Ah about the reviews, I can't say anything about that since it's not up to me about who is going to give me a review. It's up to the readers to give me the review I longed for. I just hope many peoples will give me a review over this story so I could know what all of you think about it. I will try to update it as soon as possible.

**Mizue Fukuzawa: **Thank you so much for all the reviews you've given to me. I'm so happy to read each of your reviews. I'm glad the long chapter doesn't seem to annoy you. I hope you enjoyed this one too.

**Hotaru Himura: **Thank you for your review. I'm happy to know you like my story. And you don't know how happy you made me when you said my OC and Kaname looks adorable together. I hope this chapter will satisfy you.

**Nott01: **Thank you for your review. Don't worry I won't stop this story at least not until I finished it. I hope I don't make you wait long for this chapter.

**AquamarineCherryblossom: **About the update, I'm so sorry it's so late. It just I've been so busy these past months that I unable to update it as quickly as I wanted to. And also I kind of losing all my data over this story since my cell phone broke (I put all the data I need in there). That's why I have to rewrite all the chapters I've been finished once again. I hope this will satisfy you. Thank you for your review anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname...TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decided in which chapter it would be). This chapter is longer than the previous one that's why beware of the possibility your eyes will suffer from a lot amount of words in here. Also there would be one-sided incest in this chapter. This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers. This chapter is the beta-ed version. Beta-ed by ReiraKurenai and MidnightVampire18, thank you so much for your help. Please read the authoress' note at the bottom of the story because I usually write some important things in there about the story.

"..." for memories in Italic

"..." for memories within the flashback in Italic and Bold (this sign is for memories inside Kaname and Yumi's past memories)

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

**Japanese Translation:**

Aishiteru: I love you

**France Translation:**

Je t'aime: I love you

* * *

**-Eleventh Night-**

**-The Shattered Pieces of Memories pt. 2-**

* * *

_Even if it's remembered,_

_A dream will always only be a dream_

* * *

_It was one of the days when the sun was hidden behind the cloud as both Yumi and Kaname were sitting near the lake in the forest. The younger of the two leaned her back to Kaname's broad chest as she savored the warmth that emitted from him. Kaname stroked her hair gently, loving the way her strands of hair slid between his fingers. It had been some months since the first time the dark brown haired vampire kissed Yumi and since then their relationship had changed bit by bit._

_They had become closer with each other than before and now they even started to feel comfortable with showing their affection towards each other. Lulu had known about this development between his sister and his so called best friend but the man didn't say anything. Then again since he knows about them, he had grown more distant to Kaname than before. _

"_Kaname," the chocolate caramel haired vampire said suddenly, breaking the peaceful atmosphere around them._

"_Hm?" _

"_You know, I feel like nii-sama has been distant from us lately," she continued, a hint of worry in her voice as she tells him this._

"_How so?" the man inquired, his hand stopped stroking her hair._

"_Because usually he would always stay by my side whenever I was around. But now, it's like he is hiding something from me." She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration._

"_Maybe there's something that he has to do that's why he can't always stay around you," Kaname reasoned out._

"_Still it's not like him to be like this. Usually if he really couldn't stay with me, he will always apologize to me and promise me that he will spend every single time of his free time with me. But now he doesn't even look at me when he sees me. It's like he tries to ignore me or maybe it just like he doesn't even see me," Yumi continued frantically._

"_There's no need for you to be worry like this, Yumi. It will be okay, everything is going to be fine. You should just ask him the reason why he seems to be ignoring you. After all, he is your brother. You know him better than anyone," Kaname reassured the younger teen._

_Yumi gives the older a small smile as she tried to calm her nerves, "Maybe, you are right. I should just go and ask nii-sama about it later."_

"_That's good. You shouldn't make yourself stress too much," Kaname smiled warmly, his lips kiss the crown of her head gently._

"_I'm fine. I'm not that weak, Kaname." She huffed in annoyance._

"_I don't say you're weak, Yumi. It just it makes me calmer to know that you're safe and sound."_

"_Sometimes I don't know if I should feel happy or annoyed with that. Really you and nii-sama worry over me too much. It's not like I'm going to vanish suddenly." _

_Kaname says nothing in reply to the younger but his eyes looks at the girl in his arms sadly. Yumi who notices that the man had suddenly become so silent glance up to see the man's face._

"_Kaname? You don't really think that I'll suddenly vanish from your sight, right?"_

"_I don't want to think such a thing but somehow that thought will always stay in the back of my mind."_

_Yumi's eyes widened at the answer before a soft smile make its way to her lips._

"_You know I won't ever leave you if I could help it. I won't go to a place where you couldn't follow me, Kaname. Because I want to always stay by your side." _

"_Yumi..."_

_The dark brown haired vampire smiles softly at the girl before he leaned down and kissed her gently. _

"_Aishiteru," he whispered as he pulls away from the kiss._

_Yumi's eyes widened in complete surprise, she didn't expect the older to say such a thing all of sudden. She could feel her face getting red from her embarrassment at the sudden confession. _

"_Why-...all of sudden?" Yumi stuttered, her face still red from embarrassment._

"_I just want you to know," the older of the two replied calmly._

"_I-...Je t'aime," _

"_How many languages have you learnt, Yumi?" the older of the two chuckled, his eyes looks down to the girl in his arms._

"_I don't remember," _

"_You always like to learn so many languages," Kaname pointed out, his face snuggled to Yumi's hair. _

"_I like to know more languages. Beside I think it might help me if I'm going to explore this world someday. There are so many places in this world that I want to visit one day," she replied, a bright smile on her face._

"_You want to go around the world?"_

"_Perhaps. I think it will be so interesting to see the outside world with my own eyes." _

"_It sure is," Kaname said in agreement, his hand never stops stroking her hair._

"_Yes. But-..." Yumi trailed off._

"_What is it?" Kaname looks down at the girl as she looks so thoughtful suddenly._

"_I would like it even more if you want to go with me to see it. And we even can bring nii-sama and Sei to come along with us," she continued slowly, her eyes looking pleadingly at him._

_Kaname gives the younger teen a warm smile, "I think, I don't mind that."_

* * *

_The moon was full that night when suddenly she feel like something wrong __was going to__ happen. She tr__ied__ to find out what it is when she remember that her brother had been so strange lately. In fact the other vampire had been going out so late and return just right before the dawn. _

_And everytime Yumi tried to ask him about it he always tr__ied__ to change the subject. Even Sei refuse__d__ to tell her what her brother had been up to, it __was __just like they agreed to not telling her anything._

_She had tried to ask Kaname if he knows what Lulu __was__ up to but the older vampire simply brushed her question off and reassured her that everything __was __alright. Though Yumi knows that deep down within her heart she could tell that something bad __was__ going to happen soon. _

_As she is looking out at the window now, she can't stop the bad feeling she felt within her heart. It had been like this since yesterday, her heart had been so anxious as if something bad will happen really soon although she doesn't know what it is. _

_She can't sleep even though she had tried to make her body rest, still she can't fall into the slumber her body needed. As if there's something that prevents her to get the rest she needs. She slid her legs out of the warm blanket as she opened the door of her room. _

_She walks down to the lounge, where she knows her brother usually is. The corridor was empty, safe from the sound of her footsteps. Even though all of them were all nocturnal creatures, they still they always keep quiet when night comes._

_The warm light from the lounge catches her eyes as her foot brings her to the lounge. There sitting in one of the couch was Kaname, it seems like the dark brown haired man was currently reading a book. Yumi walks in to the room quietly, her eyes never wavered from the older man._

_Kaname who had noticed the chocolate caramel haired woman's presence looks up from the book as he gives a warm smile at the woman. "Can't sleep?" was all he asked at the look on Yumi's face._

_Yumi shook her head slightly as she approached the man. "Where's nii-sama, Kaname? Isn't he here too?" she asked, her eyes look around in hope to find the raven haired man._

"_Lulu isn't here at the moment. It seems like he is going out tonight,"_

_At the answer the dark brown haired man gave to her, Yumi could feel her heart grow more and more anxious. Her brother never going out without telling her anything before, especially not at night. And to find out that the raven haired vampire had went out tonight just makes Yumi more worry._

"_Nii-sama is going out? But to where?"_

"_He doesn't say anything. He just goes without saying anything. Why? Is something wrong?" Kaname asked, as he looks at Yumi with concern. _

"_Nii-sama never goes out without telling me anything. He always tells me if he is going to go to somewhere…Have you seen Sei, Kaname?" Yumi looks at the dark brown haired man, panic and worry apparent on her face._

"_He's is his room at the moment. Yumi, what is it? You've been like this since this morning. Is something wrong?"_

'_Nii-sama…no…it can't be…There's no way that he is going to there, right…? But nii-sama…' _

_Yumi was so lost in her own thought that she doesn't even realize that Kaname had stood up from his seat and approached her. The dark brown haired vampire's eyes were full with concern as he looks at the frozen woman in front of him. "Yumi?" he called out._

_Yumi's eyes widened at the realization of what her brother is going to do as she looks at Kaname with wide startled eyes. Kaname frowned at the look of horror on Yumi's face as the chocolate caramel haired vampire quickly turns away from him._

_Yumi snatches her cloak from her room quickly as her feet takes her to the outside as quickly as possible. She can barely hear the sound of Kaname's voice calling out for her in worry as she runs to the outside of the village. _

_The only thing in her mind was her brother. She can't think of anything at all except for the raven haired man which is the only family she had left. She can't bear to lose her brother, the only family she had left. The idea of the older man will also leave her too makes her become more frantic than she already is._

'_No! Nii-sama is going to be okay…He won't leave me…He won't…He promised… There's no way he will leave me… I won't allow it! No! Not nii-sama!'_

_Before she realizes it, she is standing right in front of her former village. The place she once called home. She could see the bright light of fire everywhere, as the smell of the burnt fire filled her nostrils. She could also hear some dripping sounds in the distance and the odor that had been weak due to the smoke was stronger than before. _

_Aquamarine blue eyes widened at the sight before her. She could feel her throat started to grow thirsty with each minutes passing by as she realized what she had smelled all along. Her skin color paled to a sheer white and her body trembled. A cold sweat ran down her body._

_There before her were bodies among bodies piled up around her feet and she could see each grotesques wound in the dead bodies. Blood was oozing out from the corpses and she could tell just by looking that it had been very recent. Her eyes trailed down to her feet where a puddle of red surrounded it, some having gotten onto her shoes. _

_Yumi swallowed thickly, fear pulsing faster into her very being at the sight. The only thing that filled her head was her brother's safety. She doesn't find the raven haired man's body among those corpses although it still does nothing to cease her worries. She can't stop to look around in hope to find her only brother. Only when she found the older man did she manage to calm her breathing. _

_There standing in the middle was her brother; the raven haired man has his back facing her. It seems like Lulu was so deep in his own thought as he doesn't even notice his sister's presence. But Yumi's relief wasn't standing for long as she notices the amount of villagers who somehow have manage to come towards her brother. _

_All of them were looking to her brother with malicious intent, their mind echoing loudly within her mind as she forgot to keep her barrier due to her panic state._ _'Kill him! He is monster! We should kill him like we killed their parents!'_

_Yumi could feel it; the beast deep, deep within her heart. Shadow beast of rejection, of sadness, of anger. Anger against those humans who don't want to understand them, anger against them to take away what is precious for her. It roared and maimed her heart with such force, fumed with anger to the world's unfairness. _

_The last thing she can remember before she lost her control was the fear. The fear of losing her brother, for losing the only family she had left. And anger towards them who had took away her family, her family who never done anything to them. And one thing that filled her mind was to hurt them, to make them feel the pain she had gone through. To make them bleed as much as her heart had bled. _

_And before she realizes it, all of the villagers who have been surrounding her brother collapsed to the ground, dead. The only thing that snapped her out of her daze were their painful scream as her eyes look at the amount of blood that poured out from their death bodies. _

"_**Yumi, no matter what will happens later please don't lose yourself. I don't want you to lose your heart. You have to always trust yourself and your heart. And remember never let your anger and your hatred control you. Because I don't want you to hate humans…"**_

_The sounds of her mother's voice rang loudly against her ear as if the older woman was standing right beside her. Yumi's eyes widened at the realization of what she had done, her face paled at the sight of the bodies lied around her. She didn't mean for it to happen but her emotion got a better of her._

_Finally, Lulu snapped out of his daze as he turns to look at his sister. Standing amidst of the corpse was his beloved sister; Yumi's face was so pale as a horror look painted her face. He had heard the sound of screaming coming out from the now dead villagers right when he turns his head to see his gentle sister. _

"_How long have you been standing there, Yumi?" Lulu asked, his voice showed no concern at all at the sight around him. His purple eyes look at his sister lovingly, regardless the chaos around them._

_As if the man could care less about what had happened to those villagers. Yumi looks at her brother slowly, her eyes wide with fear and guilt at what she had done. Fear for knowing just how easy it is to kill those fragile humans and guilt because she had killed them who much more fragile than her._

"_Why are you just standing in there, Yumi? You should come here. What are you waiting for?" Lulu continued after no response came out from the chocolate caramel haired woman._

_Yumi found herself unable to speak as her wide aquamarine blue eyes stared at the state her brother is in. The raven haired man clothes was covered with blood, a strong scent of blood coming out of him as he smiles at Yumi._

"_You have been standing in there, just watching them, Yumi. You know you couldn't just stay in there all day," the man continued as he looked at her._

_Yumi can catch a hint of worry and affection in the man's voice as she looks at him. Somehow she could feel a sudden fear growing within her heart, this type of fear was different from the one she felt earlier. This fear she is feeling right now was because of her own brother._

_She never thought that she will fear the raven haired man like this. She doesn't like the look on her brother's face, that look was so foreign for her. She never sees her kind brother with that look on his face before. _

_It's as if someone had changed her brother into the stranger that now standing right before her. At the look of guilt and fear across his sister's face, a smile on Lulu's face turned into a frown. He doesn't like that look on his sister's face, the young woman should smile not looking like that._

"_These people are dying simply because of their own foolishness. You don't have to mourn over them too. They simply died because of their own fault," Lulu said suddenly._

_Those words manage to freeze Yumi's heart. Those cruel words were something she sure her brother would never say. After all even though Lulu had somehow grown more distant each day, the raven haired man is still her brother. And Lulu is always kind and gentle towards her, there's no way that her kind brother will say something cruel like that._

"_Onii-sama…? Why…?" she whispered, as her voice cracked._

"_Because they deserve it. Don't you think the same too, Yumi? After all, you also killed them," Lulu answered simply._

_Yumi could feel her body trembling at the question. She wrapped her hands around herself as if by doing so will make her forget what she had done. A lone tear flows down from her eyes as she realizes what she had done._

'_No…No…I don't mean to…No…NO!'_

"_It's okay, Yumi. There's no need for you to feel guilty over what you had done. It's not your fault that you kill all of them. Now, now don't cry okay?" Lulu soothed his sister softly, as he looks at the distressed look on the young woman's face. _

"_I don't mean to…No…I-…I just want to protect you…I-…I don't…I don't want to lose you too…but I-…I don't mean to kill the…I don't mean to…" she sobbed quietly, tears flow freely down through her cheeks. Her voice was trembled from her cries as she lets Lulu pull her into his arms._

"_Now, now it's okay. There's no need for you to feel guilty. It's okay, Yumi. It's okay."_

_Yumi continued to cry her heart out in the warmth embrace of her brother. She didn't mean to kill them; all she wanted is just to make them understand her pain. She never means to make the dead like this. _

'_What will Kaname says if he found out…? No! He can't find out about this! He shouldn't…I don't want to see him looks like that at me… I don't want to make him has that look on his face…'_

_With that thought in her mind, Yumi looks up to see her brother's face. Her teary eyes looking at her brother's purple eyes pleadingly, "Nii-sama…pl-…please don't tell Kaname about this…I-…I don't want him to hate me…please…please don't tell him…"_

_Lulu immediately frowned at the mention of the dark brown haired vampire's name coming out from his sister's lips. He doesn't care if the other pureblood hates his sister, in fact it will only make him happy if that happens. But he doesn't want to see Yumi's sad face if Kaname happen to hate his beloved sister._

_So he nods his head slowly, "Don't worry. I won't tell him anything. There's no need of him to know about this. It will be our secret." _

_That night was the beginning of Yumi's dark side awakening. It will be also the night when Yumi starts to fear of the change which was happening to her brother._

* * *

_He had been standing in there for hours now; his eyes never once look away from the garden. No one could tell what it is exactly that he is looking at but one thing for sure what he is seeing at the moment isn't the gorgeous scenery across him. What he sees was something that isn't visible for anyone but him. Like although his body was there at the moment but his mind isn't there with him._

"_Onii-sama?" the velvet sound of his sister snapped him out of his mind._

"_Yumi."_

_From the reflection in the window, he could see his sister's figure standing right behind him. Yumi had grown into a beautiful lady after some years, now she isn't the same adorable child anymore though for him she will always be adorable. Her aquamarine blue eyes still hold the same gentleness like when she was a child._

_But he knew she wasn't a child anymore, not with the mature look on her face now. Beside he could see that his sister had indeed grown up with her hand on his so called best friend's grip. Kaname...the dark brown haired vampire had grown so close with his sister since some years ago. And he isn't blind not to see the relation build between them._

_He knew that there's something special between them from the way they look at each other, he never liked it one a bit. Not even now because somewhere as he grow up, he realized that he also fall in love with his own sister. And to look both his sister and his best friend together just make something dark twisted within his heart._

"_We're looking for you, nii-sama. There's something that we want to talk with you," Yumi said, breaking his thought._

"_Oh? What is it?" he asked, trying to sound curious though he knows well what it is that they want to talk with him._

"_Maybe we should sit down while we talk. It'll be more comfortable," Kaname suggested, finally saying something for the first time he come to look for Lulu with Yumi._

_They walk to the sofa and each of them takes a comfortable position before they start to talk. Both Yumi and Kaname look at each other as if to reassure each other before they look back to Lulu._

"_Nii-sama, about my engagement with Kaname I-"_

"_I'm happy for you," Lulu cut in his sister, his expression was so serene as he plastered a small smile on his face._

_It was a fake one of course but his sister won't notice it, not with how her eyes brightened at his answer. After all he had practiced his fake smile so many times that sometimes even his sister could be fooled by it. And this time is one of the times she doesn't notice it. _

_However it seems like Kaname doesn't believe Lulu one a bit from the way his eyes twitched a little, but even though the man know that Lulu is lying; he doesn't say anything to point it out. After all there's no point on telling something that the other man clearly doesn't want to say. It will just make everything become chaos if he does so._

"_Thank you, nii-sama. We were wondering if you want to help us with the wedding preparation," Yumi continued, a bright smile on her face._

"_What do you want me to do?" Lulu inquired._

"_Actually if you don't mind it, I want you to be t__he one who marries us."_

_Lulu's looks at his sister calmly if he feels surprised, he doesn't show it in his face as his eyes continued to looks at Yumi. _

"_Me?__ Perform your wedding ceremony__?"_

_Yumi nods her head in affirmation, her eyes look hopefully towards the black haired vampire. "I want you to be the one who state us as husband and wife, nii-sama. Because after all you're the only one that I could trust. And your statement means a lot for me__.__"_

_Lulu looks at the woman across him sceptically before he gives her a small wistful smile._

"_...I will do anything for you, Yumi. As long as it makes you happy,"_

_Yumi's face lightened more than it already is at Lulu's agreement, she looks so genuinely happy with this. Kaname on the other hand looks at the man across him with a contemplative look on his face. The dark brown haired man know more than to trust Lulu entirely, after all he knows well enough about Lulu's feeling although none of them have ever talked about it._

_That's why to see the black haired vampire to agree with Yumi so easily like this makes him feel that there's something off. He doesn't know what it is, but he sure will find out about it. After all he doesn't want anything bad happens in the day where he will finally able to have the chocolate caramel haired vampire all for himself._

* * *

"_Yumi," Lulu called, his knuckle knocks the door lightly._

"_Onii-sama?" Yumi's voice drifted out from the room as the older man opened the door._

"_Everyone already waiting for you. Are you ready yet?"_

_What he sees in the room takes his breath away as his sister stands in front of the mirror looking absolutely stunning. Yumi looks at him with a gentle smile on her face; the chocolate caramel haired vampire wears a strapless white wedding dress which looks perfectly good on her.__ Her long chocolate caramel hair flows behind her back, covered in a white lace veil adorned with blue roses._

_To think that he will lose his dear precious sister to other man soon making him clenched his fist tightly. He could feel his nails digging into his palms yet he refuse to show any pain over his action. After all it means nothing to the pain he feels within his heart._

"_Nii-sama? Are you okay?" Yumi asked, her face showing concern towards the older man._

_Lulu says nothing to reply his sister's voice. He was too lost in his own thought. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he doesn't want to lose his sister. How much he wants to be the one who will keep Yumi forever by his side even though it means he has to tie her to him._

_He doesn't want to lose her. No, he can't lose her. No matter how many times he had tried to tell himself that he should let his sister go, he just couldn't. He loves Yumi. He always loved her since the first time he saw his sister in their mother's arms. He had loved her since those sparkling aquamarine blue eyes look at him curiously._

_And there's no way he will give his sister to that man. Not to Kaname and not to anyone. Yumi belongs to him and only him. And Lulu won't ever give her to anyone. If he can't have the young woman then no one can._

_And with that thought in his mind, he slowly approached the young woman who still looks at him with worry adorning her face. She was always kind even after everything they have gone through; Yumi never lost that kindness of hers. _

_The chocolate caramel haired woman still stays pure and naïve even after everything. She still smiles that gentle smile of her to Lulu even though deep down within her heart she knows about the things the raven haired man had done._

_Yumi still remained by his side even after everything and that's why Lulu won't ever let her go. No. He won't let her go because Yumi's place is by his side and no one else. He hugs the young woman in his arms tightly, trapping her in his embrace._

"_O-…onii-sama?" Yumi's startled voice reached his ear._

_Lulu griped his sister's arm tightly until Yumi could feel a bruise starts to form in her arm. She whimpered at the pain her brother gives. She doesn't know why her brother had gone so silent all of sudden, it's as if right after he sees her; there's something different in his eyes._

_And she could feel the fear that had ever come to her because of her own brother creep its way to her heart. Her eyes look at Lulu's form carefully. Lulu still griped his sister's arm tightly, refusing to let go even though he had heard Yumi's whimper._

_He pushed his sister until the young woman fall into the floor, her chocolate caramel hair scattered over the floor, arms at the sides of her head, as the young woman stared upward with wide eyes. Somehow the sight of his sister sprawled in front of him, only making him feel angrier at the idea that the dark brown haired man will see Yumi like this too later._

_No one but him could see her like this and he was determined on make it stay like that. He pinned both of her hands at the side of her head as he started to shower his sister's neck with butterfly kisses. _

"_Nii-sama? Wha-…What are you doing?" Yumi's voice trembled._

_Lulu said nothing to answer his sister's panic question; instead he continued to shower the young woman's face with kiss. His hand rubbed Yumi's right cheek, his thumb caressing it gently. Straddling her narrow hips, he made sure that Yumi wouldn't be able to struggle against him and urgently started to slide his hand towards the hem of her dress._

_Yumi opened her mouth to protest before being swiftly silenced by another kiss. "No! Nii-sama, please stop!" Yumi snapped, her voice cracked as she could feel a lone tear flow down through her cheek._

_She was so scared, never in her life did she think that her brother will do something like this to her. It's true that her brother loves her so much, but she never thought it was that kind of love. After all, she never looked at Lulu in that way._

_For her, Lulu is her beloved brother; the only family she had left and nothing more. "No. I won't stop. I won't give you to him. No…" Lulu whispered, as his hand continued to feel each curves of his sister's body._

_Before she can stop it, another tear had flowed down from her eyes. It's not long before she started to cry, as Lulu continued his act. But suddenly, her brother's movement was stopped. Looking up, Yumi was startled to find a lone tear fall down from her brother's purple eyes._

"_Ni-…nii-sama…?"_

"_Why…? Why can't you love me? Why do you have to love him? Can't you see that I love you too? Why him? Why can't it be me…? Why? I love you, Yumi. I love you so much! I was the first one who saw you; I was the first one who met you! But why did you choose him? Why!" he shouted hysterically, as his eyes look at his sister's scared face._

"_I-…"_

"_If I can't have you, Yumi…then no one can. Not even him. I refuse to give you to anyone. I refuse to give you to Kaname," he continued, a crestfallen look on his face._

_And before she could comprehend just what it is her brother's mean by that, a sword lunged at her chest. Her eyes widened at the sight of Hunter's sword going through her body. Her startled aquamarine blue eyes look at Lulu sadly._

"_If I can't have you, then no one can…" was the last thing she hears coming out from Lulu's lips before the darkness engulfed her._

* * *

_He caressed her cheek lovingly, as he savored the softness of her skin against his fingers. A soft smile adorned his face as he continued to look at the peaceful face his sister made._

"_So beautiful… even in your death, you look beautiful like when you're alive. It's okay, Yumi. Soon very soon, you will be mine. And we can live together forever, just the two of us and Sei like we used to," he smiled softly at the chocolate caramel haired woman who was deep in slumber._

* * *

A small lone tear escaped her eyes as she blinks the drowsy feeling out of her system. The memories she had seen had been so vividly clear to her as if those things just happens at the moment even though the truth is that was nothing but the pieces of her memories. Still there are some of her memories which left her feeling incomplete, as if there is some of it that she hadn't seen yet.

Her aquamarine blue eyes immediately locked up at the ceiling right above her as she tried to find out her current location. The place is slightly familiar for her although she is sure that she never had been in this place before, at least not in this time of her life. But her curiosity was soon replaced by a terrible thirst on her throat.

Along with the thirst, she could feel all her sense grows sharper than before. How she became more sensitive towards everything around her. But her attention was quickly focused on her thirst once again as she felt the need to have some liquid passing down her suddenly dry throat.

The thirst was so overwhelming for her as if she had just returned from a desert without any liquid to sustain her body. The burning feeling she felt within her throat made her cringe as she tried her best to hold her thirst. The slight movement from her side caught her attention as her eyes turn to lock with the reddish brown eyes.

There sitting in the chair next to her side was Kuran Kaname. From the look of it, it seems like the dark brown haired man had been sitting in there all day; waiting for her to be awake. "You're awake…" Kaname stated, his voice laced with relief.

Yumi tried to say something to the other but the only word that could manage to escape her mouth was a croaked where. "It's okay. Right now you're at the Kuran's manor. I have to bring you somewhere so your body could adjust with the sudden transformation you're undergoing. That's why I bought you here since there's no way I could bring you to your room in the Sun Dorm." Kaname answered calmly.

Her eyes widened slightly at the answer the dark brown haired man gave to her. The only thing that she could think of is the fact that she is far away from the Academy and how her sudden disappearance will only make people around her worried. Yumi briefly closed her eyes, before she opened her eyes once again. She tried her best to fight the burning feeling within her throat as she slides her legs out of the blanket.

She tried to stand with her own foot but her legs which are still weak due to her sudden change trembled under her before she loss her balance. But right before she hit the ground, Kaname manage to catch her body with his arms.

"Careful. You're still weak, Yumi. Where are you going anyway?" Kaname asked as he helps the young woman to stand. He was so close to her that she couldn't help but leaned towards him.

Yumi let out a small sigh, her lips parted as her eyes closed once again. The scent of the man and the sound of blood pumping through the other's veins immediately attacked her sensitive sense. She could feel the thirst within her intensify just from Kaname's scent. She needs to drink something, the thirst was too overwhelming and it was burning inside of her.

But she doesn't know how she could reduce her sudden thirst. This feeling is foreign for her yet in the same time she knows she ever felt it before. She just can't distinguish which one it is. But there's one thing that she is certain, that this thirst she feels won't be satisfy only with simple water.

Yumi shakes her head frantically at the solution her head gives to her. There's no way she will do that. She didn't want to hurt him, beside there's no guarantee that by doing what her mind told her to will help reduce her thirst. Kaname looks at the trembling woman in his arms silently, there's a look of worry on his face as he continued to stare at the chocolate caramel haired woman.

"Yumi," he called. The sound of her name coming out from Kaname's lips managed to distract her from her anxieties. She turns her gaze immediately so she was facing him again. He could see the look of fear and insecurity in her eyes as her aquamarine blue eyes locked with his reddish brown eyes.

The sight of it manages to pierce his heart. He pulled her towards him as his arms circled around her waist; embracing her tightly against his chest. "It's okay. Just drink it, you need it." Kaname said, lifting a hand and placing it on the back of Yumi's head, pressing the young woman's face against his neck.

Yumi was silent for a second, and then she started to struggle against his hold. It was obvious that the young woman was still trying to fight back her own instinct as she tried in vain to get out of his hold. But his tight grip on her wrist failed her attempts as he keeps her in her place, still adamant on having her sustain herself from his blood. "Don't hold it, Yumi. You know your body needs it."

After a second the struggle stopped as Yumi moved her face to Kaname's neck, opening mouth so that her fangs were free. She leaned forward, giving a tentative lick against his pale neck before pressing the tips of her sharp teeth on the fair skin, rubbing against it as if she was trying to get used to the feeling of it.

Somehow along the way, her once aquamarine blue eyes were now blood red, flashing with some wild, animalistic emotion. When she felt that she is unable to hold her thirst any longer, she applied pressure and sank her teeth through the skin, easily sliding through the flesh and releasing the warm crimson liquid that resided there.

She almost moaned at the amazing taste that assaulted her taste buds, it was familiar for her yet at the same time it was also new for her to feel such a thing yet she can't stop herself but to suck each drop of blood the dark brown haired man offered to her. It was when she continued to drink hungrily on his blood that a string of memories flooded into her mind.

* * *

"_The human population dropped colossally with the climate change. If you want to stay there by yourself just do it. I'm going to travel to search for others like us, people's who can't die." Lulu said, his eyes looking seriously at the dark brown haired man._

_Kaname says nothing to the other as his eyes watching them. The dark brown haired vampire just sits in the sofa silently, he could feel Yumi's gaze on him yet he says nothing to the chocolate caramel haired vampire. He could see the look she was giving to him as he stays in there. _

_He hates the looks on her face but there's nothing he could do to erase that expression from her face after all he had decided. And he isn't someone who will go against his words. That's why although it hurts him deeply to see her like that, there's nothing he could do for her._

"_There must be more like us somewhere. Farewell, Kaname. Come on, Yumi." Lulu continued his eyes looks at his sister who still looks longingly at Kaname._

_Lulu could see it in Yumi's eyes, how much the young woman dreaded to be part away from Kaname. But he knows that although Yumi never want to leave the dark brown haired vampire alone, in the end she will eventually come with Lulu. After all, his sister won't ever let Lulu leave her side after what had happened to both their parents. All they have left now is just each other and Yumi being so possessive over her family like she is won't ever let Lulu leave her alone. _

_That's why although it's so hard for her to leave Kaname, in the end she will follow her brother. Because it was just her brother the only family she had left. Even that so, she promises with herself that she will eventually back to Kaname. After all it will always be him that she will come back to._

_She quickly turns her gaze away, as she can't stand to look at him any longer. She afraid if she looks any longer it will just make her resolve crumble. After all she knows better to just follow her brother, knowing that there's no point on staying longer in there anymore._

_It won't be long before the villagers will feel suspicious of them and Yumi doesn't want the same thing to happen again after her parents' case. There's nothing left in there except for the pain that will definitely come. She just feel regret that she can't convince Kaname to come with them as she knows well that the older man will eventually become hurt in the process of staying in there._

* * *

"_Kaname," he called over the man._

_Kaname was sitting under the dead tree, his eyes looking at the emptiness ahead of him. At the sound of his name being called, he turns his gaze at the black haired vampire._

"_It's only natural that the humans would fear powerful beings so different __from them. Our people must live away from them. It's for their own good as well. There's a place with people like us. Come on, Yumi has also been waiting for__you." Lulu continued before turning away._

_Kaname's attention immediately focus on the black haired vampire once the other mentioned the name of the female vampire who had been haunting his mind and dreams. The name of the girl was enough to make his eyes lighten up after had been so lifeless before._

_Lulu takes a note over the dark brown haired vampire's behavior yet he says nothing about it, simply walking away from the man. He doesn't even bother to glance back to see if the man follows after him or not, knowing that just the mention of Yumi's name is enough to make Kaname show an emotion which usually always being kept hidden._

_Meanwhile, Yumi was completely worr__ied__. The young vampire has been pacing back and fro around her room as her eyes glances to the window every minutes, trying to see if her brother had come back. But to her disappointment, there's no one who walks pass the gate._

_Sei, her family servant just noted his young lady's behavior with amused eyes. He knows just how anxious Yumi is over her brother arrival, after all it's not like Lulu will come back alone to the mansion. And knowing the young man, Sei absolutely sure that the black haired pureblood will bring the one his lady long to see with him to the mansion._

"_Ojou-sama," Sei addressed the young vampire slowly, breaking the girl from whatever though she had._

"_Huh? What is it, Sei?" Yumi asked nonchalantly, her eyes keep stealing a glance towards the front gate from the window._

"_You've been staring to the outside every 3 minutes." The older man pointed out gently, a small smile on his face._

_Yumi looks at Sei embarrassed, though her eyes never stop from looking at the window. "I just can't help it,"_

"_Would you like me to go fetch Lulu-sama?" he offered, a slight chuckle escaped his lips._

"_No. It's okay, I'm sure nii-sama will bring him back. It's just-..." Yumi quickly shakes her head as she trailed off._

"_Is there something bothering you, Tsuki-hime? What is it?" _

_Yumi sighed in exasperation before she gives the older man a tired look, "Sei. How many times I have to told you to not call me like that? Yumi is fine with me, it's already enough."_

"_But you really are the princess of__ the__ Tsukiyomi clan, are you not ojou-sama?" _

_Yumi pouted at the statement the older brunette said before she huffed in annoyance._

"_I am but still can't you just drop the 'hime'? After all it's not like the title suit__s__ me__.__" _

_But before Sei could give another come back to the young vampire, a sound of the opened gate snapped their attention away as both of them quickly turn their gaze towards the window to see a black haired man come along with a dark brown haired man._

_Yumi had practically running to the front door before Sei even can say anything to her, completely forgetting anything around her except for the sight of the dark brown haired man which embrodded her mind._

_Kaname catch a glimpse of a certain chocolate caramel haired vampire from the place he st__ood__ as his eyes take a little glanc__e __at__ the window. He could tell that the younger vampire is practically running towards their direction now with the way how the girl seem so enthusiastic._

_And not long after that, the double door swings open widely. The young woman with long chocolate caramel hair pants heavily as her face brightened at the sight in front of her. Yumi had practically running from the second floor once she caught the sight of her brother and Kaname, her heart beating madly within her chest at the sight of them._

"_Kaname!" Yumi jumped at the dark brown haired man, the girl wrapped her arms around the man's waist as if she afraid that the man will disappear again._

_She buried her face against his chest, breathing in the scent of him happily. A small content sigh escaped her lips as the man hugs her back and buried his face against her hair._

"_Why? Why you don't come with us when we asked you to? Why did you decide to stay?" Yumi asked, her voice muffled behind his shirt._

_Kaname looks at the girl in his arms sadly, a wistful smile on his face as he sees the girl's hands clinging into his body. "There should be someone to look after them,"_

"_Still why it has to be you? Why can't it be someone else?"_

"_There's no one else except me, Yumi. You know it too," Kaname replied, a wistful smile on his face._

"_I know. But...what they're thinking about us... I know it, Kaname. I know how their minds work, the way they were thinking about us. It just-...it just too painful," Yumi continued, her expression was one of hurt._

_The younger vampire knows it since the beginning, the fact that it'll all end up like this. After all, what Kaname had gone through isn't so different either from what had happened to her family. And to think that the older vampire had to feel the same hurt as her; hurt her more than anything. _

_She could see it just from the look on his face when he stepped into the mansion, how much the act of the villagers had hurt the man but she says nothing to comfort him. Knowing that's not what the older man need right now. Instead she just wrapped her arms around the man's waist and bury herself within his arms._

"_Your home is with me, Kaname. You could come back to me because I'll always be here for you. That's why don't leave me again," she said, her hand clutched his shirt tightly._

_Kaname looks to the teen in his arms sadly, his face was one of regret. He never think that his decision to stay will affect her so much like this. Wrapping his arms around the fragile body, he buried his face deeply into her hair; breathing in the scent of her._

"_I'm sorry, Yumi."_

"_Will you stay with us now? Or are you going to leave again?" Yumi asked as she pulled away from his embrace._

_They locked their gaze for a moment before Kaname looked away from the younger._

"_Kaname? Are you going to leave again?" Yumi asked, there's a hint of worry and fear in her voice as she looks at the dark brown haired man anxiously._

"_No. I will stay, Yumi. After all I can't go back now, not after what ha__s__ happened." _

_The younger vampire looks down at the answer he gives to her, her bangs hiding her face as her mood darkened. "Is that mean if you will leave again someday once you have anther place to return to?" _

_Kaname turns his face back to the girl as he sees the darkened look on the younger vampire's face, "Of course not. I won't leave you again, Yumi. I will stay with you in here that's why please don't look like that. Beside it's hard for me to endure being apart from you."_

_Yumi holds Kaname's hand which rested on her cheek tightly as her eyes locked with him. She looks at the older vampire solemnly._

"_Promise me then. Promise me that you won't leave me ever again, Kaname."_

"_I promise, Yumi. Now please stop looking at me like that, you look better with smile on your face." _

_A small smile made its way to the chocolate caramel haired vampire's face as she looks at the older man with satisfaction. The black hooded man just looks at the interaction between them silently, his face remained expressionless. He puts off his hood away from his head as he approaches them slowly._

_Yumi pulls herself away from Kaname as her eyes turns to look at the other man. She smiled warmly at the man as he walks toward her._

"_Okaeri nii-sama," Yumi said softly._

_Lulu smiled at the younger vampire as he kiss his sister's cheek lovingly, "Tadaima Yumi."_

"_Thank you for bring him back, nii-sama." Yumi wrapped her hands around her brother's waist, a bright smile on her face._

"_As long as it makes you happy, Yumi. Beside I just can't let him die easily like that," Lulu replied._

_There's a dark look on his face when he said that though Yumi doesn't notice it but Kaname could see it before the look vanished as quickly as it had appeared._

"_I know. You're his best friend after all,"_

_Lulu says nothing to reply her statement though his eyes__._

* * *

"_I'm worry, you know? There's people who have been creating more and more __**servants**__ for fun. Even though we don't need to turn that many to live," Yumi said, her eyes looks to the crowd in front of her worriedly. _

"_And it's not like the turned servants survive off of thin air either," Lulu added, his eyes watching the villagers across them while his hand clutching his cloak._

_They were standing in front of the entrance to the nearby village where lots of people were gathering. The villagers were screaming and holding their loved one arms as they tried to make their precious person stay. Their efforts are to no avail as the people they hold onto don't even pay them any attentions, it just like everything is invisible for them except for the sound of their so called master._

"_I have a terribly bad feeling about this. They say they're helping each other and that things are going well, but... This...it just unnecessary," Yumi said lowly, her eyes looking anxiously to the villagers._

* * *

_It was one of the time in the day where they could go out easily without any fear for their existence to be found out as the sun was about to set off. Yumi and Kaname were sitting in the meadow as they watch the sunset when the younger of the two suddenly ask that question._

"_Do you hate human__s__, Kaname?" Yumi turns her head to see her companion, a wistful smile on her face._

_Kaname looks at her silently, his face remained calm though his eyes widened a bit. Somehow he manage to hide his surprise at the sudden question the younger vampire uttered._

"_Kaa-chan ever told to me once that she doesn't want me to hate human… At that time, I don't know what she means by that but now I know. Even after everything they have done to us, __I don't hate human. All of us were born from human parents after all even though we happened to be born as a slightly... No, as a very different form of creatures instead. But despite that, my parents have definitely loved me. My mother was very strong person. She was willing to fight to protect me and nii-sama at the peril of her own live. Although she was such remarkably frail beings compared to me and nii-sama... and my father love her equally like he love me and nii-sama even if he knows kaa-chan was different." She continued, her eyes looking longingly at the sky._

_Kaname could catch the tremble in her voice as she continued. Her body trembled slightly as she continued to talk about her family__; it likes just__ by talking about them pained her._

"_That's why Kaname, I can't forgive the person who forgot his purpose in life and played with those weak yet strong lives that instinctively continued to hope. There's no way I could silently keep watching without doing anything," Yumi's eyes turns to look at him with determination._

"_Serena oba-san will be glad to know that," Kaname replied, his lips quirked a bit to a small smile._

"_Kaa-chan always love us even if she knows that we're different from her. All this times, she never treat us differently. Although she knows that she is different from us, she never let that fact stop her from loving us. Otou-san always love her for that. That's why I don't hate humans even if they afraid of us. There's nothing wrong with their fear for us after all, it's acceptable to fear something that you don't understand. Though I wish someday they won't afraid of us anymore," _

"_There will be a world like that someday. That's why we are working on it,"_

"_...Yes there will be definitely,"_

* * *

"_Kaname. Wake up," Lulu shakes the man's shoulder lightly. _

_The dark brown haired vampire stirred up slightly from his sleep, his eyes fluttered open after a few moments. The hand on his shoulder dislodged themselves from his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes._

_Kaname's vision was blurred due to his low blood pressure, the only thing he could see was a swirl of light blue and black. Though his sense of smell returned much faster than his sight. He could smell the scent of sand being blown by the wind, the scent of the dessert._

_Slowly as to not work down himself, he opened his eyes. After some times, he finds himself glancing up to Lulu who had standing right in front of him. The other man's eyes staring down at him, his face remained impassive as if he doesn't want to wear any of his emotion on his face._

"_That was the second time ever that I've seen one of us passed out on the ground. The first time I've seen it was when Yumi refuse to take any volunteers who willing to be turned into 'servants'. Apparently this time isn't so different either with you, because you also continually refuse to do so," Lulu said, his monotone voice gives nothing to show Kaname what the other pureblood feels._

_Kaname says nothing as he just clutched his head with his right hand, all the time trying to focus his eyes over the man who looked at him. "Why you don't take her blood? I thought you were drinking hers," Lulu continued after receiving no reply from the dark brown haired vampire._

"_No. I do take her blood but I never take more than what necessary. She had been weak in her current state and I don't want to hurt her more than she already is," he answered after finding his voice back._

"_It's because she refuse to take any 'servants'. Even I always get a hard time every time I try to convince her to drink my blood or Sei's. She always adamant on refusing it though I could see that she still take some from you."_

"_She always holds herself back whenever she does it," Kaname explained, answering the other's unspoken question at the reason why the chocolate caramel haired girl still weak even though she still take Kaname's blood._

"_I see. That's so really like her to hold herself back despite her circumstances."_

_He outstretched his wrist in front of Kaname, his eyes looking at the dark brown haired man intently. At the quizzical look Kaname thrown at him, Lulu simply answered it with a single word._

"_Drink," he ordered, his face still blank from any emotions._

_Kaname looks at the outstretched wrist in front of him silently, his face showed nothing to show his feelings. His eyes glance up at the black haired vampire in front of him who looks back at him impatiently._

_Sighing inwardly he reaches for the wrist in front of him slowly, holding it in front of his face before he opened his mouth; revealed his fangs to the pale skin in front of him. He sunk his fangs down the wrist, breaking its skin apart as he started to drink Lulu's blood._

"_I'll have you repay this favor right away," Lulu continued, his eyes locked at Kaname._

_He wiped off the blood stain from the corner of his lips as his eyes looks at the purple eyed vampire in front of him who had pull his wrist off from Kaname once the slightly older vampire finished._

"_Lend me your power. So we could put an end to this, to stop her agony." _

"_It's weird to drink your blood like this," Kaname commented after some moments of silence between them._

_Lulu's eyes look down at him before he turns away, "I know. It's for her sake though."_

_Kaname looks at the man across him for some moments before he averted his eyes away, he could understand the man's reason. After all there's no wonder about just how protective Lulu is towards his sister as the young woman was his only family._

"_Yes. It's for her," he whispered for once after a while agreeing with Lulu._

* * *

_He was doing a certain kind of experiment on pureblood abnormal ability to resurrect themselves and how to stop it. The core of the experiment was a part of Kaname's body. Yumi watches the older vampire silently from the doorway; a slight frown adorned her usual serene face._

_It's not like she doesn't like what the man's doing, it just she found it unacceptable that the man doing it by using his own flesh carelessly like that. "There's no need for you to use your own flesh for this, Kaname." Yumi said, her eyes still watching at the older vampire._

"_It's for the experiment," Kaname replied calmly, his gaze locked at the glass tube which contains his blood._

"_Why again you do that experiment in the first place?" Yumi asked, a confused and tired look on her face._

_Without even turning his gaze away from the tube Kaname answered her calmly, "It's for mankind."_

"_For mankind? Why mankind? They need it even less. We don't plan to come into contact with humans for any reasons other than necessary. We don't want to give them needless fear."_

_Kaname gives her a side glance before he turns away from the said woman; his eyes once again come into focus at the glass tube. After numerous experiments, Kaname had finally found one possibility. _

"_A specific part of the flesh and blood on our body can alter the metallic soup-" Kaname explanation drifted out as he looks at the woman beside him. _

_Apparently Yumi's eyes were locked at the glass tube across them, as her lips pursed in what looks like a deep thought. Kaname lets a small smile on his face at the look on the young woman's face before he continued where he had left, "This is all I have for the moment, but you can see some progress…"_

"_Hmm…I see." Yumi hummed in understanding._

* * *

_He doesn't expect things to turn out like this. He never thinks that she will have this kind of idea when he showed her his experiment. But here he is standing in front of her quivering form, where she is kneeling in front of the cold stone altar in which that woman's form lies._

"_Apparently she tried to throw her heart to the furnace if it's not for Saki; we would have lost her now." The cold voice behind him stated, making him aware of Yumi's brother presence._

_Kaname turns his glance over his shoulder slightly to see the black haired pureblood frowned at him. Lulu was furious, when he received the news that his sister had went out from the mansion alone without telling anyone as to where she headed. _

_And then when he finally found out her whereabouts, she was kneeling in front of the cold body of the midnight blue haired pureblood looking so utterly broken. "If it's not for Saki who put a spell on her surely by now she had thrown her own heart to the furnace," Lulu scowled, his eyes glaring at the dark brown haired vampire. _

_Kaname says nothing at the statement as his eyes taking the form of the chocolate caramel haired vampire in front of him. Yumi looks so lost and broken at the moment as if she was a little child who had just lost her way to her home. Somehow the sight makes his heart clench painfully within his chest._

"_No…please stop it…" Yumi whimpered._

"_Yumi…"_

"_Please stop it…it's not Kaname's fault, nii-sama. It's me…because of me Saki-san…she-…" Yumi's body started to tremble as she looks at what remained from Hashimoto Saki's body with broken look on her face._

"_Yumi…Saki perfectly knows what she had done. She wants this war to stop just like you because she wants you to be happy that's why. Please stop blaming yourself like this."_

"_NO! It is my fault nii-sama! It is! Stop saying things like that! If it's not because of me she won't sacrifice herself like this! It should be me! It should be me that lies in there…it should be me… Saki-san is the last line on her family and now that she is gone…I-" Yumi shakes her head frantically, her tears keep streaming down her face as she looks helplessly at what remained from the body of Hashimoto Saki._

"_Yumi…" _

_The last thing she heard was her brother's and Kaname's voice which calling out for her in worry before the darkness engulfed her._

* * *

_Kaname looks down at the chocolate caramel haired woman who lied in the bed. Lulu's words echoed in his mind as if the black haired pureblood was standing right beside him. When he told the young woman about his experiment, he never thought that the chocolate caramel haired woman will has this kind of idea in her head. _

_He never thought that Yumi will be bold enough to do the sacrifice by herself and if not for the midnight blue haired woman, surely he won't be able to see Yumi again. Yumi's face was so peaceful as if the young woman doesn't have any worry in her life. As if she was free from any problems when the truth is far from it._

_How he wishes that she could stay like this always. It hurts him so to see the young woman's face taint with worry and sadness. He never likes to see that kind of expression in her face, she should always smile. Because only a peaceful and happy expression suit with her._

_After all it was her naivety and her pure soul that attract him in the first place. It was her personalities that fascinated him, making him curious of her. She is different from any females he had met, those females who just try to lure him for their own benefit. But Yumi isn't like that, the young woman simply just a naïve little girl who look at him with her aquamarine blue eyes full with curiosity and love._

_It was because her kind warms heart and her loving nature that made him fell for her. And now as he looks at her lying in the bed after what had happened, he just hopes that nothing of it will change her. He already sees it happens to her brother and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to her as well._

_He knows how the black haired pureblood had become more secretive than before. How Lulu had pulled a fake smile every time he talks to other. Just in front of Yumi did the man gives a sincere smile although sometimes Kaname could see that the black haired vampire also gives his sister a fake smile every time he is anywhere near them._

_And he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Yumi. He doesn't want the chocolate caramel haired young woman to grow cold and distant like her brother. He doesn't want to see that smile of hers disappear and being replaced by a fake smile which do nothing to comfort him. After all it was always Yumi's smile that manages to bring a comfort for him every time he had problem._

_The sound of a small whimper snapped him out of his thought as he looks at the chocolate caramel haired young woman who had started to stir out from her sleep. Yumi could hear a soft rustle from her side, although she doesn't know what it is but somehow the presence of someone close to her was familiar and she feels calm over it._

_As she tries to open her eyes, she could see a blur image of dark brown and white flash in front of her. She blinks her eyes for some minutes, letting her eyes to adjust with the light around the room. After she managed to clear her vision, she was greeted with the sight of Kaname's eyes looking at her with worry._

"_Kaname…?"_

"_You've passed out due to your low-blood pressure. You gave your blood to those people even though you know that your condition isn't well enough to do that. Why? Why you have to do something like that?" the dark brown haired man asked as he clenched his fist tightly._

_Yumi looks at the man in front of her, a crestfallen look painted her face at the state the dark brown haired man in. It was obvious that Kaname had been waiting for her to wake up the whole time. She doesn't want to make him worry but she knows that there's no other way except for her to done that. _

"_I have to do it, it's the least I can do after what Saki-san had done." Yumi whispered, her voice cracked at the mention of the now deceased woman._

"_You don't have to do it, Yumi. Why are you so reckless? I don't show you that experiment just so you could sacrifice yourself!" _

"_I know what I'm doing, Kaname. And because it is me, that's why I have to do it. If I don't do that, you will be the one who will do it, right? I know that you're planning to do it by yourself, Kaname. That's why you do that experiment in the first place…because you're planning to sacrifice yourself. But your existence is needed; they all still need you in here. If it was me…then it won't change anything, because even if I disappear; no one will notice it." _

_Kaname grabbed Yumi's shoulder tightly as his eyes look at her aquamarine blue eyes. His hold on the young woman's shoulder tightened as he glared at her. "What do you mean that no one will notice? Do you think I won't notice it if you're gone? What about Lulu? Do you think he will be happy with this? Don't you love me, Yumi?" he snapped, voice as cold as ice._

"_But I want to be useful! I want to do something to help nii-sama! To help you! I want to be useful for you! I don't want to be the one who always need you or the others to protect me! I want to do something too for all of you! I want to be useful for Kaname…" she replied frantically, her eyes looking sadly at him._

_Kaname was flabbergasted at the answer she gave as he looks at her. "I don't want to be always protected…I want to do something too…But Saki-san…she found out about it. And she-…she-… It's my fault that she is the one who dead. It should be me not her! That's why I give my blood to those hunters because that's the least I can do… That is something that I can do to help Kaname…" she continued, her voice cracked with the amount of emotion she feels at the moment. _

_Kaname looks at the young woman in front of him silently. Yumi had started crying, her shoulder trembled slightly from her sob. "Why I can't help you? Why you always keep everything by yourself? Why can't you just share your pain with me? Am I that useless? I want to help you too, to do something for you. I'm here with you too, why can't you share your pain with me? Do you know how much it hurts me to see you like this?" she sobbed._

"_Yumi, I-…" Kaname trailed off at the crestfallen look on the young woman's face._

"_You said that you love me, but why you don't let me to share your pain? Am I that unreliable? I want to be useful for you; I want to protect you too." _

"_But there's no point on making our dream comes true if you're not there, Yumi. That's why please don't do that again. Please don't disappear from my sight," Kaname pulled her into his arms, as he embraces her tightly._

"_Then please stop keeps all of it by yourself, Kaname. Please share it with me too…please let me share your pain and your burden… You're not alone in this, I'm here with you. So please…Please let me protect you too…"_

_Kaname says nothing to reply her; the only thing that he gives to the young woman was the tightened of his arms around her as he continued to embrace her. But even though he doesn't say anything to reply Yumi, the chocolate caramel haired vampire knows that Kaname had agreed to her request. They continued to stay like that as both of them feel the comfort in each other's arms._

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**First of all, I'm so sorry for the very late update. Actually, I planned to post this chapter on March but there just so many things happening at once which made me unable to post it like I wanted to. And one of the reasons was because I lost all my data on my cell phone, since my beloved cell phone just decided to broke so suddenly; making me unable to open it thus resulted on me losing all the data I've written in there over this story.

That's why I have to rewrite all the chapters I've done until this far included some next chapters (since I've finished writing until chapter 20). And thank you for all of you who have reviewed in the last chapter, I really appreciated your reviews.

And please give me your review for this chapter too, I would really appreciate your review and it will motivate me more to update the new chapter so please give me your review. And no flame please because I'm still learning to write in a proper way without mistakes.


	13. Twelfth Night: Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight (sadly), it's belong to Hino Matsuri sensei and her great mind for create such a wonderful piece like Vampire Knight (I do though hope I can own Kaname...TT^TT)

**Warnings:** It contains a lot of OC and rated M for safe probably lemon on the next chapter (which I haven't decided in which chapter it would be). This chapter is longer than the previous one that's why beware of the possibility your eyes will suffer from a lot amount of words in here. Also there would be one-sided incest in this chapter. This story based from the manga and anime with minor changes to the storyline. May contain spoilers. This chapter is the beta-ed version. Beta-ed by ReiraKurenai and MidnightVampire18, thank you so much for your help. Please read the authoress' note at the bottom of the story because I usually write some important things in there about the story.

"..." for memories in Italic

"..." for memories within the flashback in Italic and Bold (this sign is for memories inside Kaname and Yumi's past memories)

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

**Japanese Translation:**

Ojou-san/Ojou-sama: Young lady

* * *

**-Twelfth Night-**

**-Puzzle-**

* * *

_The workings of the human heart are the profoundest mystery of universe_

_One moment they make us despair of our kind,_

_And the next we see in them the reflection of the divine image_

* * *

_Three figures stood right in front of a rundown building. Their cloaks swirling around them as the wind blew pass them. The shortest from the three looks up at the building silently, a frown adorned her face._

"_Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this; I can handle it by myself." The man who stands in her right side asked, his reddish brown eyes look at the young woman solemnly._

_The chocolate caramel haired woman gives him a small smile as she nodded, "I am. I have told you that I want to do it, Kaname. There's no need of you to worry beside it's not like I'm going to be alone in this."_

_Kaname frowned at the answer although he doesn't say anything to reply the young woman. Yumi knows that the dark brown haired vampire doesn't like her decision to come with him a bit but there's nothing she can do about that since she had determined that she will come today. _

_She had decided that she wants to do something instead of waiting for the other to do everything. She wants to be useful and that's why she asked Kaname to come with him today._

"_It's okay. Everything is going to be okay, you don't have to worry about me all the time. Beside I'm not that fragile, Kaname. Or do you doubt my skill?" Yumi asked, her eyes looking expectantly at Kaname._

"_I don't doubt your abilities to protect yourself, Yumi. But that doesn't mean I should like it. I still worry about you even if Sei comes with you,"_

"_You worry too much. You become more and more like nii-sama lately. Always worrying over me as if I'm so incapable on protecting my own self. Really what's with you and my safety?" Yumi mumbled as she walks away from Kaname._

_Kaname grabbed her hand quickly before she could walk far from him as he spun her body so she was facing him again. "It's because you're important for me. I can't just let you kill yourself, Yumi."_

_Aquamarine blue eyes look calmly at reddish brown; a small sigh escaped her lips at his words. It's not like she was oblivious to their anxieties over her safety, it just she realizes it too much that sometimes it just overwhelmed her. Yumi briefly closed her eyes, before she opened her eyes once again._

"_I know that. But I promised, didn't I? That's why you have to trust me,"_

_Kaname looked at the young woman in front of him solemnly, before he closed his eyes briefly. He knows there's nothing more he could say to make her change her mind, after all she just so stubborn. Beside like she had said to him, she had promised that she won't do anything reckless for his sake. _

_He just hoped that she won't break her promise. After that, they walked inside the building in silence. The sound of their footsteps echoed loudly in the empty building as their eyes look around the building. The human population who had been turned into a submissive slave had increased drastically in these few years._

_And after hearing that there's some experiment by their kind on those humans, Lulu and Kaname had decided to go and look over it. The dark brown haired vampire had been the one who volunteer to go investigate it but after hearing Kaname's decision to investigate the matter, Yumi had quickly volunteer herself to go with him._

_The older man had refused it of course, even Lulu had agreed with the dark brown haired man but after some persuading they allowed her to do what she wants to. Even with that, Lulu still adamant on having Sei to go with her in case something happens to her. That's why the short brown haired man had come with them to here._

"_I think we should split up in here. I will go to this side with Sei," Yumi said suddenly, breaking the silent which engulfed them._

_There's a glimpse of uncertainty on Kaname's eyes when he looks at Yumi but when Yumi blinks her eyes it had disappeared. Kaname nodded his head in understanding as he turns to his own path. Once the dark brown haired man had disappeared from their sight, Yumi and Sei walk to their own path in silent._

_Yumi had been used to with the silence which engulfed them as she knows the older man isn't a man with many words beside it's not like the silence between them is uncomfortable for her. Instead it just allows her to think peacefully. _

_But that's not last long before Sei talks to her. "How are you feeling, ojou-sama?"_

_The question had been a simple one yet it manages to make Yumi halted in her steps as she gave the older man a side glances before she looked back at the path in front of her._

"_I'm fine, Sei. Why are you asking something like that all of sudden?"_

"_Because you don't look like you're fine for me, ojou-sama. Why are you lying to Kaname-sama and Lulu-sama about your condition?" the brown haired man frowned._

"_What are you talking about Sei? I'm fine really," Yumi smiled as she tried to reassure the older vampire._

"_I know you haven't drunk any bloods since last week, ojou-sama. Please don't lie to me. It does kind of amaze me that you still survive for this long without any bloods," Sei pointed out calmly, although he gives the young woman a disapproving look._

_At the reply she was given, Yumi can't help but chuckle. It just so like the older man to give that kind of answers to her. She knows that there's nothing that could escape the older man's sight, not with his experience he got from watching over her and her brother for years now._

"_You always know me, Sei. But can't you believe in me even for a bit? I mean I've told that I'm fine but you still doubt me," Yumi pouted in disappointment._

_The man just sighed heavily at the look he was given by the young woman. He had been used to the young woman's attempt on changing the topic of their conversation whenever it gets deeper than what Yumi likes. Although he should say that sometimes her effort to change the topic of their conversation kind of annoys him._

_The rest of their walk was spent in silence. As neither of them want to break the silence. It wasn't until the sound of someone's heavy breathing caught their sense that they quickly turn their attention to the direction where the sound comes from. Before Sei could stop it, Yumi had ran towards the direction of the sound; leaving him alone._

_The older man cursed lightly under his breath before he catches up with the young woman; intent on not taking his eyes away from the other. After all, his duty had been so clear for him to stay with the young woman and not to let her off from his eyes. And with Yumi's clumsy attitude, who knows what will happen to her if he just even look away from her just for a second?_

_Besides, surely Lulu will be so furious if something happened to his beloved sister. And making his young master worried was the last thing that Sei wants to do. The first time he saw the young man upset; let just say that it wasn't really a pretty sight for him._

_Yumi skidding to stop and gasping for breath with her hair falling around her face messily, it had been a while since the last time she does something like this. And it seems like her lack of nutrition also made her feel tired easily. _

'_Damn! Why now of all times?'_

_Sei who just caught up to her, eyed her with eyes full with concern. There's no doubt that the older man won't believe her again if she tells him that she's okay right now._

"_Ojou-sama? Are you okay? I think you have to stay in here, I will be the one who check about that noise."_

"_Sei!" Yumi started to scold the older man as she still struggled with her gasping breath._

_She could practically hear the sound of her heart beating even harder as she tried to keep her feet standing. "Just go! I'll be fine!" Yumi yelled, her eyes glared at the older man; daring him to disobey._

"_Very well. Please stay in there, ojou-sama. It will be quick," Sei said calmly, immediately reverting to his calm self._

_Yumi looked back at the older man, a small smile on her face. "I will be waiting then, Sei."_

_Yumi sighed heavily as she watched the older man disappear behind the corridor. She had been sure that she could survive without any bloods for another weeks yet it seems like her body disagreed with her. The first week she had done this, she could barely hold on to her consciousness as Lulu found her passed out in her own room._

_But after a while, she finally manages to make her body adjusted with her new habit on not taking any blood. But even that can't last long, since she still need to sustain her body with blood even though it just for once in two weeks. She had planned to ask Kaname if the older man could do some experiment on their thirst for blood._

_Because if the dark brown haired man really manages to find something for easing their thirst without practically sucking other's blood, then it will be really a great help for their kind. After all, to live in harmony with human they have to find a way to solve their thirst for human's blood._

_She was startled out of her mind when she heard loud bangs behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she was greeted with the sight of one of those slaves some of her kinds had made. The woman was so pale as if she hadn't been eaten anything for weeks. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that indicates that she is still alive and not some kind of a walking corpse._

_Yumi was just wondering whether the woman still have her own conscience with her or not when the woman's sudden voice causing her to look back at her. "H-Help…Pl-please help me…" the woman said weakly before she collapsed to the ground._

_Yumi moved instinctively towards her and catches her right before the woman hits the ground. She cradled the woman's body towards her chest as she looks at the condition of the woman. "Are you okay? Hey! Could you please talk to me?" Yumi asked, staring worriedly at the woman._

_The woman groaned heavily as she tried to open her eyes. Aquamarine blue eyes met with soft jade eyes as the woman stared back at Yumi. "Pl-please bring me out of here…bef-…before he is back…"_

"_What do you mean? Are you okay? Why are you in here anyway?" Yumi asked, eyes looking confusedly at the woman in her arms._

"_I-..."_

"_There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. You shouldn't run away like that,"_

_A sudden voice cut the woman's words making Yumi turns her head to see a man with blonde hair walking towards them. Somehow the look on the man's face making Yumi feels uneasy. As she notices the sudden stiffness on the woman's body._

"_Who are you?" Yumi asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"_Ah, thank you for taking care of her. But you could give her back to me now, ojou-chan."_

"_Why should I? She doesn't look like she wants to be back with you. Beside what are you doing with a human woman anyway?"_

_The woman's eyes widened at the words he had said as she stared fearfully at Yumi. Somehow the look on her face pained Yumi although she couldn't blame her for that after all she must had been tortured by the man from the look of her body._

"_It doesn't matter whether she wants to or not. It's her duty to obey me, now please be a good girl and give her back to me."_

"_No. She is a human being; she isn't some kind of doll you can play with. She has rights to choose what she wants to." Yumi frowned._

_The man glared at her, his smile disappeared from his face completely at what Yumi had said. "Now do what I said. You are just a little girl anyway; you shouldn't be here in the first place." _

"_I do what I want beside I don't remember you own this place either."_

"_It seems like pleasantries don't work with you, ojou-chan. If you choose it in a hard way," the man smirked as he started to approach her._

_Yumi lay the beaten woman slowly as she stands up; facing the man calmly. Her eyes hardened with her determination to save the woman from this vampire. She_ _knows that she couldn't stand up against him, at least not with her current condition. She just hopes that she could hold on with him to buy some enough time before Sei or Kaname found them._

_She sheathed her sword from its sheath as she faced the man calmly. Her face void of any emotions as she stared at the man back. "Ah it's quite a sharp sword you are holding, ojou-chan."_

"_It is. And I'm sure it will be really painful if this sword going through your body," Yumi said, letting a small smirk on her face._

"_Quite confident, aren't you?" _

"_Maybe. Let just test it, shall we?" Yumi replied, trying to provoke the man further._

_Her action rewards her with the reaction she wished, as the man lunged at her with a full intent on killing her. She dodged him to the side, barely missing his attack for some inches. She could feel her breath coming out in a form of heavy pants, the only sign which indicates her current condition which is not suitable for her to fight._

'_I can't hold up with him anymore… It seems like I've reached my limit, but I have to save her… Damn it!'_

_She swings her sword with ease as she tried to strike the man's chest with it. Her aim barely missing the man's chest for a few inches as the man jumped back out of her range. Although it seems like her effort isn't completely futile, with a few cuts in the man's body._

_She knows that it must be painful for the man to stand too after all he had just been attacked by her sword; the one which made for the purpose on killing their own people. _

"_You aren't bad, ojou-chan. Too bad that you seem can't hold up against me any longer," the blonde haired man smirked._

"_Is that so? You don't look like you can stand up any longer either," Yumi replied sarcastically._

"_I am going to kill you for sure, ojou-chan." He snarled angrily into her face._

_He swung his hand back as if to hit her but she easily dodge it before it hit her, although she was caught off guard when his leg kicked her stomach hard; sending her flying backwards. Her back hitting the wall painfully, grunting in pain she fell onto her stomach coughing lightly. Just when she was starting to think that she will be injured further for sure, there came the voice she longed to hear._

"_I must thank you for having made those troublesome noises which told me where your location exactly is. But I can't possibly forgive your existence any longer… Because you have dared to harm her!" Kaname glared heatedly at the man._

'_Kaname…'_ _Yumi thought happily, her heart nearly bursting with relief. Unfortunately that was the last thing she could see before she felt her consciousness slip away from her._

_Kaname was so angry at the sight of Yumi's battered body. He arrived just in time to see her being kicked by the blonde man. Eyes glowing crimson with rage, he approached the man calmly taking the pathetic man out in a few minutes. As he wiped the blood out from his face, he could hear the sound of Sei's footsteps._

_The brown haired vampire walks over to the unmoving young woman; he knelt beside her and carefully brushed chocolate caramel hair from a pale face. Although she didn't look good, at least she is still alive albeit her terrible condition. Kaname approached the brown haired vampire silently, standing right behind the older male._

"_I will take her back to the mansion. She needs to be treated quickly," Kaname said to the older man. The dark brown haired vampire picked the chocolate caramel haired woman's body up carefully, not wanting to injure the young woman further._

"_How about her?" Sei asked, his lilac eyes stared at the unconscious woman which Yumi had insisted to protect._

"_I think it will be better if we take her too. After all, she must know something more about this place." Kaname said calmly, moving his gaze towards the woman._

_Sei looked over him for a while before he moves to lift the woman off the ground. "She is pushing herself again," The brown haired vampire said after some moment._

"_I know…" was the only answer the dark brown haired man gave to him._

* * *

_He was just stroking her hair gently as he stared at her peaceful face when Lulu barged in. The raven haired man stared at the young woman in bed, a small frown on his face. He was completely outraged at the news of his sister getting collapsed once again and to know that it was because she was injured just make him more furious._

"_How could this happen?" he asked as he walked over to where Kaname sat, purple eyes furious and cautious at the same time._

_Kaname stared at her, his eyes taking every little detail on her face in mind. He knows that if he tells the other man the truth, surely Lulu will be more protective over Yumi than he already is. And knowing the young woman, there's no doubt that the chocolate caramel haired woman will feel annoyed at it. _

_But there does no use on lying now, after all know the other well enough; Kaname knows that Lulu will find out about it one way or another. Better to get on with it now than later. Beside it's better to be safe than sorry and knowing Yumi's stubborn attitude, it's better for her to be tamed now than to have her condition worst later._

"_It seems like she pushed herself again when she knows she barely able to make through it,"_

_Lulu looked at the dark brown haired vampire cautiously, his attention fully focused on the other._

"_I know that she hadn't been drink any bloods and it seems like she pushed herself to fight even though she knows she wouldn't able to stand up through it," Kaname continued._

"_That's not really surprising knowing her. She just too stubborn to give up without any fight. But really for her to going as far as that just to save a human woman…" Lulu sighed, although Kaname could hear a hint of displeasure in the man's voice._

"_How's the woman anyway?" he asked, wanting to know about the woman's condition._

"_She looks better after they got her some right medicine. She will be able to wake up after some hours or so. I think those hunters can't wait to start asking her questions,"_

_Kaname fell silent at that, his eyes stared back at Yumi's sleeping form. She hadn't been wake up since yesterday and it started to worry him. Even though it's not the first time the young woman passed out, but she never out of cold for this long. He just hoped it's nothing bad and Yumi just too tired to open her eyes._

_After all, things won't be pretty if something wrong is happening to the young woman. If Yumi's condition doesn't get better soon, there's no doubt that her older brother will do everything he can to make her better._

* * *

_She wake up to the feel of someone brushing her hair off her forehead gently before stroking her cheek lightly. Sighing lightly, she found herself leaned into the touch; wanting to feel the more of it. She could only think of one person she wanted it to be._

"_Kaname…" she mumbled, turning her face into the hand only to have it suddenly stopped and drew away from her._

_Struggling to open her eyes, her room slowly coming into her view although the one who had been stroking her wasn't Kaname. It was her older brother who looked at her with relief and joy._

"_Finally decided to join us in the real world now, Yumi?" Lulu asked softly, a sad expression on his face as he laid his hands in his lap._

_The expression on his face saddened her before the memories of what had happened struck her. She looked guilty for what she had done but there's no regret on her for her action. But it doesn't matter now, after all she was safe now and that woman was also-_

"_Nii-sama!" she cried out, pushing herself to sit up even though her body protested the sudden movement by aching terribly. She could feel all her energy drained from her body with just a simple movement she takes. But she needed to find that woman to see if she was alright._

"_Yumi! No, please! You are still weak! You have to stay in bed!" Lulu tried to push his sister back onto the bed._

_She resisted, ignoring how much it hurts her body to do so. She ignored her brother's pleas as she struggled to stand up. "Kaname! Where is he?"_

"_Yumi, you have to rest. Your body needs it," Lulu tried to coax his sister gently._

"_No! Kaname! Where is he, nii-sama? Where's Kaname? That woman! Is she alright?"_

"_Yumi! You have to listen to me! You are still not well enough to move! You have to take a rest first! That woman you saved is fine, her condition is getting better but I won't allow you to see her if you keep insisted on moving around!" he snapped, looking angrily at his sister; something that he had never done before._

_The tone in her brother's voice managed to calm her down as she looked at Lulu apologetically. She allowed the older man to push her back to the bed as she grunted in pain. Seeing this Lulu held his right arm in front of her face, his eyes looked solemnly at his sister._

"_Nii-sama?"_

"_Drink. You need it. Your body had held enough, Yumi. You won't be able to survive if you still resist it."_

_The young woman shakes her head frantically; she averted her gaze away from her brother's arm. "No. I've told you, I won't take it."_

"_Why are you becoming so stubborn about it, Yumi? Don't you see that your health is failing because your action? I know that you don't want to hurt me but don't you see that by doing this you will only hurt me more?" Lulu yelled, his eyes looking furiously at the young woman._

_Yumi was stunned. It was the second time in that day that her brother had talked to her like that. The older man had never treated her like that before even though she refused to drink any bloods. But now, the raven haired man looked so livid._

"_You are the only one I have left now. Couldn't you understand that? I don't want to lose you too, Yumi. I've promised that I will take care of you, why you can't understand that? How could I protect you if you are so adamant on hurting your own self? You couldn't keep doing this forever, Yumi. You said that you want to protect me and be useful for the others, but how can you do so when all things you've been doing are just making us worried about you?" The man looked at his sister sadly._

"_All I want to do is to live with you, to have you stay by my side. But you are just making it hard for me by doing this. Don't you say that you want to protect Kaname? To stay by his side? How could you protect him if you are not in any condition to do so? If you don't want to do this for me, then at least do it for him. If you really want to protect him, then you have to survive. Beside if it's you, you know exactly the reason why you drink their blood. At least you aren't doing this just because your hunger." The raven haired man continued, his gaze softened at the look on Yumi's face._

"_I-"_

"_Drink, Yumi. It's okay; it won't hurt me by giving you a bit of my blood."_

_Yumi takes the older man's arm to her face, bringing it closer to her lips. She licked the pale skin lightly, opened her mouth showing the fangs in it. But before she could sink them on her brother's pale skin, the sound of footsteps approaching them halted her movement._

_Her eyes turned to see Kuran Kaname standing in the door way, his back leaned against the door as his reddish brown eyes stared at her with relief. "You've awakened…" The dark brown haired vampire stated._

"_Kaname…"_

"_You made me worry, Yumi. Please don't ever do that again," Kaname approached the chocolate caramel haired woman and her brother._

_She quickly pushed herself up, ignoring any discomfort she felt and launched herself at the other man. She brushed past her brother, completely forgetting about the raven haired man once her eyes had settled on the dark brown haired vampire._

_Hugging him tightly she breathed in the scent of him, mesmerizing it. She could feel the sound of his heartbeat against her ear, and sighed in relief to feel the man's pulse. Pulling back she let her eyes scan for any wounds on the dark brown haired man and feel her heart swelled in relief when she found none._

_She tips toed and pressing her lips gently against Kaname's. The kiss was slow and gentle, remaining the brushing of lips only. She didn't know how long they had kissed but one thing she was sure was the time his lips touched her, everything around her had disappeared. Leaving the two of them alone in their own world._

_Kaname was the one who pulled away from the kiss, his hand stroking her cheek lightly. "You should rest, Yumi." He said lowly, causing a shiver to tickle her spine._

"_But-" She tried to protest. She knows how much her body needs to rest but she didn't want to rest yet, there are so many things she wants to do. And rest was absolutely not one of them._

"_Do it for me, please." Kaname cut over her while touching her lips with his finger._

_Yumi wanted to refuse the older man but the look on the other's face convinced her as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. Kaname walked her to the bed, pushing her gently onto the bed. His hand stroking her hair gently all the time as he stared at her sleepy face._

"_Sleep. You need it. I will be here when you wake up."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes." Kaname said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before she fell asleep._

* * *

_The next time she wakes up, Kaname was still there. The dark brown haired man was sitting right beside her bed, his face looking softly at her. It took a moment for her to realize that she had been sleeping for who knows how long._

_Sitting up slowly, her eyes looked quizzically at the older man. "How long I have slept?"_

"_It's already night now, so I guess you had been sleeping for four hours or more." _

"_That long?" Yumi frowned, completely disliking the fact she had slept that long._

"_Your body seems to be exhausted more than you think. How is your feeling?" He asked, his hand brushing her hair out of her forehead gently._

_At the question the dark brown haired man uttered, Yumi found a terrible thirst gnawed her throat as she feels the need to drink blood. Her aquamarine blue eyes turned to crimson as she looked pleadingly at Kaname._

"_I-"_

"_It's okay, I know. Here, drink it." Kaname soothed her, giving his wrist to the young woman._

_Yumi's lips parted as she started to lick the flesh in front of her. Her hot breathe blowing onto the pale flesh, tickling against Kaname's skin. Crimson eyes closed, as her mouth opened showing her fangs to him. Her lips latched onto his skin, creating a small wound. She sucks out his blood, drinking the red liquid down to her throat._

_After some moments, Yumi moved her head away from his wrist; lips tainted with the color of his blood. Her eyes had returned to its aquamarine blue color as some color returned to her face. She looked less tired and less pale than before now. _

_Kaname touched the side of her lips gently, as his finger wiped off the remained of his blood out of her face. "Feeling better now?"_

_Yumi nods her head slowly, a small smile made its way to her face as she looked back at the dark brown haired vampire._

"_Thank you, Kaname. I'm sorry if I take too much."_

_Kaname shakes his head lightly; his eyes stared solemnly at her. "You are not, Yumi. And stop thinking like that. I don't mind you drink my blood; in fact I want you to just drink my blood than the others."_

_Her eyed widened at his words, before her gaze softened. She leaned onto the man as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her. "Then I will only drink yours if you also only drink mine."_

_Kaname hugged the young woman back, his arms tightened around her body as he gives her his agreement._

* * *

"_So how's the woman? Has she awaken yet?" Yumi asked after some moments._

_They were currently sitting in the lounge while Sei serving tea for them. The brown haired man had scolded Yumi too after the young woman had strong enough to move around._

"_She was currently resting in one of the room in this mansion. She had awake some days ago, although she doesn't look so happy to find herself in a mansion practically full with vampires." Lulu replied calmly, while sipping his tea._

_Yumi frowned at the answer her brother giving her. She hadn't seen the woman since she saved her in that rundown building and Lulu had completely refused her request to see the woman before she fully recovered. It seems like this time she really had managed to worry her brother that bad._

"_She is okay. She just need some time to let her body rest; you can see her this afternoon if you like." Kaname offered at the look on Yumi's face. _

"_Really?" that managed to brighten her eyes as she looks hopefully at the dark brown haired vampire._

"_Yes. But you have to promise that you won't push yourself too much, you are still resting from your former wounds."_

"_I promise. Thank you, Kaname!" Yumi exclaimed happily._

_Lulu eyed his sister's behavior silently, watching the happy expression on the young woman's face. Somehow to see that look on her face because of his so called best friend makes him want to rip the other man. But he knows that there's no use on doing that now unless he wants to see that sad look on his sister's face._

_It's better to see the young woman with a smile plastered on her face than to see her with that crestfallen look. Beside he could always torture the other man later with some ways. Sei had noticed it; the look on his young master's face. _

_He had seen it before and he had learned to know that the look on the raven haired man means that the man was pissed about something although he tried his best to hide his displeasure from emitting. And knowing the young man, it probably was because of Kuran Kaname again. After all, Sei had taken a note of how his young master starts to dislike the Kuran's presence with each day pass by._

_Yumi was anxious and excited at the same time. She was walking with Kaname and her brother to see the human woman she had saved. She was so anxious to see the woman again, after all those soft jade eyes really remind her of the look Saki used to gave to her._

_The midnight blue haired vampire had been one of her closest friend in fact the older woman had been a big sister figure for her. That's why the death of the older woman really struck her as she really can't forget the last look on the other's face when she looked at her. Yumi quickly shakes her head frantically at the thought, wanting to forget about that memory for now._

_There's no use on remembering that when she was going to meet with the human woman. After all, no matter how much the look on the human woman's reminded her with the look on Saki's face; the woman was not her. She was not her death friend._

"_We are here," Lulu informed, snapping her out of her reverie._

_The three of them walk inside silently, each of them busy with their own thoughts. The human woman who had been awake for some times now looks at them silently. Her jade eyes narrowed in suspicion as the three of them approached her._

"_You look so much better now," Yumi said happily, her eyes looked warmly at the human woman._

_The woman says nothing to her statement; instead she was just looking at the chocolate caramel haired young woman in suspicion. That's not surprising though with all the experience she had got with vampires before._

"_I haven't known your name yet. What's your name? Mine is Yumi," the young vampire offered kindly._

_The human woman averted her eyes away from her, "Hinagiku. That's my name."_

"_Hinagiku? That's a lovely name. So how's your feeling now, Hinagiku-san?"_

_The woman looks at her in displeasure, her eyes glared at her as a small frown adorned her beautiful face. "How do you think? Surely my body is better than before right now, but my feeling is not."_

_Lulu glared heatedly at the human, he doesn't like the way the woman had talked to his sister after she had saved her from death. "Don't you think that you're being rude to my sister after she had saved you?" Lulu asked menacingly._

"_So? I don't see anything wrong with the way I act. It's up to me how I want to treat her, or do you have problem with it?" Hinagiku asked, her eyes looked mockingly at him._

_Lulu growled at the woman; how he wished to just kill her now. The woman had been nothing but ungrateful towards Yumi since the time they come inside the room. And to see his sister accept it like it was nothing only made him mad._

_The young woman deserved better than that ungrateful treatment from the woman. But there's nothing he could do about it as his sister seems to be happy about the woman."It's okay, nii-sama. I don't mind it. Well then, I guess we should leave you so you could rest now." Yumi said as she tried to soothe her now fuming brother._

_They walk out of the room, leaving Hinagiku alone with her own thought. As they walk out of the room, one of the hunters approached them. "We're looking for you. There's something that you should know about that woman inside the room,"_

_They followed the hunter to the meeting room where everyone had been gathered in there. Once they were walking inside the room, all eyes turned to see them. Yumi nods her head in greeting as she smiled at them warmly. _

"_What is it?" Lulu asked, his eyes looking impatiently at them._

"_The woman inside that room, we've been asking her for the reason why she was in that building. We found out that she was one of the slaves the vampire you had killed owned. Apparently unlike the rest of the slaves, she could regain her own consciousness for sometimes. From what she said at first this thing just happened for some times but lately it happens occasionally that her so called master started to feel suspicious about it. That's why she was being experimented in that building." The man started explaining, his eyes looking seriously at them._

"_How could that happens? No human could get out of our bidding once we use our power on them," Lulu frowned._

"_Is there any particular abilities that she had which helped her to snap out of it?" Kaname asked._

_The man who Yumi presumed was the head of the hunters sighed heavily, she could tell how tired the man is just by the look on his face. Somehow she felt pity for the man, the man must be had a huge responsibility over his people._

"_She is pregnant. That woman inside that room is pregnant. And apparently she able to regain her own consciousness sometimes since the time her pregnancy started to show,"_

"_Eh? Pregnant? But how could that happens? The father…don't tell me it's-"_

"_No. The father of her child had been killed before she becomes a servant for that vampire. Apparently, when she becomes a servant she was currently pregnant. And that's why she able to regain her own will sometimes."_

"_I see. So that's why. But even that so, how could a small child inside her made her able to regain her own conscience? This never happens before." Kaname said, his face deep in thought._

"_That doesn't matter, does it? What matters are that we have to take care of her more carefully now that we found she is with a child." Yumi replied happily, her eyes twinkled with happiness at the news. _

_Lulu frowned deeply at his sister's answer; he could see the same look on the other's face at the news. Apparently this wasn't good news either for them. They have to do something fast before everything is too late._

* * *

"_We can't let her live. Who knows what danger her child could posses for us? After all, you've said it yourself that this never happens before." One of the men said._

"_We don't know what that child is capable of doing once he or she is born. Beside it will be better if that child never born. That way no one could experiment with him or her. There's no guarantee that no other vampire will abduct her and do some experiment on her again!" another piped in. _

_Lulu looked at all of them with disinterested eyes, although his mind also working on every single possibility the child could bring for them. He couldn't take any risk, not with his sister's life on his hand. There's no doubt that the child will bring many troubles for them once he or she was born. And Lulu doesn't want that to happen._

_Especially when Yumi's condition isn't stable enough to fight. Beside these people haven't ready to face another obstacle. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes briefly before he opened them again. "I think it will be better if we eliminated them before they become a threat for us," he said calmly._

"_Are you sure it's the best way t solve it?" one of them asked._

"_I am. Or do you have other suggestion for us? Like what you all had said before, we don't know what threat that child could bring for us and for now I think it's better if we eliminated them before they bring more chaos to us." The raven haired vampire answered seriously._

_No one replied to that, all of them know that there's no other way except to kill that woman. After all like what Lulu had said they are all worry about the threat the child could posses for them. And there's no guarantee that the child won't turn his or her back on them. At the look on their face, Lulu let a satisfied smile on his face._

* * *

_She was walking down the hall that night; she couldn't sleep no matter how many times she tried. She had planned to go to the lounge to see if she could find Kaname in there, reading some books like he used to. But she doesn't find the dark brown haired man anywhere; instead she finds her brother strolled down the hall to Hinagiku's room._

_These past few days she had been visited Hinagiku to see he other's condition. And through those days the woman had warmed up to her, although sometimes she still cold to her but the woman had been nicer to her than before. And that's really made Yumi happy; it will only take a little time before Hinagiku could be her friend._

'_What's nii-sama is doing at this time? And why is he going to Hinagiku-san's room?'_

_Feeling curious over her brother's action, Yumi followed the raven haired man silently. Lulu walked in to the room, he could see the woman sitting in her bed; her jade eyes looked expectantly at him. "What is it?" she asked._

"_Did I disturb you?" He asked, a small smile on his face._

"_You won't leave me alone even if I tell you that you did disturb me. So what is it?" Hinagiku asked, her eyes looking at him with suspicion._

"_I guess there's no use on using peasantries with you even in your last day. Oh well then, I come to end your life." Lulu replied calmly, his eyes looked coldly at the_ _woman._

_Hinagiku's eyes widened in surprise, she knows the vampire doesn't like her since the first time she stays with them. But she doesn't expect him to do something like this. For him to go as far as this, he must be really hates her._

_But she can't die yet; she can't die when her child is still inside her. She can't let her child die alongside with her; this child was the only memento her lover had left for her. And there's no way she will let her child die in here._

_She tried to fight him but to no avail. There's no way she could win against a vampire especially not with her current condition. Yumi who had been followed her brother into Hinagiku's room gasped at the sight that greets her eyes._

_There standing in front of the battered body of Hinagiku was her brother looking composed like always. His eyes look coldly at the human woman. "O-…onii-sama?"_

_Lulu glances behind is shoulder to see his sister, at the sight of the young woman; his face immediately softened."Yumi, why are you here?"_

"_I-" but she never had any chances to finish her words as Hinagiku glared at her with hatred in her jade eyes._

"_Murderer." Was the woman's last word before Lulu killed her._

_Yumi's eyes widened at the statement. Her face paled at the sight of the now death woman. Lulu who had noticed the same look on his sister's face when she had first killed the villagers, immediately know that the woman's words really affect his sister so much. Not wanting the young woman to have another break down, he quickly pulls her into his embrace as he rubbed her back soothingly._

"_It's okay. It's not your fault, Yumi. It's okay, there's no need for you to feel guilty. She has to die before she brings us more threat." The raven haired vampire said calmly._

_Yumi says nothing to reply her brother, her eyes staring hollowly at the death body of the woman who could be her friend. That was the second night Yumi sure that her brother is really had changed._

* * *

_It had been some years since that night. And even though Yumi doesn't show it clearly, Lulu had noticed how his sister had tried to put some distances between them. There's no doubt in his mind that the young vampire was starting to feel afraid of him._

_He doesn't blame her for that though, knowing that was natural for her to feel that way about him. Still it doesn't cease the fact that his sister's action towards him hurt his heart. Although the young woman doesn't mean to do that still what she had done pained Lulu._

_And the fact that Yumi was now closer to Kaname than him doesn't help to light up his mood either. Instead that just made him hate the dark brown haired man more than before. He looks at his sister's form silently; the young woman had been sitting near the window since this morning, waiting patiently for the dark brown haired vampire to return. _

"_You have been sitting in there for hours, Yumi. Aren't you cold?" Lulu asked, his eyes looking worriedly at his sister._

_Yumi only gives her brother a small warm smile as she continued to look outside the window, her aquamarine blue eyes stared at the grey sky longingly. It had been quite hard for her to act like nothing ever happened between her and her brother since that night, but there's nothing she could do about that. After all the raven haired man was still her brother, the only family she had left regardless what he had done._

"_It's okay, nii-sama. I'm fine really beside it's not like I'm doing anything at the moment," Yumi answered softly, trying to reassure the older man about her condition._

"_But you also haven't drunk anything since yesterday. Why are you still adamant on holding back your true nature, Yumi? You know as much as I am that you need to drink blood if you want to survive,"_

"…_I know that." _

"_Then why are you keep refusing it? How long are you planning on doing this? Even after all those things I have said to you, you still trying to hold back yourself." Lulu frowned in displeasure._

"_But I do drink blood, nii-sama. I'm not starving myself to death again now, am I?"_

"_That's true that you're not starving yourself again. But still even that so, you are only drink for Kaname now. And you know it as well as I do that it wasn't enough for you. You hardly seen him lately and that's also affect your health since you only want to drink his blood."_

"_I'm okay, nii-sama. There's no need for you to worry over me. At least I'm not starving myself to death again. And even though I hardly seen Kaname these days, I still see him whenever I can." Yumi replied._

"_That still doesn't change the fact that his blood is not enough to sustain you," Lulu argued._

_Before Yumi could give her brother another come back, the sound of the door opening caught her attention as she turned her gaze towards the door. Kuran Kaname, who had just returned from another mission, looked at her softly. His reddish brown eyes stared at her lovingly as he approached her._

"_Kaname!" Yumi exclaimed happily, joy laced her voice as she stands up from her place and runs to hug the man._

"_Tadaima, Yumi." Kaname greeted, his arms wrapped her small body against him._

"_Okaeri, Kaname." _

_Lulu watched the interaction between his sister and the man with distaste although he tried to hide his displeasure from showing on his face. He couldn't let his sister find out about how much he hates Kuran Kaname for touching her. Knowing Yumi, she will be s sad if she ever finds out that Lulu doesn't like her lover._

_Yumi pulled away from Kaname, her eyes scanned the older man body as if to find out if the man was okay. She gasped in surprise as she caught a sight of his bloody hand. Her hand reached out for his right wrist as she brought it closer to her eyes._

"_You're bleeding…" The young vampire exclaimed with worry, her aquamarine blue eyes looked at him with concern._

"_It just a small scratch. Nothing serious beside it will heal in time," Kaname reassured her._

"_It still bleeding though. Come on, there's no way I will let you go without being treated. I will treat your wound regardless what you said about it," Yumi said sternly, her hand dragged the older man with her._

"_Your hand is cold. Are you waiting for me all this time?" Kaname asked as he followed the young vampire to her room where she will treat his wound._

"_I just can't stop but worry about you. I afraid something happens to you while you're gone." Yumi murmured._

"_You just worried too much, Yumi. I can take care of myself beside I bring these with me," Kaname replied reassuringly, his hand moved to his waist to show her Bloody Rose._

_Yumi frowned at the sight of the weapon before her eyes look downcast. "It still doesn't change the fact that I worry about your safety." She mumbled under her breath._

_Kaname says nothing at the reply; his eyes had caught the look on her face once he showed her the Bloody Rose. There's no denying the fact that the chocolate caramel haired vampire was still thinking about the midnight blue haired woman. After all, Yumi never stop blaming herself for what had happened to Hashimoto Saki._

_The older woman had always been one of the few who could grow close to Yumi and with her death, Yumi was completely devastated. Hashimoto Saki had been like a sister figure for Yumi and to see the older woman die right in front of her eyes must be traumatize the young woman. There's no doubt that the topic of the woman always manage to bring that look to Yumi's face._

_Yumi pushed Kaname onto the bed as she rummaged through her drawer to find the bandage. "You don't have to do this, you know." Kaname said lightly, watching the young vampire works._

"_But I want to. At least, let me treat your wound for you." Yumi replied lowly._

_She pulled his sleeve slowly off of his wound before she inspected the wound carefully. She pressed a wet cloth to his wound lightly, being careful not to put much pressure on the wound. She reaches for the first aid-kit as she started to bandage the wounded wrist._

_Once she was finished, she eyed her work with a satisfied look on her face. "Now don't take it off until your body healed itself," Yumi chided the older man lightly._

_Kaname looked at his bandaged wrist silently, before his gaze turned back at Yumi. "Thank you, Yumi." Kaname said gratefully._

"_Don't mention it. It's nothing. Just make sure you take care of yourself better next time," Yumi mumbled in reply._

_The man suddenly snatched at her right hand and tugged. Bringing Yumi stumbled to her knees in front of the older man. "Come here." He said lightly, patting the spot to his left, eyes staring at the young vampire._

_Yumi blinked, totally confused at the sudden action from the older man. Thinking there's no harm on it; she decided to oblige his request and sat down next to the other like requested. _

"_Closer," Kaname instructed further, eyes watching the young woman._

_Yumi gave another questioning look before complying slowly. She didn't know what Kaname was trying to do, but she thought the man was being a little weird. Her thought was stopped when Kaname suddenly pulled her close to him so her head was resting on the older man's shoulder. The dark brown haired vampire started to pet her hair lightly, stroking it gently with his fingers._

"_I made you worry again, didn't I? Although I have told you that I will be fine, I'm still end up worrying you further." He said softly, hands never stop stroking her hair._

"_It's okay. I know you don't mean to. It just please be more careful next time, Kaname. I don't want to see you back with an injury on your body,"_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_Why you still have to fight though? Isn't it enough that you've become the King?" Yumi asked, her eyes looking up at his face._

"_The world you always dreamed of, I still haven't made it come true for you."_

_Yumi sighed heavily; her eyes looked down at her hands in her lap. "You know, all I want is to have you and nii-sama to be safe and stay by my side. Even though I do dream about the world where we can live side by side with human, what's important for me is to live peacefully with you. It's okay if you can't make it happens now, that dream of mine…there are still so much time for us to make it come true. There's no need for you to rush everything at once,"_

"_I still want to make it come true though."_

"_I know, Kaname. I dream of it too every day. To imagine that we could live in a world like that every single day is something that I always looking forward to. After all, kaa-chan always told me that she also used to dream that thing." Yumi said dreamily._

"_That's why I try to make it come true, Yumi. Because I want the same thing too,"_

"…_Saki-san also wants it too. She used to tell me that she wants to live together with humans without any pretence." At the mention of the midnight blue haired woman's name, Kaname fell silent. He could see the crestfallen look on Yumi's face at the older woman's name. But like how quickly it comes, it quickly disappears as the next time the young vampire looks up at Kaname happily._

"_I will make sure that there will be a world like that. So we could stop all the pretence and really live together peacefully," The young vampire said enthusiastically. Kaname smiled at her as he hugged her tightly._

"_Anyway, how those hunters do?" she asked after she pulled away from him._

"_They are currently busy hunting the remained vampires and searching for some servants which are already lost their master in the battle," Kaname answered lightly, breathing in the scent of her hair._

"…_I see. Those vampires we fight…do you think they will accept our offer if we give them a second chance?" Yumi asked slowly, her face looking thoughtfully._

"_I don't know. What do you think they will say?"_

"_Some of them may agree but there will be also those who will refuse." Yumi murmured as she let her body leaned to Kaname's._

"_Yumi, there will be a ball soon. Lulu and I had agreed that we are going to celebrate our victory and teach them the rules,"_

"_Rules?" Aquamarine blue eyes looked confusedly at reddish brown eyes._

"_Yes. Rules, some rules which we made to keep them in line,"_

"_I see. Why are you telling me this all of sudden?" Yumi asked, pulling away from him slightly._

"_Because I'm going to take you there with me as my partner."_

"_Eh? But I-… why? I mean you and nii-sama is the one who adamant on keeping my presence as a secret. Why now all of sudden?"_

"_Because it's already safe now. It's safe for you to show yourself to them. They have to know about you, because I want to tell them about you." He answered, pulling her body towards him. He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands so her eyes were looking back at him. _

_His hands stroking her cheek gently, before bringing their lips together. Yumi felt her pulse quicken at the feel of Kaname's lips against her. She could tell that the older man was being sincere with wanting to bring her to the ball._

"_But is that really okay? I mean I-" Before Yumi could finish her sentence Kaname was pressing a light kiss against her lips to silence her._

"_It's okay; I will be there with you too." Kaname said softly, trying to encourage her._

_The idea of coming to the ball together with Kaname managed to make her heart swelled with happiness. The thought that everyone will know about the two of them together excited her. Heart racing within her chest, she kissed the other man's lips once again._

_This seemed to surprise Kaname before the dark brown haired man pressed his lips back at her. There's another thing that he wants to tell to her, but for now he wanted something more. Something that only she could give it to him._

"_Don't leave me…" She breathed between kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck._

"_I won't. As long as you promise me that you will always be mine and mine only," Kaname replied in agreement, pulling back slightly to look at her eyes._

_Yumi open her mouth to respond to that only to squeak lightly when she was being pushed to lay back on the bed. Kaname's mouth was on her again in no time, their kiss became more intense the closer their bodies got. _

_Kaname showered her with butterfly kisses along her neck until he found her pulse point and bit it lightly not enough to draw blood out of her. He buried his face into her neck, breathing in the scent of her. His hands had long started exploring every inch of her body._

"_Then don't look at the other except me. Look only at me," Yumi said breathlessly, arching into the dark brown haired man's fondling hands as a soft moan escaped her lips._

"_I won't. But I won't let you go easily once you are mine." Kaname whispered at her, his breath tickled her ear. Just when his hand moving towards the hem of her dress, the sound of her brother calling for Yumi caught their attention. _

"_Yumi?" Lulu called through the door._

"_Onii-sama!" she yelped in surprise._

_Yumi sat up quickly, pushing her body away from Kaname as fast as possible. Trying to put herself together as fast as possible as she clambered out of the bed. She went to the door and opened it to see her brother looking suspiciously at her._

"_Uh-huh…what is it nii-sama?" she asked sheepishly._

_Lulu looked back into the room where Kaname was sitting up in Yumi's bed. "I want to talk with you alone," he said, a small frown adorned his face at the sight of Kaname on his sister's bed._

"_Uh…okay," Yumi agreed at her brother's request. Her eyes looked back into the room where Kaname is still sitting on her bed. Before she followed her brother out of the room. _

_They were walk in silent until Lulu stopped at the lounge. Her brother's posture was rigid as if there's something that burdened the raven haired man's mind. Yumi touched her brother's shoulder lightly, giving it a small squeeze as if to comfort him._

"_Are you okay, nii-sama? What is it?" she asked softly, eyes looking worriedly at the older man._

_Lulu looked back at his sister lovingly; a warm smile made its way to his face as he takes a calming breath. "It's nothing, Yumi. I'm fine. But there is something that I want to talk to you though,"_

_Yumi looked patiently at her brother, waiting for the raven haired man to continue. "I assumed that Kaname had told you about the ball, right?"_

_Yumi nods her head in affirmation at the question, her eyes looking confusedly at her brother's odd behavior._

"_Then, he must be had asked you to come with him to the ball. And I want to know if you are sure about that. Do you really want to come to that ball with him, Yumi? Are you really sure about it? Because once you come to that ball, there's no turn back. They will know about you and your existence. They will find out about you and there's no way you could live like you used to before," Lulu continued._

_Yumi fell silent at that, her eyes looking down at her feet as she thinks about what her brother had said to her. She knows that there's no way that she could be as carefree as she is when no one knows about her but she wants to be with Kaname._

_And if for staying with the dark brown haired man she had to sacrifice a little bit of her freedom then she will do it. After all, it will only mean that everyone will know to whom Kaname belongs to._

"_I-..I know that. But I want to be with Kaname. I want to stay by his side," Yumi answered, her aquamarine blue eyes meeting with her brother's purple eyes._

_Lulu found himself become numb suddenly. Taking in his sister's words all he heard was the fact that for her sister there's only Kaname in her heart. There's no one that could make her leaving the dark brown haired vampire and to know that his sister really love his so called best friend only made him become more furious over the dark brown haired vampire. _

_He had to leave. He had to leave his sister before he does something that he is sure he will regret later. He can't stay in here with her for any longer. And with these thought in his mind, he slowly walk out of the lounge; leaving his sister confused._

_Yumi watched her brother leave in confusion. She started to worry over the raven haired man's condition. She could tell that her brother was becoming weird. One times it seems like there's something so important that the raven haired vampire wants to say to her but the next time it seems like there's nothing more the man wants than to stay out of her presence._

_And somehow that only manages to make her worry about him more. She doesn't know what's wrong with him. And even though she had tried to find out the reason why the older man had been strange lately, she only will back with empty hands. She only hopes that whatever it is that bothering her brother, Lulu won't break under the pressure._

* * *

_She was standing in front of her mirror, staring at her own reflection in silent. The young woman who stared back at her was so foreign for her own eyes yet she was so familiar at the same time. It's as if she is looking at someone who really looks like her but at the same time also not her._

"_It's as if I'm having a twin…" she murmured to herself._

_The dress she is wearing for that night ball was a night blue dress with some light blue shade, decorated with silver-star themed patterns, and a large silver crescent moon pattern in the very bottom of her dress near her ankle. Her chocolate caramel hair flowed down behind her back as she let it down, only to put a small hat adorned with blue rose and forget-me-not flowers on it. Overall, she looks really pretty as she really lived up for her title as the Princess of Tsukiyomi's Family._

'_Like the Moon Princess…like what kaa-chan and Sei always said…' _she thought silently.

_A short knock at her bedroom door had startled her out of her musing as she quickly averted her gaze from her reflection on the mirror. The sounds of the door opening managed to turn her gaze towards the door to find him standing in there, looking at her._

"_Kaname…" she breathed out his name._

"_You look beautiful. That dress really suit for you." He smiled softly at her appearance. _

_Yumi blushed at the praise, her eyes looking down at her feet as she suddenly felt the need to hide. It's not like she had getting so many praises before, and to hear such words coming out from him really flattered her if not making her embarrassed._

"_Well then, shall we go now, Yumi?" Kaname smiled at the sight, stretching his hand out for the young woman._

* * *

_They walked down the stairs together, hand in hand as she tried her best to calm her heartbeat. She could feel a light squeeze on her hand from Kaname's as if the older man trying to reassure her. Yumi lets a small smile on her face at the gesture._

_All eyes in the room turned at her, just as soon as those eyes turned at her; she could feel it. Their emotion quickly swarmed through her mind, filling it with all the feeling they feel for her appearance. Surprise, Confusion, Curious, and most of all Desires… Those emotions swarmed through her mind as she locked her eyes at them. _

"_How are you tonight, Kaname-sama? And this young lady…is she your companion for tonight?" One of them asked as he bowed to them._

"_How are you, hime-sama? Kaname-sama has never informed us about your existence. Are you someone who is important for Kaname-sama?" The other asked._

"_We want to know more about you, hime-sama. Please come closer,"_

"_Please come closer and let us talk with you, hime-sama."_

"_Hime-sama…"_

"_Hime-sama…"_

_The sound of their voice buzzed her mind as they crowded around them. It's as if all of them want to completely devour her. She could feel herself being overwhelmed with the amount of their feeling which swarmed through her head once the barrier inside her weakened due to her surprise for the amount of people gathering in the ball._

"_Everyone please doesn't crowd around her like that. You are making her confused," her brother's voice echoed around the room as the raven haired man strolled down the stairs._

"_Lulu-sama…" Their gaze immediately turned to face her brother._

"_Good evening Lulu-sama." All of them bowed to him like they had done to her and Kaname._

"_Please don't crowd around my sister so much. She isn't used to with this kind of gathering. This is her first time to come to such an event, that's why please being kind at her." Lulu continued, a fake smile on his face as his purple eyes stared at them._

"_Your sister, Lulu-sama? Ah, do forgive us for not knowing about it." One of the men who are standing close to Lulu asked._

"_If she is your sister, then she must be important too." Other women piped up._

"_We are sorry for our rude behavior, hime-sama. But we are really curious to know more about you," They said quickly as they all bowed to her._

_Yumi calmed her beating heart as she closed her eyes briefly before opened them again. Aquamarine blue eyes looked back at the crowd around her, regarding them with an impassive look on her face before a small smile made its way to her face._

"_Good evening everyone. I'm Tsukiyomi Yumi; it's really a pleasure to see all of you." She greeted politely._

"_Yumi-sama…"_

"_Yumi-sama, it's an honor to meet you."_

_Yumi looked at them silently as she tried to put up her mind barrier once again. She knows that there's no way she will be able to survive through the night if she lets their mind and their feeling to swarm through her head. _

"_**Yumi, please do remember that for them our existence are different. They see us as someone which is stand right above them that's why I want you to remember that among those crowds; surely there will be some of them who desired to devour us. It won't be that difficult to kill all of them if you wish to but for that night, I want you to stay close by my side. Don't let them see your true self," Kaname said solemnly, his hand holding her hand tightly as he brings her hand close to his face.**_

"_Everyone, there's something important that I want to tell to all of you tonight." Kaname said suddenly, shutting off all the noise in the room immediately._

_Their gaze immediately back at the dark brown haired vampire as they fell silent. Waiting for the dark brown haired man to continue his words intently._

"_The reason why I gather all of you in here tonight was because I want us to celebrate our victory. But aside from that, I want to inaugurate the rules that will bind all of us to all of you. These rules will bind everyone in this room without any exception and that's why I hope all of you could go according the rules," Kaname continued._

_The look on their face as they watched Kaname, fascinated her. There's no doubt that every single person in that ballroom were paying a close attention on what the dark brown haired vampire's said. Although, Yumi could see that her brother and Sei were the only one aside from her who seemed don't really listen at Kaname._

"_I also want to tell all of you about my engagement with Yumi. The reason why I bring her with me tonight is to tell you that I've decided the one I want to spend my eternity life with. Tsukiyomi Yumi, the Princess of Tsukiyomi's family will be my bride." Kaname said calmly, his eyes looking seriously at everyone in the ballroom._

_That statement managed to snap Yumi out of her stupor as her eyes widened in surprise. She glances at the man next to her in bewilderment. She doesn't know anything about this, the dark brown haired vampire has said nothing about this to her. And from the look of it, neither her brother know about this too._

_As the raven haired man's purple eyes widened slightly. Kaname looked back at her softly, although there's a glint of anxiety in his reddish brown eyes as he stared at her. It's as if the older man was waiting her to give her confirmation over his statement._

"…_I-… I feel honored to be your bride, Kaname." She replied calmly, a soft smile on her face as she tried to calm herself down._

_That manages to make everyone believe them as they started to congratulate the both of them and Lulu for Yumi and Kaname's engagement. But Yumi's attention was on Kaname's all the time, as she looks at him with confusion. Kaname, who caught her questioning look, quickly nods at her; giving her a reassurance that he will answer all her question later._

* * *

_That night after the ball, Yumi quickly drag the older man towards her room as she looked expectantly at the other. Her eyes waiting patiently towards the dark brown haired man to speak. _

"_Yumi, about our engagement… I'm sorry that I don't say anything to you about it before I announced it to them," he said after some moments._

"_Why? Why are you telling them something like that all of sudden? You don't even tell anything to me about it before," Yumi demanded._

"_It's because I don't know how to say it. I never realize it before because I have been used to with your presence by my side and before I realized it, I don't want you to disappear from my side. That's why I decided that I want to be with you forever," Kaname explained, his hands cupped her face; holding it closely to him._

"_You could always tell me about that, Kaname. You really surprised me in there. I don't even know how to react for that. It just a miracle that I managed to confirm your statement without losing my composure like that," Yumi sighed in relief._

"_I know. I'm sorry for not telling that to you," He said lightly, pressing a light kiss on her forehead._

"_It's okay. Just please don't do something like that again next time."_

"_Okay. But Yumi, are you sure you really want to marry me regardless of what I had told to them about our engagement?" Kaname asked once again, his eyes looking solemnly at her._

"_I am, Kaname. There's no need for you to worry about that."_

"_Then Tsukiyomi Yumi, will you marry me? Will you let me be the one who have an honor to spend the rest of your eternity with you by my side?" Kaname asked softly, his hand stroking her cheek gently._

"_Yes." Yumi smiled happily, pressing a light kiss on his lips._

_The kiss was slow and gentle although it doesn't stop to show the amount of love they give for each other._

"_We still should talk about this to your brother though," Kaname said after pulling away from her._

"_Yes. And I hope he could accept this." Yumi replied, her head leaned against his chest._

* * *

_He was so anxious, although his face remained impassive but down within his heart he was so anxious. Today was his wedding day, the day when he will finally have Yumi all for himself. But somehow deep down within his heart, there are these small feelings which tell him that everything won't go like what he wished to._

_He had been standing right outside her room, hoping that he could have a little of time to see and talk to her before she walked down the aisle and give her vow to him. But as time pass by, she hasn't come out from there. One of the maid had told him that Lulu had came inside the room and the raven haired man hasn't came out since then._

_And that thing only manages to make him more anxious. He had to find out about her condition. Even though he knows that Lulu really loves Yumi, there's no guarantee that the raven haired vampire won't hurt her today. After all today was his sister's wedding day with him, surely Lulu won't accept the fact that Yumi is going to be Kaname's and not his._

_Feeling enough of waiting, Kaname opened the door only to find the room empty. The room was wrecked, everything were such a mess. His reddish brown eyes scanned around the room in hope to find the glimpse of Yumi, but he can't find her anywhere. His eyes looked frantically, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of his soon to be wife inside the room; but there is really no one inside that room._

_The room was completely void from any presence except him. As his eyes looked around the room to find out the clue that will tell him where Yumi is, he caught the sight of blood on the floor. There was a puddle of blood not far from the door also there's a glimpse of a silver necklace near the puddle._

_He walks slowly at the puddle, approaching it cautiously. His heart beating madly within his chest with each step he takes. The closer he gets, he could see that the silver necklace which lay close to the puddle of blood was hers. It was the same necklace he had given to her before. Hanging in that necklace was the ring he had first given to her not long after they become lover._

_Kaname could feel his body becomes numb at the sight, there's no doubt that those blood which is flowing around his feet were hers. It was hers. With each breath he_ _takes, Kaname could feel his heart died with the sight of her blood pooling around his feet._

_He could still hear it, the sound of her voice as she smiled at him. It was just yesterday that she laughed with him, a bright smile on her face. It was just yesterday that he watched her sleeping face. _

"_**You know, you are the first person that I could work with who isn't a part of my family. You are my first partner, Kaname. I'm glad that I could work with you to make this dream of mine come true…" She smiled happily, the orange glow from the sunset shines behind her form. **_

'_Come to think of it, my first ally had only been myself. It wasn't until that I met with her that I dreamed of the future where I can stand by with other people by my side.'_

_Kaname gritted his teeth, his fist clenched tightly beside him._

"_**I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you and nii-sama. I want us to stay together forever. With you by my side, there's nothing else that I need more." She murmured as she sighed in content, her head leaned against his shoulder as she lets him stroking her hair.**_

_He had looked around to find her, trying in vain to catch even a glimpse of her. But there was nothing, nothing at all. It's as if she had just disappeared into a thin air. Leaving him with nothing but the memories of them together. Even those memories feel like a dream now._

'_I, who had no intention of getting attached to myself or anything at all… but the time I spent with her was the only time when I allowed myself to dream a life where I could live happily with someone by my side…And the moment that a small attachment was born inside me, she is already gone; leaving me alone with my misery. I regret losing her…'_

_He had noticed it long before it happened. He could still feel it, as if it was just yesterday. But he does nothing about it, brushing it away from his concern. Because it doesn't matter for him as long as she was there with him. But now as he looked back again at that time, he can't help but feel regret over it. If just he listened to himself… _

'_The smell of a secret and the faint feeling I had…I shouldn't have ignored it. That must be a message for me. A sign which showed me about the possibility of me loses you.'_

_He was standing in the middle of the battlefield; the sign of the battle were strewn around him. His posture was stiff as his reddish brown eyes looked around his surroundings. There's a frustrated look across his face as he buried his hand over his hair, gripping a few of his strands. _

'_I can hardly feel emotions anymore…'_

_Since the time she was gone, he had decided that he will make the world she always dreamed of come true. But no matter how many times he had tried it, it was all futile. In the end they will all fight again. And this only repeated years after years, making him start to think if everything is useless._

_The thought of him unable to grant her wish ever crossed his mind and the thought of it afraid him. That dream of hers was the last thing she had left for him, and he will make sure it comes true one way or another. Yet no matter how many times he had tried, it will always fail in the end._

_But then he met this strange young woman. She was a young vampire with a long brown hair which reached her waist, her eyes were in the same color as his but Kaname was sure that he never seen her before._

_That young woman had looked at him with her eyes, a sad look on her face as she gazes upon him. _

"_The weapon is essentially that very person…" She had said to him, her eyes looking at the weapons on his hands._

"_Weapons are weapons. They are not objects that will transform into her…" Kaname answered calmly, his eyes void from any emotions._

"_But she thinks like that, doesn't she? She always thinks of them as her… Treating them as if they have their own will… as if they are another being…" The young woman continued, her eyes looking inquiringly at him; as if daring him to argue with her statement._

"_It's because she is so close with her. Because she was there when that woman sacrificed herself…" He replied quietly, his eyes focused on the weapons in his hold._

"_Then what are you going to do now that she was also gone? Are you going to substitute her for someone else?"_

"_Quit saying such empty things, young vampire-miss. No one can be replacement for another person. That is why, farewells are always difficult…" He said coldly, holding the Bloody Rose close with him._

_The sound of those hunter's footsteps made him turned his attention away, as he glanced behind his shoulder to look at them. _

"_Kaname-san the other side has already conversed. It seems like it's going to be an even worse situation this time," One of them stated._

"_Was someone there just now? I thought I heard you talking…" The other asked, looking quizzically at him._

"_Ah…no. A girl who put a name on my weapon was just standing right there. It's a premonition I often have since she died. I think I perhaps saw a glimpse of a future she wants to show to me," He answered calmly, his eyes staring at the place where he last seen the young vampire. _

_And once again the quarrel was repeated several times… One less person… The bereaved moved forward together. Bearing a desire for family. One less person again… During that time, when our existence disappeared from the face of human history…_

_When the fight between them and those remained vampire over. There are already too much people who died in the battle. And he had been too tired to even try to make her dream come true, that's why with his last effort he tried to make a world where they could at least live together with human in understanding between two races. _

'_It was a really long journey and my heart had been exhausted from long ago… That's why when that time comes; I decided to enter a slumber…The one which I had no intention of ever waking from… Not when you are not there anymore to smile at me…'_

* * *

Tears streamed down her face as her glassy aquamarine blue eyes staring back at his reddish brown eyes. Blood stained the corner of her lips as she quivered. She doesn't expect him to experience all those things after what Lulu had done to her.

She doesn't know what to say to him for all the things he had gone through. It just like there isn't any words that could describe how sorry she was for what had happened. She knows it will only put all of his efforts down if she says the wrong thing to him. Beside it's not like there is a right word for her to say to him.

"You're crying…" Kaname stated, his hand wiped the tears off of her face.

"I-…"

"It's okay; it's not your fault that it happened," Kaname said soothingly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"But Kaname, I-"

"Shh…it's okay. Please don't cry," He soothed her, placing his finger on her lips to silence her.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…so sorry…" She sobbed, holding his arms tightly as her head looks down from him.

Kaname pulled her into his embrace, holding her against his arms. As he inhaled the scent of her hair against his body. How he had missed her scent and her presence so much. And to finally able to hold her like this was something that he had been so grateful. He never thought that he will be able to hold her like this again after her sudden disappearance on their wedding day.

That's why when he saw her standing under the cherry blossom tree that day, he had been so surprised. He doesn't think he will be able to see her again, after all the amount of blood she had lost in that room on that day manage to convince him that she had gone forever. But she is here now, in his arms; in the place where she belongs to.

Yumi pulled away from his, her teary eyes looked up at him as he looks back at her questioningly. "Kaname...I'm so sorry. I don't know what I have to do to make it up for you," she murmured.

"There's no need for you to do that, Yumi. To have you by my side is already enough for me," Kaname reassured, patting her head lightly.

She leaned into the touch, enjoying the feel of his hand on her head. _'But you can't have him all for yourself anymore, can you…?'_ the voice in the back of her head asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

She flinched at the question, as she quickly pulled away from him; startling the both of them with her sudden action. Kaname looks at her questioningly, there's a glint of concern in his eyes as he stared at her. She scrambled away from her, putting as many distance as possible between them.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" Kaname asked, his eyes looking worriedly at the awakened pureblood.

Yumi looked back at the dark brown haired man, her eyes filled with another tears. No matter how many times she thought about it, there's no way she could have him all for herself. Not before and not now either. Even though she had remembered everything about their past together, it's still too late for her now.

'_He already has Yuuki…'_

"Yumi?" Kaname approached the chocolate caramel haired woman cautiously.

"No. Don't come any closer," She shakes her head frantically, her hands wrapped itself around her body to stop her shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"No…No…Please, don't come closer…" She murmured, her voice broken with each words she tried to say.

Kaname watched the woman silently, there's no doubt that Yumi doesn't want him to come any closer to her. But why she was suddenly stayed away from him, he doesn't understand. But from the looks on her face, there must be something wrong.

"Please don't come any closer. I-…I can't… I don't want to do it. Please Kaname, don't come any closer." She pleaded, her eyes looking at him.

Kaname fell silent as he watched her crying silently. Her body shaken with each tears she shed. It hurts him to see her like that but there's nothing he could do since she refused his presence near her.

"I don't want to hurt her… I don't want to hurt Yuuki. She is my best friend, Kaname regardless of who I am now. But I-…I also don't want to lose you… Why? Why it should turn out like this? I don't want to hurt any of you…"

"Yumi, I-"

"No. Please…don't say anything. It's my fault after all for leaving you like that on that day. If I-…if I could realize nii-sama's feelings earlier, none of this will happen. I guess it's a punishment for me." Yumi said lowly, a wistful smile on her face.

He stares at her, feeling his heart twisted within his chest at the look on her face. How much he wished he could hold her right now, but he can't do that because it will only make everything harder for her. He understands how much Yumi valued her friendship with Yuuki, after all for Yumi; the brunette was her first friend. The one she had after Hashimoto Saki.

"I don't want to hurt Yuuki…no matter how much I wished I could be with you, you are no longer mine to hold…You are hers now. And I…I can't do anything about it." There's a hint of bitterness in her voice as she said that.

He cringed inwardly at the tone of her voice. He could feel himself starts to grow numb with each words she said. He had realized it of course, the fact that he couldn't have the chocolate caramel haired vampire again even though their engagement never being called off.

He had promised to both Kuran Juri and Kuran Haruka that he will take care of Yuuki, and there's no way he can break his promise now. Not with the amount of trust the brunette had given to him. "I won't ask you to choose, Kaname. Because I don't want to hurt you further. That's why; I will be the one who choose it for you. I'm so sorry Kaname…I-…"

'_I love you…I love you so much until it hurts me so but I can't have you. I can't have you no matter how many times I wished I could…'_

"…I'm sorry…" she finally said.

She just can't say it to him. No matter how hard she tried to bring herself say those words to him, she just can't. It just hard for her to really say those words towards him. To say her farewell to him…

Kaname could feel his body tensed at her words. He stays rooted in his place as he watched her leave the room. The look on her face when she said those words to him had been hurtful for him to see.

And her unspoken rejection had stabbed his heart. He could see it; the look on her eyes when she was looking at him had told him everything he wanted to know. It was unspoken of course, but it was clear in the way her eyes looked at him.

"_I'm sorry, Kaname…but I can't continue this…I can't betray Yuuki."_

* * *

She walks down the corridor silently, all the time trying her best to hold back her tears. It had been difficult for her to leave him right after she said her apology but she can't stand staying there any longer and watch that look across his face. It hurts her as much as it hurts him.

Passing the hall, the sight of her reflection caught her attention as she halted in her steps. There staring back at her was herself but it wasn't her either. The young woman across from her has a waist length chocolate caramel hair with long bangs and a pair of aquamarine blue eyes like hers. But her hair wasn't that long, it was only a shoulder length before but it had grown once she remembered her past.

Her body had changed to its true form, to her vampire appearance. She touched the surface of the mirror lightly, feeling the cold surface against her fingertips. _'This is me but it's not me either… I'm not the same like who I am before…' _she thought silently.

"_You changed…"_ The soft voice in the back of her mind whispered.

"It seems so…" she mumbled under her breath, watching her own reflection with a wistful look on her face.

"Aren't you that girl from before? What was your name again?" A sudden voice asked, snapping her out of her musings.

Turning her face away from her reflection, she averted her eyes only to see the same black haired man with a pairs of auburn eyes staring back at her with amusement. "You're that man from before… Akihiko-san, right?" she inquired calmly.

"Yep! That's me. I'm so flattered to know that you still remember me. Too bad, I haven't known your name yet. We never had any chances to introduce ourselves before," Akihiko smiled brightly, extending his hand to her enthusiastically.

"Tsukiyomi Yumi, it's a pleasure to see you again." Yumi smiled, taking his hand with hers.

"Akihiko. Kuronaga Akihiko but you could just call me Akihiko," The black haired man smiled, his eyes twinkled with a gleeful expression.

"Akihiko-san then."

"Aww~ couldn't you just dropped the suffix and call me Akihiko?" he whined.

"Ah, I'm sorry but it's a habit of mine that I unable to stop." Yumi said apologetically.

"Oh well, fine then. So Yumi-chan, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at Cross Academy right now?" The black haired vampire asked, his eyes looking curiously at her. She could hear a playful tone on his voice as he asked her.

"Actually, I-" But she never could finished her sentence as aquamarine blue eyes caught the sight of startled reddish brown eyes.

"Kuronaga-senpai, you forgot your-…Yu-…Yumi?"

Their gaze met with each other, and the brunette gasped in surprise as she looked at her friend; the one she had left in Cross Academy. The only thought that filled her mind was how impossible it is for her to see her friend again in here and the chocolate caramel haired woman looks so different from the last time she had seen her. In fact the chocolate caramel haired woman looks like a vampire…a pureblood like her, but that can't be right? Yuuki couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** So I decided to post two chapters at once, consider it as my apology for my late update. Anyway this chapter marks the end of Yumi and Kaname's past. And the next chapter will about Yumi's life after she had awakened. It's kind of saddened me to end this chapter since I really enjoyed writing this part, but I guess I can have my fun again later in the next chapters.

I will put the teaser for the next chapter under my note; I hope all of you will enjoy it. Anyway, I'm not sure when I will be able to update this story again because I will be pretty busy with my life this year, so maybe I will try to update it when I have time. Don't worry, I will make sure to tell you if I decided to put this story in temporary HIATUS. So, the next chapter will come a little longer than this one I guess.

Lastly, please give me your reviews. It'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. There are a lot of people who put this story in their alert list but they refused to give me a review for it. I don't want to force any of you to give me a review, but it will be helpful if you want to tell me what you think of this story. I mean, I won't know what you think about this story of mine if you don't tell me about it. So please if you don't mind, please give me a review so I could know what you are thinking of this story. Because I don't know if my story is well-liked or not from the amount of reviews it gets. That's why if I just get a few reviews, I will think that my story is not well-liked and maybe I just have to stop writing it. And do remember that I'm not threatening you on stopping the story, I just hope you could understand that every writer needs feedback to know if their stories are well-liked or not. Thank you for those who have reviewed though, I really appreciated it. And no flames please because I'm still an amateur and I know I have a long way to improve.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _Passing Through the Thousandth Night_

"I want to meet with the rest of the Association. I want to go to the Hunter Association's Headquarter to talk with all of you,"

The Head of Vampire Hunters Association looked at her in disbelief. He doesn't expect her to say something like this all of sudden but from the look on her aquamarine blue eyes, he could tell that she was serious with what she had said.


End file.
